Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 6
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Buffy died and was brought back by her friends. She struggles with where she fits in the world she was brought back into after spending some time in Heaven and being at peace. While Buffy's friends struggle with their own troubles, Buffy struggles with life, death, love and belonging. Can Buffy manage to find happiness in a world she doesn't believe she should be in anymore?
1. Episode 3: Prologue

Personal note: Scene taken from Season 6 episode 3 of Buffy. It has been rewritten to be part of Buffy's memory from her perspective. It goes AU after that point mostly.

* * *

 _ **EPISODE 3: DEPRESSION**_

* * *

 **Two hour special!**

 **Prologue: She's back!**

* * *

Buffy was looking at her hands when she heard the door opened. It sounded so loud and she felt familiar tingles on her neck as she looked around to see where he was. Those tingles she knew them, they belonged to Spike. She asked, "What's that?"

Dawn replied, "It's okay. It's okay."

Buffy heard Spike's voice echo up the stairs shouting, "Dawn! Are you there?"

Dawn said to Buffy, "It, It's just Spike." Then she calls louder, "I'm here!"

Dawn leaves Buffy confused and alone in the bathroom. Why did Spike stay after her death? She would have figured he would have left Sunnydale having no reason to stay and she overheard Dawn and Spike talking, well yelling actually. "Thank God. You scared me half to death or more to death… You – I could kill you!"

Dawn replied, "Spike" but she heard Spike's voice cutting Dawn off, "I mean it. I could rip your head off one handed and drink from your brain stem."

She heard silence and she so much wanted to see Spike but she was nervous. She stopped at the top of the stairs and started to walk down them as Dawn gestured towards the top of the stairs, "Look."

She paused on the stairs but noticed Spike was looking at Dawn, "Yeah? I've seen the bloody bot before. Didn't think she'd patch up so…" Then he broke off looking up at Buffy and she met his eyes.

She continued down the stairs looking at him seeing such comfort in his eyes as well as pain and relief. She heard Dawn talking but couldn't focus on what she was saying and instead noticed she didn't even button up to look nice for Spike. She started to button up her shirt and then stopped clutching the top tightly as she heard Spike's voice whisper, "Her hands."

Buffy felt self-conscious not liking how they were noticing her hands. She had forgotten about the coffin for a few minutes until her hands were brought up. She hid them behind her back as she heard Dawn say quietly, "Um, I was gonna fix 'em. I don't know how they got like that."

Spike looked down as she looked down as well feeling very uncomfortable then he said, "I do. Clawed her way out of a coffin, that's how." He looked up at Buffy and Buffy felt his gaze on her so she met his eyes as he asked gently, "Isn't that right?"

Buffy nodded and said quietly feeling safe with Spike here, "Yeah. That's…what I had to do."

Spike nodded looking very sympathetic as he admitted softly, "Done it myself."

Spike was still looking at Buffy as though she were a dream come true. Everyone else earlier had looked at her as though she was wrong but Spike looked at her as though she was right. He shook his head as though trying to get his wits about him, "Um…we'll take care of you. Come here."

He put out his arm and carefully guided Buffy into the living room. As she was walking, she heard him say to Dawn, "Get some stuff, um mercurochrome, bandages."

She felt Spike following her into the living room. She sat down on the sofa as he sat down in front of her on the coffee table facing her. He took her hands in his and gently looked at them. He then met Buffy's gaze. She felt safe and finally home so she quietly asked him knowing he would tell her the truth, "How long was I gone?"

Holding her gaze still he replied, "147 days yesterday, uh...148 today." Then he smiled at her and continued, "'Cept today doesn't count, does it?"

Buffy didn't know what to say so she looked down as he looked down as well. She then looked up to meet his gaze as he quietly asked, "How long was it for you…where you were?"

She paused and then answered in a soft voice that made Spike even strain slightly to hear her, "Longer."

He nodded not saying a word as Dawn entered the room, "Got the stuff."

Just then the door busted open and the room was filled with loud noises. Spike let go of her hands and she felt empty and alone and very overwhelmed. She heard the door close and couldn't handle it. They were fighting and yelling and were all so loud. She couldn't make any sense out of anything, but she knew she wanted that calm feeling back she had just a few minutes ago. She really wanted to escape so she spoke up offering, "I'm fine."

'Everyone was staring at her so she tried to calm things over again so she could leave, "I'm gonna be fine. I remember, you brought me back."

Anya tried to ask her a question but she didn't want to answer it, so she replied, "I, I can't…"

The noise around her continued again and she couldn't get away form it. She wanted the safety again so she said, "I, I think I just wanna go sleep."

Tara and Willow talked among themselves and the only thing she did make out was the fact that Willow was smiling, "We got you out. We really did it."

Buffy didn't know what to say. She didn't want out but instead she repeated, "Tired."

Anya started rambling about hell but Buffy just wanted to get away. She turned towards Dawn hesitating for a moment, "My room is still…"

Dawn nodded understanding about the changes, "Yeah. Yes. It's your room."

Buffy went upstairs to escape.

* * *

Upstairs Buffy sat on her bed looking around her room. It was still her room but it just felt so wrong. She wanted to find that comfort again. She opened her window to sneak out as she heard voices. She listened closely as she heard Spike yell, "Willow knew there was a chance that she'd come back wrong. So wrong that you'd have….that she would have to get rid of what came back. And I wouldn't let her. If any part of that was Buffy, I wouldn't let her. And that's why she shut me out."

She heard Xander's voice echo up to her ears, "What are you talking about? Willow wouldn't do that."

She heard Spike's sarcastic tone replying loudly, "Oh. Is that right?"

Xander's voice then echoed just as loudly, "Look. You're just covering. Don't tell me you aren't happy…Look me in the eyes and tell me when you saw Buffy alive, that wasn't that happiest moment of your entire existence."

She heard Spike respond quietly, "That's the thing about magic. There's always consequences."

She then heard the sound of a motorcycle driving away with a loud, "Always" being said from Spike's lips. She stood in front of the mirror staring blankly at her reflection thinking she had died and brought back so she shouldn't really have one. She was no different than any vampire. She had died and had to dig her way out of her own coffin and should be dead again.

She heard the sound of a door closing and jumped looking towards the hallway. She realized she had to get out of there fast before she had to talk to someone. Quietly Buffy escaped out of her window climbing down using the tree as she had done hundreds of times before and jumped as she reached the bottom. Buffy easily landed on her feet and then took off in a run towards Spike's crypt in the cemetery.


	2. Episode 3: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Art of Escaping

* * *

Buffy opened the door out of breath and quietly stepped inside. The place was different than she remembered. There was a television on a stand as well as a comfortable chair. But Spike was nowhere in sight. She felt his familiar tingles on the back of her neck and she wandered through the make shift kitchen he had made for himself smiling at the strawberry poptarts he had on the counter. Those were her and Dawn's favorites. Dawn must have been spending some time here. She opened up the fridge just as she heard Spike's voice, "Slayer."

She turned around whispering, "Spike."

Spike studied her for a moment as though wondering why she was even in his crypt then asked even as his face registered surprise, "You lost kitten?"

Buffy shook her head carefully closing the refrigerator door a bit embarrassed to be seen poking around, "It was noisy, and they kept asking me questions that… that I couldn't answer. It was just too hard."

Spike looked at her with his intense blue eyes filled with compassion as he offered soothingly, "What can I do to help pet?"

Buffy sighed and picked up a hand to rub it through her hair as she inquired, "Can I just stay here for a while? It's quiet and peaceful and safe here."

Spike chuckled a bit, "Quiet and peaceful covers a dead man's crypt well but safe? That's a bit much. You're surrounded by a cemetery full of beasties in a room with a monster. Hardly safe luv but yes you can stay. Let me get you something to fix up your hands with."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the chair in the living room as she whispered softly, "You've fixed this place up."

Spike replied nonchalantly carrying a first aid kit, "The bit needed a place to stay sometimes. I usually kept her at the house but sometimes it was nice to get away and have her here. Also gave me something to do to pass the time to keep my mind off…"

She looked up at Spike who knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his and carefully disinfecting the wounds and then covered them with bandages as he whispered, "There. With your slayer healing power, they will be healed in no time."

Buffy didn't say anything and look down at her hands, "You left earlier. You didn't even say a word."

Spike shrugged, "I'm not noticed much around there and not big on crowds."

Buffy smiled a little, "I'm not big on crowds either right now."

Spike released her hands feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Want juice or anything? I have a few items here that half pint likes. We have pop tarts, cereal, popcorn, a few bags of chips, some cakes filled with icing that taste pretty good and buffalo wings. Also have juice, Dr. Pepper and coke if you would like."

Buffy looked up at Spike a bit surprised he was able to offer her so many different kinds of human food in his crypt but said nothing about it simply replying, "Juice would be nice."

She watched as Spike got a clean glass and poured her a glass of orange juice then came over. He handed it to her still remaining standing. Buffy looked at her glass and drank down the juice. She was enjoying the quietness but wanted to hear Spike's voice again. It had such a calming effect so she stood up and moved over to the coffin in the center of the room and Spike followed her not saying a word and as she sat, he sat next to her. She longed for his gentle touch to prove she was alive but she would settle for his voice, "What happened while I was gone? The house is different. Dawn's older. You're different. Everything is so different."

* * *

Spike studied Buffy for a moment before standing up and getting two decks of cards beside the television set that he and Dawn used from time to time. He handed Buffy a set and then proceeded to lay his out to play solitaire. Buffy studied him for a moment and then followed suite to set up a double player solitaire game. Spike sighed moving a 2 onto a 3 as he explained, "Well we used the bot to patrol a lot. Willow had to work on her just about constantly. She was kind of messed up but people thought you were bloody well alive so it did the job. Faith's still in jail and as far as we know, no other slayer was called so we had to do the best we could.

"I patrolled a lot but I couldn't do it all the time because of the nibblet. She needed someone to care for her. The Scoobies were busy a lot in their own bloody lives. Red spent most of her time with Glinda and the whelp with his demon girl. Giles had left and Peaches could really have cared less. He only came to your funeral and then disappeared again. The bit had no one so I kept my promise, Buffy. I promised I would care for her and I did. The boy drove her to school every day on his way to his job. But the others were just too bleeding busy to do anything. They were always in research mode or creating new spells to fight the demons and vampires."

Spike shrugged as he paused, "I guess things did change."

He stopped staring at the game they were playing and watched as Buffy continued to make a few moves then waited for him to take his turn. Finally Buffy looked up and saw compassion filling Spike's eyes that she hadn't really noticed before she died, "Luv if you don't want me to talk…"

Buffy shook her head as she admitted, "It helps. Hearing your voice keeps me grounded. Reminds me that I'm not alone. Do you know where I was?"

Spike shrugged again, "The witches thought you were in some hell dimension."

Buffy shook her head letting out a deep breath as she made another move, "No I was happy…at peace…I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time didn't mean anything. Nothing had form but I was still me you know."

Spike observed the emotions in her eyes and watched as she glanced up at him continuing to talk. Before he could stop himself he reached out to put a hand over her hand as Buffy continued, "And I was warm and I was loved and I was finished, complete. I don't understand theology or dimensions or any of it really but I think I was in heaven and now I'm not. I was torn out of there, pulled out by my friends. Everything here is hard, bright and violent, everything I feel, everything I touch. This is Hell. Just getting through the next moment and the one after that, knowing what I've lost…"

She paused and looked up at Spike again as he finally spoke up, "I had no idea they were going to…"

Buffy cut him off, "I know. I overheard you guys fighting outside."

Spike looked down at their hands, "I'm sorry I failed pet but I did save you. Not when it counted of course but…after that. Every night after that, I'd see it all again…do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways…every night I save you."

* * *

Buffy looked at him not knowing what to say but instead of saying anything at all she put her hand over his and whispered softly not thinking of the consequences, "I don't want to go back home. Do you have any blankets?"

Spike looked at her oddly, "For what pet?"

Buffy shrugged, "I can sleep on this coffin. I don't mind. Everything feels hard so what's the difference?"

Spike whispered softly, "Um Buffy. I have a bed downstairs if you wanted it. I can sleep upstairs. I don't mind."

Buffy looked in shock, "You have a bed downstairs? Like a real bed?"

Spike nodded as he quickly explained, "Dawn slept here sometimes when things got too much for her. I slept upstairs while she took the downstairs."

Buffy went to the cellar door and pulled it open as she bent down to look in as Spike jumped over her and landed on his feet offering her his hand. She took it and jumped down enjoying the feel of the pain for a second in her legs. She smiled seeing how nice the downstairs looked. A huge bed rested in the center of the room but she knew she shouldn't stay. They would be worried about her so she sighed, "I guess I'll head back for tonight but the place looks real nice."

Spike nodded, "I'll walk you back. Can't have you finding some beastie on the way home, well worse than me. Course I'm the big bad so not sure how much more beastie you can get."

Buffy smiled a little but climbed up the ladder with Spike behind her and they fell into step walking side by side. When they reached her door, she asked, "Do you want to do a patrol tonight?"

Spike smiled a little and nodded, "Sure thing pet. Just come over whenever you're ready. The door's always open for you and the bit."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks for looking out for her. I imagine the Scoobies didn't make it easy on you."

Spike didn't say anything understanding immediately she meant the her to be Dawn, and then watched as she climbed the tree. Before she entered her room she looked down one last time then smiled slightly noticing Spike was standing under the tree smoking a cigarette. She let out a quiet sigh as she climbed in closing the window watching him walk away. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes studying herself wondering what she had become. Finally she got dressed for bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She didn't hear the door open and Dawn peek in to check on her during her bathroom trip

* * *

Spike walked back to his crypt wondering how to help Buffy get through this transition. She seemed to be so quiet and less moody. She wasn't her normal snappy self. She had spent a few hours sitting in his crypt just playing cards and talking. It wasn't normal. Not that he was really one for complaining about the slayer spending time with him but he was a vampire and she knew that. Surely she should have been spending time with her sister or her friends.

Of course what kind of friends bring back someone from heaven. His Buffy had been in heaven. Of course she was sent to heaven. She died after all and she saved the worlds lots. How could they have assumed she was in Hell? He never really thought about it much since no one talked of it. Not even Dawn had talked about it after a while. It was taboo. Willow and Tara had moved into her mum's room playing the part of the nonexistent parents. They had pretty much ignored Dawn so Spike took to caring for her like he promised Buffy. She was good company sometimes too. She talked about school, guys, the Scoobies, her mum, as well as growing up. She and him played cards, sometimes a board game or two, watched movies and just hung out.

No one ever thanked him but he didn't really need thanks. He was keeping a promise and that meant a lot to him. He had tried being good and was pretty satisfied with it. The pig's blood didn't taste quite so bad with herbs and other things added to it.

As he continued walking, he noticed a sofa on the edge of the curb of some rich man's house. He examined it and shrugged yanking it into the cemetery and then into his crypt. He glanced around as he entered the crypt and sighed hoping that things were changing. He put the sofa next to the chair but angled towards the television and patted it. Perhaps Buffy and him might be friends. He would never hope for more but he could settle for friends. He crawled into the bed downstairs and set an alarm for 2 pm, knowing he wouldn't want to miss _Passions_.


	3. Episode 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some Family Bonding

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of the house being noisy. She sighed realizing this would be her life now. Willow and Tara were discussing their day plans outside the door to her room. Dawn popped in to say hi and Buffy smiled trying to be brave ignoring the bright lights that were coming in through the window. Buffy offered, "After school Dawn, we could play a game of sorts if you would like."

Dawn grinned looking excited, "Monopoly? Can we play it at Spike's? He enjoys that game."

Buffy wasn't sure what to respond so instead would leave it up to him, "Well if he's awake."

Dawn bounced, "He always wakes up at 2 pm for _Passions_. I get home at 2:45. I usually went to his place after school anyway."

Buffy wasn't sure how she liked that but she shrugged figuring she'd be there so she planned, "Ok meet here I guess after school and we can walk over there but remember it's his choice if he wants us to spend time over there."

Dawn nodded and beamed. She was excited. She was really hoping her sister and Spike finally got together. Spike loved her so much and they would often sit at her gravestone together crying and talking to her while she was dead. Spike was the only one who understood how hard it was on her. She heard the sound of a beeping car and Dawn quickly responded, "Have to go. That's Xander. He drives me to school. See you this afternoon!"

Dawn flung her arms around Buffy, "I'm so glad you are back home" running out of the room to head to school. Buffy looked at the time and rolled over thankful the house was quiet and went back to sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up at 11 am for the day. She showered but tried to close the blinds because the sunlight really bothered her. It was just too bright. She sighed thinking of being dead again. With sunlight bothering her, did that make her more vamp like? She shuddered and frowned. She wished Spike was awake to keep her company. As much as she liked the quietness, it was just too quiet for her.

She fixed herself a ham and cheese sandwich and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. There was nothing on at 11:30 am. She got up and wanted so badly to hit something. She thought of the Magic Box and decided to go hit the training bag for a while. She snuck in the basement and went to the training room with no one noticing her. She was tired but so restless so she left the lights off and went over to the punching bag and started to hit it hard. She didn't really feel anything including any rushes but she figured it was good for her to do this. She needed something to do.

She went and did some pushups and jumped up on the pummel horse and did some handstands sighing as she still felt nothing. God she needed a release. She went to the mat and did some summersaults, handstands, cart wheels, jumps, and did some jogging but still she just felt so icky.

She sighed and noticed it was 12:30. Perhaps she could just peek over at Spike's to see if he was awake or perhaps she should sleep. She walked out of the Magic Box and before she realized where she was going, she found herself outside of Spike's crypt. Part of her told her to go home and go to sleep and another part of her was convincing her to knock on the door. She didn't want to wake him so she didn't knock and instead snuck in.

The crypt was semi-dark but had some light from the holes in the cement. She smiled noticing he had a new piece of furniture in the place. He had added a sofa of some sorts. She hadn't noticed it last night. She sat down on it and then stood up and quickly went down the ladder. He was sleeping in the bed. The covers were up and over him although he probably didn't need them. His head was resting on a pillow and he was laying on his side. His body wasn't moving but she knew it wouldn't. Every once in a while he would let out a sigh. She frowned and wondered if that was normal or if it was just one of those things that only Spike did.

She didn't want to wake him up so she went back up the ladder. She then noticed on the stone coffin, there was his leather jacket. She picked it up taking a whiff of it enjoying at how nice it was to smell something familiar. She went over to the couch and curled up on it pulling the leather jacket over her. She smiled as she felt the familiar tingles on the back of her neck and realized that they were still comforting. She closed her eyes knowing that she would be woken up at 2 pm if Dawn was indeed correct when Spike came to watch _Passions_.

* * *

Spike awoke at few hours later to find a sleeping slayer curled up on the couch, snuggled in his leather jacket. He didn't want to wake her so he helped himself to some blood. Glancing at her sleeping form, he realized he should see about either finding a way to add plumbing to the place or find a new place. He shrugged realizing at this point with all the stuff he had rigged up, he should just break down and find a place. Dawn spent a lot of time over there and now Buffy seemed to be. He didn't want to have a poncy apartment though. He would have to go withdraw money from the bank to actually get a good one.

He made a note to find a pay phone and make some arrangements to have some money moved to Sunnydale anyway. He was running low on the cash he had been giving Dawn for her outings. He heard Buffy moan in her sleep and start to thrash around as though she were having a nightmare. He went and knelt down in front of her gently shaking her whispering, "Slayer…Buffy…wake up luv. It's just a dream wake up!"

Buffy sat up flinging the leather jacket off her as she panted as though she were having trouble breathing. Spike brushed some of her hair out of her face and she whispered, "Spike?"

Spike nodded and tried to reassure her, "I'm here. Was that a nightmare?"

Buffy nodded and frowned remembering why she was with Spike. She then remembered curling up on his couch to sleep. She looked down and saw his jacket had been flung off her, "Sorry."

Spike blinked confused, "For what pet?"

Buffy looked embarrassed as she admitted, "I kind of crashed in your place without your permission and I borrowed your jacket and…"

Spike cut her off, "As I said last night, you and Dawn are welcome here at any time. I meant what I said. Want to talk about your nightmare?"

Buffy frowned, "Do vampires have nightmares?"

Spike nodded, "First few months as a vampire, I used to have all sorts of nightmares. Had ones about waking up in a coffin since I had to dig my way out of one once. Then had them about my mum…those were bad. Then had a few about the night I was turned. Those lasted for a while. What was yours about?"

Buffy moved over to make room for Spike to sit next to her which he did and then started explaining, "I woke up in a dark coffin, had to dig myself out of it. Last night and now today, I dream that I'm being buried alive in the said coffin and I can't get out. I feel like I can't breathe, can't move and I don't have enough strength to get out of my coffin. It's rather horrible."

Spike nodded as he admitted hoping to help her feel more comfortable, "Had those dreams myself."

Buffy didn't say anything else so Spike politely asked, "Mind if I turn on _Passions_? It came on 10 minutes ago."

Buffy shrugged so he turned it on. Buffy pulled her feet up and under her as she sat quietly on the couch. She watched the television show as it brought memories of her mother to mind. Her mother was addicted to _Passions_. It was one of the many things she had in common with Spike. Probably why they got along so well. She got so into the show she forgot about the fact she was supposed to be meeting Dawn at the house at 2:45.

Before she realized the time, the ending credits were occurring and the crypt door swung open to a Dawn who was holding a monopoly board game, "Hello, it's 3 pm and I'm a young girl all alone!"

Buffy felt bad, "I'm sorry, I got so wrapped up in _Passions_ , that I forgot to meet you at 2:45."

Spike looked at Buffy and then at Dawn and then at the board game. He asked, "Playing monopoly? Can I play?"

Buffy smiled and Dawn practically cheered, "Yay. We were supposed to come over together to ask if you wanted to play! So you want to play right? You can stay awake during it? You don't mind right?"

At Spike's head shaking she beamed a smile at both of them and sat the game on the table and threw herself in the black chair. She looked at what Spike and Buffy were sitting on and grinned, "New couch? I like it. It's black and matches the chair we found. It's convenient and means all three of us can sit together and not have to worry about sitting on the floor or fighting over the comfy chair to play the game."

She opened the box and proceeded to set up the game. She yelled, "I'm the car! Spike always picks the dog since it's the only monster like thing, you can be the boot Buffy which suits you."

Buffy took the piece and they started playing the game. As the game continued she looked at Dawn who was sitting Indian style on the chair excited about the game, Spike was admiring his hotels he had on his property and was sitting with his legs slightly spread and a glimmer in his eyes and he was really smiling and laughing at what Dawn was saying.

Buffy looked down and noticed she was sitting with her feet tucked under her, Spike's leather jacket tucked around her like a blanket. She realized she was laughing and smiling as well as Dawn happily entertained them with stories of her day at school. She missed high school but she was happy. It almost reminded her of mom being alive but now Spike was playing the extra role. It was like the three of them were a family.


	4. Episode 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confrontations

* * *

Dawn's stomach rumbled as the game finally finished. They had been playing for four hours straight and it was 7 pm already and they had some popcorn but no real dinner. Dawn asked Buffy, "What will we eat for dinner?"

Buffy frowned, "No idea."

Dawn looked at Spike with a hopeful look on her face, "Can you fix some of your beefy macaroni and cheese? I think we have the ingredients at home. Oh Buffy you have got to try it. It's the best. It's homemade too!"

Buffy smiled at Dawn but quickly replied embarrassed at the way Dawn just imposed her will on him. He was a vampire after all and didn't need to eat to survive so fixing their food was probably not high on his list of things to do, "You don't have to cook Spike. I'm sure we can either eat out or have a frozen dinner or something."

Spike waved his hand saying, "Nonsense I can fix that at your place easy enough. Then we can do the patrol we had planned while the nibblet does her homework like a good girl. Then I'll check over it as always and we can call it a night."

Dawn smiled liking that idea. It was perfect, she got to spend the afternoon with her sister and Spike, her two more favorite people in the world and now they were going to eat dinner together like a family and then she would get to spend time with Spike as Spike looked over her homework. She quickly put away the game and stood up announcing, "Let's go eat some dinner together."

* * *

Spike followed Buffy and Dawn into the house while Dawn was chattering happily about how Spike had won the game and how he was cheating because he had 120 years of experience on her. They walked into the kitchen to find Willow and Tara sitting down eating some Chinese food they had ordered. They had eaten it all and suddenly it hit Buffy that this must have been how it was when she was gone. Willow and Tara fending for themselves while Spike tended to Dawn. She frowned not liking that but didn't know what to do about it.

Willow turned towards Spike in an accusing type of voice, "What are you doing here? Buffy's back so she can care for Dawn. It isn't necessary for you to be around here all the time."

Buffy stepped in the middle of the two, "I invited him here to fix us dinner unless you have Chinese to offer us."

Willow looked guilty along with Tara and she quietly said, "No, we only ordered enough for two."

Buffy nodded and turned towards Spike gesturing towards the room, "Kitchen is all yours. If you need help though don't hesitate to ask."

Willow threw the cartons of Chinese food away and tossed her dishes in the sink and walked out. She noticed in the sink as well were Willow and Tara's breakfast dishes, lunch dishes and now the dinner dishes. When Willow and Tara had left to go out of the room she asked, "Who does dishes around here?"

Dawn and Spike looked quickly at each other and finally Dawn spoke up, "Spike washes, I dry. We also do a lot of the laundry and stuff. We have a great system really."

Buffy frowned. She had thought her friends were the ones caring for the house and Dawn. She apparently had thought wrong. Dawn suddenly bounced on her heels, "Spiderman is on in a minute, we can watch it while Spike cooks."

Buffy looked at Spike and he nodded in agreement, "Takes about 15 minutes to fry the hamburger and cook the noodles."

Dawn raced into the living room determined to watch Spiderman as Buffy frowned, "Well to be honest, I can't cook but I can cut up the cheese if you want help."

Spike smiled at her gently, "That would be great. Two different cubes in the fridge that you can cut. Just need half of each cube."

Buffy nodded and took the cubes and the cutting board and the cheese slicer to the island and started slicing up the cheese. She didn't even dare to question how Spike knew exactly what was on her fridge when she didn't nor that he had the ingredients to fix it. He must have been doing the grocery shopping too. Spike hummed a tune that she didn't recognize as he fried up the hamburger putting various spices in and boiled up the water. He knew his way around her kitchen better than she did.

Spike added the noodles as he finally paused to look to see how Buffy was doing. Buffy had finished the cheese and was putting it into a container. She then moved it aside to allow for room to rest her head on her hands on the counter. She watched him cut a noodle and then take a spoon and tasted the hamburger. She frowned, "I thought vampires don't really eat food and that it doesn't taste the same for us as for you. How can you cook stuff if you can't taste it?"

Spike shrugged offering a simple, "Practice. I've been feeding Dawn what she likes for almost 5 months now. She isn't too picky actually."

Buffy studied her fingers as she said quietly, "Thank you for what you did for Dawn. I know I keep saying it but I really mean that. You seem to have been good to her. Can I ask a question? Would you be honest? Who am I kidding? You are always honest even when it hurts. Do you mind if I ask a question though?"

Spike put the casserole into the oven to bake and set the timer and went to sit on the counter top to look at her nodding slightly, "Sure can pet."

Buffy took a deep breath wondering if the question was a good idea but it was beginning to eat at her, "Did Willow and Tara take care of Dawn at all? Did Xander or Anya? Did Giles ever come back? Who went to my funeral? Did you get to go?"

Spike took a deep breath and wasn't sure he wanted to answer all those questions but he had agreed to so he felt it best, "Well I took care of Dawn. Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya did a lot of patrolling as did I but mostly after Dawn was already asleep. My job was pretty much caring for the bit. She wasn't any trouble and I didn't mind but to be honest, no your friends did not watch over Dawn. Pretty much she and I were invisible to the crowd. They came and went as they wanted and never paid us any bother. As for the watcher, he came back for the funeral, stayed for the night it was, then left the next bleeding morning.

"For the funeral, the poof, a few friends I didn't know, some friends of Angel that worked with him, the cheerleader who was Cordelia I think, me, Dawn, whelp, demon girl, and the witches of course were all there. There were other faces I didn't know. It was held at night so Peaches could come. Didn't give much thought to me but it worked so that I got to go. It was pretty. You would have liked it. Everyone said a few things even me, everyone except Angel that is. He came, stood in the back. Watched the ceremony and then left before anyone could talk to him taking his gang of people with him. But it was still pretty. It was a rough time Buffy. People were shocked. Don't judge others too harshly. I'm sure they were trying."

Buffy didn't say anything but instead asked, "How long does that have?"

"15 more minutes."

Buffy nodded and went into the living room sitting next to Dawn informing her, "15 minutes until dinner." Dawn smiled at Buffy and rested her head on her shoulder continuing to watch the movie.

* * *

After Spike, Buffy and Dawn had filled up their plates. Dawn and Buffy had grabbed a soda and Spike had pulled out a bag of blood from the fridge that apparently had been stocked up in the bottom drawer. Buffy figured this was their normal routine so therefore he had kept blood here in case. They all sat down on the couch to finish up the movie. Just then the front door sprung open and Xander stepped inside shouting, "Anyone home?"

Dawn yelled, "In the living room."

Xander came in and stopped dead in his tracks yelling, "What is the undead doing here? We brought you back to life so therefore you can watch Dawn now. There's no reason for him to hang around anymore. Off you go Dead boy."

Spike growled and Buffy stood up putting her barely touched food on the table ignoring her grumbling stomach, "Spike is here under invitation by both Dawn and I. He fixed us dinner and we were watching a movie, Spiderman. If you would like, there's more food and you can watch the movie with us but no more complaining about Spike."

Xander yelled, "I don't want anything Spike here fixes to eat. How you can deal with him I don't know? We saved you Buffy. We bought you back from Hell. Spike here didn't and he probably doesn't want you even back alive. I heard him yesterday say he didn't want you back alive…"

Buffy cut him off with a wave of her hand, "I heard quite well what you guys said yesterday. I honestly don't appreciate being brought back to life but I don't have a choice. Spike is welcome here and if you can't accept it. BACK OFF."

Dawn stood up and put her plate next to Buffy's on the coffee table getting to finally say her piece to back up Buffy, "Xander, for months and months Spike was the one caring for me. You guys would torment him, bad mouth him, and ignore him and me as well. You never once asked if I was ok, if I needed food, or if school was going ok. You never once made sure I did my homework, ate a good meal, although you have been driving me to school and I appreciate that but the bottom line is, Spike has been caring for me for months and I think he's welcome here."

Spike said nothing only watched the two girls stand up to Xander. Xander stood there face to face with both Buffy and Dawn and finally spoke bitterly, "Fine if you want to invite the dead guy over for dinner fine. Just don't fuss at me when you get eaten in your sleep."

He pulled open the door and slammed it on his way out knocking off a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Joyce and Buffy. Buffy walked slowly over to the picture and picked up the pieces. She cut herself on the glass but ignored it only staring at the picture. She didn't cry, didn't move, barely even frowned but just stared at the picture as her hand dripped blood on the floor. Spike smelt the blood and looked at Dawn who looked at him pleading with him to do something. He went over to Buffy and took the broken picture from her and sat it down taking her hurt hand and guiding her into the kitchen. He put her hand under the sink as Dawn took a paper towel and wiped up the blood. Spike looked into her eyes seeing a blank distant stare. He didn't like it at all. He spoke firmly, "Buffy luv, look at me."

She didn't respond so he repeated a little more forcefully and louder, "Buffy, luv look at me!"

She still didn't answer so he shook her gently and she glanced down at her hand noticing it was still bleeding a bit. Spike looked down and spoke to Dawn who was watching, "Little bit, we need bandages."

Dawn rushed upstairs to get some bandages as Spike took a paper towel and rolled it around her hand trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Buffy just watched her hand as the blood filled the paper towel. Spike looked worried, "Um Buffy luv, the bleeding isn't stopping. I can fix it but do you trust me?"

Buffy didn't respond and Spike was worried she was going into some sort of serious shock. He looked around quickly trying to see if there were any wooden objects but seeing none he removed the paper towel, which was dripping blood again after being filled. Carefully Spike lifted Buffy's hand to his mouth watching her reaction. Seeing no reaction at all he tentatively put his tongue out of his mouth still watching her for any sort of movement and licked the wound once. His eyes closed for a second but he quickly opened them to make sure Buffy was ok.

Her eyes were looking up at him and he noticed it was still seeping a little blood so he repeated the process again. She let out a noise that sounded like a moan. He heard Dawn coming down the stairs so he quickly threw away the paper towels so that she wouldn't see all the blood and quickly used another to wipe up the blood that had dropped onto the floor. He stood up just in time to see Dawn standing before him with alcohol and bandages. He left the alcohol in her hand knowing he had already disinfected the wound and instead just used the bandages to wrap up her hand hoping the two licks he took was enough to seal the wound.

It appeared to be as the bandages stayed white. Dawn breathed a sigh in relief thinking the cut must have just looked worse than it really was especially since it appeared that her slayer healing had already kicked in. Dawn went back into the living room satisfied that things were ok and put the broken picture on the fireplace to be replaced sometime soon and sat down to eat. Spike whispered to Buffy, "You need to finish your dinner."

Without a word and without any sort of response, Buffy walked into the living room and picked up her dinner silently eating it rather quickly. When she was finished she put her plate down and rubbed her hand gently over the bandage. Dawn noticed the movie had finished and took Buffy and her dishes into the kitchen while Spike finished up. Dawn quickly gestured towards the door, "You guys go patrol, I'll do the dishes and then my homework. I only have Spanish to do tonight."

Buffy stood up and walked into the kitchen behind Spike as Spike grabbed his duster and her coat as she walked out of the kitchen. She stood shivering slightly due to the lack of jacket and stood still, staring straight ahead. Spike yelled back towards Dawn, "We'll be back" then followed her outside. Buffy didn't look at Spike but instead said, "I didn't feel the cut. It was bleeding a lot and I didn't feel anything at all."


	5. Episode 3: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sensations

* * *

She paused then admitted, "I didn't feel anything at all until you licked the blood." She suddenly turned to him, "Why did you lick the blood? How did you stop the bleeding?"

Spike shrugged, "Vampire saliva has the ability to slow down bleeding and seal wounds. The cut wasn't stopping and you appeared to be going into shock and it was all I could think of to do."

Buffy nodded but didn't say anything more but instead started walking towards the cemetery. Spike handed her the jacket and she patted the pockets checking for her stakes and then slipped it on as they continued to walk.

Buffy's mind was busy in thoughts as was Spike's so they didn't say anything as they walked through the first empty cemetery. As they walked towards the second Buffy finally turned to Spike and asked, "Was Xander always like that towards you?"

Spike made an uncommitted grunt before responding, "Doesn't matter much now pet does it?"

Buffy frowned, "It does to me. I never noticed it I guess."

Spike made the same grunt again, "Don't worry about it much. It's fine." Then he paused, "Buffy duck!"

Buffy ducked as Spike's fist went soaring over her head to hit a demon in the face. The demon stood back up laughing, "Spike you spend time with a bot who pretends to be the slayer? I knew you were whipped and all but this is just too much!"

Buffy kicked the demon in the face and then spit on him, "Do I seem like a bot to you?"

The demon turned his head to the side to look up at her, "Actually no you don't. Some bikers came through a bar last week saying you were just a bot. It's been being passed around the demon world."

Spike looked towards Buffy and then they both looked down at the demon. Spike kicked him in the stomach leaving his foot on there to hold him still, "I got a deal for you pal if it's ok with the lady. What do you say, we let you live as long as you spread the word that the slayer is not just some bot and not to mess with her or they will have both Spike, William the Bloody, and the slayer to deal with. Got that?"

He turned towards Buffy with his foot still holding the demon down and Buffy nodded not saying anything as the Spike let the demon up. The demon nodded wincing slightly as he held his stomach, "Sure thing."

He took off running really fast. Buffy looked around, "Are there tons of vampires somewhere close or is it just my tingles for you going crazy?"

Spike looked at Buffy, "Well there are vampires somewhere here but you have tingles for me? I just knew you thought I was hot and sexy."

Buffy shook her head, "Vampire sense you freak. Every vampire sends off tingles in the back of my neck so I can have a warning they are about to be on my guard or something. Yours is different than anyone else's but might because you're the only vampire besides Angel I've ever spent any time with extensively."

Spike growled at the name Angel and Buffy replied quickly, "Angel's in L.A. I don't think he even knows I'm alive. I guess I'll have to deal with that issue someday."

Spike didn't say anything and instead pointed to a rundown shack, "Vampire nest in there luv. Are you up to it?"

Buffy pulled out two stakes throwing one towards Spike's direction, "Ready when you are."

* * *

Willow and Tara walked out the front door for ice cream. They were so involved with their conversation, Willow didn't even stop to think about the fact that Dawn had told her that Buffy and Spike had gone out patrolling leaving them in charge of her. Willow chattered excitedly towards Tara, "Ooh I hope they have chunky monkey. I am so hungry for bananas and chocolate."

Tara grinned, "I want a chocolate milkshake. I could go for chocolate right now. Since that chocolate cake that was in the house a few weeks ago, I've been craving chocolate."

Willow nodded, "That was some good cake. I was impressed when Dawn said she had made it. I guess she's growing up."

Even the discussion on Dawn didn't remind Willow of her duties as they walked up to the ice cream parlor and placed their orders. Tara turned towards Willow, "Does Buffy seem quiet and withdrawn to you?"

Willow shrugged, "She had Dawn with her tonight. That was a good sign. At least she's bonding with her sister. I think she just needs adjusting. Once she's reminded we all love her and she isn't in Hell anymore, then she will be better. We did good after all. I saved her."

Tara frowned a bit still nervous about what had taken place. There were some scary things that Willow did so she decided to mention, "I looked over the spell. It did seem pretty foul proof but there was a small fraction that she would have come back as a Zombie, weren't you worried about that?"

Willow shook her head, "No I'm good. I knew that wouldn't happen. I followed the spell exactly, I did everything asked, and I am powerful. Nothing could have been gone wrong in the spell."

Tara didn't say anything but continued to eat her ice cream as Willow sat happily gloating while nibbling on her ice cream. Tara was a bit worried about what the power of that spell had done to Willow. The last two days, Willow had been talking about how powerful she was and how good she was. No witch should be that confident. It led to errors. But Tara decided to shake it the sensation of impending doom as she continued to enjoy her ice cream.

* * *

Buffy panted as she dusted another vampire then fell forwards as another kicked her in the back. Spike was surrounded by piles of dust and was fighting with an exceptionally difficult one that posed as a challenge. Buffy had one vampire left and it couldn't have been more than a fledging but Buffy's heart wasn't really in it anymore. She was disappointed by the fact she had felt not much of a rush and in fact it felt as though she was just staking and kicking as a routine.

The fledging started to run away and Buffy followed it and she did a round kick but stumbled on a root. She fell hitting the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of her for a moment as the fledging saw its chance and jumped on Buffy punching her in the face. She tried to get the vampire off but failed. The vampire was vamped out and was descending on her as she closed her eyes and she heard a loud roar and felt herself showered with dust.

Then she heard Spike's angry voice yelling at her, "Just what in the bleeding Hell do you think you're doing? Didn't dying once do the trick? Bloody Hell, Buffy you are so going to be the bloody death of me. That was a fledging. How in the bleeding Hell did he have you pinned? Of all the stupid idiotic things, were you trying to get yourself killed? I know you're having trouble but damn it I can't take you dying again. Bloody Hell!"

He roared loudly again and punched a tombstone out of anger causing his hand to cut open and bleed. Buffy stared up at Spike and then got herself to her feet and looked at his vamped out angry face and then down at his hand. She took his hand in hers, "You're bleeding."

Her looked down her blood filled bandage, "So are you."

Spike's face returned to normal and basically pleaded with her, "Buffy, luv, promise me you'll be more careful. I can't take you dying again. I really can't."

Buffy frowned watching the blood seep into her bandage again but still feeling nothing. She wondered why pain wasn't hitting her. She asked Spike, "Does your hand hurt?"

Spike nodded and she felt bad but didn't want to apologize. Spike let out a deep sigh, "Let me walk you home, pet."

She dropped his hand and fell in step beside him towards her house.


	6. Episode 3: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Sense of Things

* * *

Buffy walked into the house first and Spike paused at the door and Buffy turned around as though waiting for him to enter in order to close the door. Spike entered and she looked down at the blood-covered bandage and removed it looking at the reopened wound. She noticed the bandages were still on the counter and she rinsed her hand under the water to wash away the excess blood and moved aside making room for Spike to clean his. He did so without a word with his thoughts still heavy on Buffy's close call.

He silently took the bandages from her hand and inspected her wound deciding it would probably close on its own this time and wrapped up her hand. Then wrapped up his and then walked past her to check on Dawn's homework. Buffy sat down on the couch and sat in the dark quietly. Fifteen minutes passed by and Spike returned downstairs and turned on the living room light staring at Buffy who had been sitting the whole time in the dark. He sat next to her, "Want to talk about it?"

Buffy didn't say anything for a while and instead sat not moving. As Spike sat down next to her she finally asked, "Where's Tara and Willow?"

Spike shrugged, "Dawn said she hadn't seen them since a few minutes after we left."

Just then the door opened and Tara and Willow poured inside chattering happily. Buffy looked at Spike and neither said anything as the two witches went upstairs and closed their bedroom door. Buffy stood up and went upstairs to tell Dawn, "We are going back out on patrol and Willow and Tara are in their room if you needed them. Sweet dreams, Dawn."

She leaned over tucking the covers around Dawn and put a gentle kiss on her head like her mom used to do to them. Dawn smiled happy to get tucked in and watched as Buffy closed the door turning off the light. Dawn turned on the radio by her bed, made sure her alarm was on and closed her eyes happy to have Buffy home.

Buffy stood in front of Spike in the living room and asked, "Can we go somewhere?"

Spike shrugged with a gesture with his hand, "Lead the way."

Buffy walked out of the door assuming Spike would follow. She wasn't disappointed as he fell in step beside her. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she didn't want to be in that house anymore. She wanted to talk but didn't feel comfortable there where someone might overhear. She looked up and realized she was outside Spike's crypt. She stood and waited as he opened the door and she walked in taking off her coat and throwing it on the coffin and took a seat in the black chair. Spike took a seat on the couch without a word. They sat in a thought-filled silence when Buffy broke it in a voice that didn't sound much like her own, "Spike, what's wrong with me? Why is everything so dark and gloomy and why don't I feel rushes when I fight anymore?"

She paused studying her hand as she continued, "Why doesn't my hand hurt when it should?"

Spike sat quietly studying the bandages on his hand before he said, "You just need time luv. You have to give yourself time to adjust. Things have changed and you can't expect to change overnight to accommodate them. You will adjust and accommodate the changes but it will take some work."

He looked up at Buffy offering gently, "I'll help. You did fine with the game earlier. Dawn seemed to really enjoy it."

Buffy smiled as she remembered, then said, "I don't have any interest in spending time with my friends. It seems like they have lives that went on without me. I don't fit. Only place I seem to fit is with you and Dawn."

Spike replied nonchalantly, "We weren't responsible for bringing you back and we never got over you leaving. I think your friends might just be assuming you will fall right into your old habits as though time never passed."

Buffy nodded as she asked, "Can we play cards?"

Spike got up grabbing two decks of cards, "Solitaire?"

Buffy shrugged as she admitted quietly, "I just want something to do with my hands."

Spike nodded as he dealt out his cards. He then decided to play hostess, "Did you want anything to eat to drink? I need blood."

Buffy said, "Juice is fine."

Spike got up and poured Buffy a glass of orange juice and made himself up a hot mug of blood with burba weed. He handed it to Buffy noticing she had a new deal of her cards out. He didn't say anything and she asked eager to hear his voice, "So you think we can patrol tomorrow?"

Spike shrugged, "Sure pet but only if you promise me not to have another bloody close call."

Buffy frowned, "I don't know why that happened. It was a fledging. I just didn't have enough energy to push him off me for some reason."

Spike nodded, "Don't kick me in the head and take off running luv but I think you're depressed."

Buffy frowned speaking curtly, "I'm not crazy." Spike quickly replied nervous by her abrupt reaction, "Depression has nothing to do with being crazy or not. Depression is your body's way of handling or not able to handle whatever is put forth your way. You were happy in heaven. Now you're in what you call Hell, unhappy. Depression is natural."

Buffy continued to frown deep in thought, "Does it go away?"

Spike looked a bit embarrassed by her intense trust in him, "I'm no expert but I suspect in time it will. Being around those who care and keeping busy will help probably. Plus you have me to talk to."

Buffy studied her cards for a minute leaving the thoughts come in her head. She did have Spike to talk to. Boy was she thankful she did. She looked up at him as she meet his intense eyes with hers, "For a vampire, you aren't half bad."

Spike laughed, "Nah pet, I'm all bad. The big bad remember?"

Buffy laughed, "Yea big bad my ass but still thank you."

Spike nodded and Buffy said in time, "You really think I'm doing ok?"

Spike nodded, "You're doing ok luv. I mean seriously Buffy, you aren't really trying to bloody well off yourself I hope. You are just getting by one day at a time. What more can anyone expect from you?"

Buffy sighed, "It's hard but I think I'm doing ok as well. You aren't planning to tell anyone about my close call or anything right?"

Spike shook his head, "I'd like to think we are friends. Friends keep secrets." He cocked his head and looked up at Buffy, "Are we friends slayer?"

Buffy hesitated at the name slayer asking , "Why do you always call me slayer? Tara gets tinker bell or Glinda, Willow gets Red, Xander gets whelp, Anya gets demon girl, Dawn gets nibblet, platelet, half pint, little bit, and all I get is luv, pet, and slayer."

Spike chuckled, "Slayer is more of a pet name for you. Only call you slayer you know. But I can think of something else if you are jealous."

She shook her head blushing replying a little too quickly and too firmly, "I'm not jealous! I'm just um commenting. Yea that's it."

She hit him in the arm with her hurt hand and winced then grinned, "I felt that!" Spike laughed, "Well I guess you can beat on me if that's what it takes."

Buffy shook her head, "Nah. Walk me home Spike?"

Spike nodded and handed her coat to her and put on his duster and together they walked side-by-side back to Buffy's house. He waited lighting a cigarette as she climbed the tree. At the top she turned around and saw him smiling at her and a slight smile crossed her face. She shook her head slightly before climbing in the window. Spike watched for a few minutes then put out the cigarette, looked at Dawn's window which was dark and definitely closed before heading back to the crypt.

Buffy watched him walk away before crawling into her bed wondering what this life would bring to her. She had a second chance at living. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes determined to make sense of things tomorrow.


	7. Episode 4: Chapter 1

In case you haven't figured it out, this story has been written as though it was the real Season 6. There are 26 episodes all together and each episode has 5 breaks set up as though it had commercial breaks. It just needs a theme song and it would be all set. Hope you enjoy the new Season 6! This is considered episode 4.

* * *

 ** _Episode 4: Missing_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

* * *

Buffy sat at the magic box flipping through some encyclopedias that Giles had sent to Willow. She wasn't even sure that Giles knew she was back yet. Buffy just didn't feel like alerting anyone still not feeling like she belonged. She could have sworn that more often than not, she was just an observer in the world that continued to turn whether or not she was there.

She let out a sigh flipping the page to see a demon with multiple horns on its head. A giggle from Willow broke her concentration and she glanced up to see Tara making horns on her head mimicking a picture she and Willow were looking at on the table. Willow put her hands up by her face and curled them making a growling noise at Tara and they disappeared laughing together.

Buffy flipped the page again noting the name of the demon before glancing at Dawn. Dawn was studying a science book that Buffy recognized as the same one she had read through in school. Buffy put a smile on her face commenting, "I took that class as well."

Dawn looked up smiling, "Yea. Mr. Dawson teaches it now but uses the same books only a newer version."

Buffy wasn't sure what to say so asked, "Do you enjoy it?"

Dawn shrugged a little, "It's ok. I prefer art or a foreign language."

Buffy nodded trying to remember her favorite subject. She just wasn't good at this kind of thing. She instead offered, "Science was never my thing either. In fact I don't remember school being my thing. I'm better with my hands though."

Dawn giggled a little, "You kind of have to be being the slayer and all."

Buffy nodded but felt a little sad. She and Dawn had so far to go if she was ever going to connect with her. Instead of dwelling on it she glanced up at Willow and Tara who were sitting back at the table. She asked them directly, "Mind if I go patrol?"

The two girls shook their heads as Willow offered, "Want me to come with? We have a wicked fireball that is useful. Plus the mind talking is very helpful."

Buffy shook her head knowing Spike was meeting her and not wanting to get into it with the girls, "No I'm fine. Can you make sure Dawn gets home?"

Dawn rolled her eyes but Willow and Tara both agreed. Buffy swung her jacket around her shoulders as she headed out into the night looking for some action.

* * *

Willow gave Dawn strict orders, "We will be back in a few hours. Just lock the door behind us and don't open it for anyone ok?"

Dawn nodded smiling, "Sure. I'll be fine. I'm 15 you know?"

Willow and Tara both nodded, "Don't worry I'm sure Buffy will be home soon."

Dawn once again nodded thinking how this wasn't much different. They used to give the same speech even when Spike was sitting on the couch next to her. She sighed as Willow waved taking Tara with her. Willow wasn't worried about Dawn. Buffy would be home soon enough and could care for her. She just wanted to get this paper done early and wanted to beat the rush to the library.

Back at home Dawn sat down on the couch just as the phone rang. She picked it up to hear Janice's voice over the phone, "My parents came home and the practicing had to stop. My cousin's here from New York and has a kick ass band. They just need a place to practice for a few hours. Is anyone home?"

Dawn looked around and admitted, "No. Buffy's out and Willow and Tara are at the library. Xander and Anya couldn't make it…"

Janice practically beamed into the phone, "Thanks. We will be right over! We can even use the basement if you want. Thanks a ton!"

Janice hung up the phone leaving Dawn sitting there wondering what she had just agreed to.

* * *

An hour later Spike and Buffy were still wandering through the cemetery. Buffy sighed as she dusted her pants off, "I think vampire dust is hazardous to my health. I think it makes me have a scratchy throat." Spike eyed her but said nothing even as Buffy continued, "I think slayers should have an insurance policy that allows them to be covered in case of lung diseases caused by vampire dust inhalation."

Silence filled the air around them until Buffy finally muttered, "Why is it so hard to pick up where I left off? Things were good before I died. It just seems so hard to get back there."

Spike turned towards Buffy stopping to look pointedly at her, "Good? Life was good? What bleeding planet were you on pet? Did you forget why you died? You had a bloody hellgod after the bit who eventually made you sacrifice yourself. Your mom had just died, your lover-boy had deserted you and you were barely getting by. How is that good?"

Buffy frowned as she looked down at the ground noticing the tiny blood spot on her boots. She didn't reply only picked up a leaf and leaned down to try to remove the blood spot. Spike leaned down to help and Buffy pushed him away, "Leave me alone Spike."

Spike ignored her request as he stood up to follow her as she started walking, "I mean it, leave me alone Spike."

Spike still ignored her following close by until she turned around bumping into him, "Spike why can't you just pretend life was good before? Why can't I just pretend that I can go back to a happy normal life."

Spike shrugged, "You aren't normal luv. I doubt you have been normal ever since your calling at 14. You're the chosen one. You're the one who gets to go out every night risking your life to save the world from evil demons and vampires. And more importantly you're good at that. You're great in fact. You're like striking poetry in motion."

Buffy rolled her eyes but let Spike walk next to her, "I'd rather be in a poetry class than be described as it when fighting. How will I ever have a life if I have to go out and do battles every night returning with bruises and cuts I can't explain only to have them be gone by morning?"

Spike once again found himself shrugging as Buffy sighed, "I think I'll head back. It's obvious we aren't getting any action."

Spike nodded in agreement and in silence the two walked back. Buffy was too busy thinking about what the heck she was going to do now and Spike was lost in thought about what Buffy had lost and now gained and how to make her see what a gift being alive really is.


	8. Episode 4: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Noise

* * *

Spike walked up the sidewalk and then stopped turning towards Buffy, "That is one bloody loud band!"

"Huh? What band?"

"Don't you hear all that bloody racket? No I don't suppose you would. Vampire hearing and all the bloody quirks."

Buffy shrugged continuing on the sidewalk to the road next to hers, "It's probably in one of these houses or something and just sounds loud because of your hearing."

Spike opened his mouth to say something but closed it. They continued to walk towards the house as Buffy commented, "I can hear it too. That is really loud. Someone should call the…"

Within seconds two cop cars sped by with their lights on. Spike chuckled, "Someone already did pet. Don't worry, the bloody awful noise will stop soon."

They turned the corner to see down the street two cop cars stopped outside of Buffy's house. Buffy raced past Spike afraid something had happened to Dawn. She raced up the sidewalk not even pausing until she reached the steps to see Dawn and a few other people talking to the police officers. Buffy didn't pause as she demanded, "What's going on here?"

The police officer with the ticket pad turned towards Buffy handing her a piece of paper, "Your house has been cited with a ticket for disturbing the peace ma'am. The fine is 200 dollars."

Buffy stuttered, "What?"

The police officer with the pad put his pencil away while the other female attempted to explain. "We received a phone call from one of your neighbors complaining about the loudness of a band in your house. When we arrived, the door was answered by this here young lady."

The female police officer gestured towards Dawn and continued, "And the noise coming out of the house made it obvious that it was well beyond the normal allotted noise level at 10 pm at night. While we understand she is seen as an adult able to be allowed to stay at home alone, we think it would be in your best interest to talk to your parents."

Buffy spit out without giving it much thought, "Our mother is dead. I'm in charge now."

The looks of pity on the police officer's face made Buffy cringe as the officer removed the ticket from Buffy's hands, "Well we can give you a warning this time but next time be warned, we won't be so easy on you and in fact the fine will go up to 500 dollars instead of the original $200 since the warning was given."

Buffy put on her best thankful face, "Thank you officers. I really appreciate it. I promise it won't happen again. I will be sure to have a talk with Dawn and we will be really quiet at night. So quiet you won't even know our house is here."

Both police officers nodded, "See that you do."

They turned to walk away leaving Buffy with Dawn and her friends. Buffy took a deep breath before quietly stating, "Dawn tell your friends to leave and go to your room."

Dawn turned towards her friends but didn't have to say anything as they hurried out of the house to be gone within seconds. Quietly Buffy turned towards Spike with a hopeless look on her face as she entered the house leaving Dawn to walk up the stairs. Dawn turned towards Buffy explaining, "It wasn't my fault."

Buffy held up her hand stating in a quiet stern manner, "Don't. I can't right now."

Dawn hurried up the stairs as Buffy moved into the living room. Spike followed and as soon as Spike turned the corner Buffy asked, "What am I supposed to do now? Where is Willow and Tara? Why weren't they watching her? I told them to and I was patrolling. This should have never been allowed to happen because Willow should have been watching her."

Spike ran a hand through his hair commenting, "I think you are missing the point here Buffy. The point is the little bit allowed her friends to come over and play a really loud band. That's the bloody point. Not where the witches are and who isn't watching her. I think instead of attacking them, you should deal with your little sis."

Buffy sighed as she sat down on the couch, "Will you talk to her?"

Spike shrugged but went to the stairway, "Nibblet come down here and talk to us."

Buffy stood up next to Spike as Dawn entered the room looking nervous.

She didn't even bother to sit down before she said, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it. One thing lead to another and I didn't do anything wrong."

Spike frowned as Buffy yelled, "You didn't do anything wrong? The cops were here Dawn. I just came back from the dead and the cops cited us for noise. Do you know what that means? It means I was an unfit parent leaving my child to have a party when I was gone."

Dawn rolled her eyes crossing her arms, "I'm not a child. I'm 15."

Buffy nodded as she replied loudly, "I know but you aren't acting like it. Throwing parties while I was patrolling. What were you thinking?"

Dawn yelled back putting her hands into fists by her side, "I hate you."

Buffy frowned, "You don't hate me. You hate yourself."

Dawn shook her head, "No I hate you. You never listen to me. Mom never did either. No one trusts me. No one asks me what I think. When will you stop treating me like a child and realize I'm an adult?"

Spike spoke gently towards Dawn, "Now Nibblet, Buffy is only trying to say…"

Dawn took this opportunity to turn towards Spike to yell at him, "And you Spike, you aren't my father. You are just some pathetic unsoiled vampire who thinks he can play the game of being a father when in reality you can't. I'm an adult. You hear me? An adult!"

Buffy rolled her eyes shouting, "Yea an adult who gets the cops on our tail for having a party! Dawn why would you do that?"

Dawn shouted, "I don't have to answer you. You aren't my mother."

Within seconds she stomped up the stairs to slam her door tightly. Buffy sat on the couch with her head in her hands on her lap as she admitted dejectedly, "That didn't go well."

Spike shook his head sitting down next to her, "You didn't listen to Dawn. Perhaps if you listen to her…"

Buffy sighed, "I tried. I'm just not mom and I never can be."

"No you didn't. You shouted and it turned into a blood yelling match instead of an adult discussion. Buffy you can't be her mom. You shouldn't try. The bit needs someone who cares about her and who listens."

Buffy dropped her hands by her side as she put her head back against the couch before moving her legs up to her chest to rest her head upon her knees, "I'm a bad parent. I knew I was going to screw this up."

Spike shook his head, "No slayer. You need to go up there and talk to Dawn and listen to her. Really listen to her and see what she has to say. It was apparently bloody important if she yelled so loudly at you. Perhaps there's a reason for this. Perhaps it really wasn't her fault."

Buffy muttered but stood up as she did so, "I don't see how having people over in your house and having a party couldn't possibly be your fault but I'll try."

Spike smiled at her patting her on the back, "Good. I'm glad. See aren't you feeling more alive already?"

Buffy shrugged but walked up the stairs to knock on Dawn's door. She knocked twice before pushing open the door to find the curtains blowing in the wind and the window wide open. She let out a gasp as Spike raced up the stairs to find the same thing. Dawn was missing.


	9. Episode 4: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing

* * *

Willow and Tara found the door open as she entered the house to hear Spike and Buffy talking. Willow rounded the corner to state loudly, "Is Spike giving you a hard time Buffy? I can do a disinvite spell…"

Buffy stood up putting a hand in the air in front of Willow which revealed that she had been crying. Spike stood up but couldn't stop Buffy from demanding, "Where were you? I can't find Dawn. I'm about to go out and find her but if you were here you would have stopped this. There would have been no party, no trouble and she would be safe at home instead of out there who knows where."

Buffy felt Spike's hand on her back but she ignored it still upset, "You left her alone Willow. How could you do that? Now she ran away!"

Willow gasped, "Dawn? Where's Dawn?"

Buffy grabbed her jacket off the hook pushing Willow out of the way as she declared, "That's just it. We don't know!"

Willow watched helpless as Spike followed Buffy outside the door into the night. Willow felt bad as she looked at Tara who quietly spoke, "We shouldn't have left. The research could have waited. Come on, we have to help find her. Call Xander and Anya so they can help as well. We have to find her before something bad happens to her."

Willow offered brightly, "I can do a locating spell…"

Tara spoke gently towards Willow, "Call Xander and Anya first then we will talk about it."

* * *

Dawn sat at the bottom of the tower where Buffy jumped in tears. She couldn't believe Buffy wouldn't listen to her. She wouldn't even give her a chance to explain it wasn't her fault. Janice had basically invited herself over and had brought the band with her. Dawn hadn't invited them. In fact she even tried to kick them out twice but Janice had pleaded with her not to insult her cousin because Janice had a crush on one of the band members. Dawn should have been firmer but wanted Janice to like her and look where it got her.

She wiped her eyes even as more tears fell. She was miserable. She missed her mom, Buffy obviously hated her and of course Spike would take Buffy's side since he loved her. No one was on her side. She was alone. She stood up wiping her eyes as she started to walk away further out of town. Perhaps she should run away to live with her dad. Sure her dad had a life of his own with even a new baby on the way but Dawn was sure he would take her in. Her dad just didn't love her mom anymore but still loved her.'

A slight smile covered her face as she nodded deciding that is what she would do. She would go the bus station, hop on a bus and go to L.A. to live with her dad. That would solve everything. He would never act so unfairly as to not to listen to her.

* * *

"Dawn. Dawnie! Come here. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Spike shook his head, "I don't even catch a whiff of her. She's not around here Buffy."

Buffy wouldn't listen as she tried to shout louder, "Dawn? Dawn! I need you. Come out please."

There was still no answer as Buffy looked towards Spike, "It's been an hour. Where would she have gone?"

Spike sighed offering nothing as Buffy continued to yell. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were all looking for her as well with so far no luck. Where could Dawn have gone? What had Buffy done by not listening to her. She just knew she was a horrible parent and this had only proven it.

* * *

Dawn walked towards the cemetery knowing on the other side was the bus station. She hated walking through the cemetery at night but knew Buffy and Spike patrolled the streets every night therefore making it safe for girls like her. There was no way there would be a vampire in here after they had already patrolled.

She kept repeating that over and over to herself even as she glanced around noticing shadows that she couldn't figure out what they were. She shivered moving her arms up to cover herself as she felt the cold of the night seep through her shirt. She hadn't taken a jacket from her room and the night air was cold.

She sneezed covering her mouth then let out a scream as she fell deep into an opened grave. She hit her head on a rock but didn't pass out luckily. Instead she lifted her hand to her head to reveal blood. Her head was pounding so loudly in her ears as she glanced around to find a way out. She tried to climb the sides but it was no good. The sides were made of dirt with no way to hold herself up to climb.

She searched for something, anything to help her get out but there was no use. She was stuck. Tears sung Dawn's eyes as she sat down in the dark waiting for someone to find her praying they would come before anything else found her. She was suddenly sorry for running away and missed Buffy very much.


	10. Episode 4: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Running Away

* * *

Buffy kicked the stone in front of her ignoring how it hit the tree next to her instead of going straight ahead. She had been looking for Dawn now two hours straight with no luck. Spike couldn't even pick up her scent and that could have been because it had started to rain. Buffy was upset and fighting tears afraid she had lost Dawn forever. With no trail to follow, no way to know where she went and with the hard falling rain she knew it was hopeless.

She turned towards Spike as she admitted, "I don't know where else to look."

Spike frowned, "What did you do when you wanted to run away? Surely you have run away before. Where would you go and how would you do it? The bit is bloody smart. She would have thought of a plan quickly. If it was you, what would you have done?"

Buffy thought for a minute stopping to look at Spike, "I would have hopped on a bus and gone somewhere. Probably L.A. That's where I went after Angel was dead. I wanted to get lost and knew I could do so in L.A. Dawn wouldn't have wanted that. Dawn would have…"

"Would have done what pet?"

Buffy took off racing and Spike yelled after her quickly catching up to her, "Dawn would have what?"

Buffy grinned proudly as she pushed her wet hair from her face, "Dawn would have wanted to go see Dad in L.A. She's probably at the bus station."

Buffy cut through the cemetery then was stopped as Spike swung her around, "Wait pet. I have a feeling about this place."

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "What? Dawn could be on a bus already! What is your feeling about?"

Spike sniffed then raced off in a direction. Buffy groaned but followed him knowing his nose was good and reliable. She turned the corner only to bump into Spike who steadied her. She glanced down at the hole he was looking into and yelled, "Dawn? Dawn are you down there?"

She heard some movement into the dark hole as the reply came, "Buffy is that you? I'm in here. Help me."

Buffy turned towards Spike, "Can you see her?"

Spike nodded, "She looks hurt but not too badly. We need to find something to get her out…"

Buffy nodded and looked around for something. She found a large vine and looked towards Spike, "Hold the one end and we can lower it down. If Dawn can, she can tie it around her waist and we can pull her up."

She then spoke louder, "Dawn, I'm lowering a vine. When you can reach it, tie it around your waist so we can pull you out. Ok? Think you can do that?"

A soft, "I think so" came from below and Buffy handed Spike the vine only to start to lower down her side. Slowly the vine entered the dark hole and Buffy hoped Dawn would have enough light in there to see the vine even though Buffy couldn't. Further and further the vine disappeared until Dawn yelled, "I got it. Hold on."

The air was silent as Dawn tied the vine around her wait, "Ok got it. I'm ready."

Buffy turned towards Spike, "Just keep it steady. I'm going to do the pulling."

Spike nodded and Buffy turned around shouting, "Ok hold on Dawn. I'm going to pull you up."

Slowly once again the vine moved up and up. Further and further the vine was pulled until Buffy could just see the top of Dawn's head. Immediately she dropped the vine and grabbed Dawn by the waist pulling her to safety. Both girls held on to each other as they talked all at once. What was being said wasn't important. They were just happy to see each other and that they were both now safe.

Spike left them cry and hold each other even in the rain until finally he could no longer. Both girls were muddy and soaked and the rain didn't appear to be getting any lighter. Spike leaned down towards them asking, "Dawn can you walk?"

Dawn stood up swaying slightly as she admitted, "My ankle is hurt but I can walk on it I think. My head hurts as well."

Spike got on one side of her and Buffy on the other as they helped her home. The walk home was silent even though it was longer than any of them liked.

* * *

Spike pushed open the door to the house ushering the two wet girls inside. He was ready to take his leave as the witches entered the room, "You found her. It started to rain so we all came back and we were so worried."

Dawn was rushed to receive hugs from Willow, Tara, and Xander. All Anya did was pat her on the back exclaiming, "You're wet."

Dawn shivered as Spike suggested, "Perhaps Dawn and you too Buffy should get changed. I'll be going."

Xander glared at Spike, "Yea you should be going. Everyone is home now."

Buffy stood up ignoring the others as she spoke quietly towards Spike knowing he could hear, "Thank you for helping me."

Spike nodded, "Anytime pet. See you tomorrow night for patrol?"

Buffy nodded and walked Spike to the door whispering softly, "Thanks again. I couldn't have done it without you."

Spike nodded once again and whispered softly back, "Remember listen to her pet. She needs to be heard even if she's wrong. Then decide on how to punish her but only after you listen."

Buffy smiled slightly and closed the door turning towards her friends, "Thanks for your help tonight. I think we can handle it from here. Go get some sleep. It's almost midnight."

Xander and Anya walked towards the door both offering a goodnight. Willow and Tara went up the stairs after both of them gave a goodnight to Buffy. Buffy was left shivering at the bottom of the stairs trying to figure out what to do. Part of her wished Spike could have stayed to help. She didn't want to do this. In fact when Dawn came down the stairs a moment later dressed, Buffy offered, "Get some sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow."

Dawn whispered, "Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry about tonight."

Watching as Dawn limped up the stairs, Buffy sighed. Collecting the first aid kit, she carefully helped Dawn into bed wrapping her ankle up tightly after feeling it wasn't broken. Buffy was great at telling how serious injuries were after her billion she had received since becoming a slayer, "I think it's just a sprain Dawnie. I'll write you a note in the morning for gym. If it's still hurting you badly we can take you to the doctors to get it officially checked out."

As Buffy tucked the covers under Dawn's chin, Dawn admitted, "I think it's just a twist. Thanks for saving me. I know I said it but thank you."

Buffy nodded moving quickly towards the door determined to talk about it tomorrow. Right now she needed to think, "Sweet dreams Dawn. We can deal with this tomorrow."

Buffy walked into her room stripping the wet clothes off her pulling on a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt before crawling into bed hoping tomorrow was better.


	11. Episode 4: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk

* * *

Buffy got up the next day to talk to Willow and Tara, "I know Dawn is my responsibility. I understand this but I want help. I thought you had helped when I was gone but apparently not. I need you to tell me if you can't watch her. I know she's 15 but still, she shouldn't be left alone. This time it was a party but next time it might be vampires, demons or who knows what else. I need to protect her."

Dawn was listening from the kitchen but staying quiet as Willow spoke, "I'm sorry Buffy. Dawn had said she was going to be ok and be good."

Buffy rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips, "And you took the word of a 15 year old? Don't you remember what we were doing at 15?"

Willow shrugged, "I was good at 15."

Buffy laughed, "I was sneaking out of the house to hunt demons hoping my mom never knew."

Willow nodded and Tara spoke quietly, "We are sorry Buffy. Next time we will let the research wait."

Buffy nodded as Willow gave her hug, "I'm glad everything is ok."

Buffy agreed, "Me too."

The two witches left for the day as Dawn entered the room, "I'm sorry about last night. Janice didn't let me say no. She invited herself over here. I tried to kick her out but I couldn't. She is my friend and I wanted her to stay my friend."

Buffy sighed not being good at this kind of speech. The rush she had felt was gone. All that was inside was emptiness once again but she could tell Dawn what it had felt like for a minute, "Dawn I was scared. I saw the cop cars come and thought something bad had happened to you. Then you ran away and I was sure I would find you dead somewhere. We have to stick together Dawnie. We are all we have."

Dawn nodded wrapping her arms around Buffy, "I am sorry."

Buffy gave a tighter hug until Dawn squeaked, "Breathe. I need to breathe Buffy."

Buffy released her smiling, "Sorry. Next time I go out to patrol, you don't invite anyone over. Not even Janice. No guests in the house, no demons, no vampires, or anything other than you when I'm not home. Understand?"

Dawn nodded and Buffy smiled, "Now go to school before you miss your ride."

Just as Buffy said that Xander's horn beeped. Buffy handed her a packed lunch she had gotten up early to fix, "Take your lunch and enjoy your day."

Dawn called after her as she rushed out the door, "You too Buffy!"

Based upon how fast Dawn was able to move, her ankle must have been feeling better that or Buffy had better skills at wrapping up an ankle than she knew about. Buffy didn't say anything as she walked up the stairs quietly to enter her room. She laid back up the bed staring at the ceiling of her room thinking the house once again seemed too big for just them.

* * *

Dawn went to school and saw Janice. She walked up the Janice standing tall and only limping a little as she greeted her friend, "Hi Janice."

Janice smiled, "Oh man did you get in trouble? Are you grounded? Did the cops come back? What did your big sister say? I wish I only had my big sister taking care of me. I bet it's a cake walk."

Dawn frowned, "My mom is dead and that's why Buffy takes care of me. It's hardly a fun thing. As for getting in trouble, I'm not allowed to have anyone at the house when she's out."

Janice shrugged, "That's no big. No grounding? Nothing like that?"

Dawn shook her head and Janice beamed, "See cake walk. I would have been grounded. I in fact was grounded for a week because of that band! Zach is so cool though. Don't you think he's hot? I think I could look at him all day and never grow tired of it."

Dawn smiled slightly as she admitted, "He was pretty cute. So was Justin. How old were they?"

Janice practically bounced as she talked, "18 but aren't they dreamy? They want to come back again soon. We will have to find a new place for them to practice because I can't miss them. Imagine dating someone in a band. Wouldn't that be the best stuff?"

Dawn nodded in agreement and the two girls chatted down the hall about the cute guys.

* * *

Anya and Xander sat eating lunch later that day, "That was pretty scary that Dawn ran away. Did you see Buffy's face? She seemed back to herself wouldn't you say?"

Xander shrugged, "She was scared about Dawn. I just wish it didn't take Dawn being hurt to make Buffy wake up."

Anya shrugged popping a piece of chicken into her mouth and chewing it, "Well whatever it takes. I know a friend of mine. When she was attacked by her ex boyfriend and he shredded the clothes right off of her, she was suddenly happy to be alive."

Xander blinked, "Happy to be alive? She was being raped?" Anya laughed lifting another piece of chicken from the plate, "No she wasn't. She was being ravaged. The guy loved her. That's what it meant. She was happy that she was loved."

Xander looked confused, "What does this have to do with Dawn and Buffy?"

Anya shrugged but Xander smiled slightly, "I'm just glad it worked out."

Anya nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Willow and Tara sat eating lunch together on a bench in their school chatting about their plans for Friday night. They were excited about a girl's night out and time together uninterrupted. They had been nervous about Dawn though. Willow munched on her sandwich as she admitted, "I was worried about Dawn."

Tara nodded, "I feel bad we left her alone. We shouldn't have."

Willow shrugged, "I don't see the big deal. The girl has to grow up sometimes. It's all part of growing up."

Tara stayed quiet eating her chips. Willow finished her sandwich then turned to Tara, "I think next time we will just have to tell Buffy we can't watch Dawn while she patrols. We have a lot of responsibility anyway. We have Wicka meetings and research to do. We have to practice our spell casting and we have lots of homework. Plus we can't give up date night. There isn't any extra time for anything with all that on our plates. Buffy will understand, don't you think?"

Tara said nothing not sure what to say. She didn't agree but didn't want to get into a fight with Willow about it. Willow instead smiled as she suggested, "Perhaps we can invite the entire gang to go with us on Sunday to our movie night. It can be a big get together thing. We can go at 9 pm after our Wicka meeting. It's the perfect time for a movie."

Tara shook her head, "Buffy will need to patrol and isn't 9 kind of late for a movie? We have school and so does Dawn. Xander has work. I just don't think this will work so well."

Willow sighed, "I'll just ask everyone and leave it up to them."

She then threw away her lunch bag and walked with Tara back to class.


	12. Episode 5: Chapter 1

This is Episode 5 called Unexpectant Kindness. It follows part of the original episode in the beginning then the plot changes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Flooded /centerhr

Buffy awoke to sound of shouting. She cringed covering her head with a blanket wishing for the world to just be quiet again. Then Dawn pushed open her door explaining, "Buffy the basement is flooded, Tara and Willow don't know what to do and have to go to class so you're going to have to deal with it today!"

* * *

Buffy frowned but got out of bed unwillingly to go see what all the commotion was all about. She still hadn't talked to Dawn about what had happened two nights ago and it was on her list of things to do but really she didn't have much more to say that wasn't already said. As Buffy opened her door, she saw Tara and Willow were standing at the top of the basement stairs. Buffy went down the stairs trying to turn off various water sprays as the pipe broke. She stood as the water poured down on top of her looking around helpless. Dawn was definitely right; the basement was flooded. It had turned into a pool rather than a basement. Everything in there would be ruined and she couldn't even imagine how much it would cost. Just then she heard Xander exclaim, "Merciful Zeus!"

* * *

Buffy sighed looking back at Xander who offered, "I'll make some calls today to see what I can arrange. This is bad though." Buffy nodded and turned to stare at the basement as water continued to pour down over her.

* * *

Buffy sat down on the couch as Xander led a friend of his into the basement. He and his partner were working hard and Buffy sat with Xander a few minutes, Xander looked at her asking, "Are you ok? I know everything was a big shock."

Buffy shrugged, "Hey I'm living. That's an improvement."

Xander smiled liking the fact she was making a joke still. At least she appeared to be able to handle things. "How are things with Dawn?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "Improving I think. I laid down the law and she appears to not be fighting so I think things are on the up."

He mentioned, "Buffy I have something I want to tell you but don't want to tell the others yet."

Buffy nodded, "Sure go for it."

Xander replied, "I agreed to marry Anya. Well actually I asked her to marry me right before this whole thing with Glory went down."

Buffy smiled as she exclaimed, "That's wonderful!"

Xander nodded, "I don't know how to tell the others. Anya is mighty upset about it. Well about me not telling the others saying I want to hide her and I don't I just don't know how to tell the others. It's tough."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "A lot has happened since then. Hey I've died for 147 days and came back to life. That's a lot in itself."

Xander looked curiously, "147 days? Is that how long it was? Doesn't seem like it was that long. Are you sure? How did you find out?"

Buffy looked away admitting, "Spike was counting."

Xander nodded and chose not to yell at this point. He had a few aces up his sleeve and figured that if Buffy didn't return to her normal anti-dead self soon, he would pull them but for now he just was going to enjoy her company. He hadn't gotten really to talk to her lately. Xander smiled and offered, "Listen if you need anything, well other than money because that's just tight all around, let me know."

Buffy nodded at the offer, "Thanks and thank you for getting this guy's help."

Xander smiled gently at Buffy, "Anything for my Buffster. He's going to give you a discount for being my friend. I hope that's ok."

Buffy smiled looking grateful, "Thank you."

Xander gave a simple nod as he stood up, "I best get back to work. I told my crew we would start at 11 and I need to go home, get some food, get changed, check on Ahn all before I head over there." He paused as he turned around mid-walk, "I'm glad you're back."

Buffy nodded silently and watched as he left. She went upstairs to lie down for a while.

She woke up at 12 pm to hear the pounding still going on. She took a shower and got dressed to wander back downstairs to find everyone gone. She went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich and went to the basement to offer the workers a sandwich. Both guys took one and she noticed the basement was looking a bit better. Water was not visibly leaking from the ceiling anymore and the floor was drying out nicely thanks to whatever miracle they pulled off.

One of the guys replied, "Need another hour or so then we should be all set. We had to replace the piping because it was really old. I'm surprised you didn't have this happen sooner. You were fortunate it wasn't worse."

Buffy nodded not totally sure how a pool in your basement could be worse but decided for her own sanity not to ask. She went back upstairs where she flipped on the television to watch some show. She didn't recognize the show but pulled a blanket from the bottom of the couch over her legs and got comfortable. Before she knew it, an hour had gone by and the two men came upstairs handing her a bill. He spoke briefly, "Just drop that in a mail for us. You should be all set. You might want to think about replacing other pipes before more things happen like that. You have an old house here miss. Sometimes things like this just happen."

Buffy nodded not knowing what to say, "Thank you for helping me today."

Both men gave a quick nod and headed out of her house. Buffy sat down and looked at the bill in her hand and gasped. It was for a lot of money. Her mother had always handled repairs so she never realized how much things like this would cost.

She frowned and made a phone call to Anya asking her if later tonight she would mind coming over to explain the finances to her. Anya practically smiled into the phone exclaiming, "I've been watching your finances and I can show you tonight what has happened."

Buffy replied a bit disturbed by Anya's chipper voice, "Thanks" and hung up. She looked at the bill again noticing the six digits that were still staring at her and she frowned. This coming back thing was tough. For a split second she wondered if that is why everyone had her brought back but then shook her head dismissing it. They probably just missed her company but if so they sure had a strange way of showing it. She had barely seen anyone other than a few minutes each day.

She had seen Xander the most and she had spent that with one disaster and a yelling match. She was thankful that this morning he didn't bring that up at all. The last thing she had wanted to do was fight about Spike when her basement was becoming Dawn's very much wished for swimming pool. She sighed flipping the channels seeing it was 2 pm already and knowing Dawn would be home in about an hour.

* * *

Dawn came home and lifted up the blanket, which Buffy was resting under and wrapped it over herself as she cheerfully asked, "What's on?"

Buffy shrugged and Dawn made a face studying the television. It looked like some talk show that she didn't recognize. She turned towards Buffy asking eager to spend some more time with her sister and possibly Spike, "What will we do tonight?"

Buffy answered, "The gang is coming over to help with money. Anya is coming over to help us make a budget and Willow and Tara are going to be here too because they live in this house and need to help with it."

Dawn nodded and agreed and smiled at the idea of having the whole gang together again. She missed Spike though so she asked, "Is Spike coming over?"

Buffy didn't know, "Maybe later but I really want them to talk about money not sit and fight with us about Spike. I don't want a fighting match. I'd rather have a nice conversation about how to pay off the bills."

Dawn nodded understanding even if she didn't like it too much. Dawn said, "I think we need cell phones especially Spike."

Buffy thought about that, "I'll think about that but I really want to hear how the money is working out first before we make any more investments."

Dawn nodded again understanding but not really liking it. She wanted a way to call and talk to Spike and also to check up on Buffy when she wasn't home. She would feel so much safer with a way to call them if needed. She leaned over towards Buffy and rested her head on her shoulder. Buffy automatically wrapped her arm around Dawn as Dawn whispered again, "I know I keep repeating it but I'm so thankful you are back. Life wasn't the same without you."

Buffy smiled realizing sometimes it wasn't so bad to be back and this was one of them. She let out a deep sigh as she turned towards the television to watch it until the others arrived.


	13. Episode 5: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finances

* * *

Buffy sat on the sofa with Dawn and Xander with her as Tara and Willow shared the chair. Anya sat at a desk looking over bills. There were papers of all colors spread out around them all. There were hospital bills that had been paid, electric bills, phone bills, cable bills, grocery bills and even insurance bills. Buffy sighed and was overwhelmed by all the bills. The others in the room sat and said nothing while Anya worked. Anya finally stopped working and looked up, "I think you need some help."

Anya stacked up a few bills on a pile and bit on the back of her pen as she frowned at the numbers in front of her. Willow started talking first, "Um…Buffy, I… I know you're still getting back on your feet after… "

She paused so Buffy commented, "Lying flat on my back?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, uh but there's some money stuff we're gonna have to talk to you about."

Buffy looked up at Anya as Anya continued, "Well see this is what I figured out already."

She handed Buffy a detailed listing of every bill that had gone in and out of the house and her money's estate and what had gone in and out of it. Then she looked at the totals. She gasped as she spoke, "Okay… so you're telling me I'm broke?"

Willow shook her head offering as though it was a condolence, "Not yet, but…"

Tara picked it up explaining, "Money's definitely becoming an issue…."'

Then Xander continued, "As in you're being almost out of it."

Dawn looked worried and Buffy quickly replied, "I'll take care of this. I promise. I...just don't know how yet."

Anya spoke up loudly, "I know how." Everyone looked at her as she continued, "Um… start charging."

Buffy replied a little annoyed, "For what?"

Anya smiled exclaiming her idea, "Slaying vampires! Well, you're providing a valuable service to the whole community. I say cash in."

Buffy sighed, "Well that's an idea…you would have. Any other suggestions?"

No one had any so Dawn went upstairs to her room to do some homework. Willow and Tara went out of the house and Anya looked sadly at Buffy before turning and walking out of the house with Xander who were bickering about the engagement only she knew about. Buffy frowned and sat there on the couch until Willow and Tara returned not knowing what to do.

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door to Spike's crypt and she heard him yell, "If you're selling something, I'm not interesting. If you are some horrible beastie, go away. Little bit go do your homework and Buffy if that's you, come in."

Buffy grinned a little knowing he could tell it was her the whole time. She walked in and sat on the chair feeling utterly exhausted. He noticed and asked tenderly, "Long day?"

Buffy frowned and nodded. She sat quietly for a minute before finally speaking, "Basement was flooded. That's how I got woken up this morning to Dawn coming into my room shouting about it. Dawn had to go to school, Willow and Tara went god knows where. Xander did help though. He got a friend of his to come over and they worked on it all morning. Finally at 2 pm, they finished handing me a bill for over $175,000. They had to re-pipe the entire basement. He even said the whole house should be re-piped. He said and I quote, 'You're living in an old house miss.' That house isn't that old Spike. It really isn't."

Spike didn't say anything but just listened as she continued, "So I get the bill and call Anya for help with money because we all know she's great at making budgets. Money and me aren't so mixy. So she worked hard on making me a budget as Willow, Tara, Dawn and Xander along with me all sit and wait. Honestly I noticed she had a lot of it made up. She only had to add in a few extra recent numbers. Anya then proceeded to hand me a chart with totals on it. Do you know what the totals said?"

She paused as Spike shook his head so she continued, "It said, I have almost no money! How did my money go away so fast? Anya showed me bill after bill and they seemed legit. She already had them all sorted out. There were bills for groceries, clothes for Dawn, Tara and Willow. I'm sure they needed that. There was house insurance, health insurance, cable, electricity, telephone, water, gas, and Internet, which I didn't even know I had! It's just one bill after another. How will I ever pay this?"

Spike stayed quiet as she continued, "Mom always took care of this. I can't imagine how we will survive. Willow and Tara don't have any money and don't pay towards anything and Dawn's too young and I don't have a job. I'll have to get a job or a loan or something."

Spike finally spoke up at this point, "I can take care of it."

Buffy blinked and looked at Spike with a surprised, "What?"

Spike repeated, "I can take care of it."

Buffy asked skeptically, "What does that mean take care of it? Is it legal?"

Spike chuckled but felt a little insulted as he replied, "I'm 120 years old. Well actually over that. I never really died but was turned. Therefore my money is still there kept safe waiting for me to take it out. It's in about seven different banks in different countries with various amounts in each. I'd like to offer something to you. You can think of it as a loan, or repayment for my annoying self all these years or as a gift. Whichever you prefer but I'd like to set up an account with your name on it as well as mine so you can use it to pay bills. I've already started a trust fund a few months ago for Dawn's college education."

He paused looking over at Buffy who looked shocked beyond belief. She whispered, "You set up a trust fund for Dawn? I never asked you to do that."

Spike shrugged feeling slightly uncomfortable as he explained, "Nibblet is smart, and she deserves to go to college just like you do pet. I knew money was tight so I set up a trust, then was giving the little bit money to get by so she could get some clothes or go out special for somewhere. It was the least I could do."

Buffy shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "It was way beyond what was requested. About the money, let me think on it ok?"

Spike nodded, "Offer is always here and I'll continue to help out Dawn when I can."

Buffy nodded still not knowing what to say so she asked, "Did you know Anya and Xander are getting married?"

Spike shook his head, "Good for the whelp! Anya seems like a great bird and even if she is money happy and a bit blunt, I'm sure he'll be happy with her. Hopefully he'll treat her right."

Buffy nodded, "It's a secret."

Spike smirked, "Well as I said earlier, friends keep secrets…Patrol?" Buffy nodded with a slight smile on her face and they left to patrol together.


	14. Episode 5: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Bit of Violence Does Wonders

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked quietly through the cemetery they were in. This was their third cemetery, which were all empty. Buffy yawned obviously bored when she turned to Spike and asked, "Will you spar with me? I'm so bored."

Spike chuckled, "Buffy, I can't hit you. I'm not sure what fun that would be."

Buffy sighed and then jumped as she spotted two big demons coming their way. She grinned slightly, "Action!"

Spike took one demon and Buffy took on the other. She kicked the demon in the head and landed perfectly on her feet while she spun around and tried to knock the demon over. The demon was pretty strong so barely even budged so Buffy kicked it again trying to knock it over a tombstone which worked but the demon jumped right back up as though he wasn't even hurt. Buffy sighed and punched the demon in the gut and grimaced at the fact this demon had a serious coat of armor going on. She heard Spike offering a suggestion, "Go for the knees or neck pet. It's softer!"

She glanced briefly noticing Spike was getting the upper hand on his so she turned around and swept her feet under his knocking his knee as she did so. He fell to the ground where she jumped and kicked him in the neck knocking him flat on his back. She then heard a crack as Spike broke the neck of his and came over to hers that she had trapped on the ground with her foot over his neck. Spike asked, "Let up a bit."

She did backing up as he lifted the head of the demon and quickly twisted it leaving the demon for dead. She stared down at the demon and stated, "I did ok this time."

Spike smiled in agreement, "So you did. Let's go home."

He grabbed her hurt hand and she grimaced. He offered, "Sorry" taking her other hand, neither one thinking why he could do that and have her react but not set off his chip. Just then another demon appeared and pushed Spike into Buffy and Buffy landed under him with an 'umph.'

The demon then jumped towards Buffy when Spike punched the demon in the neck causing him to go down on top of Buffy. He shouted towards her, "Sorry pet but move!"

He grabbed her arm tossing her out of the way where she banged against a tombstone but not too hard. She watched as he quickly kicked the demon in the knees, then swept his foot under him knocking him over. Buffy got up to help and walked right into his elbow that had her groaning but Spike barely noticed as he hit the demon over and over again and finally lifted his head to snap his neck. Spike turned around noticing Buffy holding her stomach. He frowned looking very concerned, "What happened?"

Buffy explained trying to straighten up, "You accidentally elbowed me. It hurt is all."

Spike frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Wait why could I hurt you?"

Buffy blinked, "Accident maybe?"

Spike shrugged not buying it, "Mind if I try something?"

Buffy shrugged thinking it's his head not mine as he punched her in the arm. Not too hard but hard enough to make her feel pain and therefore should have made him feel pain. Buffy gasped exclaiming, "Your chip, it's broken? Did you get it out while I was dead?"

Spike shook his head, "I don't think it's broken. We need to find out."

Just then a woman screamed and Buffy and Spike raced over to save the day. He watched as Buffy hit the vamp, "Looking for a tasty treat? How about a nice filling wooden stake?"

The vampire looked at her and threw a punch at her hitting her and then ran for the girl. Spike pushed the girl out of the way and grimaced as the chip kicked in from such a little action. He then shook his head to clear it before kicking the vampire hard so he fell over. He watched then as Buffy quickly dusted it and then looked at Spike who was still holding his head a little bit. Buffy asked, "What happened?"

Then she looked at the girl and gestured towards her, "Spike pinch her."

Spike leaned over to pinch her and didn't even make it before holding his head. Buffy stated less gently than she had aimed for, "Go home girl and stay away from cemeteries at night. In fact just stay home at night."

The girl took off running and she tried again, "Pinch me Spike."

He leaned over and pinched her confused, "Something's not right here. We need to see one of the witches."

Buffy responded, "I'll ask Tara tomorrow."

Spike looked at Buffy, "You know I wouldn't hurt you even if the chip doesn't work on you. Perhaps it's because you died and the chip realizes it and thinks you're a demon."

Buffy nodded with a slight shudder, "It's probably something simple and nothing is wrong with me."

Spike frowned shaking his head, "You think something is wrong with you?"

Buffy shrugged trying to look not upset by the whole thing, "Perhaps it's because I don't feel too much pain. So if I'm not hopping around in pain then…"

She trailed off remembering Spike thinking about pinching that lady and coming up in pain. She had some thinking to do so she asked, "Walk me home Spike?" Spike nodded and followed Buffy to her house.

* * *

Buffy climbed up the tree in front of her house looking down at Spike who was looking up at her concerned. He shouldn't be able to hurt her. She didn't understand why he could. It was weird and wrong. She looked down at him like always when she reached the top and gave a slight smile as she climbed into her window. She was glad she took to leaving the window unlocked and partially opened. She started pacing back and forth while she did some thinking. Spike put out his cigarette and stood outside a while watching.

She didn't know what to do with the knowledge that Spike could hurt her. Could it be she was a demon? Spike didn't seem to think so but she was wondering. Perhaps something was wrong with her. Perhaps Willow did something wrong. Perhaps it was because she didn't feel much pain anymore but she had felt the pinch and definitely the elbow. She sighed and went to lie down in her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering if something was wrong with her.

She got up and went out of her room and into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She ran into Tara who was just the person she wanted to see. She asked, "Tara can I ask you something?"

Tara nodded in agreement, "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy took a deep breath and continued, "Did you see the spell Willow used?"

Tara nodded, "Actually I've been studying it just…just to um…well I wanted to see what Willow did."

Buffy nodded, "Is there anything wrong with me?"

Tara shrugged, "Well according to the spell if anything went wrong you would have been a Zombie but you are most definitely not a zombie so I think you are ok."

Buffy shook her head quickly back and forth frowning at the lack of head rush, "I disagree. Could I come back half zombie half human?"

Tara shook her head, "It's all or nothing Buffy. There isn't any half and half option."

Buffy frowned, "Am I human?"

Tara smiled at her gently, "Most definitely but if you would like, I can use Willow's microscope to look at your blood to make sure it looks ok. I'd have to compare it with say mine or something but I'm sure you're fine. That spell was intense magic but didn't leave much room for little errors. It was pretty much all or nothing."

Buffy nodded and pricked her finger using a knife and put a few drops of blood into a glass and handed it to Tara, "Can you check this out?"

Tara nodded, "Willow is actually out tonight for a science project but should be back soon. I'll check it out now so it's before she gets home."

"Thanks."

Buffy went up and gave Dawn a gently kiss on the forehead after removing the books from her bed to make sure she was tucked in nicely deciding tomorrow she would do something with Dawn. It would be Dawn's choice if Spike was involved. She closed the door and went into her room leaving the door open for Tara. She looked out the window and frowned not seeing Spike there. She didn't know why she was hoping he'd be there. She was downstairs talking to Tara for a while.

She flung herself down on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She looked around her room seeing nothing had changed and it bothered her. Everything was changing and everyone was changing but her. She wasn't herself yet her room made her appear to be. She felt restless, lost and confused and the only time she felt right was with a vampire by her side. She sighed as she heard a gentle knock at the door and she sat up looking at Tara.

Tara came to sit by her, "Your blood looks just like mine. I really think you are just fine. Did something happen is that why you're concerned?"

Buffy sighed as tears threatened to fall, "Spike can hurt me. He hasn't but he could and something isn't right there."

Tara said gently, "Perhaps you were in the ground too long for it to um register you as not dead. Could be something as simple as that. That chip isn't perfect you know. Since it's one specific case, I could check into something that would stop him from hurting you if you are concerned."

They both heard the downstairs door open. "That isn't necessary. Can you watch Dawn? I have to go for a bit."

Tara nodded leaving Buffy to run out of the room and down the stairs not even looking at Willow as she bolted out into the night. Willow frowned thinking something was really wrong with the way Buffy was acting but she saw Tara's smiling face and forgot about it for now.


	15. Episode 5: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hunt of Support

* * *

Buffy rushed into the cemetery with tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't be less human. Something had to be wrong with Spike. She couldn't take it. She wanted to talk more to Tara but she didn't want to talk to her in front of Willow and Dawn was sleeping and the only person she had to turn to was Spike.

She rushed into the crypt to sit down on the couch sobbing. Spike wasn't in sight but the tingles told her he was around. She curled up in a ball weeping. She was crying because she really felt dead for once. She felt like she didn't belong here even more so than she did earlier. She cried because she was scared of who and what she was.

She felt Spike's presence behind her but she couldn't stop the tears fast enough. Spike sat down in front of her on the table and frowned. He moved to sit next to her and hesitantly put his arm around her. She was so busy in tears and hadn't felt anyone really comfort her in such a long time, she leaned into his arm and just continued to sob.

Spike took the invitation and pulled her closer to him so she could cry into his chest. She just cried and cried unable to help herself. Spike knew enough not to say anything and instead just let her cry whispering gentle words, "It's ok pet, cry it out. "

She heard his gentle tones but couldn't make out what he was saying so she just cried harder and harder. Finally she sat sniffling unable to cry anymore. Her head felt like it was split in half, her eyes hurt so badly, and she was thirsty and so tired. Spike sensed her done her tears and got up leaving her sitting on the couch and got a cold, wet paper towel and a glass of water before sitting back down. Buffy accepted the wet cloth with a slight smile, "My mom used to give me the same thing after tears. I miss her."

Spike nodded, "Your mum was a good person. I really liked her company. She always had a cuppa and a listening ear anytime I needed it. She knew I was a vampire but still saw me as a man."

Buffy looked up at Spike with her red streaked eyes and calmly made an observation, "You really did love my mom didn't you?"

Spike gave her a quick nod giving a faraway look, "I miss my mum. She was dying and was really sick. I tried to help her…"

He paused and Buffy didn't say anything just continued to look at him until he finished, "I had just been turned vamp. Dru said we could be a family if I turned her so I killed my mum and made her vamp. Only she wasn't like me when she was turned. She was a monster. She tried to shag me… She wasn't herself. She was a twisted monster and said horrible things about me and I had to stake her. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I loved my bloody mum and yes Buffy I loved yours."

Buffy nodded and looked down at his shirt, "I'm sorry I cried all over you."

Spike whispered, "No problem luv. Can you tell me why?"

Buffy hesitated just for a short second before admitting, "Tara said there was nothing wrong with me. She said my blood looked normal and that I could have either come back as Zombie or me. There was no half and half option. Therefore I should be human yet you can hurt me. Do I look demon to you Spike?"

Spike put his finger under her chin and looked deep into her eyes. She shuddered at the intensity of his blue eyes and got lost in them for a moment before Spike began to speak, "Buffy, luv, you are not a demon. You are the most caring human I have ever met. Do you think a demon would sit and cry over finding out he was half human? Do you think a demon would care if his hand was bleeding and he couldn't feel it? He'd probably jump for joy and go kill hundreds of people. So I definitely think you are a human through and through. Just probably in the ground too long for my chip to see it."

Buffy frowned a little, "Tara said the same thing."

Spike smiled, "Glinda, she's a good witch and a smart person. She wouldn't lie to you. Now me? I'm a big bad vampire, but she wouldn't lie. You should believe us."

Buffy nodded, "Thanks Spike. Really I mean that. I know I seem to be saying that a lot lately but I appreciate it and yes we are friends."

Spike smiled, "That's something." Buffy nodded and agreed, "That's something."

Together they sat in silence until Spike turned on the television and Buffy curled up next to him using his faithful jacket to wrap around her and fell asleep.

Spike noticed her sleeping and picked her up carrying her to her house and as carefully as he could climb the tree to her window and opened the window bringing Buffy in with him. He laid her on her bed just as the door opened and Dawn peered inside with wide eyes. Spike put his finger to his lips and said, "Shh."

Dawn nodded and watched as he pulled off her boots and socks and pulled the blankets up around her and tucked her in. Then he went out into the hallway with Dawn and motioned for her to close the door and follow him. She dutifully followed him as they went into the living room so they could talk. Dawn asked, "Buffy was asleep?"

Spike nodded, "She fell asleep at my crypt so I brought her home safe and sound."

Dawn whispered, "She didn't get hurt while patrolling, right?"

Spike shook his head, "Nah she's fine. Nibblet, are you ok with your big sis and me hanging out?"

Dawn smiled enthusiastically, "Yea. I actually like it. Buffy needs someone and I'm glad she is choosing you. It's been hard without her around. I felt so alone with only you to care for me. As long as I can keep seeing you and definitely seeing Buffy and seeing you both together, it's like having a family again."

Spike smiled at that but said, "Don't think your sis will up and marry me just because she's a little lost right now half pint. Life doesn't always work out how we want it. Would you like to come play cards after school with us? Only if you don't have too much homework that is."

Dawn smiled as she reminded him, "Tomorrow is Friday Spike. I can play all night without any worries."

"Are things better with you and Buffy?"

Dawn nodded, "I think so. Things have been pretty calm around here. We aren't fighting at all. We are like sisters who aren't fighting. How funny is that?"

Spike smirked then stood up, "Go on now up to bed. You have school still in the morning."

Dawn flung her arms around Spike in a big hug and he patted her back a few times and she softly spoke towards him with emotion in her voice, "Thanks so much Spike for everything."

Then she turned and bounced up the stairs to go to bed. He sat in the dark in the living room for a few minutes before looking in to check on Dawn to make sure she was in bed, and then peeked in on Buffy closing the door behind him as he watched her sleep.

Just as he was about to leave, she started tossing and turning. He rushed to her side and brushed her hair from her face trying to hold her steady as she was thrashing pretty bad and he whispered, "Wake up pet, it's just a dream. Wake up luv."

Buffy opened her eyes, "Spike?"

Spike nodded and Buffy said, "I was…I was…"

Her voice wouldn't let her continue and he replied in a gently voice, "You're safe in your bed for the night and are nowhere near a coffin."

Buffy nodded and curled up in bed enjoying the feel of his arms on hers. He dropped them to his side and got ready to climb out of the window and Buffy asked tentatively, "Can you stay and hold me until I fall asleep?"

Spike thought about saying no but she looked so sad that he gave in. He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her and felt her snuggle up closer and close her eyes. Spike took in a deep breath enjoying the smell of Buffy all around him. He listened to her heartbeat but willed himself not to fall asleep. When she was definitely sleeping he placed a kiss in her hair and crawled back out of bed to return to his crypt since it was getting closer to morning.

He watched as she tried to move around as though trying to find him before she gave up and just settled down back to sleep. He whispered into the air knowing no one would hear him, "I love you Buffy Summers. See you tomorrow. We will get you through this and make everything all right."

After saying that, he crawled out of the window being sure to close it afterwards and walked back to his crypt feeling his spirits a little higher. Buffy knew he could hurt her yet she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't and Dawn wasn't against this at all. Perhaps things would work. He entered his crypt, poured himself some blood before heading to his bed to get some sleep.


	16. Episode 5: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Money Plans

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of talking all around her outside her door. She heard Dawn say, "I was up in the middle of the night. Cut me some slack. I'm awake now so it's all good. I have 20 minutes to shower and get my lunch made."

Willow didn't say anything but Tara replied, "We have class, Xander will be here soon I'm sure. Have a good day Dawnie."

Dawn yelled from inside the shower now, "See you later!"

Buffy got out of bed to help Dawn get ready. She decided she would make her lunch for her and perhaps eat an early breakfast. She popped two strawberry pop tarts into the toaster and decided to make it four: two for Dawn, two for her. She then took the lunchmeat, cheese and mayo out of the fridge to make Dawn a sandwich. She also grabbed a fruit cup as well as a little cake that Dawn liked so well and noticed they were really low in everything. She sighed and put it into one of the three last paper bags and added a napkin in as well as a soda.

She then heard Dawn behind her as the pop tarts popped up. Dawn smiled as she grabbed two and Buffy did too. They both sat down together with strawberry milk and ate breakfast. Dawn smiled, "I like eating breakfast with you. Was that my lunch you packed?"

Buffy nodded still eating, "I heard you were late this morning so I wanted to help."

Dawn smiled again, "Thanks Buffy. That was nice of you."

Dawn quickly chowed down her first pop tart and grabbed the second one hearing a honk. She wrapped her arms around Buffy and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good day. Spike wanted to do something with us tonight so we can stop by his place after I get home or I can meet you there. Whichever." She released Buffy and bounced out the door in a hurry before Buffy could say anything about it. She shook her head and smiled as she finished her pop tarts.

* * *

Buffy was taking a nap in the living room watching _The Fast and the Furious_ when Willow and Tara came into the house. Buffy looked up with sleepy eyes as Willow lifted Buffy's feet and placed them on the floor to sit next to her and Tara sat next to her. Buffy suddenly felt very uneasy as she watched Willow look over her as though she was committing a sin by taking a nap during the day but nothing was said about it.

Instead Willow approached a subject that really threw Buffy for a loop as she heard her red headed friend ask her, "Have you figured out what you will do to pay the plumber's bill as well as the other bills this month."

Buffy blinked hard and then looked at Willow in a mist of confusion. Buffy thought she couldn't have heard right. Willow didn't just ask her what "she" would be doing. Wasn't this a we-thing? They lived in the house. Buffy's mind was spinning but she only replied, "I'm not sure."

Willow nodded offering a suggestion, "Well you could get a job. That would give you the income needed to keep the house."

Buffy nodded not saying much and Willow frowned at her. Buffy chose not to notice as she watched the movie. She had missed most of the plot by now but faked interest in the movie. Willow and Tara sat watching the television as well as Buffy without saying much. Willow suddenly stood up announcing, "We got a Wicca meeting tonight. You'll need to watch Dawn."

Buffy looked at Willow sadly and nodded. She had been planning to spend some time with Dawn anyway so that was fine. Willow took Tara's hand and they went upstairs. Buffy frowned noticing it was 1:30 pm and sighed as she grabbed her jacket and headed out. She walked for a while in circles before finally ending up at Spike's place. He was sleeping and she smiled at his sleeping form before climbing back up the ladder, helping herself to some orange juice and used his jacket for a blanket as always. She turned on a movie before dozing off within a few minutes to a gentle nap.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of Spike shushing Dawn who was talking a mile a minute about something that had happened in school. Buffy opened her eyes to find herself curled up on one side of the sofa with her head placed gently on Spike's lap. The jacket was tucked around her more tightly than she remembered. She looked up at Spike and smiled as he whispered, "Morning luv."

Buffy blushed and sat up trying to rearrange her hair so it was looking normal. Dawn chuckled, "Finally you're awake! I was just telling Spike about how there's a dance coming up in school and how I wanted a boy named Kevin to ask me. He's new but seems really nice. Janice doesn't like him though."

Spike muttered, "Who cares who the bloody twit likes and who she doesn't like. It's up to you who you like."

Dawn got excited exclaiming, "Exactly! I wasn't asking her to date him because I want to date him!"

She continued not at all bothered by the lack of replies, "He's really nice and seems really smart. On the first day of school he was able to raise his hand and answered who wrote a poem the teacher was reading. I didn't even know that answer! Then he could recite another poem by memory. It was pretty impressive and oh so romantic."

She got a dreamy look on her face as Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Spike spoke up, "Who was the poet?"

Dawn shrugged, "Elizabeth Browning."

Spike chuckled, "Did the teacher tell you that she met her husband through their poetry? They hadn't even met each other when they were in love? She wrote a poem and Robert was inspired to write back to her to tell her how much he loved her poems. She was sickly and not allowed to date or to get married. They got married in secret and her father promptly disowned her but they were still happy. They had a kid named Pen. Through all that, they got together anyway. It was quite the romantic story."

Dawn looked at Spike in awe at him knowing such facts. Dawn asked, "How do you know that?"

Spike looked embarrassed, "She died shortly after I was born."

Dawn did some math in her head, "But that was in the 1800's."

Spike agreed, "1861 to be exact. I was born 1853."

Buffy's interest peeked up as Dawn asked, "How old were you when you were turned."

Spike looked at Buffy before answering, "27 but I don't want people knowing that. You best keep that info to yourself."

Dawn nodded readily agreeing, "So can we pop popcorn and watch the movie I borrowed from Janice? It's _Save the Last Dance_."

Spike nodded as Dawn got up cheerfully and threw the popcorn into the microwave and proceeded to chatter again, "Janice said it's a great romantic story but not too lovey dovey as to turn you guys off. It's a movie about a girl who used to dance but doesn't anymore. I can't wait to see it. Have you seen it Spike?"

Spike shook his head and she eagerly continued, "Good then we can all watch it for the first time together. Do you want a soda Buffy? Blood Spike?"

She pulled out two sodas when they didn't answer and cut open some blood for Spike while making a face, "What the heck do you put in this red blood stuff?"

Spike got up and went over, "Don't mess with my blood platelet. Just some things a girl shouldn't have to deal with even if she's hanging with a blood-sucking fiend."

Dawn giggled and handed him the mug she filled up. He sprinkled some Weetabix in before pouting at Dawn for the popcorn taking so long to heat it. He watched as Dawn hopped around in the kitchen singing some peppy boy band song. He shook his head looking over at Buffy who was reading the back of the movie case. He chuckled at how much of a family they really did seem like sometimes. The popcorn beeped and Dawn rushed over with a bowl after taking the bag out yelling, "Hot, hot HOT!"

Spike found himself chuckling again as he popped his mug in and pressed start. He then carefully took the bag from her and poured it into the bowl. He counseled, "Careful little bit, it's hot."

Dawn smiled and picked up her soda and the bowl, "Can you bring Buffy's with you since she's sitting with you?"

Spike nodded just as the microwave signaled his blood was warm. He grabbed some napkins, a soda and his blood and walked over the couch noticing Buffy still had the jacket used as a blanket. She seemed cold a lot more lately but he didn't say anything. He handed her the soda and took a sip of his blood before stealing a handful of popcorn. Dawn started the movie and turned off the lamp enjoying the way the room got darker since there was really no direct sunlight being poured into the room.

She curled up in her chair, "Spike where's that blanket you always let me borrow."

He groaned going over to the corner behind the coffin and threw it at her. She caught it and tucked it around her and Spike grabbed the second one offering it to Buffy. Buffy removed his jacket laying it gently on the floor where she had grabbed it and wrapped the blanket around herself as well as Spike. She had to sit almost right next to him for the blanket to reach around them.

He didn't bother to tell her that he didn't get cold and instead enjoyed the feel of her body against his. After a few minutes of them watching the movie, Buffy leaned her head against Spike's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him before arranging the blanket to better cover her. Buffy turned towards Spike whispering, "Is your offer to help still good?"

Dawn's eyebrow got raised but nothing more was said. Only a nod from Spike in Buffy's direction and Buffy snuggled up a little closer and they enjoyed the rest of the movie in silence.


	17. Episode 6: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Social Visit. I took the idea of having a social visit and expanded on it. Most Social workers have to call before they arrive so I changed that part and a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Phone Call

* * *

Buffy awoke to a phone ringing. She had to get up and run down the stairs to answer the phone since she didn't have one in her room. She used to before she died but apparently it was moved to Willow and Tara's locked room. She was a bit out of breath when she answered, "Hello?"

On the other end there was some paper rustling followed by a female voice, "Buffy Summers?"

Buffy nodded then answered on the phone, "I am Buffy."

The female voice answered with, "Good. I'm calling to let you know that tomorrow morning one of our social workers will be coming to the house to check it out again. As you probably remember a few months ago one came back giving you a list of things that had to change. I'm sure 3 months was enough time to get those things changed and fixed up, right?"

Buffy didn't know what to answer but the lady didn't seem bothered by the lack of response, "I have it here that you live at 1630 Revello Drive and that is in Sunnydale, California. Correct?"

Buffy replied a quiet, "Yes" still unsure what to do to handle this.

"Excellent. We will be arriving in the morning and will need to talk to Dawn for a few minutes before she heads to school and then I would like to meet with you and anyone else she is currently living with. We can go over everything then and hopefully get things squared away. It would be helpful if you could have the paperwork from your last visit with you but if not we have a copy to go over. See you tomorrow Buffy Summers."

Buffy gave the obligatory, "See you tomorrow. Bye." before hanging up.

Staring at the phone, it took a few minutes for it to sink in that she had less than 24 hours to get the house clean and things in order for this lady to come visit her. More important was the fact that she had no idea what had happened last visit. Apparently some things had to be changed and she had no idea what they were. She hurried up the stairs to the stack of papers she had been collecting.

She leafed through what she had and saw nothing about any social worker coming to visit. Apparently those papers weren't kept with the bills and with the witches' bedroom locked, it didn't give her any options on where to look for papers.

She was just about to scream in frustration when she heard the front door open. She hurried down the stairs to see Willow and Tara chatting happily about something.

Buffy frantically stopped in front of them letting the words fall out of her mouth rapidly, "Some lady just called me stating we had a social worker here at the house 3 months ago. I'm guessing it was around the time I was dead and she said some things had to change. I have no idea what they are and she said I was supposed to have my paperwork from the last visit. Do you guys know anything about that?"

Willow shrugged not looking worried, "The Buffybot took care of that."

Buffy sighed as she started to pace, "Where is the Buffybot?"

Tara looked down at her feet as she disappeared up the stairs. Willow said nothing until Tara returned carrying a box of what looked like parts. Buffy almost started to cry as she saw the replica of herself broken and burned into tons of pieces. She wondered for a brief moment if she had looked so messed up when she had jumped from the tower to die.

Willow finally spoke up as she admitted, "I think it's fixable but I never took the time to fix her. She was only to be used until the spell could be completed. She's broken pretty bad. I'm not even sure if she would have her old memories if I did manage to get her back to working."

Tara put her hand on Willow's shoulder and Buffy looked away as she carefully chose her words, "Did this bot give you anything in terms of paperwork from the last visit? Did you ask her how it went?"

Willow's voice interrupted Buffy's thoughts as she admitted, "We didn't ask. She seemed happy enough when we came home and Dawn stayed with us so we assumed everything went great. I'm sure if not then she would have been upset by it. You know how sensitive she was about things."

Buffy didn't but said nothing as Tara offered, "We have another wicka meeting tonight but we might be able to help you clean in the next hour if you need it."

Buffy glanced down finally noticing that they had what looked like a ton of homework in their hands. Buffy shook her head trying to look braver than she felt, "No it's ok. You obviously have homework to do. I'll just tidy up the house and hope that whatever was mentioned on that paper wasn't too important and that it was fixed. Dawn gets to school by Xander and she gets her meals every day. I'm around so surely that's all they needed."

Both girls nodded and disappeared up the stairs leaving Buffy staring helpless at the dirty house. After letting out a big sigh pitying herself she shook her head making a decision, "I'll just have to get to work. Time isn't going to move any slower for me."

With that she got to work cleaning all she could of the house to make it perfect.

* * *

Many hours later when it was almost 2, the house looked pretty clean. Buffy had taken the time to make a small grocery run to make the house look full of food and to add in nutritious items for Dawn's lunches. Sending the girl to school with chips and a sandwich with a can of soda might make points with Dawn but it wasn't going to make points with a social worker. She felt pretty good about her set up.

Dawn's whistle entered the house a few minutes later and Dawn grinned, "Beautiful job cleaning. The house hasn't looked this good since..."

Buffy nodded quietly, "Since before mom died."

Dawn nodded quietly as she placed her backpack down then asked, "What's the occasion?"

Buffy sat down on the couch patting a seat next to her. Dawn sat down staring at her sister as she explained, "A social worker is coming tomorrow to talk to us about you. I don't know anything more than that as I guess you saw her 3 months ago but I wasn't quite back in action after being stuck in a box."

Dawn nodded as Buffy continued, "Did she tell you anything when she was last here? Did she mention anything that needed changing or worked on?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. She asked me a few questions. I don't remember them now and then I had to go to school. It was only like a 5 minute talk until Xander came to get me. I remember distinctly because I was running 20 minutes late already to school when she arrived and she was surprised to see me still there."

Buffy sighed, "Well I'll call Xander in a minute to tell him to at least be on time tomorrow."

Dawn just frowned, "He has a meeting tomorrow morning so I know he will be a few minutes late."

Buffy stood up and shrugged, "Well we will just have to do the best that we can."

Dawn smiled as she announced, "Janice invited me to the movies tonight. Can I go?"

Buffy smiled at her sister and nodded, "As long as you have your homework done you can go."

Dawn shouted, "Whoopie. I don't have a whole lot so I can probably have that finished in a few minutes, 30 minutes tops."

Dawn jumped around the house disappearing up the stairs to get ready for her movie night. Buffy sighed as she realized since it was a school night her mom wouldn't have approved. Surely though if it was a 6 to 8 movie, Dawn would still be home before 8:30 and life would be ok. Buffy sat down in the living room worrying about what the next morning would bring.


	18. Episode 6: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans

* * *

Dawn bounced out of the house as soon as the honking came. Without even a glance back Dawn was in the car with Janice and her mom and had disappeared to go to the movie. She had chosen to go to a 6 to 8 movie like Buffy had hoped and that was that.

Buffy glanced around the house noticing it wasn't dark but she wanted out of there before Willow and Tara came home. She also wanted to talk to Spike about the impeding visit in the morning.

Slowly she walked towards the cemetery knowing she would wind up at Spike's. Sure enough she came to the entrance of his crypt and didn't bother to knock and instead let herself in. The sun was still up as she quickly shut the door behind her to spot Spike. He lowered his hands to the side of her to frame her body as he admitted, "I didn't sense you coming and you were almost dead luv. You shouldn't sneak up on a guy's crypt like that."

Buffy rolled her eyes shoving his arms to the side to untrap herself as she removed her jacket tossing it so it landed on the back of the chair then turned to face him. "What beastie would dare bother you Spike? You are the big bad afterall."

Spike moved to the fridge to help himself to a mug of blood as he offered, "Want something pet?"

Buffy nodded, "Juice."

Spike got the juice together and then heated his mug. The room was silent other than the beeping of the microwave. He then turned around handing Buffy her juice as he admitted, "Ever since we sent that demon out about them messing with me, well things have been doing so. Had one just this morning come poking around here aiming to see if the slayer really was with me. The bloke won't be telling anyone anything anymore but I don't take kindly to strangers entering my place here."

Buffy shook her head as she glanced around, "You've fixed this place up but it's hardly posh. At least not yet."

Spike grinned then vamped out to down his bloody only to unvamp the second he was done. He collected Buffy's empty juice cup and took the mug over to the counter to rinse it with his newly made sink. Buffy watched and then asked, "So question for you. I get that you got the electricity from the cemetery but where did the water come from?"

Spike grinned, "Oh that. Well I just borrowed their watering system. How do you think the grass stays green? I just hooked a few pipes into the sprinkler system to make myself a shower, sink and toilet set up. I couldn't have the bit coming into a nasty dirty crypt could I?"

Buffy shrugged as she put her feet up onto the couch to get comfy. Since she didn't reply the subject was changed, "So what brings you here at 6 in the afternoon. It's not quite time for patrol."

Buffy nodded, "Right. Do you know anything about a social worker being assigned to Dawn?"

Spike nodded, "Sure. Since your mum died, Dawn is being monitored to make sure you do a great job. The whole kid raising a kid thing isn't too popular with the grand state of California apparently."

Buffy sighed as she looked towards Spike asking, "Do you know anything about the actual visit that happened a few months ago?"

Spike shook his head, "No not really. I heard the witches talking about fixing the Buffybot to be able to handle it. Dawn went to school and I left shortly after by the sewer system so all I said to the lady was that I was Spike and helped with Dawn. I left the explanation of my presence in Willow and Tara's hands along with the Buffybot. Why?"

Buffy frowned in concentration before answering, "I got a phone call this morning from the social services stating that a social worker was going to return to the house tomorrow morning to check to see our progress on fixing the things that were wrong from the last visit. But that's just it. I don't know what was wrong so I'm not sure it was fixed. I thought the Buffybot could help."

Spike shook his head, "She's in pieces unless Red got time to fix her."

Buffy shook her head as well, "She hasn't. So that doesn't help matters at all."

Spike nodded, "So the witches?"

Buffy shrugged, "Claim they know nothing. They had class so they left it up to the Buffybot. How could they do that? She was totally messed up."

Spike agreed, "I wish I could say I was sorry I made her but she did come in handy when you were dead pet. I'm just sorry I made her for the reasons I did. I hope Willow doesn't remake her."

Buffy looked surprised, "Why?"

Spike looked embarrassed and if he could blush Buffy was sure he would, "She reminds me of a time I'm not proud of. She wasn't you."

Buffy agreed, "She wasn't. It was sick."

Spike let out a loud sigh that was impressive for a man who didn't breathe, "Right. It was."

Nothing more was said on the topic as Buffy asked, "If you were a social worker, what would you want to see?"

Spike shrugged, "Me? Well that's a loaded question. I think seeing that Dawn gets to school on time with her homework done and correct. I'd like to see her getting good grades or at least average grades proving someone was working with her at home. Nothing worse than a bloody brilliant person getting piss poor grades because their parents don't care."

Buffy frowned, "Anything else?"

Spike nodded, "Seeing that someone is trying to take care of her by fixing her meals, paying for her clothing and expenses is probably enough."

Buffy nodded as she admitted, "I'm nervous about the whole thing."

Spike got up from where he was sitting next to her and once again returned with cards. She giggled a little, "Is cards your answer to everything?"

Spike shrugged pulling over his table to place in front of them and he quickly set up his cards by mixing them then offered to Buffy, "A game of war?"

Buffy laughed out loud, "War? Sure why not. It's not like my life is a battlefield or anything."

Spike grinned as he took her cards from her and mixed them up to set them in front of her. She lifted her first card and it was a Jack. She grinned, "Beat that vamp."

Spike laughed but with a smirk on his face flipped over a 2. Buffy busted out laughing and collected the cards and then flipped over a 5. Spike gave a chuckle as he taunted, "That's a bad card. I'll beat that."

Sure enough he did with a King. Buffy shook her head as he collected the card acting like he had just won the lottery as she taunted him back, "Way to waste a King. I'm thinking you will be needing that soon."

Suddenly Buffy's worries were gone and the crypt was filled with laughter as Spike and Buffy played war.


	19. Episode 6: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

* * *

Buffy tried to ring out her very wet hair after a night of patrolling in the rain. She was wet, tired but full of spirit as she flung her hair towards Spike spraying him with water. He grinned as he spit out a mouth full of water hitting her square in the eye. She rubbed her eye as she jumped towards him laughing hysterically claiming, "Now I'm blinded forever. How will I fight the next vampire off?"

Spike laughed as he took her by the hand to run her through the last cemetery towards her house, "You will just have to trust this vampire to get you home safe and sound."

Buffy shook her head and laughed, "Me trust a vampire? Never."

Spike grinned as he wagged his eyebrow towards Buffy, "Come here little girl. Want some candy?"

Buffy hit him gently in the arm as she laughed, "Oh kind sir I'd love some candy. What kind do you have? Are they free?"

Spike shook his head with a chuckle, "Nothing is free but I'm sure it's a fee you could pay."

Finally arriving at the Summers house, Buffy asked, "What would the fee be?"

Spike shrugged, "Let me get back to you on that."

Buffy just laughed, "Chicken."

Spike chuckled some more not denying it. Suddenly the laughter stopped as Buffy looked serious, "Thanks for tonight. It was good to laugh like this with such a stressful day tomorrow."

Spike nodded, "You had better go to bed. It's almost midnight already. You need to help the nibblet get off to school and still be alert for the worker."

Just then a car pulled up dropping Dawn off. As Dawn walked up the driveway in almost a tiptoe she suddenly stopped short seeing Spike and Buffy behind the tree. She tried to duck and cover but it was too late. She realized she had been spotted, "Dawn how could you stay out this late. It's a school night and it's already midnight! You said the movie would be done at 8. What have you been doing all this time?"

Dawn looked defensive as she yelled back, "I was just with Janice. You said I could go. We caught a double feature so the movie went from 8 to 10."

Buffy tapped her foot on the floor as she put her hands on her hips, "It's midnight Dawn. Not 10."

Dawn frowned as she replied, "I don't have to answer to you. You're not my mom."

With that she stomped inside past the Willow and Tara who were standing in the doorway. Buffy turned towards them, "You didn't notice she was gone still?"

Both the witches looked guilty but admitted, "We assumed she was in bed when we came home at 11."

Tara offered up her two cents, "There was a light under the door and slight music coming from the room so we assumed she fell asleep with her light on studying to music like she often will do."

Buffy was about to say more when she heard Spike's voice behind her. She had forgotten he was there, "It's not their fault luv. Dawn knew what she should have been doing."

Buffy rounded towards Spike, "Don't get involved. I'll deal with this."

She stalked inside the house to yell up the stairs, "Dawn get down here."

Dawn came down the stairs looking just as mean as Buffy did at the moment. Both sisters squared off on each other as Buffy finally broke the silence, "Dawn no more movies for you."

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, "No more movies? Ever?"

Buffy yelled, "Ever! Now go to your room."

Dawn ran up the stairs yelling about how unfair it was and how she was the worst sister ever. Buffy turned around as the situation finally hit her and tears filled her eyes. Willow whispered quietly, "We are going to head to bed. Probably best if you do the same Buffy. Nothing will be solved tonight with you both being so upset..."

Buffy's eyes flashed angrily towards Willow as Tara placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "What Willow means is perhaps a cool down time would be the best."

Buffy gave Tara a glare and both witches quickly climbed the stairs to disappear. With them gone Buffy sat down on the sofa in the living room and covered her face in her hands. The night had just turned awful. She whispered into the dark feeling Spike sit beside her, "What am I going to do? There's no way she will get up looking like she should with this. Say the social worker takes her away. Say something else bad happens. What am I supposed to do? I'm not parent. She's right I'm not mom."

Spike spoke gently knowing she was finally settling down enough to listen, "You can't replace your mum. No one can and no one should."

Buffy's eyes snapped up to Spike's in surprise, "So what do you suggest?"

Spike shrugged but answered just the same, "You guys are fighting a battle no sister should have to fight. You're trying to be her mum and the bit doesn't want another mum. You aren't even capable of being her mum so the best thing to do is not to be her mum."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "That's great. Let her run herself at 15 and call it a good day. That's brilliant Spike, real brilliant."

Spike rolled his eyes and tried again, "That's so not what I meant and you bloody well know it. What I meant is instead of trying so bloody hard to be a mum be her older sister who supports her, encourages her to make good decisions and fixes it when she messes up."

Buffy looked down at her hands as she thought about, "I don't know if I can."

Spike laughed, "You've been doing that since she was created. You got tons of memories of doing it so just do it again. Tell her you care. Tell her you're bloody well lost. Do something. But not tonight. Tonight is good to just cool down."

Buffy sighed, "Ok I'll let her do that. Hopefully the social worker can't tell we are fighting."

Spike nodded as he headed towards the door reminding Buffy, "Remember what I said luv, tonight just let it cool down."

Buffy sighed heading up the stairs after watching Spike head out. She heard loud music coming from Dawn's room but did her best to ignore it heading into her room. She glanced out her window and saw Spike watching down below smoking. Things were so screwed up and Buffy didn't know how to fix it. For now though Buffy knew she needed sleep.


	20. Episode 6: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Visit

* * *

Buffy woke up to noises in the hallway and glanced at her alarm clock. She realized she had overslept which wasn't surprising. She had laid in bed for quite a while after the fight and tried to think of a way to make things right with Dawn. Just when they took a step forward, they took 50 back.

Hurrying she jumped out of bed and collected her clothes. She was planning to take a shower but noticed it was occupied by the witches. She bounced on her feet then gave up to go downstairs to at least make Dawn her breakfast and lunch. She popped in two poptarts and made a sandwich adding in Dawn's favorite juice box and a rice krispi treat for dessert.

Then she headed up the stairs to find Dawn was in the shower now. She so needed another bathroom. How Joyce, herself and Dawn had made it living in there with the three of them and one bathroom was beyond her. She heard the doorbell ring and grabbed her jacket wishing she had brushed her hair carefully and put on some makeup. Now she looked like a slob.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and shook her head at how horrible she looked. She had bags under her eyes and her face looked pale. Running her fingers through her hair she opened the door to find an elderly lady. She could have looked nice but instead she wore a judgmental face that gave Buffy a look up and down and then she jotted something on her clipboard.

Buffy could tell this was not going well already. The lady thrusted her chubby hand into Buffy's offering, "My name is Lauren. I'm filling in for Doris who came to see you last time. I see you still live here correct?"

Buffy nodded and she offered Lauren a place to sit on the sofa. Lauren shook her head instead walking around touching various things and Buffy realized she had not taken the time to dust or vacuum since she had been back from being dead. She couldn't tell Lauren that excuse though so instead stayed quiet. The social worker entered the kitchen to find Dawn munching on a poptart. Dawn looked exhausted as well with bags under her eyes as well.

She glared at Buffy which didn't go unnoticed by the social worker. She sat down in the chair across from her, "You must be Dawn. I'm Lauren. I'm here to make sure you are where you should be."

Dawn's eyebrow went up then she shook her head continuing to munch on her poptart. Lauren gave Dawn a gentle smile that Buffy was surprised she could make, "So you go to school in a little while. How do you get there? Do you walk?"

Dawn shook her head, "My friend Xander takes me every morning before he goes to work."

Lauren jotted something down on her clipboard, "Do you eat poptarts every morning for breakfast?"

Dawn shrugged, "Mostly. It's what I like to eat."

Buffy frowned but said nothing as Lauren continued to write on her little clipboard. Lauren asked Dawn then another question when she saw she picked up her backpack, "Is your homework done for today?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes. Spike usually checks it over."

Lauren frowned as she looked up from her clipboard, "Who all lives here?"

Buffy sighed as right at that moment Willow and Tara made an appearance helping themselves to the last eggs. Willow even announced to everyone that there were no more eggs or milk in the fridge so more would have to be gotten. They took their egg sandwiches to go quickly ignoring the fact that Lauren was in the room. It's possible in their hurry they totally missed her but to Buffy it just appeared rude. She was concerned to Lauren it looked that way too.

Lauren finally cleared her throat once the witches left and repeated her question, "Who all lives here?"

Buffy put her best smile on as she answered, "I live here along with Willow and Tara. They are in college and my friends. Dawn of course lives here and that is it."

Lauren jotted the answers down then asked, "Who's Spike?"

Buffy giggled nervously, "His real name is William but everyone calls him Spike. He's a..."

She trailed off not knowing what to say but Dawn came to her rescue just as Xander's horn honked loudly, "He's her boyfriend. He's a great guy and enjoys spending time with us. I don't know where I'd be without him."

On that note she disappeared. Lauren looked up at the clock and asked, "Is she always late?"

Buffy grew nervous as she admitted, "Not usually but it depends on Xander. Xander drives her to school every day. If he's later then she's later but I don't think she's really all that late for school."

Lauren stood up flipping through her papers then produced one that she placed in Buffy's hand, "Here is Dawn's attendance records. She has been late twice this month already. She missed a few days last month unexplained and she was late that month 10 times. That's a major concern Buffy. I'm not just here to check up on Dawn but to make a decision if she is to stay here. You must understand that I have to do what is best for the child."

Buffy shook her head explaining, "Dawn isn't a child though. She's 15 and able to make good decisions. In a few years she'll be an adult."

Lauren held up her hand to stop Buffy, "Right in a few years but for now she's under my care and your supervision. I understand that you two have been through a lot with a divorce in the past and your mother's death. I understand that changes have been made to help her out but you must take care of her. Who pays the bills around here? Do you work Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head biting her lower lip. Lauren nodded, "Doris asked you to get a job a few months ago. Do anyone who lives in the house work?"

Buffy once again found herself shaking her head. "How do you expect to care for yourselves if you don't work or have an income? Bills must be paid including the house, food, clothing among other things. I don't mean to sound like a parent Ms. Summers but you must realize to be caring for Dawn you must act like a parent yourself. This is the last warning visit that will occur. Next time we come for a visit things need to have changed. Dawn needs to be watched more carefully and be in school every day on time. If that means that you drive her to school yourself Ms. Summers I expect you to do that. It also means that you need to find an income. I don't care what it's doing as long as it shows me that you can proper care for your sister."

Buffy's eyes started to water as she explained, "We are doing the best we can. Things aren't easy."

Lauren nodded, "I understand that but we cannot put Dawn's well being on hold while you get your act together as an adult. Here is a list of ideas for how to make things work around here. There is a number of an employment agency on the list as well as some counselors that can help if you are still grieving."

Buffy took the list now feeling quite numb. Somehow this isn't how she expected the visit to go. Lauren walked into the living room taking note of things around the house. Then she asked to see Dawn's room. Buffy said a silent prayer that Dawn's room was suitable. When Buffy walked in she closed her eyes in dread. Dawn's room wasn't tidy at all but the worst part was the notes scribbled on her desk that read in big red letters, "I hate my sister."

Lauren shook her head as she jotted down something once again on her clipboard then turned to Buffy, "I'd call a counselor. Perhaps you and Dawn both can benefit from learning how to best live together under these circumstances and above all keep in mind, you are now a parent not just a big sister."

Buffy sighed but followed behind Lauren who walked down the stairs to let herself out. "Look over those lists and make a few phone calls. I'll give you two months to find an income, get Dawn back on track and get things into a settled routine around here."

Buffy nodded, "I'll try my best Lauren."

She then smiled at Buffy with a nod, "I know you will. See you in two months. Remember the future of Dawn is in your control right now but perhaps not for long."

With those words she shut the door. Tears poured down Buffy's face as she thought about losing Dawn. It could happen and she opened the door to run out into the sunlight. Tears continued to pour down her face as she made her way to Spike's crypt.


	21. Episode 6: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suggestions and Help

* * *

Buffy barged into Spike's crypt knowing it was in the middle of the day so he would be sleeping. She didn't want to wake him but didn't want to stay in the house not knowing when people would come home. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

She sat on the couch crying. She cried for the loss of her mother feeling the loss deeply. She cried for the fact she was alive after living so happy in Heaven and cried for the future she had in front of her. She cried for Dawn and what might happen to her if she couldn't pull off a miracle. Right now Dawn wasn't even talking to her.

She didn't even lift up her eyes and stop crying as Spike sat down next to her. She knew he sat down because she felt the edge of the couch move. She continued to cry harder as Spike wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She cried into his chest until she couldn't anymore. With a slight hiccup, she used the wet towel that Spike had thoughtfully brought with him to dry her eyes as Spike asked gently, "Visit not go well?"

Buffy bit her lip shaking her head miserably, "Not at all. I could lose Dawn. She was given to me and is my responsibility and I could lose her. I don't know what to do."

She hiccuped again and pulled her knees up to her chest as she rocked back and forth lost in thought. Spike stayed silent while she thought until she admitted, "The social service lady whose name was Lauren said that if Dawn wasn't in school every day on time, if I didn't have some source of income and have a normal routine in 2 months when she comes back, she will take her away. I can't do this."

Spike spoke quietly but firmly, "You can do this and you will. The bit needs you to be strong and confident. She can't be strong and confident until you are. Think about learning to slay. Do you remember it?"

Buffy looked up at him with a nod, "It was hard."

Spike chuckled, "I'm sure it was. Killing a big vampire when you were only a young girl the nibblet's age had to be bloody hard but you did it right?"

Buffy nodded, "I did."

Spike smiled gently at her lifting her chin to have her eyes meet his, "And you will do this too. If you have confidence then Dawn will too. She needs you and you need her. You just have to make her see that."

Buffy sighed as she shook her head gently, "No I want to protect Dawn from this."

Spike frowned but admitted, "I think that's all the more reason to tell her. If she knows what's at stake she's a smart girl, she'll get in line. I'm sure she doesn't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose her. Just think of how bloody motivated she will be knowing that her actions make the decision on if she goes to live with random strangers or stays with you."

Buffy shrugged not convinced, "She would probably be happier right now."

Spike actually had the nerve to laugh at that, "Do you know what the little bit and I did every Friday night?"

Buffy shook her head looking at Spike, "No."

He smiled but looked sad as he remembered, "Every Friday night we had a planned date night in a way. Not what you are thinking but instead it was where we would go to the cemetery. We would sit and tell stories about times you were alive. We would talk with you about our week and we would cry. But she would tell you how much she missed you and wished you were here."

Buffy quietly mumbled, "I wish she'd talk now."

Spike smiled, "She will. Just give her time."

Buffy sighed as she shoved her hand through her hair with a nod as she offered, "I have to figure out how to motivate Dawn. Have any ideas?"

Spike chuckled, "First you have to talk to her. Here practice on me."

* * *

Willow sat with Tara on the couch in the living room back at the Summers' house talking, "I just realized that the social worker should have come today. I don't see Buffy around. Do you think she came?"

Willow shrugged, "I didn't really hear it mentioned. I remember her asking me about the previous visit but the Buffybot handled it. I didn't think much about it."

Tara nodded as she admitted, "Think we should have been here for the meeting?"

Willow shook her head, "Probably not. It was probably pretty simple. She came in and saw Dawn was well cared for and left. Buffy probably went out to look for a job or something so I think everything is fine. I just wish she would spend more time with us. I just expected us to go back to how we used to be."

Tara shrugged, "She's still adjusting. It takes time."

Willow looked upset as she admitted, "I thought we'd hang together and be a big group again not some scattered group."

Tara smiled gently at Willow, "Things change. We have to understand that."

Willow didn't look convinced but Tara took her mind off it whispering, "Let's go spend some time in our room."

Willow followed with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Dawn sat in school doodling on her science notebook, "I hate my big sister." No notes had been taken and it was obvious that Dawn's heart was not at school.


	22. Episode 7: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Practical Magic. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Apologies

* * *

Buffy sat in the living room with Dawn having a much needed talk. Buffy had put off for three days what to say to Dawn about the social worker visit. Finally Buffy could avoid it no more. Spike had told her to talk to her like she was an adult and despite Buffy's protests things were getting no easier around the house. Dawn had snuck out two nights in a row and gotten caught. She had also skipped class once. Things had to change.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest then uncrossed them. She remembered Spike's advice about talking to her not lecturing or yelling but truly talking. Buffy let out another deep sigh and then finally started to talk, "Dawn you remember Lauren the social worker who came a few days ago right?"

Dawn nodded but said nothing. She had her arms crossed in front of her and her legs crossed. She was wearing a black flowered see-through shirt over a black tube top. She had on high black boots that were laced up tight. She was wearing a tight skirt that Buffy didn't even realized she owned that was very much too short. She even was wearing massive makeup on her face that made her look Goth reminding Buffy something was seriously wrong. Her face looked pale beneath the bright pink eye makeup and black eyebrows.

How things had gone downhill so fast in just a few days she didn't know but things had to get better. Buffy tried again, "Well Lauren said some stuff to me that I think you should know."

Dawn got up, "You can't tell me to go to school or when to go to bed. You can't tell me what to wear and how to act."

Buffy finally had enough, "Sit down Dawn."

Dawn sat down unhappily and Buffy continued, "The bottom line is Lauren said if things don't get better around here then you would be taken away from me and probably be sent to a foster home. Is that what you want?"

Dawn looked genuinely shocked. Her painted red lipsticked mouth opened slightly and she stared at Buffy as though she was making it up. To prove her point she handed Dawn the report she had just received in the mail from social services. Dawn looked over it slightly still in shock as Buffy continued, "Basically it gives me two months to fix things around here with you or you are going to be shipped out. I don't want that. I'd like to think you don't either."

Dawn just stared at the paper but Buffy noticed it was shaking slightly even being held by two red nail-polished hands, suggesting it was getting through to her, "She said I needed to find an income, get you going to school on time everyday and make sure you do your homework and everything else schooly and also start being a parent. Now I don't know how to be a parent. I suck at it."

Dawn finally looked up at Buffy replying, "You don't suck at it. I'm just a bad kid right now."

Buffy shook her head as tears filled her green eyes, "No Dawn I'm a bad parent. I never ask you how you're doing. I never ask you about your day. I never look at your homework, Spike does that. I never even make sure you get 3 meals a day that are nutritious. I know all these things pale in comparison to what we have been through but to the social worker, they matter and they matter enough to have your ability to stay here with me be in jeopardy."

Dawn frowned looked down one more time at the paper before meeting Buffy's eyes having the same worried look as the one she had when she found out no money was to be found. Buffy hated that look in Dawn's eyes. It shouldn't be Dawn's worry but instead Buffy's. Buffy had a lot of issues to worry about when she was 15 but she didn't want that for Dawn.

Buffy sighed taking the paper out of Dawn's hand gently as she admitted, "I think I need your help to get everything done that needs to get done. I'll need to talk to Xander about getting you to school on time or perhaps even early. I'll need to talk to Spike about the money issues around here and then figure out the living arrangements."

A deeper frown came across Dawn's face as she replied in a high pitch almost hysterical voice, "Living arrangements?"

Buffy shook her head waving her hand in front of Dawn's face trying to calm her down, "Nothing for you to worry about. What I do need you to worry about is making the best grades you can and getting to school on time. Those are your biggest things. No more of this rebellious child act. I get you are mad with me. I get you are upset about the situation. I get that you are unhappy but tell me about it instead of punishing those around you. Show me how much of an adult you are by acting responsibly and telling me what is wrong. Think you can do that?"

Dawn was quiet for a moment then gave a slight nod in agreement. Buffy smiled, "Good I was hoping you would say that."

She leaned over giving Dawn a hug not even caring that makeup was probably getting all over her white shirt as she whispered, "Things will get better. I promise."

Dawn smiled slightly returning the hug to her sister relieved they wouldn't be fighting anymore. She never really hated Buffy but instead hated the way she never knew what to expect. As Buffy released her she admitted quietly, "I hope it gets better. Things were bad for a while."

Buffy smiled slightly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Well I'm here now so that's better already right?"

Dawn chuckled, "It is. So what do we do tonight?"

Buffy eyed her outfit then pointed upstairs, "First you change those clothes into something more suitable. You wipe that silly makeup off your face so people can see how beautiful you really are. Then we will call up Xander and see about making better arrangements for school. Then we will go see Spike, agreed?"

Dawn nodded and the call was placed to Xander.


	23. Episode 7: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Magic Box

* * *

Xander sat with Anya at the table at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara entered to make their weekly buying trip right before the store closed for lunch. Anya always closed the store at 1:30 for her late afternoon lunch. She found that by doing it at this time it was the most effect because students weren't quite out of school and the parents who were aiming to go before their children came in had already come and gone. Even the older people had come in at noon. So 1:30 was always perfect for lunch.

Anya smiled at Willow and Tara moving to stand behind the register. Xander followed finishing their conversation, "I'll be leaving a few minutes early each morning because Dawn needs to get to school earlier. It shouldn't cause too much of a problem. If it's a day I work late instead of bringing Dawn to school later I'll just come back to the house before going to the site."

Anya nodded distracted by the fact there were customers in the store. Willow brought a few items to the register then made a comment, "Remember when we all used to hang here all the time researching things? Whatever happened to that? Where has all the researching needing things gone?"

The group all shrugged as Tara put down a few items. Xander gave Tara a look as Willow put another two piles on the counter. Tara sighed whispering to him, "She worries me sometimes too. She's so into using magic for everything."

Anya smiled speaking loudly ignoring the way they were whispering, "Means more money for me!"

Tara said nothing more as Willow asked, "What does?"

Anya got a look from Xander so she said no more. Finally Willow stopped bringing up her collections and Anya finished tallying up the amount with a smile announced a really high bill. Willow just chuckled saying, "Put it on the Summers' house tab as always."

Xander said nothing and Anya happily added it to the tally as Xander put it all into bags to make it easier on the witches to carry. Willow did announce, "We are having a wicka meeting tonight and want to make sure we have everything we need. Some of this is for that."

Xander nodded and Anya waved happily after the girls, "Have fun!"

They made a quick exit and Xander sighed as Anya went to change the sign on the door to read closed. As she turned to face Xander she saw he looked incredibly sad, "How is this any different than when Buffy was dead?"

Anya shrugged clearly not bothered by the same thoughts Xander had, "Not sure why?"

Xander shrugged resting his chin on his hand as he rubbed his face noticing he forgot to shave this morning, "It seems like Buffy is still as nonexistent as ever. The only difference is that instead of seeing Dawn and Spike sometimes, we now don't see any Summers at all. Isn't that strange to you?"

Anya shrugged again as she looked around her shop still distracted, "I think they are all just adjusting to Buffy being back. Can you imagine coming back from Hell? I've been to a few Hell dimensions. It was full of..."

Xander shook his head, "I don't want to hear about Hell Anya. I just want it all back to the way it was where we were all a happy group of friends which worked together to keep the world safe."

Anya smiled happily looking down at her ring, "Perhaps if you just tell them all about our engagement like you were supposed to then things would be better."

Xander rolled his eyes, "That's hardly going to help Anya. We need to find out what's wrong with Buffy instead of announcing we are getting married."

Anya's face fell but she sat down next to Xander. She looked at Xander realizing he was really upset about something and asked gently, "How can I help?"

Xander quietly admitted, "I wish I knew."

Xander glanced at his watch, "I have to get back. I have to bring in lunch for the guys today. It's my turn."

Anya frowned wishing he would eat with her but was too afraid to make the request. Instead she waved as he exited the door leaving her to find an apple, and her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the fridge for her lunch.

* * *

Dawn sat in the crypt snapping gum while working on her paper. She was surrounded by research books of all kinds. She had index cards that were being filled up with notes that she was taking to be later used as quotes in her paper. She sighed but kept working as she reached for her apple juice. She wished it was soda but Buffy had announced that they were all going to eat healthy and the first thing to go were chips, fast food and soda.

Dawn had begrudgingly listened thinking that it wouldn't last long before Buffy reached for her faithful Dr. Pepper. She knew she was just trying to make it so Dawn could stay. Since Dawn wanted to stay that was fine by her. To be honest Dawn could think of a half dozen things more fun to do on a half day of school rather than work on her research paper.

Instead Buffy had insisted on getting involved in her schoolwork and had noticed that in less than a month, she had a research paper due that she had been putting off successfully. She was already four spot points behind the other students in her class meaning Buffy had to request extensions on every part that had been due. When Buffy had called the school and talked to the teacher, he had been nice but made it clear that if Dawn expected full credit, she had to get her act together and turn in at least step 1 tomorrow and the other steps by the following Monday. That left no time for Dawn to be enjoying life.

Meanwhile behind her Spike and Buffy were looking at possible jobs for Buffy to have. "Waitress? I don't think I could carry food all day."

Spike agreed, "I think you should go back to school and just take my money and use it well."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She really wasn't sure she wanted to depend on anyone. All through her life she had always been screwed over when she finally learned to depend on someone. She was rather insisted as she replied to Spike, "No. I want to try this first."

Spike sighed as he circled another job in the newspaper, "How about this one? 'Looking for someone to care for my infant while I'm in school. Must be loving, flexible and understanding.'"

Buffy waved her hands in the air with a mock of defeat, "A world of no. I can't change diapers. Try again."

Spike tossed down the newspaper as he announced, "That was it for that one. What's next?"

Buffy shrugged as she laid down the list from the computer that Willow had been all too happy to print off for her earlier. "That's it for here too. I have to find something. Perhaps I should just go door to door before things close. I also want to do a major grocery run now before I get started so that we don't have to go again for two weeks. It's the last bit of money I have so we have to find me something fast. Can you watch Dawn for me?"

Dawn's ears perked up as Spike nodded, "Sure. As long as you make sure on that shopping list are extra eggs, extra bread and a thing of ground beef and tomato sauce."

Buffy removed the list from her pocket and added the few items to the really long list. "Ok I think this is enough. Dawn don't forget to finish your sandwich soon that is in Spike's fridge. Your grapes are in there as well. Thanks Spike."

He smiled ushering her out the door but being careful enough not to get near the sunlight as Buffy disappeared. Spike turned towards Dawn as he sat down next to her crossing his legs, "So how far have you gotten little bit?"


	24. Episode 7: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Change in Plans

* * *

Willow stood with Tara and the other girls staring at the sign on the room they usually met in, "Closed for painting. Should be reopened in 4 days."

"Four days!", one of the girls whined.

Willow sighed holding up her two bags of materials, "I have the ingredients now for this spell. We have been practicing for weeks!"

Tara calmly put her free hand on Willow's shoulder, "We can do it next week. It's not a big deal."

Willow rolled her eyes turning towards the other 5 girls behind her, "We can have it at my house. My other housemate isn't home until late anyway."

Tara muttered into her ear, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Buffy might not like it and it's not good to have this around Dawn. We were supposed to watch her."

Willow rolled her eyes turning back to the girls, "Let's meet at my house at 8 tonight. The setting will be perfect and we will have everything set up. Just be sure to bring your part of the spell and lots of white candles. I don't think my housemate has enough around the house. Agreed?"

The girls all agreed and walked away leaving Willow with Tara alone. Tara turned towards Willow looking worried. This was one just one more thing that showed how magic was controlling her girlfriend, "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think Buffy will approve."

Willow shrugged as she started to walk knowing Tara would follow, "It's our house too besides Buffy won't even know. She'll be too busy patrolling."

Tara sighed as she sadly admitted, "True but I don't think having all those girls there while we are watching Dawn and doing spells in the house while watching Dawn is such a great idea. I really think we should just wait until next week when the room is reopened. We casted a protection spell on those walls that took two weeks to complete. We can't do that to the house in such short notice."

Willow turned towards Tara with a determined look on her face, "We have been practicing for this spell for weeks. I don't think we need any silly protection spell. We are ready. I'm hosting it and I'm good. I know what I'm doing. Everything will be fine. Trust me. Can you stop by the Magic Shop and pick up a few white candles on your way home?"

She bounced away leaving a worried Tara behind who didn't feel right about this at all.

* * *

Buffy raced ahead staking one vampire after another. She was on a roll tonight but still couldn't feel the rush she used to feel. It just felt as though everything in her was still numb. Whether she was in the ground for too long for her emotions to work or if dying took some emotions out of you, Buffy wasn't sure but either way she just feel so empty sometimes. The only time she was feeling anything was around Dawn and Spike. When she was around them some part deep down inside of her would open up and she would feel confident and almost alive.

Buffy sighed as she was knocked to the ground by a demon who snuck up behind her while she was thinking. She kicked her feet up hard as he descended down on her, tossing him aside as she jumped to her feet. She picked up a dagger which had been lost in the earlier struggle and sliced the demon who held his arm. She then dodged a slice from him only to have him knock her backwards. She was about to be stabbed again only this time in the heart as she rolled over desperately at the last moment to have it hit her arm.

Pain shot through her as she carefully aimed the dagger in her hand towards his chest and tossed the dagger. It landed square in the chest. Within seconds Spike had grabbed the dagger from behind and twisted it sending the demon dead to the ground. Spike caught Buffy's scent of her blood and shouted, "Oi slayer you're hurt."

He helped her to her feet noticing it was bleeding pretty bad. It needed tending to right away. He glanced around deciding, "Your house is closer. Let's go get you patched up."

Buffy nodded accepting his help noticing her ankle was tender. Spike glanced towards it and nodded, "I'll wrap that up as well. Sorry I wasn't quicker pet." Buffy just gave a soft smile, "Not a problem."

Together they made their way to the house. Once at the door Buffy opened it to see smoke pouring out. She panicked along with Spike and both of them raced up the stairs to Dawn's room. They noticed the smoke didn't reach her room but Spike lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs knowing that to carry Dawn would have slowed Buffy down.

Once on the lawn all three paused to look around to notice 5 girls plus Willow and Tara were there chanting something. Buffy blinked not making sense of the scene. There was green smoke not even black pouring out of downstairs opened windows of her house. Willow and Tara were covered in a green dust along with the other 5 girls. They were all chanting something in Latin.

Spike smelled the air whispering, "Witch Craft."

Buffy went to stand in front of Willow as the smoke started to slow down, "What is the meaning of this?"

She gestured towards the house. Tara paused in chanting as she whispered, "It was an accident."

Willow spoke up then cutting off Tara glaring angrily at her not even bothering to glance towards Buffy, "The spell was bad. We had practiced it so it should have been perfect but it apparently was badly written."

Buffy didn't care about what Willow had to say and instead brought her back to the topic she had in mind, "Did you try to burn down my house?"

Willow shook her head, "No. It was a bad spell I tell you."

Dawn shook her head finally asking what should have been asked in the first place, "Why were there 5 people we don't know in our house? Why was there magic performed in the house in the first place?"

Buffy looked at Dawn in shock for a moment then her face registered understanding. Her attention then turned towards Willow, "Well?"

Willow opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and reopened it finally admitted, "The dorm was closed where we normally do our spells due to painting. It wouldn't have been opened for another week so we decided to invite the girls here to do the spell. It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Another girl piped up, "We should have prepared the house properly. We had worked on that protection spell at the dorm for weeks!"

Buffy glanced towards the young blond talking then asked, "Protection spell? Preparing my house? What is going on?"

Her hands were on her hips, her green eyes were flaring with anger and no one dared to speak for a moment. Then finally the youngest witch of the group stepped forward apparently being the bravest, "When we first used the dorm, we all worked together to cast a spell on the walls and building to protect it from any harm the spells might cause. We didn't want to accidentally burn down the place or be scarring the walls..."

Buffy blinked, "Scarring the walls? Burning down the place? You seriously just took that chance with my house? When I have no money and we all have nowhere to go if it gets burnt down? Willow how could you?"

Willow seemed to be at a loss of words which just made Buffy even madder, "Did you do actual damage to my house?"

Willow only shrugged obviously not really knowing what she had done. Feeling very upset, Buffy entered the now quiet house and glanced around. Sure enough, on the living room rug were green dust stains where the white candles once had been burning. The walls had a green tint to them suggesting some kind of smoke had stained the walls and her once white couch was now an ugly green tint. Buffy was angry. She instructed Dawn to go to her room and shut the door. Dawn reluctantly agreed secretly glad for once Buffy's anger wasn't being directed at her.


	25. Episode 7: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power

* * *

Almost two hours later after the witches had all gone home to their houses, Dawn had been tucked into bed for the night by Spike and had placed headphones over her ears so that she wouldn't hear anything coming from the downstairs.

After Spike had left for the night, Willow, Tara and Buffy sat in the living room trying to clean up the mess the best they could so that nothing would be permanently ruined. It seemed hopeless though. Willow and Tara were using spot remover on the carpet which had green spots left after the dust had been vacuumed. Buffy was taking cleaning wipes over the walls to try to see if the green tint would come off. Unfortunately as Tara had quietly suggested, magic was not cleanable with household cleaners.

Buffy finally threw her wipe into the garbage can upset that it was only slightly brown from actual dirt that had been removed not green suggesting the tint was being removed. She sighed throwing herself onto her now greenish tint couch feeling her ankle throb badly. Her arm was still leaking blood slightly even after being wrapped up. Add that to the fact her living room was destroyed, she was quite angry.

She glared at both Willow and Tara as she asked in a demanding voice, "So now what? I'm stuck with your mess forever? I can't afford a new couch. I can't afford a new carpet and I sure can't afford to repaint this room. Do you realize how much this will actually cost to repair? I personally don't but I know the commercials on the TV for carpet places give hundreds of dollars discounts suggesting it's way more than hundreds of dollars to recarpet a room."

Buffy looked on the edge of tears she was so mad so she practiced what Joyce often did. She took a deep breath and left the room to catch her breath. Meanwhile Willow raced past her up the stairs. In the kitchen Buffy noticed the entire kitchen once full of food was now very empty looking. Apparently not only had the witches had their friends over but they had fed them every piece of grocery that Buffy had bought. It had been bought with the last amount of money that Buffy had in her savings account.

While Buffy made some tea to calm herself down, Willow gathered supplies and collected a spell using, "Reveal it!"

Smiling she waltzed down the stairs ignoring Tara protests. Willow was confident as she sat the paper in front of her and placed a white candle on every spot there was. She moved to one of the pictures on the wall that just happen to show the Summers' girls in the living room when it looked normal including the rug and the walls and sofa and sat it down in the center of the circle she had just made with white salt crystals. Closing her eyes she began to chant softly not wanting Buffy to hear her.

Tara stood back in the doorway watching as Willow's hair turned a darker red then the edges turned black. She still continued to chant ignoring the sparks that flew around the room. She suddenly stood up demanding to a voice on the other side, "Make this room what it once was."

The room began to shake and things clanked off the walls leaving them bare. Buffy raced to stand behind Tara who held her hands up shouting, "Don't interrupt her. I don't know what bad will come of it."

Dawn came down the stairs afraid as she took Buffy's hand in hers. Then suddenly all at once, the pictures flew back up on the white walls where they belonged. The sofa changed to the normal white it was and the carpet became a sparkling white. Things looked better than they had in a while. The door flew up as dust exited from the room and Willow was suddenly thrown down on the ground. Everything around her disappeared including the white candles and paper with the spell on it. All was quiet except for the smell of something distinct that Buffy couldn't make out.

She heard Dawn behind her whisper, "What is that smell?"

Tara whispered back, "Magic" as she moved to Willow's side to take her into her arms.

Buffy stepped into the room hesitantly amazed and horrified at the same time. What kind of power could do this? Buffy heard Dawn whisper an amazed, "Wow" sound and she didn't know what to say. She knew she should say thank you but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Willow had made that mess and cleaning it up the way she had didn't make it better. It has costed Willow something but still it felt wrong. Instead Buffy turned towards Willow seeing she was ok and motioned to Dawn to head back up the stairs.

Within minutes Buffy turned towards Tara and Willow only saying a few words, "No more magic in this house."

She then turned and left the house ignoring the fact it was already close to 10 and she was still injured. As she limped to Spike's crypt, she realized how much her ankle still hurt. She hadn't gotten a chance to wrap it up and with all the adrenaline in her system she hadn't felt the pain but now that it was gone, that's all she felt. The cut in her arm was bleeding pretty bad.

Usually she would have asked Willow, Tara or Dawn to help her but she didn't feel like dealing with them. While it wasn't Dawn's fault, she didn't want to bother Dawn with her injuries. Dawn would only be more upset by the night.

Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt and ignored his worried look as she practically demanded, "Come with me back to the house tonight."

She had to give Spike credit, he barely even blinked in surprise as he grabbed his duster and followed her into the night. He was tempted to help her walk back to the house with as bad as she was limping but resisted the urge knowing it would not be welcomed. Instead slowly they made their way back to the Summers' household.


	26. Episode 7: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Growing Up

* * *

Spike walked into the house amazed at how clean. He turned around in a circle in the living room asking, "How?"

At Buffy's silence Spike knew, "Willow right? Is it just me or is that girl totally out of control?"

Buffy sighed as she toed off her boots before she sat down on the clean sofa. She looked around and noticed, "There's not even in a spot on it. The whole room looks better than it has in forever. How come I feel so wrong about it?"

Spike kicked off his boots before entering the clean room and sat down on the sofa. He looked almost uncomfortable since the room was so completely white and clean as he admitted, "Because it feels so unlived in and magical? As though it's not even your living room?"

Buffy laughed looking at Spike, "How is it that you know just what I'm feeling without me even saying it?"

Spike shrugged as he leaned back on the sofa to get more comfortable bending one of his legs to rest it on the other, "Talent I guess. Is the nibblet all tucked in for the night? Where are the witches?"

Buffy shrugged feeling a bit guilty before admitting, "No idea."

It was silent for a moment then Spike replied assuringly, "Three heart beats upstairs. Dawn's snores can be heard. They are all here tucked in for the night."

Buffy nodded not surprised, "Figured." She then turned towards Spike bouncing slightly on the couch, "Do you realize Willow and Tara and I spent a good bit of time cleaning the mess? Actually I should say we spent almost two hours attempting to clean up the mess which couldn't be clean. Willow spent maybe 2 minutes? Maybe 3? How long does it take for water to boil?"

"10-15 minutes?"

Buffy nodded, "Well hot water wasn't boiling yet so it couldn't have been that long before she did a spell and had the room cleaned. How scary is that?"

Spike gave a slight shudder admitting, "Very scary. This room still smells of magic a bit. What are you going to do about it?"

Buffy shrugged letting out a deep sigh before whispering, "Not sure I can do anything about it. Willow seems to be handling things ok in a way. She's not really blowing things up. I imagine the spell she was using tonight would have worked if it was just her and not a bunch of amateurs with her."

Spike had to confess that Buffy was probably right. The silence happened again until Buffy finally asked, "Why do I feel like I should be doing something? Anything to make this all better? Why do I feel like going upstairs and knocking on Tara and Willow's door and asking for their forgiveness?"

Spike smiled slightly at Buffy, "Because you are so used to controlling everything that finally you are dealing with things you can't control. It's up to Dawn in some ways if she's taken away. You can't stop Willow from doing magic anymore than you can stop the bills from coming."

Buffy frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest ignoring the fact that one of her arms still was smeared with fresh blood, "Being grown up is tough."

Spike laughed out loud and Buffy play slapped at him as she declared, "I want to spar?"

Spike looked at her shocked, "At practically midnight? You're hurt besides."

Buffy grinned giving him a raised eyebrow that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was taunting him, "Is the big bad vampire sleepy at midnight? Whatever happened to vampires being awake at night and sleeping during the day? Just patch me up and I'll be good to go."

Spike stood up mockingly putting his fists up, "Ok you want to spar let's do it after we wrap your ankle and bind that shoulder of yours."

After patching up Buffy, together they sparred until Buffy was so tired she could barely make contact. Then Spike walked home as Buffy went upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the witches were talking, "I think Buffy overreacted don't you think so Tara?"

Tara shrugged even as her eyes didn't look convinced, "It was her house. If she doesn't want to practicing magic in it, then it's her right besides I knew we should have asked her before we invited all those girls over."

Willow put her shirt on then turned to face Tara, "Well I think Buffy needs to understand it's our house too. We live here too and if we want to invite friends over, we should be able to."

Tara didn't agree but stayed quiet. Finally Willow collected her books asking, "You coming?"

Tara hurried down the stairs to keep up with her. As Willow entered the kitchen to open the fridge she yelled to Buffy, "Buffy the fridge is empty again. You will need to get groceries or we will all starve."

Buffy kept her comments to herself as she handed Dawn her two poptarts noticing there was not even one for herself left. Willow opened up a few cabinets still complaining, "Wow not even more cereal. I figured you would have at least gotten two of those yummy cinnamon roll cereals. I wouldn't have given the girls the box last night if I had known you didn't have more for this morning for breakfast. Well it's ok. I'll just eat one of my granola bars until you get some later today."

With that the girls disappeared leaving a very unhappy Buffy who gave Dawn a hug, "You too tired to go to school today?"

Dawn shook her head enjoying Buffy's hug glad they were getting along better, "I had gone to bed as soon as Willow and Tara's friends had arrived because there was nothing better to do. So I'm ok."

Buffy smiled feeling a bit better, "Good. Have a good day and afterwards we will go visit Spike for a while. Ok with you?"

Dawn smiled happily with a nod heading out the door just as Xander honked, "Bye!"


	27. Episode 8: Chapter 1

This episode is called **All Because of a Bond**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Future Planning

* * *

Dawn slept curled up in the chair with a heavy blanket and pillow under her head where she passed out after their game of Clue earlier. Buffy sat on the couch next to Spike with his coffee table in front of them. The table was covered with bills of all colors and sizes but were sorted into piles.

One was already paid never to be re-seen bills such as the basement flooding, and her mother's hospital bills and burial charges. Another pile was reoccurring bills such as cable, Internet which, Spike said should be cancelled, telephone, house insurance and taxes, Joyce's car which Spike suggested either Buffy should get her license or sell it, gas, water, and electric. On a third pile were bills such as groceries, clothing, and a college tuition print out of what it would cost for Buffy to go to college in the summer for three sessions. On a fourth pile were all the witches expenses which really shouldn't have been even added to Buffy's list of things to pay for. Their expenses were college books, magic box supplies, a laptop, clothing, and some other unlabeled receipts.

Spike was busy drawing up a chart using graph paper to include bills, expenses, extras, and income needs. He and Buffy had decided they would put Buffy on a monthly allowance and give Dawn a much smaller monthly allowance. The house and other housing bills would be paid out of their new account using automatic withdraws since the bills rarely varied.

Buffy was sitting quietly thinking about what she needed to do. The witches were expensive. Willow was making overseas calls quite a lot as well as other long distance calls. Paying for their clothing, magical items and college expenses as well as other expenses were just adding up and she had to be logical now. Spike was willing to pay for her and Dawn but the witches were not his friends and therefore they had no rights to his money.

She sighed knowing she needed to ask them to leave when the semester ended in the next 8 weeks. It would be hard but they could easily get a residence on campus since both were enrolling in college classes according to this 'college tuition' bill that was laid on their pile. Honestly if she admitted it to herself, the witches weren't really helping anyway. It seemed every time she tried to depend on them, something bad happened and Dawn needed stability. If she was going to have to raise Dawn on her own, she might as well do it without the extra expenses. Truthfully, she needed to get her and Dawn back on their feet. Unfortunately she needed Spike to do so.

Spike noticed her mood change and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I can be there if you would like but I think this is best if you do it alone so they can't say I put you up to it. I'm not sure what to say to make it better though. I'm sorry luv."

Buffy nodded and looked down to see what he had made up. It was an easy chart made with pretty colors. She chuckled realizing Spike had a gift for making even expense charts look nice and tidy. Spike noticed her chuckle and asked, "What's so bloody funny?"

Buffy busted out laughing even more, "It's 12 am on a Saturday and instead of sleeping like the rest of the world's population, we are sitting in a crypt in the middle of the cemetery. To make it even funnier, you're sitting there with colored pencils and pens making a beautiful chart of how much in debt I really am. You a vampire are helping the slayer to not wind up in jail for being broke. It's just funny is all."

Spike shook his head at her chuckling a little as well and laid his hand over hers, "Buffy it's fine. I want to help. About the crypt thing, I was thinking of finding myself an apartment. Somewhere you would feel proud for having Dawn and you at."

Buffy shook her head as the thoughts of what her plans were for after the witches moved out raced into the front thought of her mind but she didn't want to mention that yet, "Let's hold off on that. Let's get my stuff in order and then we can talk about that. Dawn wants us to have a cell phone though. Can you arrange another $100 a month for a family plan? She has the details in her backpack which is at the house."

Spike bit the back of his pencil as he erased a few numbers and added in a few more, "Yeah, it's fine really. It's midnight pet. What would you like to do?"

Buffy bit her lower lip and asked hesitantly, "Think we can skip patrol one night? I'm sleepy."

Spike laughed as he shook his head at her secretly enjoying the fact she respected him enough to ask his opinion, "I'm quite sure at midnight any baddies that are out there already are well on their way to finishing or at least already been bad. I think it's safe to skip tonight. We will just do 5 cemeteries instead of 4 tomorrow night if you want."

Buffy smiled and leaned back against the couch trying to relax her hurting back, "Thanks for watching out for me and Dawn. I imagine it isn't easy to see your money being wasted by us humans."

Spike growled slightly and looked at Buffy offended, "Bloody Hell! This isn't wasted. I just never had a reason to use any of my money. I'm a bleeding vampire, I steal and don't require money. I can't think of a better way to spend the money I do have. Thank you for letting me help."

Buffy bit her lower lip once again feeling nervous, "You really think I can make it going to college in the summer?"

Spike let out a deep breath understanding how nervous she was but really thinking she was silly to being so nervous, "Buffy don't even let doubt get in the way of your future. Dawn will be home for the summer but I can watch her easy enough. We will make this bloody well work. College is fun. I should know; I went to Oxford."

Buffy's eyes couldn't mask the look of shock fast enough, "You went to Oxford?"

Spike shrugged making it out to be nothing, "Well yeah. That was the in thing to do back then and I was 27 years old when I died."

Buffy studied Spike for a moment realizing there was so much about this man she didn't know. She would have to learn 120 years plus another 27 to fully know him. As much as it scared her, it fascinated her as well. She yawned and Spike noticed, "You should go home and get to bed. Dawn said she would be getting us up bright and early to go Halloween shopping and since it calls for heavy rain, I might be able to go out with you."

Buffy smiled, "I think she'd like that. She wants the perfect costume because Janice and her are going out to a Halloween party at school even though it's a silly tradition."

Spike laughed, "Probably safest day of the year. All the baddies usually hibernate for the evening."

Buffy shook her head as memories of her previous Sunnydale Halloween entered her mind so she said, "You wouldn't believe it but every year in Sunnydale something happens on Halloween."

She paused and yawned again and Spike said, "Come on. Let's get you home."

Buffy frowned not moving from her comfortable spot on the couch, "Can I just stay here? Dawn's already sleeping in the chair."

Spike nodded not knowing what to say. Spike lifted Dawn into his arms and laid her out on the couch making Buffy move just so Dawn would be comfortable. Dawn immediately rolled over to her side and curled into a ball as Spike tucked the blankets around her. Buffy kissed her forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams Dawn."

Then looked at Spike, "Can you control yourself if we sleep in the big bed downstairs together?"

Spike chuckled part of him secretly really excited at the idea of what she was suggesting. It was another sign of the trust building between them which really rocked Spike to the core if he thought about it,"Yeah I imagine I can this once."

He went over and jumped downstairs lighting a few candles as Buffy followed him and then he re-climbed the ladder to turn off the lamp not noticing the big grin on Dawn's face as she had overheard the conversation. It was exactly what she had hoped for when she had closed her eyes falling asleep in the chair earlier.

Spike walked in the dark and jumped down the hole into the bedroom as Buffy climbed into the bed after taking off her socks and boots off. He did the same leaving his shirt and pants on trying to be a gentleman. He blew out the candles and climbed into the bed. He rested on his back thinking as he felt Buffy shift over to his side of the bed and laid her head against his chest.

Spike closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled into darkness really enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Sweet dreams Spike. See you in the morning."

Spike whispered back very quietly still in awe at the fact he had his arms wrapped around Buffy, "Sweet dreams Buffy."

He listened to the sound of her heartbeat, which slowed down to relax as she slumbered. The gentle sound of her heartbeat lured him easily into sleep.


	28. Episode 8: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back at the House

* * *

Spike and Buffy woke up to Dawn bouncing on the bed giggling. Buffy pulled the blankets over her head before realizing she was in Spike's big bed resting on his chest so she therefore blocked his view as well. Dawn giggled some more, "I got to spend the night in a crypt!"

Buffy pulled the blanket down and said to Dawn looking horrified, "Don't go telling people that! We are supposedly on watch for how you are adjusting so shhh about that kind of thing."

Dawn just proceeded to hop some more and Spike scolded, "Careful bit, or you will break my bed!"

Dawn rolled her eyes slowing down her hopping, "You guys need to get up so we can go shopping!"

Buffy groaned because Dawn had gone to bed earlier than they had. But she gave in knowing Dawn wouldn't stop and yawned stretching her arms up in the air, which Spike chuckled ducking his head out of the way of her arms. She blushed, "Sorry Spike."

Spike smiled still feeling in awe over having spent the night with Buffy, the slayer in his bed. He couldn't believe she was finally seeing him for who he was inside instead of just the evil vampire on the outside. Things were looking up for him. He turned towards Dawn to hide his feelings towards Buffy, "Well how's the weather outside nibblet. Why don't you go and check the weather and make sure it's all rainy and such before we start our day."

Dawn not having to be told twice climbed the ladder to the upstairs and Spike took the moment to climb out of bed. He pulled off his shirt to replace it with a new one and then turned to notice Buffy watching him and he smirked, "Um Buffy luv, I don't mind but you might. I need to change my pants and um go ole natural. So you might want to either go upstairs with the nibblet or turn around or something right about now."

Buffy turned bright red, lifting her right hand to put a shield up between him and her face then turned around as Spike changed his pants. Buffy frowned glancing down at her own outfit which was now wrinkled and very dirty having spent the night in the same outfit as she had all day yesterday. She really needed a change so she turned to Spike, "We need to hit up the house so Dawn and I can change."

Spike nodded as he moved into her view and motioned towards the ladder so Buffy could climb up then he followed. Dawn was chipper as she was munching on her toasted pop tarts handing one to Buffy as she asked, "Guess what? It's all nice and rainy. Spike can come!"

Spike smiled and ruffled her hair lovingly feeling very excited, "Course I'll come. But first we need to get you and your sis all fixed up for the day and get more in your stomachs than just pop tarts."

Dawn bounced on her heels, "Bacon, cheese omelets?"

Buffy shook her head laughing, "So that's why you insisted I buy that stuff at the store a few days ago."

Dawn smiled sweetly and nodded. Spike shrugged, "I don't mind. Let's get out of here before the sun decides to shine."

They all exited the crypt together as Dawn happily chatted about what costume she wanted to wear while going to the party while Spike claimed 15 year olds should not be dressing up for Halloween.

* * *

Anya chattered to Xander as they walked towards Buffy's house, "I can't believe you told Buffy but not Tara and Willow. I wanted to be there!"

Xander smiled and spoke gently, "You can tell everyone today if you want. We are all heading out Halloween costume shopping based on what Willow said. She had invited Dawn and Dawn promised to talk to Buffy about it."

Anya beamed at Xander, "So I can really tell everyone I'm getting married and show them my ring and invite them to our wedding?"

Xander nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on Anya's lips as she skipped happily into the house, "Hey everyone, I'm getting married so I can have lots of orgasms every night as a legally married woman!"

Willow and Tara stared at her blankly as they were sitting at the island discussing what they wanted to have for breakfast. Anya repeated, "I'm getting married. Want to see my big beautiful diamond?"

Willow and Tara stood up looking down at Anya's finger that she was waving in the air. Willow said, "Wow Xander's getting married. Wow!"

Willow wasn't sure what else to say but was immediately engulfed in a hug so it appeared it didn't matter what she said anyway. Tara said, "Congrats!" as she was squished into the group hug as well. Anya continued to talk not missing much of a beat as she insisted, "You guys must come to the wedding. Where's Buffy and Dawnie? I want them to share in my happiness too!"

Willow looked at Tara who shrugged. Just then the door flung open and in raced Dawn who yelled, "I won!"

She was promptly followed by Spike and Buffy who were almost tied. Spike shouted, "You cheated. You didn't tell us you were racing until you were almost out of sight!"

Dawn laughed, "You're just mad because a 15 year old human beat you."

Spike growled but stopped when the three noticed they were being stared by a very upset Xander, a horrified looking Willow, a shocked looking Tara and an Anya who was just bouncing with excitement. Anya spoke up first, "Dawnie, Spike and Buffy, I'm getting married. You guys all must come to my wedding! It will be in just a few months! It will be so beautiful and so much fun!"

Buffy smiled already having been told but said, "Congrats Anya" and was promptly surrounded by a hug, which Anya also pulled Dawn and Spike into. Dawn exclaimed, "Yay a wedding. I can go too right? Can I bring a date if I find one? Can I wear a beautiful dress? Do I get to pick out my dress?"

Spike said, "Shh platelet, let the girl talk. It's her wedding after all."

Anya smiled gratefully at Spike and then announced, "I'll pick out the dresses but they will be really pretty. I haven't decided who is in the wedding party but Xander and I will talk about that soon I'm sure and of course you can come! You're a little young for a date though…"

Dawn snapped back, "I am 15."

Anya smiled at her condescendingly, "Of course you are."

Dawn repeated, "I am old enough to go on a date" while ignoring Spike's growl and Anya patted her on the head repeating, "Of course you are."

Dawn rolled her eyes as Spike looked at her growling again but chose to stay quiet. Xander decided he had to speak up "Since when are undead creatures able to walk around in the daylight and able to walk into Buffy's house. Furthermore, why is it invited to my wedding and even more, WHY IS IT HANGING WITH BUFFY AND DAWNIE? DID I MISS THE WACKY HOUR?"

Dawn glared at Xander, "Spike's with me. He's fine in MY house."

Xander said in a frank voice not giving up, "No, actually this is Buffy's house and I just know this is an excuse to play a little game. Let's stalk and make Buffy like me since she's confused and lost after being in a Hell Dimension. I'll pretend to be good and get in her good graces because I have a stalkerish, demented love for her."

Buffy stepped forward saying, "Actually I wasn't in…"

She felt Spike's hand on her shoulder so she stopped. Xander's eyebrow raised at her but Buffy didn't continue not wanting it to come out. She knew her friends would be so upset and feel so guilty if they knew they had pulled her out of Heaven instead of Hell. So she was determined to keep the secret to protect them.

Dawn looked at both of them for a minute but dismissed it, "I'm hungry and we have to go shopping soon."

Then Xander chipped in a little too happily exclaiming, "Yea so the dead people in the room can kindly exit leaving us to our shopping adventures."

Dawn put her hands on her hips and glared at Xander, "Actually I invited Spike to come along so he can help me pick out the perfect outfit for Halloween."

Xander glared at Dawn then turned to Buffy, "Are you going to let Captain Fangless join us shopping? Isn't that dangerous?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Nah. It's fine and yea he's coming."

Xander took Anya's hand trying to pull her towards the door, "Come on honey, let's go. I don't want to go shopping with someone who hasn't breathed properly in over a century."

Anya shrugged and looked sadly at the trio but followed Xander dutifully out of the house.

Buffy sighed and then looked up to see Willow and Tara standing there in shock. Buffy asked, "You leaving too?"

Tara started to shake her head and Willow took her turn to yell, "I can't believe you are spending so much time with Spike over your friends. We are your friends who saved you and you would rather sit and spend time with this thing who can't even feel. He sat and pinned for you while you were gone Buffy. He followed Dawn around like some lost puppy and got upset whenever anyone mentioned your name. It's not normal or healthy to allow a vampire to pretend to care that much. You're leading him on! Don't you want to go shopping with your best friends, me and Xander? Xander is right even if he was harsh. He said that Spike is just trying to earn his way in since you're lost and confused."

She then turned to Tara, "I think we'd better go."

Tara shook her head looking at Buffy and Spike and she bravely spoke even though her voice had a slight waiver, "I think I'd rather stay and go shopping with them. Please stay Willow."

Willow looked outraged and stomped out of the house. Tara sighed, "Sorry about that. I've been trying to talk to her but she's just so angry all the time."

Buffy nodded having seen it herself so instead of replying she changed the topic, "Have you eaten?"

Tara shook her head and Spike in good nature offered, "Sure offer my services to everyone. Not like I wanted to fix only two omelets instead of four."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and Tara stuttered, "I'm sorry. You really don't have to fix my food. I can do it myself."

Dawn laughed and whapped Spike in the arm saying with a smirk, "He doesn't mind. He's just whining because he thinks he has to in order to hide the fact that he really enjoys cooking. He's a great cook too. Just wait until you taste the omelet!"

Tara smiled as the four of them went into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Willow muttered to herself, "Something has got to make this right. Something is really wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Buffy was in hell and I saved her. I should be being thanked and things should be good with us. I shouldn't be out-casted along with Xander."

She sighed and kicked the door to the Magic Box basement open noticing it wasn't sealed. She was fuming and she took the magic books off the shelves and flipped through them using magic. She came upon a repelling spell. The ingredients she needed were in the shop but she also needed something that belonged to both of them. She did a reveal spell to find what she might use and was shocked by what appeared. She gasped and quickly closed the book to think about all she had found out.


	29. Episode 8: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shopping Adventures

* * *

Dawn went to three different shops before she found the most perfect costume. She chose a long golden dress with a beautiful golden halo. She had picked out gold shoes that sparkled as she walked. Spike went into another aisle and pulled out golden wings and Dawn put her arms through the hoops attaching the wings on her outfit and Buffy smiled affectionately, "Look at my perfect angel."

Tara giggled as she admired a beautiful blue sparkling outfit that had a matching blue sparkling cape. Spike shrugged, "Try it on. I think it would look great on you."

Tara frowned, "It's too much and with Buffy having so many money problems…"

Spike smirked and decided not to say anything about Buffy's money problems and instead pulled out a $50 and handed it to Dawn and then handed another $50 to Tara, "As long as you have someplace to wear it, have it."

Tara looked at the costume and pulled it off the shelf as she pulled it over her outfit. It seemed to fit beautiful and she couldn't wait until that night. She and Willow were supposed to go to a college party. She frowned missing Willow a bit, wishing Willow was shopping with her. Tara knew she had two weeks left until the party so she had time to make this work with Willow. She looked at Spike making a promise, "I'll pay you back. I'm getting a job next semester at the coffee shop at the college. I already arranged that and I'm looking into college housing. With Buffy having money issues I imagine it's tough to have Willow and me mooching off her."

Spike didn't say anything and instead smiled, "Enjoy the dress Glinda."

Tara smiled and went off with Dawn to pay for their items. Spike turned to Buffy, "Did you want something for Halloween?"

Buffy shook her head, "No a world of no. We turned into our costumes one year and had haunted house adventure another year. We had issues with band candy one year, and last year I avoided it by all counts as I'd like to do this year."

Dawn giggled not bothered by past issues, "I'm going to a party! It should be fun especially with this angel outfit. I wonder what Janice will wear."

Dawn was bouncing along talking happily as she put her hands out feeling the rain pour over them. She pleaded towards Spike and Buffy, "Can we go to the mall since it's still pouring down the rain and all? I want some sparkling gold makeup."

Spike nodded at Dawn and they all piled into Spike's car to head towards the mall. Tara smiled as she watched as Buffy scooted in the car closer to Spike to chatter to him while Dawn chattered to Tara happily about both of their plans for Halloween.

* * *

Buffy entered Victoria Secret while Tara was in a science shop with Dawn and Spike had gotten lost in a bookstore. Spike had given her $100 dollars to spend on herself today since most of her clothes were very old. She knew she wanted some new underwear to match the two new pairs of pants, two tops and the new pair of boots to replace her old holey ones.

She smiled as she picked up some daring black lacy underwear and knew she must have it. She picked out a baby blue silk pair with matching bra and a pink pair as well. She also picked up a red lacy thong with matching bra. She skipped over to the register to check out before one of her companions caught her in here.

* * *

Spike admired the poetry books as he sighed and put it back. He then picked it up again thinking he doesn't have to show anyone what is in his book. He knew poetry made him seem like a ponce but this poetry book was just released with some never seen before poems.

He gathered it in his arms, picked up an extra empty journal for his collection since his was almost full and then smiled as he noticed a wedding book and grabbed it thinking he could give it to the demon girl. It was something she would love.

He grabbed a Spanish/English dictionary that was much bigger than the one Dawn had been trying to use and grabbed a Bronte sister collection book since Buffy had registered for a Bronte sister literature class in the winter session. At the register, he noticed a herbal garden instruction book. He shrugged grabbing that as well thinking Glinda might enjoy it or perhaps even Red if she ever came around.

* * *

Dawn was admiring a telescope and Tara laughed, "I'm sorry Dawnie but it is too expensive, even for Spike."

Dawn nodded knowing Tara was right but it was on sale and so beautiful. She closed her eyes and made a wish that someday she would have a telescope. She rushed over and sat down on vibrating chairs as Tara sat next to her and together they enjoyed the feeling of a massage. Dawn grinned, "We should tell Buffy and Spike to come sit in these. With all the patrols they do, I'm sure their muscles hurt."

Tara looked at Dawn and asked softly, "Are Spike and Buffy like dating?"

Dawn's eyes lit up as she grinned, "They slept together but didn't have sex or anything but they slept together in the bed all night long last night. I think something is going on with them. I'm excited for them actually."

Tara looked a little nervous unsure of what to think about the new couple. Sure they looked good together but they were supposed to be enemies. If things went well that was wonderful but if things went badly did that mean an apocalypse? She turned toward Dawn asking, "Are they good together?"

Dawn nodded as she cheerfully flew into an explanation, "We play board games together, he fixes us dinner and Buffy and him patrol together and I've noticed her coming home hurt a lot less because he's there to back her up. He seems happier too. He's whistling and humming and the way he looks at Buffy, I hope someday someone looks at me like that. I'd die a happy girl."

Tara giggled feeling better at Dawn's explanation. It appeared Buffy and Spike were finding common ground and perhaps forming a friendship. They would be stronger together than they were apart and honestly Tara liked Spike. He was down to earth with a flare for getting into trouble. He also said things like they were not beating around the bush and he seemed to respect her well enough. Who was she to complain. She then focused on Dawn's comment, "Don't talk like that. You're too young to worry about dying."

Dawn smiled, "Let's go find the others."


	30. Episode 8: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Results of Magic

* * *

Tara, Dawn, Spike and Buffy came into the house all of them talking at once about the sight they had just seen at the restaurant. Spike had taken them to a demon friendly restaurant and they had watched a purple oozing demon dance with a normal human girl and the sight was quite a sight to see.

The girl kept sliding over the place as the purple ooze would hit her shoes. She fell once covering her white dress with purple ooze. Dawn couldn't help but laugh the second they left the restaurant. Spike laughed, "At least he didn't snooze as well as ooze."

Buffy had shaken her head at them being so silly and Tara had joined in on discussing how would you clean a white dress with purple ooze. Dawn had exclaimed, "Why on earth would you wear a white dress if you were dating an ooze monster?"

The laughter stopped as they stared at Willow on the couch. Willow turned towards Buffy, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did this morning. It was childish of me. I hope you will forgive me."

Spike didn't think Willow smelt right and instead smelt magic on her but decided to say nothing as Buffy embraced her friend in a warm hug, "Of course I forgive you. It's just a hard adjustment for everyone."

Willow nodded in agreement, "I need some help with my science homework Dawn. Would you like to learn about blood?"

Dawn bounced at the chance to learn real science instead of silly things already prepped that they teach you in high school, "Can I Buffy? I'll do my homework tomorrow since it's Sunday."

Buffy shrugged seeing nothing really wrong with it. Perhaps Willow and Dawn bonding would be good for both of them. She smiled as she said, "Sure but you listen to Willow ok?"

Willow smiled and led Dawn upstairs and was happy to see Tara stay downstairs with Spike and Buffy.

* * *

Dawn leaned over the microscope and asked, "Is that really your blood? Does it look like my blood? Can we see my blood?"

Willow smiled, "Of course Dawnie."

She pricked Dawn's finger taking a few drops and putting it on the microscope and when Dawn leaned over to look at it, Dawn felt a little pinch as her hair got caught. She gently pulled it out of the clip and looked at her blood. It looked similar to Willow but a little different. She asked a bit nervous, "Does it look ok?"

Willow looked into the microscope and announced, "Sure it does."

She then handed Dawn a little spread sheet containing some pictures of what was contained in the blood. Curiously, Dawn studied her blood under the microscope identifying everything on the sheet until she was left with something unrecognizable. She turned to ask Willow, "What are these little circles? They aren't listed. Do you know?"

Willow glanced in the microscope not taking much time to find what Dawn was talking about and instead waved her hand in the air, "I'm sure it's nothing. Just a bit of extra blood clotting material."

Dawn looked unconvinced but said nothing more. Willow smiled at Dawn, "Well I need to record the results, thanks for your help Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Your welcome!" She went downstairs to see what the others were up to leaving Willow behind to collect the hair, and blood for a spell.

* * *

Dawn sat down on the couch next to Spike and Buffy who were sitting really close together. Spike and Buffy were sharing a blanket and Dawn had her own as well as Tara. They were all watching _Zoolander_. Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy who leaned against his chest to get comfortable. Dawn smiled at the couple really glad to see they were still moving along nicely in their relationship.

She never would have dreamed Buffy would look to Spike for support but she was really glad it was happening. Tara looked at Buffy and Spike and smiled as well really happy to see that Buffy was so happy even after being tormented in Hell. That girl was really brave and Tara was really glad to have met her. She saw Dawn smiling at them as well and smiled even bigger.

At least they wouldn't have opposition with the four of them in the room and she doubted with Anya either. Anya was happy to embrace them this morning almost like they were a family instead of three people. She wondered to herself when Spike became part of this little group. She frowned remembering how he was mostly ignored as well as Dawn during Buffy's death. Perhaps that's why they are getting along so well now.

Buffy now feels like an outcast and Dawn and Spike were the original outcasts. They seem to get along well and perhaps that is really why. Tara smiled thinking she had solved the question of how come Spike and Buffy as well as Dawn were all getting along. Tara was beginning to feel like the outcast in her and Willow's relationship.

Willow seemed so obsessed with magic lately that she didn't really spend time as a couple anymore. If the room needed cleaned, then it was a spell that did it. If a shirt needed laundered, a spell would do it. She was proud at how powerful Willow was but was also scared at how much power she had as well. Willow seemed to resort to magic for everything, letting it control her and her life rather than she controlling it. She remembered the black specks in Willow's eyes last time she had done magic and remembered the black roots Willow was sporting for a few hours afterwards. That really worried her.

She noticed everyone else was enjoying the movie and she decided that since at least Willow had apologized to Buffy, it was a step in the right direction. She just hoped it would be a big enough step.

* * *

Dawn suddenly was sitting on the couch when she started glowing bright green. She moaned in discomfort as Buffy turned looking at her, "What's wrong Dawnie?"

Dawn moaned again and Spike got up and went to her seeing her flash between a glowing neon green and her normal self. Spike touched her arm and Dawn screamed in pain. Spike let go and Buffy tried to touch her and Dawn screamed in pain again. Tara watched in horror as she stated noticing the difference in the air and the feel of the room, "This is magic, powerful magic. I don't know what it is though."

Spike went into the kitchen quickly and grabbed a can of salt and made a circle in the middle of the room. He picked up the screaming Dawn and put her in the salt circle as he turned to Tara, "Do you or Willow have any counter spelling books here?"

Tara nodded and ran upstairs quickly grabbing a simple white magic book and ran downstairs giving it over to Spike. He picked out a spell that was in Latin and spoke firmly, "Hold on nibblet, I hope this helps."

He looked really nervous as he started chanting in Latin. The salt circle caught fire so Spike jumped back from the flame but continued to chant. Dawn's glowing slowed a bit so Tara came over and behind Spike started chanting as well because Spike's ability didn't seem strong enough. Perhaps between the both of them, it would be. So the two of them stood chanting as Dawn screamed and withered within the salt circle until everything went dark and quiet.

Dawn moaned out, "Buffy", feeling scared and drained from being in pain. All she wanted was her big sister to hold her tightly telling her that she was ok.

Buffy looked up to see if she could run in the circle and Tara nodded backing away from Spike so they could get to Dawn. Buffy went to hug Dawn and instead bounced off Dawn like she were a polarized magnet. Spike frowned and went to catch Buffy but she bounced off him and landed in a pile next to the sofa.

Tara frowned and went to Dawn and helped her stand up as Spike came over to Dawn and again Spike got sent flying into the air the second he got close to her. Dawn yelled, "What is going on?"

Buffy frowned looking at Spike and Dawn not understanding what was going on. Tara held Dawn as she started to cry and Spike got up and roared, "Someone did a spell on Dawn that affects Buffy and I. How is that even possible? How can a spell on Dawn affect me? Buffy I can see since their blood is tied together but me? How can I possibly get in the middle of this?"

Buffy tried to crawl over to where Spike was and almost reached him before being flown back and she started to cry angry tears. This was unbelievable and Spike picked up the spell book and flipped through it. He continued to flip until he got half way through the book and growled throwing the book aside clearly annoyed, "This isn't good magic. This has to be bloody black magic."

Dawn whimpered, "Is Glory somehow back?"She was still so afraid and really upset that neither Buffy nor Spike could touch her. Say some evil Goddess or God came after her. No one would be able to protect her. Suddenly she wanted her mom.

Spike shook his head cutting off Dawn's thoughts, "Definitely not, the watcher took care of that. No this is a witch or wizard. One powerful in the dark arts. Probably doesn't want us to be able to protect each other for some reason. They want to drive us apart."

Buffy's eyes got big showing a bit of fear but also still anger, "Perhaps it's Ethan Rayne. He usually doesn't target me specifically but maybe he has another new improved plan."

Spike turned towards Buffy asking, "What do you think he wants?"


	31. Episode 8: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why Us?

* * *

Buffy dried her eyes as she quietly admitted, "I don't know."

Spike frowned being unable to comfort her or Dawn and suddenly got pissed off and roared. He stated, "Get some weapons. I might not be able to hurt humans in this state but we got about 30 minutes that the trail of magic will be hot. There's a tracer spell in this book. I don't know if I'm powerful enough to find whoever did this but perhaps between Tara and I we can try."

Dawn spoke up in a soft voice. She was afraid to admit it but knew it was necessary to help save her, Buffy and Spike, "Willow taught me a little magic too. Perhaps I have some in me naturally. I can float a pencil."

Spike and Buffy looked horrified that Willow would dare to go behind their backs and teach Dawn magic. They were even more horrified that Dawn had succeeded. They had never imagined Dawn had powers. Even Tara looked really surprised. Buffy stood up and started pacing, "Who would do this to us and why? What do they want from us? Are they after me? Or the key of Dawn perhaps? I thought Dawn's key abilities were kind of destroyed when I jumped."

Spike went to reach out to her and she yelled putting her hand up in the air creating a make-shift barrier, "Don't! I don't want you knocked out. Bad enough I have to be alone, I don't want to truly be alone."

Spike nodded understanding and respecting where Buffy was coming from with her thought process so he took a step back. Tara frowned as she asked, "Are you sure it's Ethan Rayne?"

Buffy shook her head. Honestly she had no idea what was going on much less who would do such a thing. It must be some evil bad guy to really target those she loved plus to bother targeting Spike? While she knew Glory was dead and gone thanks to Spike telling her, there wasn't a whole lot of people who knew of Spike and her connection enough to really bother to target him. Sadly she admitted, "I don't know…let's try the tracing spell. I can't live like this. I can't even touch my sister or my best friend right now. That's not how life is supposed to work."

Dawn whimpered again still feeling her body shake from pain she had experienced earlier and Spike looked really surprised at Buffy's declaration. She thought of him as her 'best friend'. He wondered when that happened. He shrugged realizing it wasn't the time to think of that when the spell trail was getting cooler and cooler by the minute.

He went over to the book he threw and picked it up flipping through it until he got to a page announcing, "We can try this one. I'm sure this is black magic… I'm not sure any of us are able to do anything about it but we can at least try. I can't just sit here doing nothing."

Tara stood in the middle of the two and held Dawn's hand and then held Spike's. He placed the book in front of Tara and Spike and Dawn each held it up with their free hands so all three could read. Without any warning, the room was suddenly filled with chanting. Buffy ran outside to see if anything was happening and saw an eerie green light like thing in the air floating away from the house.

She went to follow it not knowing how long their spell would last. She followed the green light until she reached in front of the magic shop. She looked confused as she thought it was strange but quietly entered the room. She didn't want to spook the intruder and send them packing before the spell was broken and she got her answers.

As she walked into the basement noticing the broken down door, she thought about the fact she had to talk to Anya about repairing this entrance or she was about to lose some serious merchandise. She walked down in the basement and then up to the main room and almost gasped loudly in shock. There was Willow sitting in the middle of a salt circle chanting loudly. She stared intently ahead as she repeated the same spell over and over again.

Buffy yelled feeling betrayed and very angry, "What are you doing Willow? Were you really the one that was hurting Dawn so much?"

Willow ignored Buffy and Buffy went further into the room careful not to break the salt circle not knowing what kind of magic was in there. Willow's hair and eyes were black. There were black veins all through her face. She looked down right horrible not to mention scary but still she chanted on. The air smelt like some kind of weird herb she had smelt once before.

Buffy stood in front of Willow and shouted, "Willow knock it off."

Just then all was quiet and Willow lay in the middle of the salt circle barely breathing with her hair fading to red. Buffy shouted again feeling very frustrated. She wasn't getting any answers and she couldn't believe her friend would do this to them. Willow was her friend, this was crazy! She bellowed even louder, "Willow wake up. This is crazy. Take this spell off us. You hurt Dawn doing whatever it was you were doing."

Willow looked woozy as she peered up with Buffy with unfocused eyes and repeated, "Hurt Dawn? No I didn't hurt Dawn. I didn't hurt anyone. I helped."

Buffy stared down at Willow unwilling to see how messed up her friend really was, demanding, "Willow remove this spell. I don't know what it was supposed to do to help but it really hurt Dawn."

Willow blinked trying to clear her vision and get her bearing on things as Spike came into the room roaring. Dawn was leaning on Tara for strength since her strength had been pretty much drained out of her. Tara was concerned with Dawn's well being since her aura had changed. It had lots of green glowing streaks in it that weren't usually there. Usually Dawn's aura was a mixture of turquoise and yellow streaks, which suggested she was highly energized and the ability to influence others with her happy personality and joy.

The green running through it would normally represent natural healing and peacefulness but she knew this glowing green was the result of having her human side messed with and changed to allow her key ability to show through. She sighed as she looked at Willow in the middle of the circle. She so didn't want to believe her lover and girlfriend was involved in such a horrible inhumane act.

Spike roared again, "Willow undo what you did now. Dawn and Buffy need me and you hurt Dawn!" He was so mad he was using their real names and could barely contain himself and he couldn't even be calmed down by Willow. His chip fired as thoughts of tearing Willow to shreds hit his mind but he barely flinched, "Remove it now Willow or I'll be living with the bloody headache that it takes to destroy you."

Buffy frowned as she watched Willow look so surprised and upset. Willow genuinely seemed to feel distressed by the news she hurt Dawn. If she casted the spell, this wasn't the plan. Buffy's thoughts were confirmed as suddenly Willow started rambling, "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This was supposed to allow Spike to not be part of the group. It was supposed to repel your feelings towards each other."

Buffy walked up to Spike and reached out to touch him then was thrown back into a table that had her moaning in pain as she hissed through clinched teeth, "Does that look like my feelings are repelled?"

Dawn whimpered as Tara held her closer and Willow snapped her head around to look at Dawn, "What did I do to poor Dawn? She was the link between you to. Something that belongs to both of you and it was only supposed to be the catalyst."

Willow sighed and knew she had no choice but to undo it and could only hope it helped bring Dawn back. She closed her eyes and began to chant and Dawn fell to the ground again screaming. Willow barely noticed as her hair began to turn black and her eyes started to turn darker until they were completely black and Dawn continued to scream.

Buffy ran to her side and was surprised when she could hug Dawn and Spike rushed to their sides as well and wrapped both of them in his arms and Willow's chanting calmed down and she sat in the middle of the circle looking absolutely drained. Tara rushed to her side seeing that the salt circle's flame disappeared leaving Willow behind, "What were you thinking? You could have killed them. Look at what you did."

Willow turned and looked at Spike, Buffy and Dawn who were all huddled together and she frowned feeling a bit of rage return as she shrieked, "It was supposed to allow Dawn and Buffy to want to spend time with me not to want Spike anymore. Spike stole you from me tonight."

Tara gently rubbed Willow's, slowly turning red, hair from her face trying to explain, "No baby, you yelling at Dawnie and Buffy as well as insulting Spike stole me from you. It was your actions. I don't know how you can make this right. I don't even know exactly what you did but you used a 15 year old to attempt to drive people apart. You should be ashamed of yourself."

After saying that, Tara stood up brushing the salt from her knees as she walked over and said something into Spike's ear and he nodded and she walked away with Willow watching her longing not understanding what went wrong.

* * *

Later that night at home Dawn sat in the middle of Buffy and Spike for comfort, they watched a Disney movie to attempt to cheer up Dawn. No one understood what had been done to Dawn but they knew it hurt her badly and that Willow had done it. Buffy knew that Willow needed help and thought that perhaps she could help. Willow was upstairs in her room not really spending any time with the trio and no one knew where Tara had gone when she had disappeared earlier.

Willow had come home and yelled about Tara having taken some clothes with her and not being in sight. She threatened to use a tracking spell on her but Spike had roared, "Haven't you done enough bloody magic damage today already?"

So instead Willow went upstairs to pout. She never meant to hurt Dawn but couldn't Buffy see she was ruining her friendships. Soon she would have no one but a dead vampire. She frowned and decided she needed to apologize to Dawn for hurting her. She got up and walked downstairs to see all Buffy, Spike and Dawn all huddled together sharing one blanket. Dawn looked completely drained and exhausted and was resting her head on Spike's shoulder watching the television.

Willow stepped forward and announced, "I want to apologize for my actions tonight. I really never meant to hurt Dawn. I love Dawn and I would never do anything to hurt her intentionally."

Spike spoke up in a gruff tone clearly not accepting the apology, "What exactly did you do and what exactly did you MEAN to do? Why Dawn?"

Willow took a deep breath and moved to sit in the chair. All eyes were on her, even young Dawn's who glared at her. She knew she must explain, "I wanted to repel Buffy's feelings for you from her. It was only supposed to make it so that Buffy didn't run to you with her problems but instead to her real friends."

Dawn snapped feeling a bit of strength return due to the anger she was feeling, "Real friends don't try to ruin their new friendships and definitely don't do spells on their friends."

Willow didn't have anything to say about that but she continued anyway, "The repel spell needed something that belonged to both parties that were to be repelled. I did a reveal spell and found out what the item was that could be used."

Willow paused looking up at Buffy and Spike who still didn't appear to understand. She looked back down at her hands explaining, "Dawn was that item…."

Dawn cut her off almost shrieking she was so hysterical, "How could I belong to both of them? I belong to Buffy only. Is that why the spell was so painful? You did it wrong?"

Willow frowned shaking her head, "No the spell was done correctly, I just didn't have enough power to break such a heavy bond. I'm really sorry I hurt you Dawn."

Dawn blinked still not understanding, "How could I belong to both of THEM? I'm a Summers'…."

Buffy's eyes got big as she looked at Spike and then at Willow as Willow spoke softly, "I'm not really sure why you belong to both of them. Perhaps it's a thinking of as a family thing. Buffy knows you're her sister and perhaps Spike now thinks of you as a sister."

Spike shrugged admitting, "That could be. I do play the part of protector and am brotherly towards her."

Willow repeated her apology, "I'm sorry I hurt Dawn. Will you forgive me?"

Dawn frowned not really wanting to but figured this was a part of growing up so she replied curtly, "I don't know. I'll think about it. I don't want you near me for right now. I don't trust you."

She shrugged at the last phrase and Buffy nodded in agreement, "You need to respect Dawn's wishes. This is pretty much your last chance Willow. I also think it's best if you move out of here for now. I can't have someone unstable around Dawn."

Willow yelled back, "You are kicking out your friends? You will have no one left!"

Spike yelled back without thinking, "She'll always have me."

Willow yanked open the door and slammed it closed again, leaving out the front door to talk to Xander about what had happened hoping for sympathy and a place to live.

* * *

Tara was snuggled up in a hotel room crying staring at a picture taken of Willow and her last year during Halloween.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on one side of Spike sleeping on his lap while Buffy was resting against the other with her head against his chest and his arms were wrapped around each as a Disney flick played on the screen.

* * *

Anya was pacing in the kitchen while Xander listened to Willow and the sound of Xander telling his friend gently, "You can stay in Anya's apartment above the magic shop since Anya and I live here now."


	32. Episode 9: Chapter 1

This is part one of a two part series. The episode's name is Cursed.

* * *

Chapter 1: What a Great Patrol

* * *

Buffy kicked the shit out of a demon when another demon attacked her just as Spike ordered, "Watch out Slayer!"

Spike was dealing with two demons of his own at the time. Buffy knocked out one and continued to kick on another giving it a punch in the face as she talked to the demon, "Why are you guys all out here lately?"

The demon answered, "Something big is coming and even if you kill us, it will kill you."

Buffy lost her patience with the demon and kicked its leg out from under him and climbed on top of him as Spike came over to help after finally killing both of his demons by twisting their necks. He asked trying to smirk even though he was a bit annoyed, "Um Buffy luv, why are you sitting on the nasty demon?"

Buffy looked up at Spike and demanded, "Help me hold it down, I need him to talk."

Spike shoved his foot under his chin, "Ok you heard the little lady, talk."

Then he turned towards Buffy, "Um what's the topic, luv?"

He was mildly interested in why Buffy was wasting her time with this disgusting demon but the demon began to talk, "It forms armies that will destroy you."

Spike glared at the demon, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

The demon looked up at Spike, "As I told the 'little lady' already. Something bigger is coming, something bigger than me or you or even her. It will destroy her. It is all powerful."

Buffy looked angrily down at the demon, "Just talk in English mister. These riddles are getting old. It's bigger than me, not surprising. It's evil, sure everything around me is evil. Got anything else for me?"

The demon added cockily, "It shall rip your heart from your chest and feed it to the demons."

Buffy was about to reply when Spike had heard enough and twisted his neck clean off. Buffy got up and sat on the nearest tombstone. She turned towards Spike asking him, "Any idea what's coming?"

Spike looked a little nervous but tried to hide it from her, "I'm not sure, luv but we can read some books to find out. You know, do the research thing."

Buffy frowned, "Willow and Giles usually did that. I was more of the muscle man. Do you even know where to start?"

Spike shrugged, "Magic Box I reckon. It's late to start tonight unless you want to."

Buffy sighed, "Perhaps Willow can handle helping us. She has been ok lately. She even helped Dawn with creating a science fair project on Sunday and Tara and her are talking again."

Spike looked down at her, "Whatever you think is best pet. Shall we take you home?"

Buffy nodded done with that conversation and with the demon still weighing heavily on her mind. She fell in step beside him and realized she didn't know where her life would be right now without Spike by her side. He had pretty much taken care of every bill, took to helping with meals but also teaching Buffy a bit of cooking, and spending time with Dawn and her. She was feeling as though she had a small family being formed. She missed Willow's friendship a lot but she still spent a little time with Willow.

Willow was staying at Xander's and Tara was staying in a hotel for the past week. She heard from Xander that Tara and Willow were taking things slow and they seemed better. Xander kept asking Buffy when she was going to let Willow move back in and Buffy would only shrug not willing to make the commitment, "If Dawn ever feels safe around her, I'll think on it."

Xander didn't like that answer and had replied the last time, "I guess I'll talk to Willow about living in the dorm or an apartment with Tara."

Buffy had nodded in agreement, "That would be best."

She watched as Spike opened the door for her and she whispered, "Are you staying the night with me again?"

She was getting used to him staying every night and to be honest it just felt right. He was paying their bills, making their food, and going out patrolling with her until late hours. It would be cruel to tell him he had to go back home afterwards. She didn't want to think too much on it as that would require admitting a few things to herself she wasn't ready to do. Instead she looked at Spike with a big smile.

Spike chuckled, "As if I could say no. In the last week, have I ever made you sleep alone?"

Buffy smiled shaking her head. She was secretly really glad he was staying the night. She felt safely and slept better too. She turned towards him, "Do you need blood before we go up then?"

Spike shrugged admitting, "I wouldn't turn down a cuppa. Want to sit with me and have something to drink as well?"

Buffy smiled exclaiming, "Hot Cocoa!" It was their nighttime ritual. It made her think of her mother yet was perfect as a drink to share with Spike.

Spike grinned, "I'll get the mugs."

The two moved like clockwork around the kitchen. Spike got some mugs down and set them in front of Buffy. Buffy got the hot cocoa and marshmallows down from the cabinet and watched as Spike heated some water on the stove. She sat down at the island to watch as Spike turned around, "Buffy what is this to you?"

Spike had been sitting there contemplating that question. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. He was feeling brave as he looked at Buffy hoping by some miracle she would answer and it would be a positive one. Buffy frowned at Spike, "Does it have to be something?"

This was not the answer Spike was hoping for and he regretted asking that question now. Spike looked nervous admitting, "Lately it feels like it's bloody well something. Almost like you care."

Buffy didn't say anything as she was lost in thought. Spike filled up the two cups with water and then watched as Buffy added in the hot cocoa. Spike added some blood to his and used a spoon to swirl it around before adding in a few marshmallows. Buffy shook her head as she added a few marshmallows in hers as well. He seemed so normal at times. It was unbelievable how a vampire could fit into her life so nicely.

Instead of speaking the entire thought process Buffy just grinned, "You know, if it weren't for your blood habit, you could pass for a human sometimes."

Spike chuckled, "Sure minus the whole fact I don't give you any body heat when we sleep together and that I don't really need this food to survive and of course not to mention the blood thing and the inability to go outside in the sunlight with you. I don't feel human most of the time but then sometimes when we hang out together just for a little while, I feel human, bloody alive again."

Buffy smiled glad to have changed the subject so easily. She nodded towards Spike, "I forget sometimes you're a vampire. I know Dawn does."

Spike cocked his head to one side surprised, "Is that right? Is that a good thing Buffy?"

Buffy nodded quietly admitting, "I think so."

Spike took a deep breath asking in an unsure voice, "Am I still your best friend?" He was just unable to let it go without hearing something to describe what was going on with them.

Buffy giggled almost spitting out the sip of hot cocoa she just took. Spike glared at her and Buffy asked with an innocent look on her face, "What? That was so cute. Here you are a big bad vampire and you're asking me if we are still best friends. Of course we are best friends. I'm not sure what else we are actually. It feels like..."

Spike replied, "Like a family."

Buffy didn't say anything but nodded slightly but Spike noticed the nod and smiled as he finished his hot cocoa. Buffy blew on hers then finished off hers, "Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Spike nodded in agreement thankful he wasn't kicked out of her house on his ass, "I'll help in whatever way I can figuring this mystery out."

Buffy nodded and together they walked upstairs where Spike removed his boots and socks and shirt watching as Buffy changed into her 'yummy' sleepwear and then climbed into bed next to Spike. Spike always liked the peak of flesh that he was given. It was a horrible temptation but one he could handle. Buffy wiggled against him, "I'm surprised you have such control as to wait until I'm ready."

Spike shrugged, "I enjoy your company more than getting staked for inappropriateness."

Buffy smiled and rested her head on his arm as he turned to face her wrapping his opposite arm around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, "Night Spike."

Spike closed his eyes as well whispering, "Night Buffy, luv."

* * *

Dawn woke up in the morning knocking as she had been lately saying bye to both Spike and Buffy, "I have to stay after school today to work on my science fair project so I won't be home until 4:30 pm or so. Have a good day you two."

\Spike smiled not opening his eyes as he whispered, "Have a good day too Nibblet. See you in the afternoon."

Buffy frowned, "Bye Dawnie" determined not to fully wake up.

Dawn giggled as she mock scolded them, "No doing anything I'm not allowed to do!" as she turned and raced out of the room just as the horn honked. She grabbed the lunch Buffy had packed for her the night before and went out to meet Xander.

Buffy snuggled in closer to Spike who rolled over to his side pulling Buffy with him who giggled. He kissed her nose, "Go back to sleep pet. It's only 7." Buffy nodded and went back to sleep.


	33. Episode 9: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Your Life Together

* * *

Dawn sat with Janice at the lunch table, "Janice! Are you ready for Halloween next week? I got my costume last week, did you ever get yours?"

Janice nodded, "Justin and Zack are going to be at the party you know? What did you tell Buffy?1"

Dawn shrugged as she admitted not bothered by her admission, "That I was going to the school's Halloween party with you. She doesn't seem to care too much. The party should be fun and I should be able to be home at 11 and not have Buffy even question me at all."

Janice smiled happily obviously excited, "I told my parents the same thing so it should be fun!"

Dawn smiled then changed the topic as she asked, "So what are you working on for your science fair project…"

* * *

Willow huffed and puffed about having to move to the dorms. Xander, with Anya prodding him, had finally told Willow she should look for a place on campus. Anya didn't want her apartment ruined after hearing the situation from Dawn about how bad the living room at their house had looked after Willow had gotten done with it. That left Willow homeless.

She had called the student office and was told there was one single available but it had been taken a few days ago. Willow was tempted to cast a spell on whoever took it but sighed knowing it was no good. The only other room available for a single was a small tiny corner room. She was mad at Tara for telling her that she already had made arrangements on campus and thought it would be best if they took it slow and didn't live together anymore.

Willow sighed and started to unload the back of Xander's van. Xander was at work and only had lent her the van to move. Since the campus was full of people, she would have to actually carry the stuff up the stairs. That made her even more upset. After three loads up the stairs, she sat in her tiny dorm room and made a decision. She would just have to make due with the room by making it larger. Then all her items could fit in there and no matter what she put in there, the room would accommodate its size so that she would always have some floor space left over.

She smiled thinking that she did well and spoke loudly, "Reveal it" watching as a tiny paper landed in front of her. She grinned noticing she had all the items inside the bottom drawer of her desk already. She knew she had classes in an hour but she also knew that spells only take a few minutes to do. She'd do the room to make the room bigger first, then do the clean up spell afterwards which would put everything away nice and neat. She smiled and went to work.

* * *

Tara walked up the stairs to her room. She had taken the last single available and she felt really lucky. Part of her was worried about Willow but she figured she would have a home with Xander as long as she wanted it. Anya never used that apartment so it wasn't like it would be sorely missed or anything. She sighed as she sat down to think about Willow. Willow was in over her head. She had really hurt Dawn but she had seemed sorry afterwards and so gentle around her after that point. Perhaps in the last week she had learned some valuable lessons.

She hadn't stopped seeing Willow totally and would still go to the Halloween party with her next week. Perhaps they would have a lot of fun and things would work out for them again. She dearly hoped so. She took a deep breath and opened the book to read the passage due for her next class. She knew Willow was in there and she would just talk to Willow to make sure she knew she still planned to go to the party with her. It should be fun after all.

* * *

Spike and Buffy sat together on the couch snuggling. Buffy had been fed a big bowl of cereal, which she insisted on having rather than an egg, "I have been being spoiled by you and I don't plan to get over weight because of your feeding me."

Spike kissed the top of her head and Buffy smiled up at him, "I'm bored, want to spar?"

Spike blinked, "Spar? In the middle of the day? Sunlight remember?"

Buffy nodded, "Like that has ever stopped you before. It should be fun and great practice. Plus you never did show me that fancy little move you did last night while fighting that vampire nest. We can probably teach each other tons and imagine how much better we will be if we each learn the other's tricks. We are good already, with a few more tricks we can really be unbeatable."

Spike grinned as he agreed, "You're on. Where's my blanket?"

Buffy giggled and got up off the couch throwing his big woven blanket at him. He grinned, "Fancy a walk with me in the sewers?"

Buffy grumbled winkling her nose. While she liked walking with him and talking, the sewers still smelled terrible and it got into her clothes. She figured someday something will be created that will allow them to get from one place to another without Spike dusting and without her smelling like a sewer system, "Must I? Can't I just sort of meet you there?"

Spike laughed, "Fine, race you kitten!"

Buffy ran out of the door determined to beat Spike as she watched as he dropped into the nearest sewer hole a few feet from the house. She heard him, "If I win, I get to pick a prize luv!"

She laughed and tried to run even faster but she was getting a tad out of practice of training. Spike had been spoiling her since they had been patrolling together. He was always taking on half the battles leaving her with the other half therefore she was working half as hard. She let out a deep breath as she felt herself began to pant as she ran harder and harder. She reached the Magic Box going in through the front to find Spike already chatting happily with Anya about her wedding. Buffy eyed Spike, "How'd you do that?"

Spike shrugged with a slight grin on his face as he suggested, "Um I don't breathe so I don't have to stop to get my breath."

Buffy frowned but said nothing as Anya answered Spike excitedly, "Excellent! I got all the tables sort of arranged but Xander isn't happy with some of them. I put you at the table with Buffy and Dawn. I hope you don't mind. I'm putting Clem there with you as well as a female demon that I think he might like. It's my cousin, Annabella."

Spike shrugged not really caring where he sat but really it sounded perfect. He just hoped Clem was up to being set up but Clem was usually a good sport and it would be great to see him enjoy more than sitting on his couch eating cheesy puffs, "Sounds fine. I'm sure it will be great."

Anya beamed happily. Then her eyebrows shot up as she practically bounced with excitement, "You guys going to train together?"

Buffy nodded making Anya bounce for real, "I offered to teach him some tricks if he teaches me some."

Just then Anya's excited face dropped and she looked skeptical, "Um doesn't sparring require violence? Not to burst you two's bubble but you're human Buffy and Spike can't hit humans."

Buffy grinned determined to share with Anya their little secret, "Watch this neat trick. Spike let me have it."

Spike grinned knowing that Buffy picked the perfect person to share their secret with. If anyone would appreciate it, it would be Anya. His grin got bigger as he hit Buffy in the arm. He knew it had hit her a bit harder than she expected and was not disappointed as Buffy replied promptly, "Ow. Not that hard, damn it."

Spike chuckled feeling quite pleased at himself as Anya's eyes got large and looked very nervous, "How?"

Spike said softly, "No worries demon girl, Buffy's just special. The chip still works just not on her. I think she was sort of um…"

Buffy picked up the sentence without missing a beat never being one to pass up on an opportunity for a dead joke, "dead in the ground too long. Anyway sparring should be great!"

Anya shrugged suddenly not feeling so bad about it "Makes things fair I guess. Does anyone else know?"

Buffy and Spike both shook their heads and Buffy spoke up stepping closer to Anya and lowering her voice, "No, I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

Anya nodded in agreement much to the duo's relief so Spike asked, "What do you know about something what did that thing say… oh yea, 'Something bigger is coming. It's all powerful and it will kill.'"

Buffy piped up in up adding in her two cents of information, "it will rip out my heart and feed it to some demon or something. Ever heard of that? Know any demons who can rip out hearts?"

Anya bit her lower lip looking deep in thought, "No idea. Any other hints?"

Buffy shrugged as she shook her head, "Supposed to be bigger than some demon we killed, bigger than Spike here and bigger than me but that's it. Spike killed the thing before he could say anything more."

Buffy leaned over and elbowed him in the ribs to which he replied to a loud, "Ow! That hurt slayer. You know as well as I do that he was done speaking and it was all a bunch of nonsense anyway. Nothing that we hadn't heard before."

Buffy shrugged feeling a tad annoyed about the fact he might have talked given the chance, "I just want to know what is coming so we can kill it before it gets here."

Anya watched the two interact listening to the conversation but she said nothing. They seemed so intune with each other and their banter was amazing. It was like they were a true couple. She secretly wondered if they were getting lots of orgasms and if they weren't then she knew those would come soon as their chemistry was hot and exciting.

Spike accused her noticing her slight grin on her face, "You know something we don't?"

Anya quickly shook her head not willing to admit what she was thinking about, "No, but I can start to research it between customers for you."

Spike beamed a smile at her. Anya was a great soul. He could only wish that everyone else would realize that, "That would be great. If you find any books that might help and you don't get to them, just lay on a pile and I'll take them to Buffy's house where we can work on them."

Anya blinked unable to contain her surprise, "You staying at Buffy's?"

Spike shrugged, "Not officially but now and again."

Buffy smiled but said nothing. She really wasn't even sure what to say about it. He did stay there. He hadn't officially moved in but just about lived there anymore. To be honest, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

Anya smiled brightly, "Good for you guys. I hope you guys get to have lots of orgasms. Buffy here could use them and they wouldn't hurt you either. I think everyone should be having orgasms and you guys have enough sexual tension to make the world get together and have sex. It's about time it's put to got use."

Just then Xander opened the door with Dawn following behind him, "What's being put to good use?"

Xander's eyes got big as he saw how close Buffy and Spike were standing together. Buffy was dressed in a jogging outfit with a tube top and Spike in a dark blue tight shirt and black jeans. Xander sighed thinking Willow's suspicions were right. He said in an angry tone, "So you guys really are sleeping together? Willow said you would but I didn't think I'd ever seen the day where an undead vampire would cross your path again for you to sleep with them. So you going to turn all Spikelus on us like Angel did?"

Spike tapped his chest ignoring what else he said, "No soul to lose mate."

Xander barely acknowledged the comment still aiming to get his thoughts out, "Do cold things get you off Buffy?"

Buffy glared at Xande, feeling very testy, "It doesn't matter what gets me off. I can sleep with whomever I like and Willow and you shouldn't be talking about such things. Do I say a word about you sleeping with an ex-vengeance demon that made my very existence disappear? Does anyone question if Anya here has a soul and if it will go away with good sex? What right do you and Willow have to discuss my sex life anyway?"

Xander threw Anya's lunch at her and turned towards Dawn who was sitting at the table already settled doing some homework. Xander spoke loudly for all to hear, "Whenever you decide to stop dwelling on Hell and live in the real life, then you let me know. Until then don't talk to me!"

He turned around and stomped out of the room slamming the door so the bell rang really hard. Buffy turned towards Anya apologizing, "I'm sorry I spoiled your lunch." Anya looked down at the tossed bag and decided she was just grateful he left the lunch during his tantrum. She turned towards Buffy and Spike giving them a slight smile, "It's ok. Xander will calm down. I'll talk to him tonight."

Buffy smiled sadly. She felt bad her actions were affecting Anya, "Don't fight on my account. You guys are great together."

Anya nodded but said nothing. If she was honest with herself, the actions of Xander were making her very sad. She didn't like how anti-demon he was. She understoood it wad because of his best friend Jessie being turned into a vampire. Then add Angelus into the shuffle along with countless other demons and vampires killing people in their lives but she was no Angelus and neither was Spike. With a sigh she turned back to her work to close up the register.

Spike sensing the conversation was done, turned to Dawn, "Half day nibblet?"

Dawn nodded and announced looking a bit disappointed,"Yea and they wouldn't let me stay after to work on my project saying it was Teacher meetings and no one would be there to supervise me."

Spike nodded with his voice full of sympathy, "Sorry, perhaps tomorrow we can work on it a little if you would like."

Dawn smiled happy with the idea of spending time with Spike as she asked, "What you guys doing here?"

Spike folded his arms over his chest, "Your sis and I are about to spar."

Dawn bounced happily as she asked excited, "Can I watch for a bit? I promise only for about 15 minutes, and then I have to go do homework. Tara is coming over in about 15 minutes to help with setting up the science fair project. So can I watch please? I'll sit out of the way I promise."

Buffy looked at Spike and both shrugged so Dawn hopped up and down, "Thank you thank you. I promise only 15 minutes."

Both nodded and all three went into the training room.


	34. Episode 9: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Learning New Facts

* * *

Dawn watched in amazement as Spike and Buffy easily dodged and blocked each other's kicks. Once in a while Spike would get a good one in on Buffy and Buffy would get a good one on Spike and both would chuckle since neither was really out to draw blood. Dawn had expected the first time that Spike hit Buffy to be holding his head but he surprisingly wasn't. She decided to just accept the fact and not ask questions. She would ask them later about it but for now this was amazing.

Just then Tara opened the door, "Dawnie, Anya said you are in here."

Buffy turned towards Tara and Spike landed a kick to her head and she complained, "Ow Spike! I wasn't watching."

Spike shook his head helping Buffy to her feet as Tara looked and exclaimed, "Wow when you said Spike could hurt you without any pain, you weren't lying."

Spike looked at Buffy who looked embarrassed, "I asked Tara about why you could hurt me remember?"

Dawn's eyes got big, " How come you can hurt my sister?"

Spike growled about nothing being kept a secret but replied, "She was in the ground too long. Nothing to worry about. I can't hurt anyone else see…"

With that he went to pinch Dawn who moved and Spike's head pounded as he held his head, "See…"

Dawn looked unimpressed at the pain Spike was feeling, "I would have believed you. You didn't have to cause yourself a migraine to prove it."

She shrugged looking a little annoyed as she followed Tara out of the room. Spike kissed Buffy's head where he had kicked her and asked, "Ready for some more luv?"

Buffy grinned motioning her hands towards him, "Bring it!"

They sparred for another ten minutes, dodging, kicking, punching and landing blows on each other. Finally Buffy was on the floor with Spike over her ready to bite her, "I bloody win! That's 3 against your 1."

Buffy nodded and was about to say something just as she felt Spike's lips on hers. She was going to protest at first but they felt so good so before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around hers and they were locked in a passionate embrace that had her moaning into his lips. He moved his hand down to cup her breast and she arched her hips trying to make contact with him.

Just then she heard someone's throat clear and she turned around looking at Dawn who was whining, "EWWWWW! Can't you guys do that somewhere else other than a public training room? I'm glad to see you guys are finally breaking some of that awkward tension but geezus! I'll be scarred for life!"

Spike rolled off Buffy offering his hand to pull her up as Buffy looked totally embarrassed and turned bright red stepping in front of Spike to hide the results of their kiss. Dawn shook her head, "Whenever you guys are back under control and can manage to stop grossing me out and groping each other in public, I'm done my homework."

With that she walked out of the room and Spike looked at Buffy and started laughing and Buffy was still bright red, "Now that was embarrassing."

Spike grinned wagging his eyebrow at her, "I don't know, I think it was bloody hot myself."

Buffy turned even redder and slapped him in the arm, "Getting it on in front of my sister, you call that hot?"

Spike made a face, "No way but that kiss was amazing. Don't you agree?"

Buffy turned a little less red and whispered, "It was wasn't it?" Spike smiled and took her hand taking her out of the training room.

* * *

Xander sat crosslegged on the floor in Willow's fairly big dorm room, "I don't know why you were complaining. This place is much bigger on the inside than it appears on the outside. It's got lots of room and is way better than even your room at Buffy's. I've actually never seen a dorm room with this much room sold as a single."

Willow shrugged not willing to admit what she had done, "I got lucky I guess."

Xander looked at her trying to figure out why her eyes looked guilty but shook it off, "I think you're right about Spike and Buffy sleeping together. They didn't deny it when I accused them and even Anya and Dawn didn't look so surprised about it. I think we are the only ones out of the loop. Do you think you can do that forgetting spell to make Spike never come to Sunnydale? I don't even care if the vamp gets with Dru again, I just don't want him near Buffy anymore."

Willow nodded taking out a book, "I'm not allowed in the Magic Shop right now so can you collect me these items? I'll also need something of Spike's but don't use Dawn."

Xander blinked but decided to ignore that last few words, "Like a hair brush or something?"

Willow nodded in agreement still looking over the spell on her hand, "That will work. We will have to make sure after the spell is formed that there is nothing that can remind Buffy of Spike. So the house will have to be cleaned out of his items as well as his crypt. You can burn the stuff if that works out. But I honestly can't imagine Buffy going to Spike's crypt so that's probably safe."

Xander nodded and agreed, "Ok I'll get these items for you tonight and be back soon."

He gave Willow a hug whispering, "Soon our Scooby crowd will be back the way nature intended."

Willow smiled and whispered as he left, "I hope so."

* * *

Spike and Buffy were out patrolling. They had decided to raid the nest that had been forming in an old abandoned house. It had about 20 vampires in it and Buffy was actually feeling a rush as she and Spike raced around the rooms running and dodging as they staked the vampires. Spike shouted, "Woohoo, this is great. I feel like I'm my old self again."

Buffy smiled feeling the same way. She dusted another vamp feeling the dust surround her as she jumped then did a somersault to land in front of another vamp. She kicked him down and he jumped right back up and picked her up to toss her towards Spike who easily caught her putting her back down on her feet as she went running into a leap towards the vamp they threw her. She dusted him and then stood up grinning at the vamp with a bad hairstyle in front of her.

She cackled feeling as though she were on a high, "Don't you wish you didn't join this vamp cult? You'd be out happily eating someone instead of turning to dust in a stupid old dark place. Not that all dark places are stupid. Spike's is pretty homey but yours definitely isn't."

She rounded kicked him as he caught her foot pushed her down to the ground but she jumped back up asking, "Have you guys ever heard of friendly house keeping? The whole keeping your dead victims kind of is gross even if it is in the alley way behind the place. It was a dead give away. Get it? Dead giveaway?"

She laughed as she used her feet to walk up his body kicking him in the head only to come down gracefully to kneel in front of him as she used her hands for balance and swept her feet under his to knock him to the ground. She stood above him with a grin on her face, "Eat dust."

Quickly she dusted him and turned around to see Spike grinning at her, "So how you feeling slayer?"

Buffy grinned and lunged herself at Spike passionately kissing him wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt more alive than she had in a long time.

Spike returned her kiss helping to hold her up around his waist as Buffy moaned into the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and she felt him rub his erection against the junction of her thighs as she felt herself gush with liquid. Eagerly she moaned against his lips again.

Spike kissed down her neck and she threw her neck back giving him contact as she clung to him. He reached her breasts and she quickly removed her shirt tossing it on the floor giving him full access to her breasts. He groaned and wasted no time in kissing and teasing her breasts as she reached up and hung on to the wall giving him even more freedom with her body. She then couldn't wait any longer and unhooked the tie holding up her skirt allowing it to fall to the ground and moaned as Spike's hand immediately ripped her panties from her body leaving her bare to his gaze.

She pulled his shirt over his head throwing it down beside hers as he held her up while she unbuckled his pants leaving them pool at his feet. She toed off her boots and socks leaving them in a pile at the same time as he kicked off his keeping his balance to hold Buffy against his waist and toed off his socks to be totally naked.

She glanced down between them gasping at his size as he leaned over to kiss her taking her mind off his size. She used the wall for leverage again and pulled herself up until she was right over top of Spike's erection and lowered herself down as Spike stopped the kiss to stare at her in shock. There were actually having sex in a broken down house that was falling around them.

She moaned and twisted her hips as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth and gently nibbled at it driving her insane. She arched against his hips hard causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards through the floorboards to land on the lower floor without breaking contact with Buffy. Buffy continued to ride him enjoying the feeling of him being inside of her as she moaned and felt his hands fondling her breasts. She put her hands down on his chest to gently rack her nails over his nipples causing him to move his hips even faster making her move faster to meet his thrusts.

She was quickly losing the battle of keeping in control and he lowered one of his hands to where they joined and rubbed her quickly causing her to scream out, "Oh God SPIKE!" Her muscles squeezed him tightly leaving him clamped inside of her driving him into a powerful orgasm where he yelled, "Buffy I love you!" She collapsed on top of him and he pulled her close as they shuddered together in after shocks.


	35. Episode 9: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just a Little Spell

* * *

Xander had brought all the stuff to Willow and Willow had immediately set everything up. Xander had been working hard on sneaking around Buffy's house removing anything that might remind Buffy of Spike and had placed a pad lock on Spike's crypt so no one would enter it. Willow was ready for the spell and had a black cauldron in the center of the room, which had a red tee shirt that Xander had found next to Buffy's bed of Spike's.

Xander asked Willow one more time, "Is this going to turn out like it did when Cordy wished Buffy had never come to town?"

Willow shook her head, "No, Spike hasn't really saved our lives. It was mostly Buffy so nothing should change. The world should be almost identical just without him in it."

Xander nodded believing Willow as she started chanting in a gentle voice. He watched in horror as her hair turned pitch black and her eyes darkened. Even her skin darkened to show black veins. He was scared but figured Willow knew what she was doing as she continued the gentle chanting in Latin. He held onto the bed as Willow continued and he watched the world go black.

* * *

Tara woke up in a dorm room by herself with two other girls. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Another Wednesday", as she grabbed her shower items and went to shower. She felt like something was off and that something was missing but shrugged thinking nothing of it. She waved to Susan who was in the hallway and Susan asked, "You up for the Wicca meeting tonight?"

Tara nodded and didn't say a word. She was often too shy to talk to others but it didn't stop them from talking to her. She longed to meet someone who was really like her and who understood her but she figured that was impossible after all, she was part demon.

* * *

Buffy woke up in her house with her mother calling her name, "Buffy it's time for class in a bit. You need to get ready and hurry up and eat."

Buffy crawled out of bed groaning as she went into the shower. She hummed a little tune in the shower wondering how she knew it. She had never heard it from her knowledge but shrugged thinking perhaps she had heard it long ago or something. She hopped down the stairs jumping over the last two as well as the handrail with ease. Quickly she snatched up her backpack and yelled back towards her mom, "Ok mom I'll be back around 5 tonight. I have to stop by and see Riley after school today."

Joyce yelled back, "Ok Buffy, have a good day."

Buffy walked out of her house and hopped into a red car and as she was driving to the college, she felt like something was missing. She was thankful it was a cloudy day as she had missed too many days as it was. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she felt lonely and like she had misplaced something important to her. Talking to her mom felt weird and unnatural but she shrugged it off knowing she had a math exam in a few minutes that she would need to focus on.

* * *

Giles sat at his magic box table sitting with Anya going over inventory. Anya yawned, "I had a really hard night last night. I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up rolling around on the bed feeling like I was missing something only I couldn't find what it was."

Giles nodded, "I woke up missing England which is strange seeing how I haven't been there in ages. I wonder what is causing it."

Anya shrugged, "Probably the time of year. Halloween is right around the corner so perhaps you get restless then."

Giles frowned studying the items on the table, "Maybe. We need to leave the back door open because even though it's cloudy I bet Buffy will be arriving in her smoke filled blanket. Cloudy days just aren't what they used to be. Perhaps that's why I'm missing England. Life just hasn't been the same since Buffy died and was reborn as a vampire."

Anya frowned nodding her head in agreement, "At least Slayers keep their souls." Giles nodded in agreement and looked down to continue inventory.

* * *

Willow woke up in a bed with another guy. She looked at him and was totally confused, 'Why was she in bed with a guy? Where's Tara? Where's Buffy? What's going on!?'

She turned to look at the guy and noticed he had brown hair and kind of cute but as dark as it was she didn't even recognize him. He shifted saying, "Morning Will." Willow blinked and he rolled over and placed a kiss on her lips asking her, "How did you sleep baby?"

She whispered quietly, "Not so well."

He frowned and opened his brown eyes looking at her, "It's probably that flu bug going around. I've heard it's horrible on campus. I wish you'd move in with me here at the house. You practically live here anyway. I'm sure your roommate would understand."

Willow didn't know what to say and the guy wrapped his arms around her, "Let's make love one more time before you have to go to class in a few."

Willow frowned trying to get out of it, "Actually I have to meet the teacher before class. I'm sorry, I forgot."

Willow hopped out of bed realizing with horror she was naked. The guy stood up next to the bed, "You sure baby?" Willow turned towards him and gasped realizing he was naked. She suddenly recognized his face, it was Graham, Riley's friend. She had been in bed with Graham. Gross! She quickly looked for her clothes and got dressed trying to brush him off, "No I really have to go to class. I'll see you in a few hours ok?"

He leaned over and pinched her butt and she stood in alarm before quickly running out of the room.

* * *

Xander woke up and tried to snuggle against Anya who wasn't there. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his parent's basement. He blinked trying to remember how he got there. One minute Willow was doing a spell to get rid of Spike and now he was waking up alone in his parent's basement. He frowned and got dressed and wandered upstairs which was dark and quiet. He thought for a moment on where to go and he thought the Magic Box was probably a safe bet.

He pulled on a jacket seeing it was a cloudy day that looked like rain and headed over to the Magic Box. On his way over, he bumped into Willow who grasped his arm, "Oh my god. What is going on? Did my spell do this?"

Xander frowned looking confused and hurt, "I think so. I don't think I'm with Anya anymore."

He frowned hoping he was wrong and Willow admitted, "I know I'm not with Tara. I woke up with Graham naked!"

Xander looked horrified and spoke softly with a worry in his voice, "I wonder what else has changed."

They walked into the Magic Box together and heard Giles exclaim, "Morning Xander and Willow."

He heard Anya's voice drip with venom, "Hi Willow. Xander what are you doing here? Since we broke up I told you not to come here anymore."

Xander frowned and tried to apologize, "But I'm sorry!"

Anya yelled back, "No you are not. You wanted Buffy. It's no secret. You can just have her if you want her so badly. Why you're so hooked on a vampire I'll never know. Just because you are a vampire too doesn't mean you have to get with a vampire. I need orgasms you know and you can't have any. I was trying to have you go earn a soul from that demon in Africa but no; I'm not worth enough to you. I loved you Xander… But you didn't love me. I don't get why you are so into Buffy when you aren't into me anymore. Vampires aren't hot you know especially those cursed with a soul."

Anya folded her hands in front of her at that last statement. Xander looked shocked repeating, "Buffy is a vampire?"

Giles raised his eyebrow at Xander, "Um where have you been for the past five years. She was turned by the Angelus."

Xander frowned and noticed it was awfully quiet. Xander looked in horror as he replayed the message in his head repeating, "I'm a vampire?"

Giles laughed, "Of course you are. You chose to be turned by Angelus a few years ago. Luckily I managed to get the coven to curse you with a soul before you killed too many people. Poor Oz didn't make it though."

Willow gasped in horror as Giles raised an eyebrow towards the rest of the table who shrugged at him, "Might as well leave, Buffy won't be here until noon."

Willow turned towards Xander, "That's ok we have that thing we have to do."

Xander asked not wanting to leave Anya like this, "Thing?"

Willow nodded as she replied a little too quickly and eager to leave, "Yea that thing we have to do today."

Giles looked up at Willow as though she were crazy but said nothing as she led Xander out of the room. He looked at Anya, "Those two get weirder everyday." Anya nodded in agreement.


	36. Episode 9: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Living With a Spell

* * *

Willow turned towards Xander, "You're a vampire and you are cursed with a soul!"

Xander looked in horror, "You have to reverse this. You really have to. Buffy can't live out her life as a vampire and I can't stand not to have Anya. You don't even have Tara. Come on Willow you have to reverse this."

Willow frowned and stated, "I don't even know if we can get the supplies I need from the Magic Box."

Xander practically fell to his knees pleading with her, "You have to try. Now go. I'll see you at my house, in the basement."

He pushed Willow back towards the Magic Box and then screamed as he quickly ran under a tree noticing his hand was burned. He looked up at the sun, which had peeked from behind the clouds and then watched as it went behind the clouds. Xander took off running quickly eager to get to safety before meeting the sun again. He wasn't anxious to turn to dust before Willow could reverse the spell.

* * *

Buffy kicked her feet in English class sighing, as she felt so empty inside. Something great was missing and it was ripping her in two. She wished she could figure out what it was. Perhaps she could talk to Giles about it in an hour or so. Her heart was breaking but she couldn't remember why. She and Riley were ok. She didn't really love him but that's no reason for heartbreak. Perhaps it was just as Giles had explained last week to her when she said she was empty, she was still learning to live without her Sire.

She could feel Spike, Xander and Drusilla still but no Angelus. She sighed. She knew it was for the best he was dusted but it had hurt like no tomorrow when her sire had met his end. She felt for a minute towards Spike and grinned as she felt his presence acknowledge hers. She had never met Spike before. Spike had always been there in her thoughts and she longed for the day she would meet him.

He had been sired by Drusilla. They were together according to legends but she could never sense Dru near Spike. Usually as soon as Buffy tried to sense Dru, she would come across a wall. She could never sense Xander either but she figured that was because Xander was a bad vampire. He was weak and pathetic. With Spike she never hit the wall and only felt comfort and amusement. She bet he was hot.

In all the pictures she saw of him he was hot. She wondered if he could sense her desire to have him come see her if she willed it strong enough. She tried sensing him but figured either he had closed the connection or was preoccupied. She sighed then yawned as she watched the hours tick by until she got to go training. She missed being able to go in the sunlight and she hoped it would stay cloudy enough for her to get safely to the Magic Box without having to pull out her trusty black blanket.

* * *

Xander brought all the ingredients to Willow to redo the spell. Willow carefully tried to follow the instructions to undo it but nothing was turning out. The water was not boiling right, and the magic was not flowing through her. She couldn't even manage to do a simple assist spell. She had found the spell by hand instead of having any magic to flip the pages. She could only hope the spell would work for a non-magical person.'

She couldn't figure out why she had no magic. She could only guess she had never cursed Angelus so therefore, she never grew as a witch. She sighed as she looked at Xander and admitted, "I don't think I can fix this. I don't have enough power. We need help."

Xander hollered at her, "What do you mean you don't have enough power? I've seen you fix things merely saying a word and you can't even undo a spell you did?"

Willow frowned, "I need to go see Giles. You stay here. Giles will help me."

Willow took off running not even waiting for Xander to respond. She just had to make this right.

* * *

Willow sat at the table after telling Giles what exactly she had done. Giles frowned, "Willow I'm not sure anyone can undo this spell. You did it only you aren't magical here. I have no idea what all you did but I think it's permanent."

Willow sobbed, "No, Buffy's a vampire because of me, as is Xander. Anya and Xander are broken up because of this spell, I'm not even with Tara. Has anyone heard of Dawn even?"

Giles looked at Willow with a blank face, "Who's Dawn?"

Willow just cried harder, "Buffy's little sister made by the monks for her to protect. I need help Giles. Can't the coven help me?"

Giles frowned watching the girl in front of him crying, "No, the coven can't help non magical people. I'm afraid whatever you did, it's permanent."

Xander wandered into the shop as he shouted in fear, "What's permanent?"

Giles replied calmly not sure he even believed Willow, "Willow and you apparently did some spell and Willow isn't magical here at all. She has no power to undo some spell like that and since it's been casted by Willow I doubt it can be undone. So I told her she needed to just deal with it because it's permanent."

Xander kicked a chair and punched the wall leaving a mark stating loudly, "This is not permanent. This whole thing is a spell. Willow and I wanted to make Spike disappear and casted a spell to make it like Spike never came to Sunnydale and now I'm a vampire so is Buffy. Willow is non-magical and not with Tara. I'm not with Anya, you aren't in England and everything is messed up. Something has to fix it."

Giles shrugged not really understanding the issues but figuring it was perhaps just a shared dreams of sorts. Even if it wasn't a dream, there was really nothing he could do about it. Just then Buffy came into the room with a heavy blanket over her had with it smoking as she sighed, "I never should have went to school today. I was laughed at for having to run under a blanket. I hate being a vampire. It's so annoying."

Giles looked sympathetic towards her, "Well let's go train shall we? Those vampire reflexes are useful in your fighting skills."

Buffy grinned nodding, "Just wait til you see the round kick I was able to pull off last night. I felt like I was flying…" They disappeared together in the back training room leaving Anya, Xander and Willow at the table.

Stay tune for part 2.


	37. Episode 10: Chapter 1

This is part two of Cursed. It continues right after the first episode with no real break. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: How to Reverse a Spell

* * *

Willow sat in Xander's basement with him frowning. They had been trying to cast any and all spells for over two hours now and getting nowhere but exhausted. Above their heads both of them could hear glass breaking, shouts as well as doors slamming as his parents fought. He hated that sound and had been so thankful when he had moved out to be with Anya. This was not how it was supposed to be! Xander's concentration was broken as Willow stated, "There has to be a way to undo this. What does the clauses in that book say?"

Xander shrugged feeling quit angry and very defeated as he read them carefully, "Can be undone with a memory trigger and reversal of the spell by the caster."

Willow stated as she clapped her hands together loudly, "That's it! We need to find something to trigger Buffy's memory of Spike."

Xander rolled his eyes. Enough was enough. Everything was a waste of time. Nothing was working. If he ever fixed this he was going to hold Anya tightly and never let her go. Annoyed Xander turned towards Willow aiming to make her stop wasting his time and come up with a real solution, "Just what do you have that will remind Buffy of Spike? Seeing how he's in some far away country while we are here what do you suggest?"

Willow sighed, "I normally would say Angel but he's probably still Angelus. I'd say Drusilla too but well she's not around."

Xander frowned finally getting annoyed with Willow herself. She had done this. She had assured Xander it would be ok and nothing was ok about this world. It was a mess and now she was saying he was stuck here? He glared at Willow demanding loudly, "Something has got to work. You're a powerful witch Willow. FIX THIS!"

Willow sniffled as she whined, "I don't know how. Let me do some research about Angelus, Drusilla and Spike and see if I can figure out anything about them. Perhaps we can convince Spike to come to Sunnydale if we can find him."

Xander shrugged willing to try anything if he could just have his life back literally.

* * *

Buffy yawned sitting with Riley as he rambled about the Initiative. She was actually so bored with Riley but didn't have the nerve to break it off since no one else seemed to want her now that she was a vamp. She sighed as he held out his wrist to her expecting her to again bite him. She shrugged and carefully bit his wrist pulling a few drops of blood, just enough for Riley to get his high and her to appease his issues.

She was tempted to spit it out but swallowed knowing that it was nice to have human blood once in a while but she had to admit, she was so tired of Riley's. His always tasted the same, boring, peaceful and with a lack of power. He had lost most of his power a few years ago when he had a relapse due to some drug his professor had been pumping into his system and now he was pretty weak and mostly unhappy.

The only time he seemed happy was when he was having sex with Buffy or making her bit him. She wanted out so badly. She frowned trying to make an excuse, "My mom expected me home soon. It's a movie night tonight."

Riley looked disappointed, "Aww do you have to? I think we could you know, make love some more." '

Buffy mumbled in her head, 'It's only making love if you actually love the person,' but she said nothing out loud. Instead she offered, "I'll come by in the morning and see you. I have the morning off so we can spend it making love then."

Riley smiled at that and gave her a boring kiss, "See you later then." Buffy rushed out the door.

* * *

Anya was closing up the shop thinking about what Willow and Xander had been saying earlier in the shop. They seemed to think a world existed where her and Xander worked. She longed for that to be true but thought he was just playing his games and had this time talked Willow into joining him in it. She rechecked the lock on the cash register and sighed climbing the stairs to her apartment.

It was a simple small apartment but did the trick. She had moved up there after Xander had left her that night he went and got himself turned. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to go beg Angelus to turn him so he could be part of Buffy's family. She shed a few tears remembering this and felt so lonely. She missed Xander but knew this was what was best. She got dressed for bed and closed her eyes wishing sleep to hit her soon.

* * *

Giles laid in bed thinking about what Willow and Xander had said as well. It unnerved him that they both told the exact same story. Perhaps he would contact the coven tomorrow to see at least if a spell that powerful was possible and also to see if there were any traces of one that powerful being casted in the last two days. He let out a sigh, "If only Buffy wasn't a vampire and if only I could return to England.'

He wanted the best for Buffy and thought of her as a daughter and hated to see her die. He remembered laying her in his bed and watching over her for two days until she had rose again. He waited as she arose being locked in chains to protect him from her in case he had to stake her. He had Anya by his side and a stake at the ready and Anya explained, "She's fine. She had a soul already. I can see it on her aura."

Giles had sighed in relief and let her go thankful that slayers couldn't lose their souls when turned. Xander hadn't been so lucky. He had been turned and had gone after Willow and Anya. Oz had been there luckily and had protected both of the girls with his very life. Xander was about to kill Giles when the coven came through and had given him a soul. Xander hadn't been a vampire long so he wasn't really tormented by it and had adapted but stayed very strange. He sighed wishing there was a way he could be sure this other world they spoke up didn't really exist.

* * *

Buffy lay in her bed trying to sense Spike. She was lonely and needed comfort and he was always great at sending it. Spike was lying in his bed drinking from a blond he had found conveniently outside his crypt. He felt Buffy's presence again and grinned. Perhaps it was time to take a little trip to Sunnydale to meet this fellow family vampire.

He was sort of lonely missing Drusilla who had left him after Angelus had died. She had never been restored to full strength and had met up with a powerful seer who could provide her with power whenever she needed it so that she could feel as though she were in full strength. Spike couldn't blame her and wished her happiness but he grinned as he figured Sunnydale was on his agenda for tonight's adventures.


	38. Episode 10: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sunnydale Visit

* * *

Willow sighed as she wandered around the campus. She had no idea where her dorm room was and she didn't want to go back to Graham's. She figured she'd find herself a nice quiet place and sleep for the night but fate had other ideas. She heard a male voice behind her, "There you are Willow. I've been looking everywhere for you. We had a date tonight. I stopped by your dorm room and the girls said you weren't back there tonight so I figured you might be taking a walk as you sometimes do. You hungry?"

Willow was actually really hungry and she figured perhaps during dinner she could convince him to tell her where she lived so she smiled and nodded, "I am Graham. Can we get something to eat?"

He grinned planting a kiss on her lips, "Sure thing baby. Chinese ok? We can order it and have it delivered to my place."

He put his arm around her and led her back to his frat house.

* * *

Xander lay in bed thinking about everything that had happened and how much he missed it. He had no idea how much taking away Spike would alter their lives in Sunnydale. Buffy was dead because Angelus was never killed. He had forgotten Buffy's story about how he had helped her to kill him. Dawn never existed although he wasn't sure why that was. Perhaps the monks didn't trust a turned slayer or perhaps because she was turned, her blood wouldn't have worked.

He sighed missing Anya. He never realized how lonely life could be without her. He wondered if Willow was missing her life as well. He made a vow if this world would disappear he wouldn't ever mess with Buffy's life again. He would let her live her life the way she wanted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of better days.

* * *

Buffy stayed awake in her bed waiting for Spike to arrive. She had gotten his message loud and clear that he was coming, she just wasn't exactly sure how long it would take for him to come for her. She longed for a sire to share blood with and to spend time with. She was a little nervous because he obviously wouldn't be souled would he? She sat on the roof outside her window watching the stars.

She noticed Orion and his belt and saw the planet of Venus. She admired at how much brighter Venus was compared to the other lights in the sky. The moon was big and bright today. She longed to go on patrol but didn't want to miss Spike's arrival. She tried to sense where Spike was and felt his presence closer but still far away. She sighed and leaned back on the roof to rest until he arrived.

* * *

Willow frowned as she rolled over naked in Graham's bed. She suddenly remembered why she loved Tara so much. Tara was gentle and caring and knew exactly what she needed and wanted without her having to say it. She was passionate and heart felt. Graham was more of a wham bam thank you ma'am type of guy. Oz was way better than this creep.

She closed her eyes praying to whatever Goddess would hear her knowing none probably would. She was lost in this world and had to stay here permanently. She was stuck as a human with non-magical power in a world she didn't belong in with a guy she didn't really like and she didn't fit. She sighed wishing her normal life back even if it meant accepting Spike as someone in Buffy's life.

* * *

As Giles, Xander, Joyce, Anya and Willow slept, Buffy waited for Spike. She could feel him coming closer and her heart was excited. She had sensed him for years and yet he had never had the desire to meet her. She wondered for a brief moment what had changed. She shrugged not really caring what had changed and instead went back inside to make sure she looked nice.

She dressed in a red tube top and black skirt, for some reason, knowing that was his favorite colors. She didn't even stop to question how she knew he would like the outfit but she did. She smiled even though she couldn't see herself in the mirror but she had memorized how to put on her makeup by using her video camera that her mom had got for her after she was turned.

She was able to videotape herself so she could see how she looked to determined if she looked ok or not. She always wondered if she was the only one who did such things. The only other vampire she had known and spent any time with was Xander. He was more like Angel had been than a real vampire.

She wondered briefly if Spike would accept her friends. She started to pace above her roof knowing he was coming closer and closer. She was suddenly afraid of his visit and what it would bring. She was anxious but really nervous and she felt him open the connection and felt him sending waves of comfort to her. She smiled despite of her fear figuring he can't be that bad of a guy if he's willing to comfort her in her time of need.

She sighed and kicked a branch off the roof that had fallen and then settled down to pull her legs up to her chest and wait. It was getting a tad chilly even for a vampire who didn't feel much cold so she pulled her blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her knowing she still had time yet. "What would he look like? Would he even like me? Would he have the ability to make her do things like Angelus did? Would he allow her to taste his blood? Would he expect her to hunt and kill? Did he realize she had a soul?"

She sighed as she thought out loud. She opened the connection again sensing him getting closer and closer. She could hardly wait! She tried to sense Dru but got immediately turned off. She tried to sense Xander but all she could tell was he was in a bed sleeping away somewhere within a few minutes of her house. She sighed knowing she would finally have someone who would allow her to sense him anytime she wanted. She would have a real sire and life would be better.


	39. Episode 10: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Visit

* * *

Buffy jumped up sensing Spike was close. She looked down off the roof and saw a man with blond hair sleeked back wearing a black leather coat and dressed fully in black. He looked handsome and Buffy was so excited. She smiled at him as he peered up at her, "Hi Cutie!"

Buffy gasped as she suddenly fell off the roof and he caught her as their whole world crashed down upon them. Buffy remembered meeting Spike in the Bronze for the first time and him saying the same thing to outside after having to kill a vampire with his annoying clapping. She remembered him again greeting her as such making their truce and then Angelus fighting against Spike and her and how Buffy had won the battle.

She remembered him returning to Sunnydale and gaining the gem of Amara and her having to steal it from him. She remembered him knocking on Giles's door for help and Buffy was asked to tie him up. She remembered touching him even too much just to feel how sexy he felt but him looking horrible. She had been lucky to never see him look as bad. She remembered the engagement that was fake and dating Riley and having him leave her because she just didn't love him enough. She remembered dying for Dawn.

She remembered being brought back by her friends and how she felt. Suddenly Willow and Xander overwhelmed her as they ran towards them, "Buffy are you ok? Do you remember everything?"

Buffy felt Spike's arms tightened around her and glared at her two friends. How do they ask if she was ok after what had just happened. They had taken her out of Heaven and had ruined her life. Not saying a word, Buffy turned dragging Spike with her up the stairs to look in on Dawn who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She guessed since she wasn't in the memory, she was uninfected. That was a reason to be thankful but that was short lived. Then Buffy started to sob. She remembered reality, her mother was dead, she was left in charge of her sister, her friends had betrayed her and she had been a vampire.

She cried and cried. Willow and Xander tried to butt in to comfort her and Spike roared, "BACK OFF! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HER ALREADY. FIRST YOU HURT DAWN AND NOW BUFFY. WHEN WILL YOU TWO EVER LEARN?"

Dawn peeked her head out of her door and Spike gently spoke towards her, "Don't worry Nibblet. Go back to sleep. Everything is ok." Dawn nodded not noticing Buffy crying and figured Spike was just kicking them out of the house so she listened and went back to bed. Spike scooped up Buffy into his arms and turned away from Xander and Willow, "Go to your homes and hope your loved ones do not remember what you have done."

Xander and Willow left horrified at what the results to their spell had done.

* * *

Willow sat in her single dorm room looking around at the spell books and supplies lying around. She had really blown it now. She would need time to think about how to fix this but she was sure she could fix it soon. It would just have to be a creative solution. She sat with her books around her flipping using magic thankful to have the power back in her system. There is just some things you cannot do the same way without magic. Magic was necessary in Willow's life. She was an all powerful witch afterall.

Wilow sighed loudly as she flipped thinking outloud. Willow realized she had been going about it wrong. Instead of changing feelings or changing appearances, she would figure out a way to make them forget the past. Forget stuff like this ever happened. She would allow Buffy to forget she ever died much less was in Hell. She would ake Tara forget she was mad at Willow and they would be together again.

She would make Dawn forget she ever hurt her and make Spike forget he loved Buffy. It would all be all right. She would just have to find a way to make it so that they remember them being friends but not what had happened with all these bad spells. Willow sighed, as she felt tired. She realized she would need to get some sleep tonight to be able to make sure the spell worked right. She would then wake up and take a powerful cleansing shower in the morning, then look for a forgetting spell tomorrow. It would be all right.

* * *

Xander entered his apartment and noticed Anya sitting on the bed crying. She whispered to Xander, "Why honey? Why did you do that? Was Buffy being with Spike really that bad? Could you not have found a way to live with it? Buffy has a right to be happy with whoever makes her happy. You make me happy and I make you happy and I'm hardly normal. I'm over 15 centuries old. How is that normal? Do you wish me to be someone different?"

She finally stopped talking and wiped her tears across her face with the back of her palm, looking up at Xander looking so sad. Xander couldn't take it and rushed to wrap his arms around her pulling her close to him, "No Ahn you're perfect. I just… I have things against vampires. The master tried to kill us and really did kill Buffy. Luckily I could do CPR on her but he did turn Jessie, my best friend. I had to kill him and it was horrible because we grew up together but he was going to kill Cordelia and me. Then Angel got turned into Angelus by Buffy and he killed Jenny who Giles loved and killed Willow's pets and hospitalized her."

Xander was shaking his head with pain as tears poured down his face as he continued, "He almost killed Buffy a few times and I just don't want Buffy to deal with that again. This time I won't be there to save her. What happens if he goes after Dawn or Willow? Say he comes after you. Say I'm not strong enough to stop him from killing you Ahn."

Anya turned towards Xander putting her hand gently on his cheek in a loving fashion, "Xander, Spike isn't Angelus or Jessie. He's been turned for over a century. If he were going to be evil, he would be there already. He has no soul to lose, he has only a metal chip in his head to prevent him from killing anyone but he could still kill them and just get a hell of a headache. He's made his choice to be who he is."

She shrugged a little speaking gently leaving her hand against his cheek as she lets out a little sigh, "Xander you really need to let Buffy live her own life. Promise me you will try to get along with them. I'm not asking you to ask Spike to be your best man or even to hang out with him alone although it would be nice for you to have a guy friend. I'm just asking you to tolerate his presence for Buffy's sake. Can you do that? Can you trust Buffy to make her own choices in life just as you made yours when you decided to be with me?"

Xander hugged her tight kissing away her tears, "I'll try Ahn. For your sake and for Buffy's, I'll try."

Anya smiled and gave him a kiss, "That's all I can ask honey. Now make love to me. It seems like forever because of that spell you helped to cast. Make me yours again."

Xander didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Giles awoke in his bed thinking what a horrible dream he had. He sighed and thought he must call Buffy more often now that she's back to life in order to appease his guilty conscious, which was working overtime during his naps. He rubbed his eyes replacing the glasses on his head and picked up a book to do some research for the coven.


	40. Episode 10: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Craving

* * *

Buffy snuggled up against Spike whispering, "My life was all gone. I was dead and still you were there. You were coming to save me even in that reality."

Spike kissed her head making a promise, "I'll always save you sweetheart, no matter where you are. Nothing can drive us apart. Surely you've figured that out by now."

Buffy smiled liking that idea very much as she nodded. She thought about things for a minute, "Is that really what it's like for you? Are you really able to reach out to Drusilla or Angel anytime you want?"

Spike nodded, "I do it sometimes just to make sure Drusilla is ok but I don't do it too often. She's a private person as you probably figured it out. She doesn't like to be looked in on. She thinks of it as spying. Angel, we aren't close so I never bother."

Buffy nodded as she sighed admitting, "I wish we had that kind of connection. I almost wish for a moment I was a vampire and we were in the same family so we could have that kind of connection."

Spike held her a little together causing her to squeak before he loosened his grip on her as he said, "I like you alive and well Buffy. There are other ways to have such a connection but remember those are permanent and death of family members hurt. If you ever are ready, we can talk about those options but for now I'd like to make love to you and this time do it right with a happy wake up afterwards. Can I Buffy?"

Buffy flung her arms around Spike and nodded, "Yes oh yes please."

Spike smiled happily as he whispered the word, "Tace!"

Buffy looked at him very confused as there seemed to be an odd silence that fell over the room. It was as if the room was suddenly disconnected from the house. She turned to Spike asking, "Um what was that?"

Spike chuckled not knowing how Buffy would feel about his admittance, "A nice little sound dampener that Dawn did for the room a few nights ago."

Buffy's eyes got large as she repeated, "Dawnie did a sound dampener on the room?"

Spike smirked having had the same reaction when Dawn had told Spike what she had done. Tara had taught her to do it during a girl talk time they had together. Spike was surprised then had thought the reasoning behind learning her first spell was rather funny. He didn't blame her for learning the silence spell but messing with magic on the other hand did worry him a bit, "Yea the girl wanted to make sure just in case that she could get some sleep, can you blame her?"

Buffy wiggled against Spike, "We should put that spell to good use" and with that she started to nibble on his earlobe causing him to moan. She grinned, "I get to learn every sensitive spot on your body to make you groan."

Spike smirked as he sucked on her neck where her pressure point was causing Buffy to moan as he grinned, "As I do you."

Buffy turned her head to place a kiss on his mouth moaning as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. As their tongues battled her hands were not idle and were removing every piece of clothing on his body that she would reach.

First she removed his pant buckle and lowered his pants off him, which he kicked to the side. She then lifted up his shirt breaking their lip contact for a moment to throw it aside. She racked her nails down his chest until she reached his erection between their bodies, which caused him to groan and hiss in pleasure. She grinned and lightly kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples while she had him lift one foot off the ground to remove his boots and socks, then the other.

He was then standing in front of her naked in all his glory. She gasped noticing how big he really was as she wrapped her hand around him and her fingers didn't meet. She glanced up at him and he whispered gently trying to soothe her fears, "I'll never hurt you Buffy, never."

Buffy nodded knowing it was true as she lowered her head wondering if he tasted the same as someone alive would taste. She had very little experience with blowjobs but knew in her heart she wanted to give one to Spike. She licked the tip as he whispered, "Buffy, luv, let me lay back on the bed so you won't hurt your knees kneeling on the hard floor."

She smiled at how considerate he was being and watched as he laid back on the bed naked spreading his legs to give her full access. She knelt in between his legs and reached up to grasp him again as he hissed out a groan and she lowered her head to lick around the tip to the bottom. Spike lifted her hair so he could see better and held it back with his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair careful not to put any pressure on it so that she could set the motions.

She moaned at his gentleness as she opened her mouth to take the tip inside. He hissed and fought with all his might against the urge to arch his hips forcing more into her mouth. Instead he closed his eyes as he groaned out, "Buffy your mouth is so hot, I feel like I'm on fire. I think your mouth could dust me. Oh Buffy it feels so good."

She had put as much in her mouth as she could but still there was some left. She remembered the two times she had tried this with Riley, she hadn't had any left over. She moaned in frustration as Spike gently suggested, "Buffy open your throat and swallow, it will help."

Buffy listened and opened her throat as far as could and swallowed and was amazed when more of him fit into her throat. She moaned realizing this must be what was considered deep throating. She was determined to continue as she swallowed again causing Spike to groan out her name, "Buffy, amazing so amazing."

She was encouraged so she carefully trying not to choke and embarrass herself swirled her tongue around his erection feeling his fingers grip her hair a little more but still it didn't hurt. She sucked on it gently enjoying the flavor of his precum. She licked it at the bottom and closed her eyes thinking he tastes great for being dead for over a century.

She giggled at her last thought which made her choke a little but she was able to quickly overcome that and went back to licking and sucking on him. He whispered hoarsely as he looked down at her again, "Buffy, massage my balls please. It will make me feel soo good."

Buffy not needing to be asked twice and wanting this to be perfect for Spike, she lowered her hand to his balls and began to fondle them feeling as they swelled up even more. This encouraged her as she fondled them even harder sometimes using her nails gently to rack across them as he hissed in pleasure and pain mixed. He whispered out, "Buffy you are amazing. Your hand is so hot and feels so good on me, your mouth is divine and I feel like I've died and gone to Heaven love. This is amazing."

Buffy sucked harder as she rubbed him more firmly with her tongue and she felt his hips arch a tad as he whispered, "Buffy I'm going to come, you'd better release me now" but instead Buffy opened her throat and pulled back a little so the tip was in her mouth and she felt him be driven over the edge and orgasm into her mouth. A few drops dribbled down her chin from the sides of her mouth but she managed to swallow most of it thinking it didn't taste that bad at all.

Spike suddenly pulled her up to his level and placed a kiss on her mouth not caring if she tasted like him or not. He groaned as he felt her wrap her arms around him and frowned realizing, he had gotten off already and she was still fully dressed. He whispered, "I'm sorry kitten, you're still dressed and I've already gotten off. I'm such a wanker."

Buffy grinned, "I'm not worried; you're a vampire after all. You're always bragging about that vampire stamina. We will see it gets put to good use tonight."

Spike growled and rolled her over onto her back kissing her deeply as she moaned under him. He quickly pulled her tube top over her head and groaned at the sight of her already hard nipples just begging to be sucked on. He placed a gentle kiss on them but sat up unbuckling her skirt and wiggled it down over her ass then off her legs. He untied her boots and gently laid them by the bed and grinned looking at the lacy black panties she had on.

She whispered, "Don't rip these too. I only brought 4 different ones that day and you already ruined one."

Spike chuckled admitting, "I'd buy you a new pair everyday" but instead removed the panties taking a whiff of them enjoying the smell of her. He threw them on the pile that had already been created on the floor and he kissed down her chest and sucked on each nipple making her moan out loud in pleasure.

She moved her hands down to run through his hair encouraging him to go lower. He chuckled, "Anxious are we pet?"

Buffy grinned and nodded, "I need you already Spike."

Spike chuckled as she spread her legs and he without warning licked hard from her hole to her clit causing her to arch her hips moaning loudly. He smirked as he moved one hand over her stomach, "This won't do. I can't have you getting away from the big bad vampire who wants to drive you crazy. Now stay still little slayer and let me drive you mad with pleasure."

Buffy's eyes got big as she felt a long rough tongue slide into her hole with no warning and she moaned out in pleasure having felt nothing like it in all her life. Riley had gone down on her once for her birthday but had used his fingers to finish her off. Spike's tongue was unbelievable as he twirled it inside of her hitting the walls of her hole as he then pulled it out to suck on her clit before driving his tongue back into her hole.

She was withering like crazy and if it wasn't for the fact his hand was on her stomach holding her in place, she thought she would have been already on the floor. She was so turned on that she couldn't think. This wasn't just a built up to an orgasm. This was a build up to an apocalypse. She felt her body already start to spasm and she felt Spike's tongue enter her again and swirling around as she shuddered in pleasure and moaned out, "Spike please oh please. Please get me off!"

Spike smirked and groaned against Buffy's clit causing her to withering again wildly. She was whispering again, "Please! Oh Please Spike!"

Spike groaned again at the sound of her pleading for him and he couldn't resist anymore. He shoved his tongue further into her vamping out to get the advantage to an even longer tongue but being careful to hold her still as to not to cut her as he moved his fingers up to rub her clit fast. She orgasmed throwing her body against the bed and shouting out his name for everyone to hear if it weren't for the dampening spell.

As her body calmed down he unvamped and crawled up her body and gave her a passionate kiss. She whispered, "That was amazing Spike. I have never ever felt anything like that. It was absolutely amazing!"

Hearing her call him amazing caused his erection to reappear and she moaned rubbing her junction against his erection trying to force him into her. He whispered against her ear, "Ready for me Buffy? It might be a wild ride!"

Buffy giggled never feeling more ready for anything in her life, "Enter me you powerful master vampire. Make me yours."

Spike shuddered at those words but knew she didn't mean exactly what she said. Instead he kissed her deeply enjoying her trust nonetheless and slowly entered her making sure she was able to accommodate his size before he started pounding into her.

She moaned and wiggled trying to force him deeper faster. He sucked on her earlobe whispering, "You ready for this?"

Buffy yelled, "Make love to me Spike."

Spike not needing to be asked twice, pulled himself out of Buffy fully and plunged back into her. He did this again and again as Buffy met his every move and ever thrust. Her muscles were squeezing the life out of him and driving him crazy. He knew he wasn't going to last long but didn't care; he was making love to Buffy on her bed. He felt amazing!

He lowered his head to kiss and suck on her nipples making her thrash under him even more driving me even more closer to the edge. He pushed both breasts together and sucked on both nipples together as Buffy whispered out loud, "Oh my god, Spike now!"

He kissed her again slipping his hand to between them where he rubbed her clit and pinched her nipple at the same time as she clinched her muscles around him tight making it so he couldn't move anymore . Loudly she screamed out his name in a powerful orgasm. She clung to him tightly and he wondered how any human could stand to be with her as he was lucky he didn't have to breathe with her holding him so tight.

He felt Buffy kiss his face and his cheeks and then settle her lips sucking his neck as she came down from her orgasm. She gasped realizing Spike hadn't gotten off yet as she gently sucked in the skin at his throat. He vamped out for a second then unvamped scolding her, "Buffy seriously luv, don't do that!"

She turned his face to kiss him as she felt herself getting closer to another orgasm already. She was amazed at how much he could drive her pleasure to overload so fast. She felt his erection hit her cervix just about driving her over the edge again as her muscles once again held on tight to him but this time pushing them both over the edge.

Buffy screamed out Spike's name as Spike roared out Buffy's. She watched him vamp and then unvamp out almost immediately as he collapsed on top of her gasping for breath that she knew he didn't need. She rolled over and pulled his black shirt over her head watching as he wiggled into his black jeans. Buffy whispered, "We need a mall trip soon for some silk items."

Spike smiled as he pulled her close so she was next to him and relaxed as she snuggled up to him resting her head on his silent chest whispering, "You are perfect Spike. I hope you know that."

Spike closed his eyes enjoying the sound of her heartbeat against him as he whispered, "You are perfect too Buffy. I love you so much."

Buffy had her eyes closed as she sleepily whispered, "I love you too Spike."

Spike opened his eyes in surprise ready to ask if she meant it before realizing she was already asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and hugged her closer smiling realizing she at least loved him even if she never said it again.


	41. Episode 10: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Price of Magic

* * *

Willow walked through campus to head to the class she had with Tara. She was nervous and wondered if Tara even was affected by the spell since she hadn't seen Tara at all in that world. She looked around for her and noticed she was not in class. She was concerned but sat through the class taking notes thinking that Tara will depend on her notes since she never missed a class.

Willow walked out of the class not even knowing where Tara lived to be able to check up on her. Maybe she was sick or hurt or something. She was really worried as she rushed home to try to make a spell to track her lost love.

* * *

Xander leaned over kissing Anya on the lips whispering, "I have to go to work today. Good luck at the Magic Box. I'll bring lunch for us to enjoy together if you want."

Anya nodded kissing him on the lips again, "Don't forget what you promised. Be nice to Buffy and Spike for me today. It's important."

Xander nodded as he promised. Xander grabbed his coat and headed out the door to the site thinking how very lucky he was to still have Anya. He would never again take her for granted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that girl and honestly wanted it now and not just a few weeks from now. He sighed knowing she would never agree with getting married, six weeks early.

He would just have to make sure that wedding took place. He would never again mess with Willow's magic and would never again mess with Spike. If Spike made Buffy happy, he would make the best of it. Anya meant that much to him.

Whistling a happy tune he made his way to work.

* * *

Tara walked through campus so depressed. She couldn't believe that her dream wasn't really a dream. She had placed a call to Giles this morning and he was hopping on the first plane he could, to encourage Willow to go to England to be with the coven for a while. She was hoping he got to her before she casted anything else more dangerous.

Tara had skipped her first class ever in order to avoid Willow. She didn't really want to see her. Part of her wanted to go to the dorm room and keep her busy so she couldn't cast anymore spells but another part of Tara realized that this was something Willow must learn for herself. Tara could only pray to the Goddess that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Spike peppered Buffy with kisses, "Honey it's 11 am. We should be getting up and we need to do some fancy driving in my car to get to the AT&T shop to get our cell phones today. We also need to check on the gang to make sure everyone survived that spell and we need to spend the day doing some research at the Magic Box about whatever is going to eat your heart."

Buffy snuggled up closer to Spike letting out a yawn, "What will happen to us if Willow keeps casting spells on us until we finally separate? Can a spell manage to do that?"

Spike shrugged not really sure, "Whatever that last spell was, it was a dousy and we still managed to find each other. She will eventually burn herself out or kill herself but I doubt she can do much more damage to us."

Buffy frowned still worried. She was worried for Willow but also for herself and Spike. Willow was really doing into a crazy witch and that scared her, "Say she takes you far away and I'm not a vampire so I can't find you. Isn't there some way that I can sense you no matter where you are?"

Spike sighed. He wanted a mating talk to be saved for a romantic dinner for two. Where he asked her to marry him and where she accepted and mating came natural as a way to completely bind their love together. He didn't want it to be some excuse for natural radar. He was tempted to do a bite just for protection for her sake ignoring his needs but he was selfish. He wanted both of them to find each other not just her to find him.

He sighed again not quite knowing what to say or do. He wanted to help her fears but wasn't really sure he could. Buffy frowned not understanding Spike's thoughts, "Did I ask for too much? I don't want to be a vampire Spike. I want to still be a human breathing slayer vampire-fighting machine. I just don't want to lose you. Willow doesn't seem willing to give up and neither does Xander. Just imagine the damage they can do if they keep this up."

He nodded in agreement suddenly having an idea. It would be tricky and might take a while but it was worth a shot, "I'll need to see someone after our trip today. I need to go to a jewelry place. It was on my list of things to do anyway luv. You can either come with me or wait it out as a surprise. Don't worry it's not a wedding ring."

Buffy felt her heart stop for a second as she realized she was sad it wasn't a wedding ring. She knew that was moving too fast. She had been only alive for five almost six weeks now and it was moving way too fast to want to get married already. She just felt so comfortable with him and knew she didn't want that feeling to end. Plus Dawn was doing better thanks to Spike. It seemed perfect. Instead of saying anything she snuggled up to Spike, "Ten more minutes then we can move."

He laughed and hugged her closer kissing her on the head saying, "Ok Ten more minutes."


	42. Episode 11: Chapter 1

This Episode is called A Visit From Giles. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Visit From Giles

* * *

Willow sat on her bed chanting something using crystals. She had one for Tara, Buffy, Dawn and Spike. Xander didn't seem mad at her so there was no need to erase Xander's memory. She sighed as she chanted softly a spell to take away their pain and sorrow and leave them with only joy. She wasn't after making them not be together anymore. She just wanted them to be happy and not hate her so much.

She had 4 white crystals in different places to form a square. She would cast each one separate so that nothing would go wrong. First she did Tara. She chanted and +watched as the crystal glowed red and then turned a dark black. She smiled knowing that one worked.

* * *

Tara was sitting in Giles's old apartment talking to Giles about what was going on. She had picked him up at the airport and drove him to his old apartment that he had re-rented out for the night. She was in tears and sniffling through the whole explanation. She sighed as she whispered, "I still love Willow but she seems so lost and scary. She keeps doing spell after spell to fix her problems. I just don't know what good I can possible do…"

She trailed off as her eyes became blank and Giles said, "Tara, are you ok? I know you've been through a lot lately but I'll do anything in my power to help. Tara, Tara?"

He shook Tara who shook her head as her eyes became darker black then cleared to normal, "Sorry I was just lost in thought. What was I saying?"

Giles shrugged it off repeating, "I'll do whatever I can do to help. You must know that."

Tara nodded looking very distracted, "I have to go see Willow thanks for listening to whatever I was saying. Bye now."

She rushed out of Giles's apartment leaving a very confused Giles behind.

* * *

Willow next took the crystal for Buffy and carefully chanted the spell and watching the crystal glow red then green and finally turn a very dark black. She smiled knowing this one worked as well and began to do the same for Spike.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were showering together. They were laughing like crazy as Spike was using the sponge and water as well as the soap to make mountain peaks on Buffy's nipples and called them Mount EverBuffy. She had laughed and swatted his hand as he tried to rub her nipples claiming it was the only way to melt the snowy soap peaks that were on her mountain tops. She moaned as she felt him rub her breasts and tweak her nipples. All it took was a touch from Spike and she was gone.

She leaned against the bathroom wall as Spike lowered his hand, "It's time to check the valley for rain or a drought. If it's a drought I'll help bring rain to us all."

Buffy giggled but immediately moaned feeling Spike's fingertips brush her clit as he whispered turned on by her reaction. He could never get enough of her moans, "Wow look a little hill instead of the valley and it's very rainy down here. Perhaps I should suck up all the liquid and then fill up the trench."

Buffy giggled and pulled him closer to her junction as he sucked her clit into her mouth driving her wild. She suddenly closed her eyes and stopped moving. Spike stood up and shook her slightly, "Buffy, Buffy!"

Then Spike went rigid still holding Buffy in his arms when they both came to and they screamed wondering how they got to be in a shower with each other without remembering anything.

* * *

Willow casted one the final crystal for Dawn. She missed Dawn so much. Dawn used to look at her like she was her hero and trusted her judgment. She would have believed Willow hung the very stars themselves but that wasn't the case anymore. Now when Dawn saw her, it was death glares or the silent treatment. It was hurting Willow to know she caused Dawn that much pain.

She watched the crystal turn red then black and then pocketed all the crystals as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to a very confused Tara who said, "Let's just start over. I miss you so much and I can't wait for you anymore."

Willow smiled as she took Tara into the room and kissed her passionately eager to be with Tara again.

* * *

Dawn stared at the blackboard in the classroom for a few minutes until Janice poked Dawn, "Dawn, Dawn wake up! You have to go next."

Dawn blinked suddenly feeling like she was going to puke so asked her teacher, "I don't feel well. Can I go to the nurse?"

At first her teacher was about to say something but she noticed Dawn had turned really pale and green and looked really sick. She said to Janice, "Walk her to the nurse's office and make sure she gets there safely. She looks bad."

Janice agreed and carefully led Dawn to the nurse's office to rest.

* * *

Xander went to the Magic Box to sit and have lunch with Anya and ran into Giles. He seemed surprised but happy to see him, "Wow Giles you're back in Sunnydale! What brings you back to Sunnydale?"

Anya grinned animating talking with her hands, "He's not returning for the shop. I already asked. It's still mine."

Xander chuckled at Anya's silliness and crossed the room to give her a kiss determined to do anything in his ability to keep her. She immediately kissed him back until Giles stood before them cleaning his glasses. Xander exclaimed, "We are engaged G-man!"

Giles put his glasses back on to see the sparkling diamond that Anya was flashing in front of his face. "Isn't it beautiful Mr. Giles. It's like a dream come true. We are living our own fairy tale," Anya practically beamed with excitement.

Xander smiled happy to see Anya was still happy about marrying him as Buffy and Spike came rushing from the basement. Spike threw his blanket onto the table and went and grabbed Xander ignoring the pain that was obviously splitting through his head as he roared, "What did you do to us Xander?"

Xander backed away as Buffy handed Spike a tissue because he had a bloody nose from the pain. Xander blinked very confused, "Um nothing. I've been at the construction site all morning and was here bringing Anya her lunch so we could eat together. I haven't seen anyone but Anya and now you guys and Giles."

Spike looked at Xander and realized he did indeed look innocent and frowned. Buffy rushed over to give Giles a hug, "Some of our memories were wiped away. I have no memory of well err. Um."

Buffy trailed off looking bright red as Spike tried to assist, "You see watcher man we were enjoying a bloody awesome shower and well we don't remember how we got in there or really why we would want to be in there but somehow we were and…"

Xander shouted, "Merciful Zeus, you guys were taking a shower TOGETHER?"

Anya gave Xander a look suggesting he was in deep trouble and wouldn't be having sex that night if he continued. Xander got the hint and immediately looked embarrassed, "Well I was just making sure the facts were clear."

Spike shrugged not really bothered by Xander at this point and instead trying to explain himself, "Yea and Buffy and I don't remember being all that close. Our first thoughts were that someone did something to us but perhaps not. Everything is all muddled."

Buffy frowned as she threw her hands up in the air obviously frustrated, "I get memory flashes but they are more like watching a movie than participating in them. It's weird and I don't really like it. The flashes I do get are a mix of horrible and good flashes."

Giles looked at the two with his eyebrow raised, "What kind of memory flashes?"

Spike responded first, "Buffy on the ground what appears to be dead and I'm cry massively. Then you left man. Mostly also lots of flashes of Dawn doing her homework, watching television and stuff. I got a hot flash of a house where Buffy and I were shag…."

Buffy covered his mouth turning bright red and Giles cleared his throat, "Well yes. I think we got the idea…"

Anya beamed a bit too happily as she offered, "We are ok. I think it's a spell. You didn't have anything to do with Xander did you?"

Xander shook his head crossing his hand over his chest, "No I made you a promise Anya. Must be Willow. I haven't seen her since the spell was reversed."

Giles got annoyed saying, "Don't you guys do anything around here other than cast spells on each other?"

Buffy glared at Giles putting her hands on her hips looking downright insulted, "I think the term you guys shouldn't be directed at me. So you are trying to tell me that Spike and I really did experience these memories and our memories have just been altered by some kind of spell?"

Giles nodded as he admitted, "Yes. She's actually why I'm back in Sunnydale. I got permission for her to be trained by the coven personally. It's a high honor and I think it will teach her proper restraint. With her using so much magic, magic is inside of her now. There is no way around it and it's time to have her properly trained."

Xander spoke up glancing around the room, "So how do we find the powerful Willow? Oh I bet she's in her dorm room. I can take us there if you want."

He turned towards Spike raising an eyebrow at him, "It's awfully bright."

Spike shrugged holding up the woven blanket that was tucked under his arrm, "Got my trusty blanket and the sewers."

Buffy smiled towards the group then her smile fell on Spike and it got even bigger, "I'll go with him. Meet you on campus then Xander can show us the way."

Before anyone could protest Buffy and Spike disappeared under the shop. Giles turned towards Anya and Xander looking totally confused, "Err. Am I missing something with those two?"

Xander nodded looking glum, "Unfortunately. You've missed a lot Giles."

Anya beamed looking back down at her ring making it sparkle in the light, "I think it's romantic. They always had so much sexual tension. Now instead of killing each other they get to have orgasms!"

Giles and Xander rolled their eyes in unison as together the three of them walked towards campus and Anya and Xander trying to fill Giles in on the last month and half since Buffy's death raising experience.


	43. Episode 11: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Coven

* * *

Willow and Tara lay in bed completely sedated. They had made love until they couldn't anymore. Willow heard a knock at the door and she replied trying to get dressed quickly, "Hold on. We need to get dressed in here."

Spike eyed Buffy who grinned still thinking about their conversation they had on the way over. It was about the house scene they had remembered. They discussed how they couldn't wait to remember it in their memory because as Spike exclaimed, "It has got to be bloody hot stuff."

Buffy had giggled and blushed but she had to remember that a spell was put on them by Willow who was on the other side of the door. Willow opened the door and Buffy stepped up to her friend, "What were you trying to do to us? We have flashes of memory yet no real memory. You took away my memory and Spike's. It's eating me alive."

Willow bit her lower lip looking down at her feet, "And Dawn's."

Spike pushed Buffy out of the way standing in front of Willow as he loudly roared, "You messed with her too?"

Xander took off in a run to get his car and go make sure Dawn was ok. Buffy didn't budge from Willow's door demanding, "Fix this. Then you are going away with Giles. You can only pray that while you are away, we forgive you."

Tara's eyes got wide as she watched Willow take crystals out of her pockets and drop them to the floor. Spike without a word went over and stepped on all four at once causing Buffy to sway and almost fall if Spike hadn't been fast on his feet and catch her. Together they fell to the floor overwhelmed by memories again. Tears caught in Spike's throat as he announced, "If anyone in this bloody world messes with Buffy, Dawn's or my memories again, I'll rip their throats out ignoring the pain of the headache. I bloody swear it."

Giles stuttered slightly removing his glasses, "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Willow pack, we leave in 5 hours."

Tara didn't say a word as she walked out of the dorm room Giles looked around at the others, "Think someone should go after her?"

Willow spoke up first, "I'll go" then Spike replied, "You will not. She was probably leaving because of you. I'll go."

* * *

Spike hurried down the hallway after Tara repeated, "Tinkerbell wait up."

Tara stopped and turned towards Spike with tears in her eyes, "How do you handle this? What is the line you draw? Will it ever end? Will I continue to be messed with over and over again until there's nothing left of me?"

Spike frowned and wrapped his arms around the witch as she sobbed. Together they stood this way for a few minutes until Tara finally stepped away wiping her tears asking, "What will happen to Willow now?"

Spike shrugged admitting, "Watcher boy said something about a coven and England and learning to use her magic appropriately. He will take care of her."

Tara nodded looking satisfied with that answer, "Thanks."

Spike smiled at her lifting her chin to look at him even as the tears still shined in her eyes and down her face, "Anytime you need something, Buffy's door is open. I've been there more often than not lately so you are welcome to stop by and see us."

Tara smiled sadly at Spike as she whispered, "You're a good man. Thank you Spike."

Spike smiled even bigger dropping his hand to his side, "Your welcome Glinda. Come see us soon."

She nodded then replied, "I will" and then she turned around and walked to her door room where she closed the door again and proceeded to burst into tears for all she and Willow had lost.

* * *

Xander brought Dawn with him and found them all standing outside of Willow's room watching her pack. Dawn rushed up to Buffy and Spike wrapping an arm around each as she buried her head in Spike's chest in tears. Buffy, Spike and Giles all looked at Xander for an explanation and he explained, "Found her in the nurse's station with a cold pack on her head. The nurse figured she had bumped her head or something since she couldn't remember much of anything. She had her memories back by the time I got there so I brought her here."

Buffy smiled gratefully, "Thanks Xander." She paused and asked a bit nervous about the answer, "Are you still against me and Spike?"

Xander shrugged shuffling his feet as he looked down at them, "Well, I don't agree with it. After talking to Anya, it's not all your fault Spike. I don't particularly like the fact you have no soul. If you did I'd be worried about you losing it so I'm not sure it helps much. I'm not agreeing but I won't be doing anything to harm it. Is that a good deal?" Xander looked up into Buffy's eyes at the end of his speech with eyes looking for agreement. Buffy smiled with a nod, "Good enough for me."

Spike got his wheels churning in his mind about soul getting but he shrugged it off, "That's fine mate."

Xander smiled as he gave Anya a chaste kiss as she came over to lean her head against his shoulder until she announced, "I need driven back. I have about 2 hours until the big Halloween sale and I have to get changed and ready for it. You guys coming to help out?"

Buffy shrugged not totally commited, "Dawn and Janice are going trick-or-treating. Spike and I didn't get any outfits but we might stop by."

Spike grinned as he wrapped his arm around Buffy, "Great Pumpkin is on television. I watch it every year since the beasties are supposed to stay inside the night."

Giles chuckled and said, "Willow and I will be leaving around 10 or so. I'm afraid we won't be able to make it."

Anya asked in a quiet voice, "Will Willow be coming back someday?"

Giles nodded looking confident, "Probably after a month or so of training."

Anya suddenly got a smile on her face as she lifted her ring again into the light beaming, "In time for my wedding! You can bring her back and come yourself. You can even bring a date if you'd like to…"

Giles looked embarrassed and took off his glasses admitting, "I'd like that."

Spike's eyebrow went up in Giles's direction but he said nothing and instead placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's head, "Well we need to get back sometime. Sewer trip love?"

She winkled up her nose and whined a bit, "Fine but I want another shower when we get home because the sewers are gross."

Xander screamed, "Merciful Zeus! TMI! TMI!"

Everyone laughed agreeing with him as Spike and Buffy went off hand in hand into the hallway to talk. Giles turned towards Anya and Xander, "So they are definitely together? No chance of it just being a passing thing?"

Xander shrugged admitting, "I don't know." Anya looked quite pleased with herself as she shook her head, "Doubt it. They are soulmates."

Giles choked on a deep breath as Xander practically shrieked, "WHAT?"

Anya easily explained, "Their auras are joined. At first for years it was joined with angry streaks so I didn't think they would ever get there. Now Spike's aura is brighter and reaches towards Buffy. It's really romantic actually."

Xander's eyes got big but he said nothing. Giles started clearing his glasses again and Willow announced, "I think I packed enough. I took everything that was clean."

Giles nodded and stated, "No magical items can go along."

Willow frowned and took out two spell books, and a ton of ingredients. Anya sighed as she bent down to gather the items, "I'll return this stuff back to the magic shop."

Giles sternly glanced at Willow, "Anything else?"

Willow opened up the bottom drawer of her desk where more items lay and emptied her coat pocket, which held a few charms. Giles frowned but spoke anyway, "Well if we leave now we can take the early flight. I didn't think we would be ready so soon."

Willow stood there not knowing what to say finally exited her room to see Spike and Buffy deep in conversation. Buffy turned towards Willow and gave her a gentle hug, "Get better Willow. I know this isn't the real you. You're sweet and loving and were my best friend. I'd like to be friends again but you really need to get better."

Willow's heart broke as she turned around to have Xander give her a hug repeating similar things and Anya gave her a hug, "You need to get better for my wedding!"

Xander grinned looking a little brighter with a nod, "You're my best man Willow. You can't miss it!"

Willow wiped some stray tears from her cheeks as Dawn stared at her not quite ready to make up but looking a bit less angry than last time. She was still a teenager, no one could fault her for not being grown up enough to forgive and forget so easily. Spike just said, "Good luck Red. Be seeing you soon."

Giles put his hand on Willow's back as he turned to Xander, "Can you drop everyone off in different places and us at the airport?"

Xander nodded and followed the gang out knowing this moment was going to change Willow's life forever.


	44. Episode 11: Chapter 3

This is the Halloween episode. Some of the facts are still the same but others are changed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Halloween!

* * *

Dawn walked down the stairs in her beautiful angel outfit. Buffy had spent some time with Dawn adding makeup to her face to make her sparkle, adding gold glitter to her hair after styling it up so that it didn't block or interfere with her wings. Spike smiled, "You look good enough to eat nibblet."

Dawn giggled and twirled in front of Spike, "You like?"

Spike nodded and asked, "Are there going to be guys there?"

Dawn shrugged trying not to look excited, "Probably but Janice and I are going stag."

Spike smiled approvingly not liking the idea of Dawn having a boyfriend yet and especially not one he hadn't accepted.

Last minute Dawn had blown her trick or treat cover by talking of the party so Dawn had asked permission instead to go to a school party with Janice claiming it was at the school and would be surrounded by some of her closest class mates. The duo had agreed she could go as long as she was home right after the party. Dawn had lied stating she was being taken by Janice's mom and being picked up by them. Janice had lied and told her mom that Dawn's sister was handling all the driving.

Buffy heard the horn and straightened her wings one last time, "You'd better go. Sounds like Janice's mom is already out there."

Dawn ran out the door to get into Justin's big truck and drove away before Buffy could be any more the wiser.

* * *

Dawn sat in the front seat with Justin, "Where is this party?"

Justin replied, "A friend of mine's place. He holds great parties every year. Always good things to eat and good fun to be had all around."

Dawn smiled as she saw the truck pull up in front of what looked like a haunted house. She whispered, "Is the house haunted?"

Justin grinned, "Don't worry, if it is, I'll keep you safe."

Dawn smiled and accepted his hand to help her from the truck. When she was standing before him he admired her, "You are such a pretty sight."

She looked at his Dracula outfit, "My sister met Dracula."

He blinked and looked surprised, "She did?"

Dawn nodded and then realized she was about to tell a vampire story and didn't think it would be appropriate but she was luckily saved by Janice who stepped behind Dawn wearing a velvet blue gown that really made her eyes sparkle. She smiled, "I'm an entertainer at a club."

Dawn giggled, "You look beautiful."

Zack nodded, "I said the same thing already."

The two girls linked elbows with the two guys and together they walked into the house.

* * *

Anya rolled around on her skates with Xander filling orders. The place was so busy. She was tempted to call Spike and Buffy but didn't, so instead she made the best of things by just rolling around like crazy while Xander entertained the kids with his pirate outfit and pirate talk to match.

She briefly wondered how Giles and Willow were getting along but knew they probably wouldn't even land until tomorrow so it was pointless to worry about them yet. She busied herself with a set of eye of newt for a young lady while Tara walked into the shop dressed in the blue sparkling gown with a matching blue sparkling cape. She had adorned her head with a tiara that was painted blue and sparkled. She held a wand in her hand. She grinned, "I figured you might need a hand."

Anya smiled at Tara happy to get the help, "That dress is beautiful. Is it real?"

Tara shook her head, "No, but I can still help."

Tara had spent the afternoon crying and when she had gotten up to get a drink finally she noticed the outfit Spike had brought her for the party. She didn't feel like going to the party but really needed to get out of her dorm room. She thought about the fact Anya was having a sale and would probably need the extra hands so she had dressed up in the dress taking the time to put on matching sparkling blue eye shadow and blue lipstick to head over to help.

As she helped a young mother to wrap up a statue, she realized she had made the right choice. This place was so busy and full of excitement it would keep her mind off Willow.

* * *

Buffy sat next to Spike snuggled up on the couch with her hair still wet form their earlier shower. They were watching _The Great Pumpkin_ , a Charlie Brown special, that was indeed on television. Spike was gently running one of his hands through her wet hair as she was gently holding the other. She couldn't imagine life without Spike in it and really felt so much better than she had when she first came back from being dead.

She frowned still wondering if being dead for so long made her more like a vampire than a human. Perhaps that's why she was so willing to spend time with Spike rather than her friends. After the movie, she turned towards Spike, "Think if we dress up together in leather outfits, we can pass as something enough to help Anya at the Magic Box?"

Spike grinned, "Only if you promise I can ravish you afterwards. Seeing you in leather is sure to make me bloody hot."

Buffy laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, "Only if I can ravish you at the same time."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her, "Anytime baby, anytime."

She giggled and pushed at him forcing him to stand up, "You go to your crypt and get dressed and I'll see what I can find in my bedroom and you meet me here when you are done."

Spike nodded and took off jogging towards his crypt knowing just what he would be wearing when he returned.

* * *

Dawn helped herself to another glass of punch after dancing with Justin for a few dances. She was having fun. A few kids from school were there as well but mostly people she didn't hang out with. Janice was having fun too with Zack and they seemed to be really into each other as well. Justin walked over to her and asked, "Want to get out of here? I want to show you something."

Dawn looked hesitant and he offered, "We can bring Janice too if you want."

Dawn smiled and nodded thankful he thought enough to bring along her friend. She would be safer with Janice there. Janice and Dawn followed Zack and Justin out of the room never noticing the wink between the old man and Zack and Justin.


	45. Episode 11: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Whiff of Scent

* * *

Spike drove up with his motorcycle and honked the horn signaling Buffy to make her grand entrance. She opened the door to show herself. She was sporting a tight halter-top in leather that had red fringes at the bottom. She also was wearing tight leather shirt with matching red fringes that showed off her curves. Her feet had on leather boots that zipped up the sides with red laces. She looked totally hot.

Her hair was half pulled up and half left down. Pulled up enough to show off her sexy neck but pulled down enough not to show too much skin on her back since her back was naked with only a few red laces.

She stood watching Spike climb off the motorcycle to stand in front of her. He was wearing a leather vest over a red ribbed shirt. His pants were tight and made of black leather that showed off every inch of his sexy body including his butt. He had on his black boots and had his leather duster was trailing out behind him. Buffy felt her heart race, as she couldn't wait to get him home.

Buffy pulled around a black leather cape to make the outfit a little more child friendly and grinned at Spike. She watched as he offered his hand to help her climb into the back of the motorcycle only to climb on in front of her with a grin, "Hold on tight luv."

She obliged loving the way the ribbed shirt allowed her to feel his muscles, which lay underneath. She moaned as the motorcycle started up and Spike took a whiff knowing her scent alone would drive him crazy tonight and could barely wait to get her home.

Driving to the Magic Box, he suddenly stopped looking at a parked large truck sitting in the middle of the woods. It was a nice size truck. He hopped off his motorcycle and rushed to it and roared. Buffy had been jogging behind him, "What's wrong?"

Spike pointed towards the truck, "It smells like the little bit. She was in that truck with at least 1 other person. Someone was a vampire here as well."

Buffy looked scared as she yelled, "Dawnie! Dawnie!"

Spike took off running towards the rocks as he used his nose to pick up her scent trailing around back there. He ran into Janice who was running in a panic, "He bit me. That freak bit me!"

He said to the girl, "Run back that way and Buffy will take care of you. Where's Dawn?"

Janice shrugged, "We got separated."

Spike nodded and took off running in the direction his nose was leading him. Janice watched him with a look of admiration on her face, "Man that guy is hot."

Buffy meanwhile had found Janice's date and was in a full-blown fight with him. Janice stayed at a safe distance against a tree repeating, "That freak bit me."

Buffy quickly dusted him as Janice looked around, "Where'd he go? He was dust!"

Buffy just looked at her neck, "Do you feel ok?"

Janice nodded and Buffy asked still in panic mode, "Where is Dawn?"

Janice shrugged saying the same thing she said to Spike, "We got separated."

Buffy sighed and told Janice to go to the Magic Box that was the next block over and stay in there and not to leave until Spike or her come back for her. Janice sighed whispering, "Spike. What a hot name to go with a hot body."

Buffy shook her head resisting the urge to giggle as she shook her head, "Go Janice and don't stop no matter what. I have to find Dawn."

* * *

Dawn was holding Justin's hand as he took her further into the woods. She whispered, "What are you going to show me?"

Justin explained, "We are almost there. Just a minute."

Dawn heard Spike roar and saw a flash of black as Justin's hand was knocked out of her hand and her date was shoved onto the ground. Dawn put her hands on her hips angry, "Spike get off him. He's my date."

Spike roared back at Dawn, "You make a habit of dating vampires?"

He hit Justin causing Justin to vamp out and Dawn's eyes got big as she grabbed a branch. Just then two more vampires jumped out of the woods and began to fight Spike as Justin took Dawn's hand and dragged her out into the woods further.

Spike was busy with the two vampires as he yelled, "Dawn!" but he couldn't get to her. He fought with all his might as Dawn and Justin finally stopped. Justin whispered softly, "I want to taste you Dawn. I want you give you life. I have searched for years to find you and I finally have found my perfect mate. I could love you and take care of you forever. You would have immortality. Don't you want that Dawn?"

Dawn took a deep breath and Justin knocked her backwards and climbed on top of her. Dawn was scared but whispered, "I thought you liked me Justin."

Justin smiled, "I do like you Dawn. I want you to be mine forever."

Dawn took another deep breath and as Justin lowered himself down on her with his fangs ready to bit her, he quickly dissolved into dust. Buffy gasped and ran even harder seeing Dawn in the clearing and picked her up and hugged her close, "Where's Spike?"

Dawn was shaken up and pointed towards the direction where Spike was coming. He was sporting a slight limp but otherwise looked ok. He looked at Dawn, "Where's your vampie date?"

She showed him the branch and threw it down as Dawn started crying. Buffy held her tight, "I'm so sorry that happened Dawn. Did you met him at the party?"

Dawn nodded and Buffy rubbed her hand over her hair, "We have to go get Janice and I'll take you both home."

Dawn looked down at her outfit sniffling, "Can we stay and help out Anya? I have such a pretty outfit and Spike spent money on it and you two look hot."

Buffy giggled and placed a kiss on her forehead as she leaned back into Spike's chest, "Yea I think we can do that. We were heading there ourselves until Spike caught your scent."

Spike whispered, "You guys walk and I'll bring the motorcycle around. I guess we get to keep the truck as well." Buffy smiled and walked Dawn back to the Magic Box.


	46. Episode 11: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk

* * *

Buffy asked Janice if she would like to stay and help with the Magic Box or wanted to be driven home. Janice looked at the time noticing it was only 9 so she said she would stay and help. Buffy sat both girls down and Spike and her decided it was time to have a talk with the girls about responsibility. Buffy started by saying, "Tonight you girls almost got yourselves killed. You two were lucky that Spike happened to pick up Dawn's scent to be able to go after you. Otherwise..."

Buffy paused and shuddered and Spike wrapped his arm around her as she continued, "Otherwise, I hate to think of what could have happened to you girls. Janice you're new to this. This place is full of vampires. I'd like to ask you to keep this from your parents but I'm not sure how well you keep secrets from them."

She smiled quite proudly assuring both of them, "I can keep lots of secrets."

Spike rolled his eyes thinking this wasn't the only time this girl would see trouble with an attitude like that but said nothing letting Buffy continue, "Well you are in a place of bad things that come out at night. I can't stop you from going out at night but I'd like you to be careful. Don't go anywhere alone, tell your parents or some adult where you are at all times in case of trouble and always carry your cell phone with you at all times."

Buffy turned towards Dawn and spoke a little harsher towards her, "I'm ashamed of you, Dawnie. Don't you know what a vampire looks like? Surely he was showing signs of being a vampire long before he was a vampire…"

Buffy's mind trailed off as she remembered Jessie tricking her and Xander right after he was turned. She sighed and spoke softer, "I know you're 15 and at the age you want to start dating but please oh please be careful. Let us check them out first. Spike here can tell a vampire a mile away."

Spike chucked, "A mile a way is a bit far, luv."

Dawn spoke up, "You would have never let me go out with Justin if I had shown him to you."

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "You're right I wouldn't. He was a vampire and I like you alive and kicking thank you very much."

Dawn threw back in her face not really wanting to have dated a vampire but wanted to assert some freedom yelling back, "Well you date a vampire! Why do you get the right to say I can't date a vampire yet you have dated two? This one is just like every other vampire!"

Spike frowned and was tempted to throttle the bit but was more hurt than anything else. Buffy noticed Spike's pain and said softly, "Dawn, the world of vampires aren't like Spike. Not even Angel was like Spike. Spike has a piece of metal in his brain that makes him not able to kill but honestly, at this point in time, I'm not even sure he would kill if he could. That's not normal vampire behavior."

Dawn's temper had calmed down by now and she nodded admitting, "I know. I just hate that I was wrong tonight."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Dawn, "Growing up is hard to do, I should know. I've had to grow up a lot since mom died. I want you still to be a kid and a teenager and date normal guys and have a normal life even with your past, but I want you to do so safely. I may not be your mom but I still am worried as hell for you. If I hadn't of been with Spike tonight…I might have lost you. I couldn't live with myself. Come talk to me about things. Be honest so we can get through them. Have us meet your guys and I promise Spike will be nice."

Spike growled but it was in good spirit.

Janice's eyes got big as she sat and continued to listen to this. She wished she had parents like this and envied Dawn a little. Her parents would have probably grounded her for life and then ignored her after a few days forgetting it ever happened. She couldn't talk to her parents. Dawn was really lucky. She had a great sister, a wonderful guy who her sister was dating and both seemed to care about her greatly. It was sad about her mom but she was still lucky. Spike turned towards Janice, "You feel free to talk to us anytime you need to too. We aren't your parents so we are probably easier to talk to."

Dawn smiled and grabbed Spike's hand to join in the group hug. Anya opened the door, "Are you guys going to help or hide all night? We are drowning out here."

Spike pulled Buffy back into his arms while Janice stood up, "Thanks you guys for saving us tonight." Janice nodded her thanks too and together all four of them went out to face the Magic Box commotion.

* * *

Willow sat next to Giles on a plane heading back to England. She put her hand against the window feeling the power of magic still course through her. Giles had told her that magic would always do that. It would always be a part of her and that she would continue to grow stronger in time but eventually she would be able to control it instead of allowing it to control her.

She sighed watching Giles sleep knowing that her life would be changing forever from this moment of time. She missed Tara already but knew this was for the best. She did need help. She needed to learn she could depend on herself for a change instead of falling back on Magic all the time. She leaned her head against the back of the chair to get some shut-eye wondering what the coven would be like.

* * *

Anya rolled past Xander who was kneeling with a little boy and was showing the boy his hook. The boy looked amazed.

Anya continued to roll past Spike who was wrapping up a few herbs and was smiling at Buffy who was counting out some money for a young couple.

Anya rolled past Janice who was helping a young boy reach a lollipop from the shelf.

She rolled a little further and passed Dawn who was placing a book into a bag flirting slightly with the young man who had asked for the book. Dawn's eyes twinkled with interest and Anya couldn't help but chuckle.

She rolled to the end of the shop, which showed Tara carefully helping a lady to choose which color candles she wanted to buy for a romantic candlelight dinner with her husband.


	47. Episode 12: Chapter 1

This episode is called New Beginnings. Things are starting to look a bit hopeful for the gang.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Social Call

* * *

Buffy smiled as she gave Dawn her lunch after eating breakfast as a family and grinned towards Spike, "Shall we make the use of the few hours before I have to go out grocery shopping?"

Spike growled as he lifted her into his arms to carry her up the stairs. They had almost made it to the top when the doorbell rang.

Muttering Spike put Buffy down and Buffy answered the door. She blinked as she opened it up to find a lady holding a clipboard. Buffy didn't recognize her but immediately knew who she was and what she was doing there. It had been two months since the last social worker visit had occurred. She had been warned but wished she could have been warned as she was last time with a friendly phone call. Instead she was apparently expected to be around on a work day to take this lady's visit.

Buffy put a smile on her face as she offered, "Care to come in?"

The lady smiled but it wasn't a happy smile as she said, "You probably remember me. I'm Dolores. I came here about 5 months ago to see how Dawn Summers was doing. We talked and you were told to make some changes to your lifestyle as well as Dawn's. Two months ago another social worker named Lauren was to come and see if those changes were made. They were not but she added some to the list and informed me that you were told within 2 months we would be back for a visit. So here I am."

Buffy frowned studying her as she read from her clipboard. She then looked up and asked, "This is a work day? Did you find a job yet?"

Buffy shook her head but admitted, "I enrolled in classes next semester and plan to go back to school to finish my college degree. It will be a psychology degree."

The lady nodded making notes but then looked at Buffy and pointedly replied, "How will you pay for these classes? Did you get a school grant? What will happen with your bills?"

Buffy was about to answer when the lady continued, "Last time we personally talked you had discussed the fact that no one in this house had a job. You had four people living in the house on no income. Now you are about to add another tuition bill to an already list of unpaid bills. Ms. Summers I thought I made myself clear when I said you needed to find an income. This is the most irresponsible course of action on your part."

Buffy waited patiently for her to finish her ranting, "You cannot keep Dawn with you unless you can support her. Might I suggest at least a part time job while you go to school so that you can pay the bills and that perhaps your other housemates who are students do the same."

Finally it appeared that Dolores was finished. Buffy spoke calmly even though she wanted to yell at the lady who judged her wrongly, "I have found a source of income if you will. I did get grants to go to school and even was able to collect a scholarship that I had earned back in High School. They are reinstating it for me to take college courses at the local college. Spike here is my boyfriend and he is beyond rich and believe me he can easily pay any bill that comes our way. He is currently living here and helping me with the bills and to care for Dawn. While I'm in classes he will be watching over her."

Dolores looked mildly surprised, "He is your boyfriend?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes. We have known each other for years and I guess I just finally gave him the time he deserved."

Dolores jotted down some notes, "Who is currently living here with you Ms. Summers?"

Buffy smiled, "My other two housemates are living elsewhere. One went on a visit to England and the other is living on campus so I am no longer responsible for them. However I still live here of course as well as Dawn and now Spike has moved in."

Dolores nodded, "You are still unwed, correct?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes."

Dolores wrote more notes then flipped over the page, "I see here that Dawn's attendance seems to have improved."

Buffy nodded, "The lateness wasn't always Dawn's fault and was in fact her ride to school. I don't think he realized just how late he was making her but now he's on a strict schedule so she's there on time and sometimes even early."

Dolores made notes then flipped the page again, "I see she's also doing better in her school work. She seems to care now."

Buffy nodded, "I've tried to bond with her as a parent and a sister and it seems to be going well. That made it so that she can concentrate better in school without focusing on her homelife."

Dolores nodded, "That is for the best."

She flipped the page again and made a few notes then she asked, "May I see the rooms upstairs again? I need to see Dawn's living quarters."

Buffy nodded as went up the stairs with Spike following Dolores. Dolores looked into the room noticing the bed was made and the clothes were in a dirty clothes bin this time and the bin was only half way filled up. Someone had been taking care of her laundry and trying to keep house. "This looks so much better." Buffy smiled proudly as did Spike then she continued, "Your room is which Ms. Summers?"

She pointed to her room and Dolores made a point, "Right across the hall from Dawn's. Wouldn't it have made more suited though for you to take the Master Suite? There is no one living there right now correct?"

At Buffy's nod she turned to walk down the stairs, "I think things are in order. I will be back in a few months again only this time I promise I'll call first to schedule with you."

Buffy braved the question she was wondering the entire time since Lauren made the threat she did two months ago, "So my sister can stay with me? Dawn can stay?"

Dolores nodded then gave a genuine smile, "Yes she can stay with you as long as things continue to improve. She needs to keep her grades up, continue her good attendance and you need to continue caring for her. If anything changes here..."

She paused giving a look at Spike as though he was the change she was referring to, "I can be reached at this number. Just remember one of the most important aspects of keeping Dawn is making sure she stays in line and that you can support her. Otherwise we will have to look elsewhere for care."

Buffy nodded giving Dolores a smile, "Thank you."

Dolores turned towards then door then before she left she turned around stating, "Nice meeting you Ms. Summers and Spike. It's times like these that make my job so worthwhile."

With that she left. Buffy slammed the door shut so Spike could step out from behind the door where he was standing in its shadow to protect him from the sun, "We get to keep Dawn!"

She threw himself at Spike and Spike was glad for his vampire strength as he was able to easily catch her and twirl her around, "I wish the little bit was here to hear the news."

Buffy grinned, "I think we should go tell the gang so we can celebrate!"

Buffy then turned around to get the trusty blanket that had become a permanent fixture near the doors to the house. As they walked towards the kitchen which had the closest sewer entrance Buffy turned towards him, "Race ya."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Spike was gone. Buffy raced as fast as she could but like always found Spike chatting with Anya and Xander. Tara sat quietly at the table reading a book looking sad. On Anya's counter were roses of different colors. Spike was commenting on what a good job the 'whelp' did on picking them out.

Buffy walked up to the counter and leaned over to smell them, "They do smell pretty."

Anya beamed, "I get lots of orgasms and roses. What more could a girl want?"

Buffy blushed but nodded, "Nice combo."

Spike just laughed out loud slapping Xander on the back gently, well gently for a vampire anyway. Xander gave him a look and Buffy announced, "We had a surprise visitor this morning."

Everyone but Spike stared at her. Anya finally asked, "Come on. Tell me, I'm dying from suspense."

Buffy grinned, "A social worker came to the house for our two month visit and guess what? We can keep Dawn!"

Tara jumped up happy for her friends and joined the group. The group was hugging and so happy. It was times like this that life was good.


	48. Episode 12: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginnings

* * *

Willow sat on the edge of her bed nervous, "What will happen to me there?"

Giles smiled gently knowing Willow was nervous, "Well Haven will take you in. She's the head witch. She will introduce you to everyone..."

Willow interrupted him anxious to hear the important part, "Yes yes I know all that. What is the coven like?"

Giles shrugged admitting, "I've never been inside the main part. I'm only allowed in the office at the bottom of the stairs. From what I have researched, it's an academy of sorts that is protected by many spells making it impossible to be infiltrated or destroyed. Spells can still be casted of course but their effects cannot be felt outside of the castle and cannot result in death. Course it's always been said, It's amazing what you can bloody well live through."

Willow didn't chuckle even as Giles did feeling so nervous, "So I'll be taken in?"

Giles shook his head, "No you aren't joining forever Willow. You are being trained. It's different. Covens usually live together but you aren't joining as I said before. Instead you will go everyday to be trained by the coven. You will be tested and taught how to channel what is going through you into deep stronger white magic. It will allow you to filter out the bad and evil to allow room for the good and natural good. Instead of standing there before me pulsing with energy without control, you will be able to control how much you have in you at any given time and can release what is unnecessary."

Willow smiled, "I think I'd like that."

Giles grinned as he offered, "Well I made you breakfast downstairs. As soon as you eat, we can head over and get you settled for the day. They will probably just spend the day getting you aquatinted with things and people. You can tell me all about it if you wish when you get home tonight. I'll be there to pick you up after I close the library at 8. Ok?"

Willow nodded and followed Giles downstairs as she offered, "I am sorry about what I did to you earlier. I just couldn't help it."

Giles nodded as he sat down at the table in front of his bowl of grits. "I know which is why you are being properly trained. Now hurry up so I'm not late opening up the library. Tonight we can pick out a Christmas tree."

Willow listened eager to see what the day would bring.

* * *

Dawn sat at school with her friend Janice. Janice had brought along a new friend named Candance to sit with them today. Dawn could see that Candance and Janice were more alike. It hurt Dawn to think of her best friend finding another friend. Silently she bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Buffy had made for her and nibbled on a sour cream and onion chip she had packed.

Janice laughed at something Candance said and Dawn realized she felt left out. Then Janice grinned at Dawn, "Candance and I share gym together each day. You know how upset I was that you weren't in my gym class? Well now I have someone in it and she is new to the school and is looking for friends. I told her she could be our friend so she didn't feel left out."

Dawn found the face that Janice picked the same words she was feeling quite ironic and quite depressing. She smiled though dutifully at the girls and listened as Candance continued to talk about Texas. Janice had gone on vacation to the same town that Candance was from. Dawn hadn't left California in her life so had nothing to offer.

Candance did offer that she wasn't sure her mom was happy in Sunnydale with it being such a small town and so crowded. She was used to having tons of land around her and here she had a whole 1/2 acre. Dawn felt bad but she kind of hoped that Candance would move back to Texas so Janice would continue to be her friend.

* * *

Anya sat with Xander trying once again to discuss things about the wedding. Xander was beyond bored but tried to listen as Anya rambled on and on about food and dishes. He didn't care what the dishes were at the wedding. He didn't care what people were eating or even where people were sitting. All Xander cared about was that he was marrying the woman he loved.

He sighed as she asked him, "So do you think we should serve roast beef or ham? I have already picked out the demon side of the food."

He found himself very grateful for that as he would have never gotten involved in that part of the wedding. He agreed to allow Anya to invite whoever she wanted at the wedding including her family and friends most of who were demons or some supernatural being. He had been tempted at first to suggest two weddings but he quickly learned that it would have been unfair seeing how excited Anya was to have the two families meet.

Instead Xander had just convinced her to offer a bride's side and a groom's side to the service. The food would be in tables arranged that way too so that demons wouldn't be totally mixed with the humans. Xander finally whispered in Anya's ear, "Are you feeling tired yet?"

Anya shook her head, "No way. I'm too excited to sleep. I would like to go to bed."

Xander smiled happy to put the wedding plans behind him. He quickly stood up to remove the huge pile of list from Anya's hands and sat them nicely on the table. He had learned how to treat the wedding plans gently. He lifted her hand into his and helped her from the chair. Moving her under the mistletoe that Anya had hung in front of the living room chair, he stood and kissed her lips gently.

When he broke the kiss, Xander grinned as he lifted her into his arms admitting, "Anya you do all the planning for the wedding so well. Look at how beautiful you made our home for Christmas. I know you wanted to plan this together and I appreciate it but what I really want is to make love with you until the day I die and be married to you that long."

Anya smiled, "And have many orgasms?"

Xander nodded resisting the urge to blush. Anya seemed to think him blushing was cute but he didn't agree, "Yes that too."

Anya grinned, "And lots of children?"

Xander groaned but admitted, "A few."

Then as she was about to ask something else he put his finger to her lips then laid her back on the bed whispering against her lips before claiming them, "I just want you. The rest is just details that you do well. Right now I want to make love to you until you squirm happily."

Anya squealed as Xander jumped on the bed on top of her to make love to her.


	49. Episode 12: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas is Coming

* * *

Christmas arrived sooner than the gang would have liked. Anya and Xander's place had been decorated for almost a month but Buffy's sat undecorated until Spike asked her, "Buffy luv, do you want to celebrate Christmas at your house?"

Buffy frowned, "What?"

Spike shrugged, "The nibblet was talking to Anya about Christmas decorations. Anya said her place was decorated long ago and they even have a tree up. I was just wondering if you thought it was a good idea to decorate this place. I know Joyce has decorations upstairs. I saw them when I was upstairs getting the bit an old photo album for her class."

Buffy sighed as she admitted, "I just was so busy with everything that I forgot about Christmas."

Spike smiled as he pulled her over so she was laying across him with her head leaning against his chest. She was still slightly sweaty from the love fest they had finished, "I think it's a bloody good idea to have Christmas here. It shows stability in the little bit's life after all."

Buffy felt Spike kiss her hair as she smiled a little as she lifted her head to meet his eyes, "I guess that would be ok. Do you think you can stand to be in the same room as Xander?"

Spike shrugged admitting, "As long as the whelp can stand to be in the same room as me, I think I can just make it work."

Buffy smiled a real smile as she nodded in agreement resting her tired head against his chest again, "Then I'll call them in the morning."

Spike wrapped his arms around her tightly, "We will see about a tree in the morning before they are all taken. There is only a little bit of time left before Christmas."

Buffy didn't reply and instead snuggled down into the covers and closed her eyes only whispering, "Night Spike."

* * *

Dawn jumped around happily in the tree lot. Buffy never really liked tree lots after seeing what the First could do in them. She watched though as Dawn excitedly ran from tree to tree to find the most perfect tree. Buffy was going to be happy with whatever tree was picked out as long as it was alive.

Spike had spent the day with Dawn finding all the old decorations and making the house look like the north pole threw up and its contents landed all over the house. There were lights surrounding the windows, garland all over the staircase and door-frames. A Santa Claus had been put on the roof with only a slight burn mark on Spike's hand to show his effort. Christmas was in the air even though in Sunnydale it was still bright and green all around.

Dawn grinned as she raced back to Spike and Buffy taking them by the hand announcing, "I found it! I have a guy holding it for us."

She grinned as she gestured towards a bushy tree. It had a crooked top but the trunk was nice and straight. She was practically bouncing on her heels even as Buffy and Spike watched. The young man holding it for Dawn smiled at her and she smiled back giving him a dreamy look. Buffy rolled her eyes taking charge, "Ok we will take it. Can you help us get it on the mini-van?"

The young man nodded as Buffy moved over to pay for the tree. She watched as Dawn held the string and Spike worked along with the young man to carefully arrange it on the top of the van. She was thankful Spike had thought ahead and brought the van to collect the tree. It would not have fit on Spike's car at all. She heard Dawn yell her name as she pointed to the tree, "He's all set up there. Let's go home and decorate it!"

Buffy smiled as she headed towards the car where the duo there was discussing hot cocoa and Christmas Carols that would be sung while the tree was decorated in all its glory.

* * *

The gang all met for some Christmas shopping. It was already 8 at night and the mall was open until midnight giving the gang tons of time to get the perfect gifts. Spike and Buffy were walking along the stores with Dawn trailing behind. She didn't seem to want to walk with them which was fine by them. Spike grinned as leaned over towards Buffy, "So what were you thinking of getting everyone?"

Buffy shrugged, "No idea but I'm sure I'll know the perfect gift when I see it."

Spike just smiled as he offered, "For Anya and Xander you should get a photo book that gives then plenty of room to fill with pictures."

Buffy turned towards Spike practically glowing, "Oh I know what to get them! You're right a photo book but not just any one. I'm thinking of giving them scrapbooking materials so they can make a scrapbook of their wedding and honeymoon. I bet they will love it."

Dawn interrupted her thoughts as she raced past them yelling, "Hi Candance."

Candance and Dawn started a conversation and Spike shook his head, "I swear that girl has friends everywhere."

Buffy whispered something into Spike's ear who nodded then said to Dawn, "Nibblet. Do you want to go shopping with your friend?"

He eyed the girl whose name was Candance and Candance smiled, "I was just going to go to _Abercrombie_."

Dawn grinned, "See you guys later. I'm going with Candance."

Spike and Buffy walked quickly to the science store knowing just what they were getting Dawn, a telescope. The girl was interested in the stars always commenting on them. Spike was going to fill the girl's head with stars and give her the ability to study them.

Buffy walked up to the desk and showed the old man an advertisement. He looked pleased as he pointed to a large box behind his head. Buffy nodded and the box was handed to her. Spike asked, "So this is it?"

The man nodded and Buffy handed over the money. The old man also handed Spike a large book, "This will show you the name of the stars out there plus their location. It's high tech but teens love it."

Spike handed over money for the book and thanked the man, "Thanks mate. I can't wait to see Dawn's face on Christmas morning."

Buffy nodded in agreement.


	50. Episode 12: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprises

* * *

Anya and Xander were busy in the electronic store while the rest of the gang shopped for Christmas. They were trying to decide what to get everyone. Xander was still sad about Willow being in England for the Christmas holiday. He missed his best friend but knew she was in the best possible place for Willow to get well.

He turned as Anya called out his name. He looked at where she was standing which was in front of an electronic translator. Xander frowned, "What is this?"

Anya smiled proudly, "It's for Dawn. Something she can have in her pocket so she can translate the basic languages. It just holds the basics such as Chinese and all those romantic languages but it's a great start for her. She's learning Latin and all that from Spike. You knew that right?"

Xander shrugged not really having known that having not paid much attention to what Dawn was doing. Anya continued not bothered by the shrug, "And she's getting straight A's in her languages at school. This is perfect."

Just as Anya was about to carry on about how great the product was, Tara stepped up behind them with a smile, "I was thinking about what to get Dawn and I was thinking of getting that too."

Anya beamed, "Little girls just love gifts like these."

Xander patiently put a hand on her shoulder whispering, "Dawn isn't that little."

Anya waved her hand in front of Xander, "I know she's growing up but she's still little. Besides this is perfect. I already know what we are getting Spike and Buffy."

Xander's jaw dropped, "Together?"

Anya laughed as though Xander was silly, "Of course together. They are clearly a couple now and we should support them. We are getting them a gift certificate for a restaurant. In fact Tara why don't you give this translator and we can get a gift certificate for Dawn as well. Any idea what little girls like?"

Xander rolled his eyes but spoke calmly and patiently, "She's not a little girl Anya. I think she will like a gift certificate to anywhere in the mall. Why don't we just get a mall one and let her choose the store."

Anya walked out of the store slipping her hand down to hold Xander's, "That's great just make sure it isn't for too much. That translator was like $25 and we don't want to spend all our money on Christmas gifts with our honeymoon coming up."

Xander shook his head while still looking lovingly at Anya. She said the things no one else would have said but probably were thinking it. For Tara they would get her a new spell book filled with good spells from the Magic Box that Anya already has set aside for her. Xander glanced at his watch seeing it was time for the gang to meet for lunch upstairs in the food court.

* * *

Packages were being hidden away by the gang as they all sat at the table eating. Buffy and Spike's packages held lots of scrapbooking materials for Xander and Anya, that telescope for Dawn and for Tara she had gotten stationary knowing that she was going to probably use it to write to Willow.

For Willow, Spike had placed an order for a large box of chocolate covered cherries to her with the inscription, "We are thinking of you and hope things are going well for you. See you soon." He had signed it from the Summers and Spike.

Spike smiled as he looked over at Dawn who was hiding her packages well. Dawn who had also insisted on buying her own gifts for the rest of the gang had bought Anya and Xander a fondue set with a bar of chocolate ready to be melted. For Spike and Buffy, Dawn had arranged for them to have a movie night complete with popcorn and _The Terminator_ that both of them had wanted to watch but never made the time. She knew their time together was mostly spent patrolling but this way they could have a date night.

For Tara she made the start of an herb garden. She carefully planted the seeds into pots all set so that Tara could just keep them watered until they grew. She had talked to a cute guy at the garden place and he had been a huge help. He had seemed to like Candance better than her though which was a bit disappointing.

Tara's packages held simple gifts for each person. For Anya and Xander she had bought a new bedspread. She knew Anya planned to repaint their bedroom and saw the bedspread in the perfect color to match. She had bought for Spike and Buffy matching bow and arrow holding bags. She had found them at the new Native America shop at the mall on sale and thought they would be perfect for the fighting duo who was always struggling to carry all their equipment. For Dawn she got her a drawing kit.

She had thought about the translator but instead had seen Dawn's ability to draw and thought Dawn deserved to have something new to draw with. The colored pencils and special paper seemed like the perfect choice.

Now the gang was all busy eating away feeling excited about Christmas which was close on its way.


	51. Episode 12: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magical Christmas

* * *

The lights were all on along the street as well as at the Summers' house and it was Christmas Eve. The gang had decided to spend Christmas Eve together since Xander had declared it a patrol-free holiday time suggesting most people were inside their houses sleeping and not risking their lives. Buffy at first had protested but had eventually given in.

Dawn sang happily with the rest of the gang the chorus of _"We Wish You a Merry Christmas"_. No one seemed to feel cheesy sitting around a Christmas tree surrounded by opened gifts singing Christmas Carols. On the television that no one was watching, Joyce's old time favorite, " _It's a Wonderful Life"_ played. Joyce had always watched the movie on Christmas Eve.

Buffy grinned as she admired the gifts she had received. Looking at all her friends she realized just how lucky she was. Sure Willow was in England but she was sure Giles would make sure she was getting the proper care. She hoped Willow was having a good Christmas with Giles.

Smiling she glanced around as Xander started belting out, _"Jingle Bells"_. The gang all laughed as a discussion started about what the real words to the song was. Xander swore the song said Bells on cocktails ring, while Anya claimed that everyone knew the song said that the bells on bob's tail stating that Bob was of course some kind of demon therefore it made sense.

Dawn just laughed and said that everyone was all wrong and it was about putting bells on a bobcat. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of all her friends. Spike had leaned over and said, "Who the bloody hell cares who's tail is ringing as long as it's ringing."

The fun lasted until midnight when everyone was sleepy. The gang split up to go to sleep. Dawn was tucked in and Spike turned towards Buffy and asked her, "Are you sleepy yet?"

At Buffy's shake of her head Spike grinned and punched in some numbers into his cell phone. Then he said, "We are ready." Within minutes Spike had bundled up Buffy really well stating that he had a surprise for her. Together they were driving over on his motorcycle to a small park in the center of town. There stood an amazing sight.

* * *

The ground was covered in snow. Looking up at the snow falling from the sky, she noticed why. A large snow machine probably borrowed from a local ski lodge, was spitting out snow making everything in the park be covered in a soft white blanket. As Spike held her hand walking towards the center of the park, Buffy gasped as before her stood a large horse. She turned towards Spike whispering, "I don't know how to ride a horse."

Spike chuckled as he pointed towards the sleigh behind the horse, "You don't need to ride. It's a one horse open sleigh ride."

Buffy laughed but it was a nervous and amazed laugh. All she said was, "Wow."

Spike stepped forward smiling at the guy, "Thanks for doing this."

The man nodded and Buffy noticed that he had two horns on his head. He was obviously a demon. Who would have thought a demon would be in a park right in Sunnydale ready to pull her and Spike in an open sleigh. The whole idea was truly amazing to Buffy. Never before had Buffy been able to take a snow ride. And to think that Spike arranged this all for her. The very idea brought tears to Buffy's green eyes.

She brushed them away and smiled at Spike. Spike helped Buffy onto the sleigh and snuggled up close to her bundling them both up with a blanket so it lay over their laps. Buffy rested her hand in his as the horse started to walk. The snow continued to fall all around her. She knew it was fake but she didn't care. It was amazing nonetheless since she had only seen snow the one time in her life.

She lifted her face up to the sky letting the snow fall on her face. Spike leaned over interrupting her thoughts as he asked, "So what do you think of your present?"

Buffy at first was speechless than finally said, "It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

Spike just smiled proudly as soft Christmas music came out of the various speakers they were passing as they rode around the park. Buffy understood why the snow had been covering such a large area as she watched the horse easily pull the sled as it glided over the snow. She could hear the soft crunch of the snow and even smell the snow in the air as the ride continued.

Buffy had always wanted to secretly ride in a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells had been one of her childhood Christmas songs. She had often belted it out loudly to encourage her parents to do Christmas. She smiled at the memory even realizing that it made her a little sad. Remembering her mom now that she was gone always had a mix of emotions. Some memories were happy ones making her smile only to make her feel a sense of loss that it was done.

Spike suddenly pulled her close and she gave in resting her head against his shoulder. Somehow despite dying and coming back to life to a huge mess of things, she knew she was going to make it. She was lucky to have Spike by her side and she knew he would never leave which made the fact he was with her even sweeter.

* * *

Tara sat in her little dorm room carefully watering the herb containers that Dawn had given her for Christmas. She had moved her desk in front and set up a wooden stand to make the herbs get as much sunlight as possible. On the desk lay a letter to Willow describing how she had missed her and hoped that her Christmas went well.

* * *

Dawn slept with her new telescope aimed out the window towards the stars. Next to her lay the new star book opened to a page that she had fallen asleep reading.

* * *

Anya lay in Xander's arms while above them showed Christmas lights twinkling out the words, I love you Anya. It was obviously something Xander had made for her for Christmas. On the table next to them were stems from strawberries as well as sticks that held a bit of chocolate on them that suggested they made some good use out of Dawn's fondue kit she had gotten them for Christmas.

* * *

Giles and Willow sat drinking hot cocoa and eating out of the box of chocolate covered cherries that the Summers and Spike had sent to her from Sunnydale. Willow held a book about channeling that had a big red bow on it with the inscription, "From Giles. I hope this is of some use. Happy Christmas." Around her neck is a necklace shaped as a heart with a picture of her and Tara together in it given to her by Tara. Both witches had decided to buy matching necklaces for Christmas.

Giles held a new mug with a red bow on it that read, "I saved the world even if no one knows it." As Giles takes a sip, the back of his mug reads, "Thank you for everything, Willow."


	52. Episode 13: Chapter 1

This episode is called Happy Birthday Buffy! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Self-defense

* * *

Dawn stood in the training room practicing the kicks Buffy had shown her. She was excited to be finally learning to defend herself. She had always dreamed of being a slayer and knew that would never happen and was actually willing to accept that but being able to train with Spike and Buffy rocked.

After Halloween, Buffy had agreed she needed to learn some way to defend herself against the world of the evils. Dawn diligently continued practicing because Spike said using the same muscles for the same action over and over again teaches rote memory so when faced with a situation, your memory would take over handling the techniques automatically. Dawn had shrugged and agreed because she just wanted to learn all she could.

Spike and Buffy stood in the corner of the room trading blows and practicing their skills as well. Spike was teaching her a perfectly balanced round kick that allowed her to use both feet to place the kicks and still jump over her victim to land on her feet. So far she had managed to be caught by Spike many times because she never managed to land appropriately. She was getting frustrated but knew she could do it.

Spike repeated the action on the dummy to show her again how to do it and Buffy repeated the action getting closer before falling and having to get back up. She sighed and looked over at Dawn who was perfectly landing each kick. She grinned eager for a break, "Ready for some punches? I'll show you how to wrap up your wrists."

Dawn grinned and eagerly watched as Buffy wrapped up one of her wrists and she did the other. She was like a sponge totally sucking up every bit of information. Buffy then showed her how to punch the punching bag appropriately and Dawn repeated the process. Buffy went back over to Spike determined to get this move down pat. She asked, "Show me again."

He grinned giving her a big kiss and she moaned into the kiss as Dawn shrieked, "EWWWW. Not in front of the 15 year old guys!"

Spike chuckled and broke away to climb up the dummy twisting so he got two kicks on the head before twisting to land on his feet facing the dummy to land a kick into the back knocking him onto his front. Buffy took a deep breath as Spike fixed the dummy one more time and Buffy let out the deep breath as she climbed up the dummy to land two kicks on his head as she twisted around perfectly to land on her feet to swing a kick out to kick him onto his front.

Buffy cheered and Spike grabbed her by the waist and they kissed until Dawn yelled again, "Come on guys give it a break! I'm still a kid here!"

Buffy laughed and broke away to look at Dawn, "You think you are so cute throwing that I'm just a kid around while yelling at me yesterday about how I treat you as a kid."

She was slowly inching her way up to Dawn and suddenly tickled her bringing her to the ground as Dawn rolled around on it and Spike jumped to where Buffy was and started tickling her. Dawn and Buffy were giggling and Spike roaring out laughter while trying to tickle each other so much they didn't notice Anya come into the room yelling, "You guys are loud and scaring away my customers!"

All three guilty people stood up trying not to look Anya in the face as Dawn and Buffy turned red and Spike just smirked. Anya shook her head, "Think you three can control yourselves now?"

Buffy nodded still being red as Dawn nodded as well. Spike just continued to smirk and Anya rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Dawn threw a kick at Buffy and punched her while Buffy managed to block both, "That's great Dawnie!"

Spike beamed a smile at her, "You're awesome. You will be able to kick any guy's butts who get out of line in no time."

Dawn beamed a happy smile proud to be finally able to start to defend herself.

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch along with Dawn and Spike. Her head rested on Spike's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

Anya and Xander sat together on the rug snuggled in close with Anya's back resting against Xander's chest.

Tara sat in a chair curled up in a blanket. Spike and Buffy were just about to go out to patrol as soon as _The Transporter_ was done. The movie was jammed pack with action making it impossible for Spike and Buffy to leave before it was officially done.

Finally the credits filled the screen and Dawn got up to turn off the movie and turn on the lights. She turned around to face the group just as Buffy spoke up, "I don't want to celebrate my birthday this year. It's been a mess so far this year. With Willow now in England, us being the victim to tons of spells, Dawn almost being taken away, me coming back to life, and with you guys already planning Anya and Xander's wedding, it just doesn't feel right."

Dawn frowned and Spike frowned even more, "But luv you always celebrate your birthday."

Buffy rolled her eyes standing up in her Yum Yum pajama bottoms that didn't match her black silk shirt, "That's the point. I've always celebrated my birthday. Let's see what has happened so far shall we? We couldn't talk and the whole world was silent on my birthday. Angel lost his soul which caused him to kill Jenny, almost bringing Hell on Earth not to mention the death of Willow's fish and his own death. I lost my super powers because Giles betrayed me. Oh shall we talk about another?"

Xander held up his hand, "I think we got it. Because bad things always happen you don't want any birthday celebrations."

Buffy nodded, "Exactly. Now with that being said we are going out patrolling."

Tara frowned, "Shouldn't you get dressed in something other than that?"

Buffy glanced down and sighed. Spike took her hand dragging her up the stairs, "Nibblet get into bed and we will tuck you in."

Tara looked at the others and Xander grinned, "Surprise party! Buffy can't not celebrate her birthday. I say we do our best to make it a power free day and instead make it a normal old surprise party. How does that sound?"

The gang got excited until Spike yelled, "Bitesize get in bed before I get hungry."

Dawn laughed as she called back to the group in a whisper, "We can talk about it tomorrow. Night guys."

The gang all yelled night and she quickly got into bed just in time to be tucked in. Spike came down the stairs first and started collecting their nightly items for patrol. Stakes, holy water and Buffy's trusty cross bow and arrows were packed. Spike collected his stake gun just as Xander walked up behind him stating, "We have decided to have a surprise party. Don't tell Buffy."

Spike nodded, "Right. Now get out of here before something slips."

Xander smiled and left with Anya. Spike finished packing up the stuff and turned just as Buffy came down the stairs dressed in all black. "Sexy!"

Buffy laughed as she slapped him gently on the arm as he whistled at her appreciatively, "I'm just wearing black. Nothing special."

Spike wagged his eyebrow at her, "But you wear it so well you sexy thang you."

Buffy laughed as Spike caught her by the arm to pull her against him. As he slammed his lips against hers he swung her around in a circle. She wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on and suddenly he broke the kiss, "We best be off before neither of us are in the mood anymore."

Buffy protested, "Too late."

Spike grinned pulling her out the door carrying the bag for her, "Which cemetery first luv? Your bloody choice tonight."

Buffy shrugged and Spike said, "Pick a number."

Buffy said, "6."

Spike grinned, "Ok that's your choice let's go."

Buffy protested, "But where is that?"

Spike just kept running making Buffy run to keep up with him, "Come on and find out."


	53. Episode 13: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Celebration

* * *

The next day was Buffy's birthday. Quick preparations were done. Invitations had been hand delivered mostly by Buffy's friends. They had been made by Anya who had lots of practice since she had sent out her invitations already. The cake was being made by Spike while Buffy was in her first class of the day.

Buffy had taken to college easily. She only took two classes though which made things easy. Spike would have plenty of time to make the cake while she was in class at noon. It would be done and cool by 1 and ready for the 4 pm party. It was being held at the house. Buffy had her second class of the day at 2. The gang would all get together at 3 to decorate the house and get things ready. When Buffy arrived at the house at 4 things would be perfect. Dawn whistled as she got ready for school. She leaned over to Spike who was making her lunch having gotten up to do some laundry trying to make the house as neat as possible for the party, "See you at 3 to decorate. Remember don't tell Buffy."

Spike grinned, "Mums the word."

With that, Xander's horn honked and Dawn was out the door. Spike went upstairs to climb into bed with Buffy.

She muttered in her sleep but wrapped her arm immediately around him to sleep. They had a late night patrolling last night because they had found three new nests that were filled with vampires. It was rare that a nest formed nowadays with them covering twice as much ground but it happened. It was strange though to find three had formed practically overnight. They didn't dwell on it but instead destroyed them.

* * *

Dawn rushed into the house. She saw Xander already busy wrapping everyone's gifts for Buffy. Dawn paused and yelled towards Xander, "Hold on and I'll get mine so you can wrap it."

Dawn rushed up the stairs going into her closet. She couldn't afford to buy a gift with her own money but she had carefully saved part of Spike's allowance money to hold what she had made Buffy for her birthday. She had used her new colored pencils to draw three pictures for the wall. Then she had went out and used her allowance money to buy a frame to hold the three pictures. She was quite proud of what she had come up with her Buffy's birthday and was sure she would love it. Happily she raced down the stairs handing it to Xander. He stopped and admired the pictures, "Wow Dawnie. You did a great job. I didn't know you could draw this well."

Dawn shrugged blushing, "I took art as an elective this year in High School and the teacher said I have real talent."

Xander carefully started to wrap the gift, "I'd say you do. Wait til Buffy sees this."

Dawn smiled proudly as she went into the kitchen to find Spike making a masterpiece out of Buffy's cake. He had colored icing in different containers. Dawn walked over sticking her finger in the blue icing to find it actually had a flavor that wasn't vanilla. Dawn smiled she liked it. It was blueberry, "Wow. Is every color a different flavor?"

Spike nodded and grinned, "I saw it in a book once. It listed naturally dying fruits that allowed you to create the colors you want."

Dawn was impressed, "This cake is beautiful. You so have to take a picture of it. You should open up your own restaurant."

Spike shook his head, "Nah. I already run one and pay others to care for it."'

Dawn blinked, "You own restaurants?"

Spike shrugged, "Yea in England there's a chain that I own. Family business and all that nibblet. Now go help Tara with the decorations and make sure you open the door for the guests. They should be arriving soon."

Dawn frowned, "Janice won't come. I don't know why but she said she wasn't interested in coming."

Spike frowned, "Sorry nibblet. I was hoping you'd have a friend."

Dawn shrugged, "Not surprised. She nothing but a fair weather friend."

* * *

Everyone was huddled behind chairs, couches, and the television stand as well as in the kitchen, waiting for Buffy to open the door. It was only a matter of time before the door would bust open and everyone would yell, "Surprise!"

Sure enough within seconds, the door swung open to reveal Buffy in full fight with some kind of demon. It was in the middle of the day but since it was cloudy, it appeared this demon got an early start on the day. Everyone yelled, "Surprise!" but their surprise was quickly cut off by grunts as Buffy was shoved towards her stairs by the demon, "Not the stairs. Spike open the basement, I'm taking him down."

Instead though Spike got up and jumped up over the demon to land behind him. He rushed over to their stash of weapons. Quickly he loaded an arrow into the crossbar and took aim and plunged it right through his heart. Tara moved towards Buffy and whispered something softly. The demon disappeared and Buffy leaned over whispering, "Where did you put it?"

Tara giggled, "I couldn't do much but I did at least move it to the backyard under the tree. We will have to bury it later."

Spike leaned over giving Buffy a kiss, "Happy Birthday and welcome home."

A few of the faces were surprised never seeing a demon before. Buffy glanced around embarrassed as Dawn took control, "Welcome home Buffy. That was a cool magic trick. I can't believe you decided to practice your moves on that robot though. I guess we shouldn't have surprised you with this wonderful surprise party."

Everyone cheered as Xander shouted, "Happy Birthday Buffy!"

Everyone joined in and Buffy pushed some hair from her face asking, "Is all this for me?"

She finally took a minute to look around at all the decorations in the room. Streamers were hung everywhere along with some colored balloons. A big sign that said, "Happy Birthday" hung from the ceiling. Half had been pulled down in the struggle but Anya climbed on the stairs to readjust the sign smiling, "Nothing like bringing your work home on your birthday. Now who wants cake?"

Everyone laughed as the party began. Cake was eaten. Gifts were open and it was a good time had by all. Even the people outside their inner circle seemed to be able to ignore the demon Buffy had brought home and had a good time. At the end of the party, Buffy turned towards Spike and said, "Now what?"

Spike grinned as he stood up taking her hand in his, "Now you get a party dress on and get all prettied up because the best is yet to come. We are going out dancing!"

Dawn jumped up and down, "We all are. Even me!"

Buffy laughed racing up the stairs, "It's my birthday so I get the shower first!"


	54. Episode 13: Chapter 3

I must confess I left this scene in there because I found it extremely hot. Hope you enjoyed it too.

* * *

Chapter 3: Date Night

* * *

Later that night, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Tara, Buffy and Spike were all sitting around a table at a restaurant. Xander looked around stating in a quiet and surprised voice, "All these people know demons exist?"

Anya beamed happily at her fiancé, "Yea and most are with demons as well. Look at that cute couple."

Xander looked in the direction she was pointing at, "Um, what is that thing?"

Buffy glared at him for calling a demon a thing and admitted, "Not sure." Spike's eyes got big as she recognized it as a Chaos Demon. He looked at who was with the Chaos demon seeing some young girl who he didn't recognize and breathed a sigh in relief. He silently and quietly checked Dru's location and found she was far off probably still in Brazil. Drusilla left the connection open for a minute sending a smile towards Spike who returned it and then she closed off the connection.

He let out a bigger sigh in relief that she was still happy and far away. Spike replied, "That is a Chaos Demon."

Dawn spoke up asking before she took the time to speak, "Didn't Dru run off with one?"

Spike nodded but obviously didn't want to talk about it. Buffy reached under the table and placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently giving him comfort as he reached under the table and grasped her hand in his and squeezed it gently in response. Anya then stood up and started pushing on the people in front of her, "Let me out of here, I want to dance with Xander, my fiancé!"

Xander shrugged and Dawn and Tara moved allowing Anya and Xander to go out on the dance floor. Dawn looked at Tara asking, "Can Tara and I go dance as well?"

Buffy and Spike nodded as Buffy responded, "If Tara wants to."

Tara and Dawn went off to the dance floor. Spike looked at Buffy with a smirk, "I have a different place in mind for you luv."

He led her to the balcony where he gestured with his head down below her, "Look down below. You can see all your friends."

Buffy looked down and felt Spike brush up behind her as she moaned feeling his erection push against her ass in her skirt. She whispered, "Here? Now?"

Spike grinned, "You haven't had sex until you have it in a public place knowing anyone can spot you at any given time."

Buffy closed her eyes as she felt his hand creep up her leg dragging her skirt with her and he whispered, "No open your eyes luv. It's part of the joy. Knowing you cansee what others can't."

She opened her eyes and looked down over the balcony feeling Spike raise the back of her skirt but knew his jacket was wrapped around him not allowing anyone to notice anything unusual. To anyone who might spot them, it would appear that a guy was merely holding his girl as they looked over the balcony. She grinded her hips back against his and spread her legs a little making room for him.

He ripped off her panties in one swift move slipping them into his pocket. He breathed in the scent of her arousal and the scent of vanilla and strawberries from her hair and grunted slightly as he entered her full hilt. She moaned as she pulled his arms to wrap around her waist holding her upright while he gently rocked against her feeling her push back against him to ensure he hit every place inside of her.

He placed gentle kisses down her neck and sucked on her pressure point as she briefly wondered what it would feel like if he would just plunge his fangs into her but moaned and lost that track of thought as she felt him reach up under her shirt to pinch her nipples.

She looked down and noticed he had pulled his coat slightly more around her so no one could see as she leaned her head back against his chest keeping her hips moving to the thrusts. She moaned feeling the pleasure of getting away with sex in a public place with Spike and shuddered, as she got closer.

Spike was tempted to see if he could get away with rubbing her clit but figured perhaps sucking her ear lobe would have the same effect so he leaned down and sucked an earlobe into his mouth causing her muscles to grip him even tighter. He groaned into Buffy's ear, which was enough to send her over the edge with him following. She leaned against the railing as he held her upright feeling her muscles tighten completely around him milking him completely dry. She let out a deep breath as she shuddered in his arms feeling them tighten around her as he whispered, "God you are so hot Buffy. How did I ever get to be so lucky?"

She turned around and placed a kiss on his lips, "I ask myself that everyday."

She spun around in his arms and asked as her breath slowed down, "Do I look ok?"

Spike made sure her skirt was arranged properly and copped a feel as he twisted her shirt into the proper position.

She grinned as she knelt down and sucked his erection clean and then properly tucked him into his pants before buckling his pants. She stood back up placing a kiss on his lips, "So you plan to keep my underwear in your back pocket the whole time we are here?"

Spike smirked whispering, "That was the plan pet. Do you need to visit the bathroom before we hand back?"

Buffy nodded, "See you at the table then perhaps we can really dance."

Spike laughed, "That wasn't enough for you luv?"

Buffy shook her head turning bright red and dashed into the bathroom before Spike could say something worse.


	55. Episode 13: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Longings

* * *

Dawn sat down on her bed writing in her diary. She paused glancing down at what she had written so far biting slightly on the back of her pencil, "Dear Diary, Today was great. I danced with Tara most of the night and then met this handsome guy. He had a girlfriend which was a little disappointing but I swear he flirted with me before his girlfriend showed up. Buffy and Spike are cute together. I hope someday I meet someone who loves me as much as he does Buffy. The way he looks at her is..."

Dawn grinned as she added, "HOT!" to the line. Spike was hot and she could swear she could feel the temperature rise just from being around them sometimes. She never remembered her parents being like that. In fact she can't remember being around anyone who had that affect. Sure others were in love.

"Xander is still cute. I'm glad he and Anya are together. Anya is funny even if she still sees me as a kid. I'm not a kid. I'm 15 years old. I'm able to handle myself and have dates and meet guys. She has to realize that sometime right?"

She turned onto her back as she lifted the diary above her head. She loved writing in her diary. It was the one place she could just be herself and no one could ever know about it. She flipped back over to her stomach kicking her feet slightly as they floated in the air behind her, "I am getting amazing at self-defense. I bet soon I can kick Buffy's ass. She doesn't seem to think so but I bet I could. All I'd have to do is sneak up behind her and kick her once and she'd fall over and I'd get to be the new slayer. Well ok perhaps not but it's worth a dream right diary?"

She grinned as she drew a picture of a vampire being staked by her. Then she labeled it then wrote under it, "Dawn the Vampire Slayer."

She grinned as she sketched a handsome guy kissing her. She giggled pretending to kiss the image but then looked embarrassed as she heard Spike and Buffy knock at her door. "Nibblet, it's time for bed. We are going out patrolling. Get some bloody sleep. It's past 9 already!"

Dawn tucked her diary under her covers so no one could see it and leaned back on the bed just as the door opened, "I'm 15. I can stay up until 10 if I want so I'll get some bloody sleep at 10."

Buffy yelled, "Dawn don't say that."

Dawn grinned as she pointed towards Spike, "Why not? He bloody well does."

Buffy sighed as she leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead, "You aren't British and he's not my sister so he can get away with it."

Dawn muttered but was in good spirits as she let Spike tuck the covers tighter around her. Spike grinned as he ruffled her hair, "Hey knock it off Spike. My hair is fragile."

Spike laughed, "Fragile? It's not fragile."

Dawn watched as Buffy turned off the light whispering into the darkness, "Night Dawn. See you in the morning."

"Night Bitesize."

Dawn smiled as they shut the door after telling them goodnight. She carefully tucked her diary under her bed after locking it tight and closed her eyes. She felt happy with the world right now. All she needed was a guy who loved her and life would be downright perfect.

* * *

Tara sat on her bed writing out a letter to Willow. Even though her and Willow were currently apart, she wanted to document everything for Willow so that she wouldn't return and feel so left out. Tara was determined that once Willow was under control, that they would try things again. She loved Willow with all she was and hoped that Willow would love herself that much too because until she did, she didn't see Willow getting past using magic all the time.

She glanced down at her letter so far and reread it to make sure it sounded ok, "Dearest Willow, Today Dawn and I went dancing. We actually went to a demon restaurant and there were humans there. Now we knew the world intermingled a bit but did you realize there were restaurants right in our town that catered to demons as well as humans. They were dating and dancing and eating right down the street from the Bistro we like to visit together.

"You know the one with the awesome bread bowls and soups? Well it was cool because we all fit right in. Spike was able to eat with us without any questions asked. Xander is making the most of the situation. He actually came with us all and you know I don't think even once tonight I heard him slip up and say something mean. He's been getting better. I hope you can get past this and be friends with us all. It's not the same without you. While I was dancing with Dawn I found myself wishing it was with you. You are an amazing dancer my love."

Tara smiled as she continued, "Tomorrow is a wicka meeting. I wonder how your training is going. I can call you in just a few days. I'm looking forward to it. I'm going to ask Giles if it's ok that I send these letters to you. I know he told me to lay off the calling until you've been there a week. I just am anxious I guess. We are all researching to find something that eats slayer's hearts. You haven't heard anything about that have you? Let's hope not and that it's just some silly demon easily killed. I wish you were here to research with me Wills."

She sighed knowing she was just writing a mushy love letter instead of her original plan of just the main topics of the day. She decided to end this until she made it too mushy, "Well tomorrow is coming faster than I would have liked and I need sleep. I do love you Willow. Missing you dearly, Tara."

Tara grinned as she folded up the letter to add it to the others already in a vanilla folder. Then she put the folder under her bed for safe keeping. Settled now she drifted off to dream land dreaming of her and Willow together dancing.


	56. Episode 13: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Research Party

* * *

Buffy wiggled as Spike tried to undress her for their shower. She was only wearing a silk shirt since Spike was wearing the silk PJ bottom for his pajamas. Dawn had said, "You got 20 minutes to do whatever it is you do in your shower before I come barging in."

Buffy grinned at Spike, "We could pull it off in 20 minutes."

Spike chuckled, "Well hurry up and get undress and stop wiggling."

Buffy pouted, "You don't like it when I wiggle? Fine I'll just lay there next time we make love."

Spike gasped and picked her up and put her in the shower and turned on the water to be cold. She screamed pulling him in there with her. He giggled and adjusted the water as he tossed his pants outside the shower and she tossed her wet shirt outside the shower.

Spike grinned and immediately ran his fingers through her wet hair as she turned around and leaned her back against him enjoying the way his fingers felt massaging her scalp. He added her strawberry shampoo to his hands and continued his massaging until she moaned and reached around and started to rub his erection. He then turned her around to cover her eyes and rinse out her hair.

She smiled stepping forward watching as he lowered his body a little by bending his knees so that she was able to return the favor with his shampoo for dyed hair. She grinned hearing him groan in response and felt his hands creeping up her legs to part them pushing a finger into her. She moaned and flung her hair back as he moved his head to rinse his hair of the shampoo.

Spike then turned her around and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist moaning as his erection rubbed against her nubbin. She lifted herself a little higher then lowered herself onto his erection in one big plunge causing both of them to shudder in pleasure. She leaned over to kiss him passionately as she moaned with each move she made. She ran her fingers through his hair and then racked her nails down his back causing him to groan out, "Buffy" before she crushed her lips to his again.

He twirled his hips to grind against her nubbin and to hit her cervix in each stroke making her squirm in pleasure and push against him even harder and faster. She was quickly losing ground as he lifted her up and closed his mouth around a nipple biting on it gently as she racked her nails even harder down his back. He roared out her name being so close as she felt him quiver instead of her and that drove her up and over the edge as her muscles squeezed and she spasmed in his arms driving him over the edge. He held deep inside of her and roared out her name and heard her say, "Spike god I love you so much."

Spike grinned and roared, "Buffy Summers I love you so much."

They both laughed as they heard a yell echo from down the stairs and probably in the living room, "I'm Dawn Summers and I love you both very much but you have two minutes left to get clean before I leave without you and risk getting eaten alive by demons."

Buffy blushed with embarrassment and Spike whispered, "We will need to be more quiet or see about more silence spells in other places of this house."

Spike picked up her sponge and quickly put soap on it and gently rubbed it over her sensitive body washing every bit of sweat off her and then turned handing her his washcloth and soap as she returned the favor washing him clean. He then turned off the water and stepped out grabbing two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and gently dried her down placing kisses on various body parts and then helped her step into her black panties and bra and then pulled a pink tee shirt over her head.

He help her pull on white socks and white pants that matched leaving her to put on her shoes. He quickly dried himself off and then smiled seeing she had his shirt all ready to help him put it on. She smiled and dried off his legs to pull on his black pants buckling them up for him as he sat down allowing her to pull on his black socks leaving him to put on his boots. Then they yelled, "Hope you got breakfast ready, we are done!"

* * *

Buffy rested her feet over Spike's legs as she read a book about various types of demons. Spike leaned back on his chair with his legs propped up under Buffy's reading a book in a language that Buffy couldn't understand. He had taken a few notes on the things he has found that would be 'bigger' than them but really they had almost nothing to go on.

Xander was reading a book about demons and who controls them while Anya sat beside him angling her head towards his in her chair. She was actually reading a book in a demon language that had to do with what demons eat. So far she had found four types of demons who might eat hearts of animals but not of people. Demons just mostly seemed to like blood and guts not really organs much less hearts.

Dawn was biting the back of her pen studying a list of demons and what they can do. She was translating it as she went. Over the summer Spike had taught her a few ancient languages to which Dawn was now putting to good use. The room was quiet except for the occasional flipping of a page or the scribbling of pen or pencil on paper.

Suddenly everyone jumped as the phone rang. Dawn raced to the counter where Anya kept the phone, "I'll get it!"

She answered the phone cheerfully, "Magic Box, Dawn speaking. How can I help you?"

Giles's friendly voice was heard over the phone, "Dawn. It's so good to hear you. How are things there?"

Dawn grinned, "It's better. How is Willow?"

"Better as well. She is working hard. It shows. Sorry but she's not here to talk right now."

Dawn didn't really want to talk to Willow so offered, "That's ok. So why are you calling us?"

Buffy gasped, "Dawn that's rude."

Dawn apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Giles was clearing his glasses when he answered, "It's ok Dawn. I just was wondering how things were since Willow is with me. Is anything big going on? I don't hear many updates from you."

Dawn shrugged but admitted, "We are researching to find a demon who eats slayer hearts. Know anything about it?"

Giles shook his head even as he answered her, "No but I'll ask around here. Me not hearing about it is good news. It means it's local."

Dawn put her feet on the ground looking a little too peppy for everyone's tastes as she announced, "Local means less killed before Buffy can kill it. Yay for local villians."

The group gave her a glare as she announced, "Yay for Buffy who slays everyone."

The group continued to glare at her as she spoke softer now, "Yay for Buffy who rescues those who need it."

Giles was shaking his head as he offered, "I was just checking in. I'll keep my ears out for heart eaters but I have to go. I just realized I have some new books coming in to my library soon. Tell everyone I said hi Dawn and stay safe. Let me know if I can do anything."

Dawn smiled, "We will. Bye Giles."

She hung up before Giles could say anymore and turned towards the group, "Giles said hi."

Buffy looked up at her waiting for her to say more as Dawn offered, "He'll research with us as well and see if anyone knows anything."

Buffy nodded satisfied as she turned back to her book determined to find something more.


	57. Episode 14: Chapter 1

This Chapter is called Changes. Enjoy!

On a side note I am excited to see how many people are enjoying my season 6. I was a bit hesitant to release it as it's long and intense but I'm so happy to see so many people reviewing and following the story. There is more to follow so happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans

* * *

Anya sat at the table at the Magic Box trying to talk to Xander about seating arrangements. She had gotten a list of Xander's relatives and were trying to arrange the tables as to not to have too many people that hated each other together. She wanted each table though to have 6 people at them.

Xander wasn't being much help and was too busy flipping through books trying to find something to help Buffy out. He sighed realizing Anya was right in that there were nothing more in the books about that.

Anya suddenly broke the silence exclaiming, "I got it! Your mother and father can sit with your uncle and aunt and my mother and father."

Xander stated, "Um Anya, try to put humans with as many humans as possible. We talked about this. We wanted to have a groom side and a bride side. My parents aren't going to like too many demons around them and to see the food being served."

Anya sighed and tinkered with the chart some more as the bell on the shop rang and in appeared Dawn who was holding her backpack followed by Buffy who yelled, "Spike we beat you!"

Spike chuckled as he raced up from the downstairs, "Only by 2 seconds."

Dawn dropped her backpack in the chair and raced into the training room eager to learn some more. Spike followed her while Buffy stayed behind asking Xander about the research, "Have you found anything else?"

Xander shook his head, "No, this is hopeless. I can't understand the good books and the English books not any help. No demons seem to be after destroying slayers and definitely aren't into hearts. I'm beginning to think we should just wait until whatever it is to show itself. Have you seen anything new on patrols?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, that's just it. We hear rumors about a huge demon thing but that's it. No one wants to tell us about it or even allow us to know anything more than it exists. Surely someone has got to know something more right?"

Xander nodded feeling a little hopeful at her confidence and asked, "Training?" nodding towards the training room.

Buffy nodded in agreement, "We don't know what's coming and I need Dawn to be safe. She wants to date and we want to make sure she's safe doing so. We are teaching her basics. Nothing fancy. Just some kicks, punches, dodging, and how to run appropriately. She's 15 and living on the Hell mouth. I want her to be strong."

Xander looked at her with a look of understanding, "I totally agree and am on the band wagon with you. We had to learn lots the hard way. I think it's important Dawn learns all she can. Who knows what is out there in that world especially this section of the land."

Buffy nodded and sighed, "I just want to protect her from everything, not expose it to her so she doesn't get a surprise. I wish I could coddle her like I didn't get to be."

Xander frowned, "She's a mystical key who was formed not born and who already lost her mother and her sister a few times. There goes the weirdness. Plus the girl has already staked two vampires and lives with one. It's her life Buffy whether you like it or not."

She sighed again and nodded, "I know. I guess I'd better go teach her what I can."

Xander smiled wishing her, "Good luck!" Anya shouted just then as Buffy was walking away, "I know, we can put your parents with my uncle! He looks normal enough."

Xander sighed knowing this part was the worst.

* * *

Tara sat quietly on her bed writing another letter to Willow. She had a shoebox full of them. She had written down every memory she had made with Willow, wrote down all her thoughts and fears as well as her love for Willow. She only hoped that when Willow returned, they could figure out a way to make it work out.

She was really nervous but she knew she loved Willow. She also knew this was the best for her. She could still practice magic as could Willow but she would know how to do so in a safe manner. She would get her loving Willow back.

She closed her eyes remembering a memory of Willow and her swimming in the river near school. They had been skinny-dipping and had almost gotten caught. She opened her eyes to quickly write down the memory and giggled the way through causing her tears to stop falling.

She had tried to call Willow but Giles told Tara to hold off until Willow was better so that she wouldn't get distracted. He was the one who suggested the letters. So Tara every day now for 3 weeks had been writing like her heart depended on it.

She was always doing homework, writing Willow or spending time with Dawn. She couldn't wait until Willow returned.

She laid back on the bed to take a nap hoping to perhaps dream of Willow. Sometimes she almost felt like Willow was connecting with her during her dreams.


	58. Episode 14: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Channeling Energy

* * *

Willow sat on the ground with Giles. Her hand was reached out over the grass and as she moved it, the ground was carefully covered with purple wildflowers. Willow sighed, "I'm learning so much and still I feel the power rush through me. Isn't that supposed to go away?"

Giles looked at Willow calmly speaking towards her, "No, you will always have strong magic coursing through you. You just have to learn how to channel it and control it. In time you will be able to channel it for self-healing and will be able to recharge the earth with your power rather than letting it control you. There will come a time where when you feel an energy surge, you will be able to put your hand to the ground and redirect it into the ground to grow things rather than have evil tendencies. Trust me Willow you are doing a great job already."

Willow smiled already but still looked a little doubtful, "Will it be enough Giles?"

Giles nodded, "I think it will. You still have time before you are needed for your return. Would you like to help me with research? You are so much better on the internet than me."

Willow smiled, not even glancing back at the flowers she had grown as she followed him into his place to research.

* * *

Buffy and Spike sat side by side on the couch. Spike was laying down with Buffy's head pillowed against his chest. The movie finally stopped and Dawn jumped up from her spot on the floor where she had made a bed for herself, "Yay I just love the _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Did you hear there are making another one? I can't wait. Captain Jack Sparrow is so funny sometimes but I can't decide if I want Elizabeth with Jack himself or with Will. Will is hot."

She grinned as she bounced around the room. Finally after watching her bounce and chatter Spike waved his hands towards her, "Dawnie, it's your bedtime. You need to get snuggled into bed so we can go out patrol. Remember the rules?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she recited by heart, "Keep the alarm on and don't open the door to anyone. If you guys want in you will use your key and so will Xander, Anya and Tara. So there's no reason to answer the door ever."

She then grinned as she announced loudly, "I know what I'm doing!"

Buffy smiled, "Ok go get ready for bed. We will be heading out to patrol and will check on you when we get home. Now be good."

Dawn shook her head as she pounded up the stairs, "I can handle it guys. I'll be fine. Now just go already so you can get back sooner than later."

Spike sighed as he spoke gently, "We need to talk about something before we go."

Buffy shrugged, "What do we need to talk about? Do you think it's a bad idea we are leaving Dawn alone?"

Spike shook his head, "Nah the nibblet can handle it. No I'm thinking of something else. I want to talk about the living arrangements."

Buffy stood up stretching as she admitted, "I've been wanting to talk to you about it too. I think you should move in."

Spike grinned, "My thoughts exactly but on one condition."

Buffy turned around suddenly to stare at him in shock. She had only one arm in her jacket but didn't seem to care as she stood still. Spike continued after a minute break, "Come on. It's not that big of a deal. All I wanted to say was that you move in..correct that, we move in to Joyce's old room. It's bigger, has a queen size bed and we wouldn't be stuffed into your little room. Your room is nice and all but cramped and I can't fit anything in there of mine."

Buffy frowned as she slipped her other arm into the jacket before agreeing, "True. At first it was just an empty room. I didn't want to touch it. I don't know if I ever would have touched it. I didn't but Willow and Tara did which is good because they needed to."

Spike's eyebrow got raised after that comment but Buffy didn't acknowledge it as she went out the door holding it for Spike then turning around to close it and lock it making sure the alarm was set, "Now you're right it makes sense we move over. There's plenty of room for two in there and with your furniture we could pick and choose what we keep and what goes."

Spike nodded as Buffy jumped over the fence to enter the first cemetery, "It just makes sense."

Spike agreed but had no time to discuss it as they flew into action with a vampire who was blocking their path.

* * *

Candance sat huddled in her room as under her door there was a bright light. Every night her step mom would chant something and a green light would appear under the door. The first night it had happened right after they moved to Sunnydale. She had tried to open the door to see what was going on when she noticed it was stuck. She had pounded on the door for nearly an hour to get out until finally the door opened by itself and her stepmom was there looking strange in the eyes.

She had gently spoken to Candance asking if she had a nightmare because she was pounding on the door for so long. Candance had been about to answer when she woke up in her bed. It was a horrible nightmare. Shaking her head and curling up tightly in a ball, Candance hugged her stuffed bear close to her heart closing her eyes willing sleep to come.

She had been having similar nightmares ever since she moved to Sunnydale with her stepmom. Part of her couldn't wait until they moved again because these nightmares were worse than the ones she had at her old house. From under her door, the green light appearing under the door, Candance finally fell asleep only this time into a dreamless night's slumber.


	59. Episode 14: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

* * *

Dawn sat in her room looking over her homework. She had finished it and was about to take another minute to write in her journal. She loved writing in her journal. It was almost like talking to a friend only with this friend there was no need to edit out anything supernatural. Instead she could talk plainly about anything and everything and not get judged.

She smiled as she took out her purple pen which had a pink large pompom on the end of it and she opened her journal to a fresh page, "Dear Journal, Today was a busy day for me. I got an A on my history paper and my Spanish paper. I must admit after learning a few demon languages, Spanish seems a lot easier. Those languages don't even use our alphabet. Spike said it took him years to learn some and I pick them up so easily it's unbelievable. I think that's why when I grow up I want to be a demon-human mediator. I want to create a bridge between the two worlds so that they can accept the other and live peacefully."

Dawn paused using the pompom on her face thankful that Anya's two for one sale had included pens yesterday. She grinned as she continued her journal entry for the day, "I love watching my sister and Spike. It's almost like watching a couple so in love they can't help themselves. Just today I was watching Buffy as she was nibbling on a popsicle from the freezer. Spike watched her dreamy eyed until she finally offered him one. Instead he stole hers and they chased each other around the house for a while. Then Buffy started a new one only to swirl her tongue around the top. Spike's eyes glazed over and they disappeared upstairs for a bit. It gave me plenty of time to finish my homework. I hope someone someday looks at me the same way Spike spends all his time looking at Buffy."

She sighed as she etched on her paper, "Dawn and Kevin. Kevin and Dawn. K&D forever."

She drew a heart around it as she continued her journal entry. "I'm thinking of inviting Kevin over to dinner but he might have to work. He works for his dad and he works real hard. His dad said if he does well he might be given the business when he gets older but Kevin said he didn't want it. He wanted to get a degree then travel doing whatever it is he wants to do. He hasn't figured it out yet. He'll come to the house soon and meet Buffy and Spike. I hope they are nice to him, don't you?"

She paused as she admitted, "I'm nervous about him meeting Buffy and Spike. Spike is always so grr around new people. He doesn't mean to be but I don't think he likes the idea of me dating yet. I'm 15 and so not a baby. Everyone else seems to think I am though. I'm not sure if I'm ready to date in the way of how do you tell someone you love about your family without dropping the big bomb on them that your whole life is surrounded by supernatural beings?"

Dawn smiled as she drew a small image of a stake next to the word supernatural. She then sighed as she carried her journal over to her bed to flip over upside down so the journal was resting on her bed and she was hovered over it.

Then she began to write again, "Kevin's eyes are dreamy and he's wicked smart. Janice doesn't like him because he's so smart. She'd rather go for the dumb guys who she can boss around but me? I think I'd like someone like Spike who strong and sexy and definitely smart so he can have conversations with me that matter. Buffy made a good choice I think."

Dawn grinned as she scribbled, "I hope Anya and Xander make it. They seem happy enough but Xander doesn't like planning for this wedding. You can see it in his eyes everytime Anya brings up table settings, food choices and invitations. I think he would prefer just to elope and get it over with. Me I'd love the most beautiful wedding in a long flowing white gown covered with lace and toile."

She etched out a small picture of her dream wedding dress. Then she looked at the time, "Sorry journal but I have to go. It's getting late and I have to get ready for bed. I don't want bags under my eyes to see Kevin tomorrow in my English class!"

She closed her journal shoving it under her mattress just as her watch went off to remind her to get ready for bed. She turned it off then skipped across the room to collect her night clothes.

* * *

Anya laid in bed with Xander snuggled up close. Anya was in a long flowing flowered night

gown while Xander was dressed basically in a pair of boxer shorts. She smiled as he placed a kiss on her nose, "Anya how much more planning is there for this wedding?"

Anya bit her lower lip as she admitted, "I don't know. I just feel like I have so much left to do and so little time to do it. Soon the day will be upon us and I just feel so unprepared."

Xander turned towards her admitting, "You feel unprepared? Are you prepared?"

Anya nodded but still looked unconcern, "I think I've gotten a hold on everything. We picked out the food and plates for the dinner afterwards. I got both demon and human food catered and it's all set up along with the music. The hall is reserved, the dresses are all ordered. The preacher has agreed to do it. I did the flowers earlier today with Tara. She has good taste in flowers you know that? She was able to look at my wedding dress design and tell me to pick out what kinds of flowers to make the dress really sparkle."

Xander smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, "She's a nice girl."

Anya nodded in agreement, "Have you given any more thought to your wedding party side? I know you said Willow is your best man/woman/friend. That's ok. Anyone else? Someone from work perhaps? Spike?"

Xander sighed as he gently removed himself from under Anya and sat up running his hand through his hair agitated, "Can't I just have Willow?"

Anya shrugged sitting up along side of him, "I don't know. I have Buffy, Dawn, and Halle on my side of the wedding party. It's going to look loop-sided if you just have the one girl."

Xander frowned as he thought about who he would like next to him on that important day, "Well let me think some more about it. I just don't have that many friends."

Anya agreed, "I know. I don't mean to pressure you. I just was curious that's all. Come lay down and talk to me a bit more."

Xander did as Anya asked pulling her against him as she snuggled up on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and feel his warmth. She loved how safe she felt with him. She turned towards Xander asking softly, "We are going to make it right? We are going to get married and live happily ever after right? There will be no divorce? We can shove through this marriage and make it work?"

Xander nodded kissing her on the head, "Yes. Just think about all we have learned in the past year. We watched my parent's marriage fail but they are still together and we will learn from their mistakes. We have watched relationships fail and we will learn from those mistakes as well. We will get it right. We have made a lot of changes and it will be a big change to get married but it will be ok."

Anya smiled as she closed her eyes, "I hope so. I love you."

Xander closed his eyes too tightening his hold on her slightly as he admitted, "I love you too Ahn. Sweet dreams." The gentle snores of Anya with the louder snores of Xander could be heard and that was it.


	60. Episode 14: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Motions

* * *

Dawn sat in the chair snuggled up in a blanket. Spike and Buffy was planning to move a few pieces of furniture using the new truck that Justin had so nicely given to Spike and Buffy (due to his dusting by Dawn's hand). Spike wanted to clean out his crypt and move it into the house finally. Buffy was ready to box up whatever was left in Joyce's room of Tara and Willow's and move into there but she didn't want to use their bed.

Spike had offered her his bed since it was brand new and had only been slept in it by him, Buffy and Dawn. Since Joyce's room was bigger, with more space, double dressers and a bigger closet, it made sense for them to just move into there. Dawn was all for it.

For now, Spike leaned on his back with Buffy snuggled up next to him leaning almost on top of him while they watched _Shrek,_ which was Dawn's choice of the evening. Dawn watched the two. She smiled thinking that she truly belonged to two people. Spike and Buffy seemed so in love. It gave her hope for the future. Her parents from the fake memories she had, never had been happy. They were always fighting or screaming about something. They just could never relax enough to get along.

Spike and Buffy had a way of having a perfect balance. They weren't afraid to go all out and fight with screaming and then make up kissing the next minute. Their relationship was intense and passionate. She was nervous in a way because a guy at school told her once that passionate relationships never work and that they burn out. Spike and Buffy's relationship so far seemed stronger than ever. It seemed the more they fought, the more common ground they found and the more they were able to handle the next battle.

She sighed and hoped someday she would find the same thing. She bit her lower lip nervous about telling Spike and Buffy about her date to the dance coming up in three weeks. She had hoped and prayed Kevin would ask her and sure enough he had the day before. She was so excited and had run home to find Buffy and Spike battling out who staked the most vampires. It was a petty fight but they sure did get passionate about it.

Spike had thrown his hand against the wall near Buffy's head and Buffy had swung her leg out to knock him down saying he was always after beating her. She even had called him a Riley wanna-be to which Spike had replied angrily, "Don't call me or compare me to him. You were only with him because you couldn't have me!"

Buffy looked totally in shock and totally guilty. Instead of a nice come back she had threw herself at Spike and Dawn had ran from the room yelling, "Wait until I'm out of ear shot at least!"

They never finished of course because Dawn's yelling had broken the mood. Dawn didn't mind them fighting though. They always made up shortly after. There was never the awkward silence over the dinner table like there had been with her parents. She was so thankful for that. She looked up to see the end of the movie and sat up a bit more looking at her sister and practically brother and asked, "Um if I invite someone over for dinner, can you be nice to them?"

Spike frowned, "Who?"

Dawn started rambling, "Remember that guy I liked, Kevin? Well there's a dance in three weeks that I'll need a dress for by the way, and anyway he asked me to the dance yesterday. Janice is going with another guy who seemed nice but I really like Kevin. I know you wanted to meet him first and I have no problem inviting him for dinner as long as you Spike are nice and gentlemen like and Buffy you don't give death glares or leave your weapons and stakes laying about. He's important. Oh and Spike no sitting at the table vamped out sipping blood."

Spike laughed, "What do you expect me to do then? Play a father figure and be polite?"

Dawn nodded looking hopeful explaining, "He's in two of my classes and plays football but isn't a football star or anything. He also plays soccer. He's really nice. He stood up to a guy who was picking on a geek a few days ago. That's when I smiled at him and why I think he finally asked me to the dance. I'm excited so can you guys be nice and meet him like nice older siblings?"

Spike shrugged looking at Buffy who shrugged as well. Spike replied, "I'll try if Buffy tries and as long as he is a perfect gentleman and is as nice as you say. I don't want you nibblet with a loser or a hands on type of guy."

Dawn smiled and got up running over to the snuggling couple exclaiming, "Oh thank you thank you. Let me go call him before it gets too late and invite him. What day will you cook Spike and what will we have so I can make sure he likes it."

Spike seemed lost in thought for a moment, "Spaghetti is easy to fix and easy to hide the blood in for me so I can still have my blood for dinner but not make it so bloody obvious. How's tomorrow night or the next sound?"

Dawn hopped up and down in excitement "I'll ask him. Sometimes he works for his dad so he can't come but I'll let him know."

Spike looked at Buffy who frowned, "I'm not sure I am ready to play the part of the parent."

Spike shook his head helping Buffy up, "Me neither luv, me neither."

* * *

Spike growled as he looked around his trashed crypt. Someone had decided to take residence in the time he was away and had clearly been happy this morning to trash the place. The fridge was emptied and everything was thrown around smelling up the joint. His chair was still in good repair but his television set was smashed to bits. Luckily the downstairs remained untouched and unfound.

He growled as he kicked the ladder almost breaking it and Buffy suggested, "Come on and help me take apart this bed so we can bring it back before the baddie that lives here now comes back and finds us here. I'd rather be using my energy lugging around my new bed than beating up vampires or some horrible demon."

Spike sighed still mumbling, "Bloody demons can't even respect a man's abode. I used to be feared. There was a time no one in their bloody right mind would cross me much less ruin my stuff. Now I'm the laughing stock of the whole sodding demon world."

Buffy frowned looking up at him as she unscrewed another screw. He looked up at Buffy noticing her frown and quickly tried to backpedal out of the hole he had created for himself, "I don't really mind Buffy, it's just still hard to take in sometimes."

Buffy frowned as she asked, "Seriously Spike if that bothers you so much, you can stay here. You don't have to move in to spend time with us."

She left the piece of bed and hopped up to the upper floor a little annoyed. She knew she should be more understanding. He was changing his life style for her and it was a lot to ask for from a vampire but she didn't ask for it. He had in a way offered.

Since she had been back, he had been good to her and Dawn. Sometimes she even forgot he was a vampire who was evil and prided himself on being evil. He sometimes just seemed so damn human it wasn't funny. But he was a vampire through and through. She sighed kicking a drained can of beer around the place as she screamed, "When will life ever get easier? Don't we deserve a break yet? I was dragged out of heaven by my friends and into this cursed world and given a vampire who loves me and yet you still can't make it any easier."

She heard a small gasp and turned around to notice at the door were Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn standing there in shock at what they just heard.


	61. Episode 14: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions of the Soul

* * *

Spike climbed the ladder hearing Buffy's outburst and feeling bad for making things so hard on her. He was being unfair and they both were dealing with things. He should have been more understanding.

He hit the top and looked up to see Buffy staring in horror towards the direction of Xander, Anya Tara and Dawn who looked as though their best friend had died. Spike commented, "Oh Bloody hell!" but no one seemed to notice.

His first thoughts were to run back downstairs to hide out the storm but he knew part of being in a relationship meant supporting. Sometimes there were times in people's coupled lives where they stood next to their side and tried to protect and support them the best they could without saying a word.

He silently walked towards Buffy's side and Buffy reached for his hand which he gently squeezed letting her know he was there for her. Dawn whispered, "Buffy you were in heaven?"

Tara looked horrified while Xander looked shocked beyond belief as he took a step back, Anya for once was quiet and silent, looking guilty. Buffy honestly half expected Spike to say something but was surprised as he just stood there quietly holding her hand offering her support. She knew she would have to be the one to deal with this situation although Spike would help. She realized there was no easy way to deal with the issue at hand so she offered up the bitter truth with a slight nod.

Her friends appeared to be ready to rush towards her and she put up her hand and backed up against Spike who immediately wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt strength roll off his stance as she looked them square in the face, "What are you four doing here?"

Tara spoke up gently, "I was coming by to see Spike to let him know his shipment had arrived and was sent to me along with my stuff…."

Spike raised his eyebrow at Tara who explained quickly, "Willow."

Buffy turned and glanced him but realized they weren't alone and this was not the proper place to discuss whatever was coming from Willow to Spike so she turned around as Anya quietly added, "We were bored so were bringing you chocolates. Dawn mentioned it was moving day so we wanted to help."

Buffy replied in a gentle voice, "Thanks" but Dawn stood there still horrified repeating her earlier question, "You were in heaven Buffy?"

Buffy frowned and nodded again trying to smooth things over although inside she was dying, "Yea. You guys couldn't have known I was in heaven and I wasn't even sure I would tell you. Only person I told was Spike and I had him sworn to secrecy."

All four looked horrified that she would tell Spike and not them and Buffy whispered hating the silence in the room, "Spike could handle it. I knew you guys would look like you are now and then feel guilty so would sit and act all weird around me. It was hard enough coming back from the dead and I didn't want you to be kind to me because I wasn't in heaven."

Xander blinked trying to make sense of everything, "You didn't want our kindness?"

Buffy shook her head, "Actually I didn't want your pity. Spike never pities me. He stands me up, dusts me off and pushes me back into the fight. You guys coddle. Doesn't mean either way is wrong but sometimes coddling is nice and other times it harms. I guess I wanted to protect you and me from the fact."

Spike tightened his grip on her as she heard her voice falter. Dawn stepped forward as her eyes glistened, "Buffy, I had no idea you were in heaven. We've been forcing you to deal with life thinking that you would need to get back into the swing of things."

Buffy shrugged trying to make light of this conversation since it was getting to her, "Well the world is bright and loud and violent but it's home."

Xander whispered a soft, "I'm sorry Buffy. Willow kept rambling about you being in Hell and I guess she convinced me of it."

Both Tara and Anya nodded in agreement and Buffy replied, "It's fine guys. It's been over four months now. I'm fine with it really but speaking of homes, can you help us clean this place up and move the things that survived to the house?"

Xander went to move the still good chair out to the truck loadied it up. Tara moved over and started to pack up Spike's clothing while Dawn packed up his journals and books that were both downstairs and upstairs. Buffy and Spike worked together to break up the bed and carry the pieces to the truck.

Dawn then moved to check out the food items that were left. She found the toaster was still working but they didn't need it. Tara couldn't have one and Xander and Anya already had one so it was pointless so it was left behind. A few bags of popcorn, a box of wheet-a-bix, two sodas, a package of smokes, and two glasses was all that survived the kitchen.

Xander and Anya were given the coffee table since Buffy already owned one as well as the large black sofa. The crypt was still a mess but wasn't in half as bad in condition as when they had found it. Spike turned looking one last time at the crypt and turned wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders and walked with her to the truck knowing this was really a big step in leaving his old life behind.

* * *

Anya laid next to Xander in bed as her mind was wheeling, "What do you think heaven is like? Do you think that is why Buffy was having such a hard time dealing with us for so long? Do you think people who are removed from heaven get to go back someday?"

Xander kissed Anya having gotten used to her 100s of inappropriate questions that you would expect from a child instead of an adult. He shrugged trying to answer her questions, "Heaven is probably nice and peaceful. Perhaps someday Buffy will talk about it but you don't go asking her ok?"

Anya nodded as Xander continued, "I think that is why she turned to Spike instead of us. We yanked her from heaven and placed her on a hell on earth. How would you deal with people who are your attackers? I know we didn't mean to be but in a way that's what we were."

Anya nodded not saying anything as Xander continued, "I think she will go back someday. She's a hero. She saves the world all the time and will be saving it soon from whoever this new demon is. You will go to heaven sometime too Ahn. We will go together hopefully at a really old age."

Anya smiled at him closing her eyes whispering, "I'll go wherever you go Xander, hell or heaven." Xander smiled and followed her into sleep.

* * *

Tara found herself laying on her bed reading over Willow's letter to her,

"Dearest Tara,

I don't know if you can ever bring yourself to forgive me. Sorry doesn't seem a powerful enough word to express what I'm feeling. I've changed a lot. I'll teach you some of what I learned if you will let me. I waited to write you for the last few weeks because I wasn't ready. I felt awkward and embarrassed. I acted badly and hurt people doing so.

"I really just wanted to write you and let you know that if you never forgive me, I will understand. I will totally understand if you want to cut your losses and walk away. Life was never easy for the two of us. There was always one thing after another and it's bad enough when the world causes problems in a relationship but it's worse when you know you did it.

"I'm sending you a good luck charm. I made it myself out of wood and it's charmed with essence from the earth so completely natural. It's not a gift with an ultimatum or even a gift to make you want to get back together with me. It's merely a token of what all we shared together.

"Perhaps one day when evil energy bounces off of it, you will think to yourself how grateful you are for wearing it. Anyway I should go. The coven said not to talk to you until I return but I couldn't resist writing to you. I hope this letter finds you well and that you are surviving the horrible spells I did on you ok. I never meant to hurt you, please know that.

Lovingly yours,

Willow"

Tara wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she hugged the letter to her chest holding the lucky charm she had sent. Tara had immediately put it on feeling the good energy pour from it and it was comforting knowing that Willow even with her evil energy, was able to channel enough good energy to make a charm anti-evil. She closed her eyes and fell asleep still holding them close to her heart wishing Willow all the luck in the world and to return safely and swiftly.


	62. Episode 15: Chapter 1

This Chapter is called Luvand Demon. Some questions are finally answered.

* * *

Chapter 1: Living Together

* * *

Spike was up watching as Buffy slept. Carefully he went over to the top of Joyce's old dresser and looked in the top drawer at the necklace, anklet, and chain. Willow had worked extra hard to ensure a strong link was formed between the items. They each contained tracers. He did not understand how they worked but hoped they would just as well. He planned to give them out tomorrow and test them.

He quietly put them away and then walked over to the desk that was in Joyce's room that Buffy had given to Spike. Buffy didn't have books to fill up the bookcase so Spike was given it and the desk to write on. She noticed he had hundreds of journals and notebooks filled with things written in his neat and tidy English handwriting. She didn't pry and only had helped him placed the items away carefully on the shelves.

He respected her for that. Most people would have pried and went nuts until they knew what was contained within the books but Buffy had merely accepted that he had them and trusted that whatever was in them wouldn't hurt her someday. What was actually in them was journals of Spike's adventures and poetry. Sometimes when life would get boring as a vampire he'd pick them up and read remembering the interesting days.

Dru had thought they were silly, Angelus had made fun of them and Darla had ignored them but he still couldn't help but write. It was in his blood. He had dreamed of becoming a writer some day when he was still human but being a vampire, there wasn't much chance of that now.

He sighed as he wrote a journal entry for his moving day. He hoped someday he would be able to show some to Buffy. He had shared a few pieces of poetry once with the little bit but she didn't really understand it. She listened and even clapped but never showed a face like she understood it. She loved his stories of his vampire days though.

He smiled knowing from the day he met her that Dawn had a devilish streak to her. He couldn't call it evil but very rebellious. He knew it was partly Buffy's blood that coursed through her veins. Sometimes she reminded him of himself though. They way she cocked her head to the side was more of a Spike trait than a Buffy trait but he figured it was just from spending too much time together. It's amazing how spending so much time with someone can really make them more like you.

He wondered if he was a good influence on her or bad. Buffy didn't seem to think he was bad so perhaps he had a good streak to him after. He closed up the journal and put it away sneaking back in bed with Buffy who automatically curled up at his side as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up to Dawn screaming through the house about needing to find her blue sweater. She frowned noticing Spike's voice was answering her, "Bloody hell nibblet. Can't you better plan for this? Why the blue sweater? Why not just wear your cute red one that Buffy gave you? It matches that black skirt just fine. Why are you wearing a skirt to school anyway? Is it because of Kevin?"

Dawn screeched, "No no, it's not because of Kevin. I just want to be look pretty for school. Is it done drying yet?"

Spike screamed back, "Almost. Give it another minute or two and stop bloody yelling or we will wake Buffy."

Buffy yelled, "I'm up, someone took off the silence spell this morning so now I'm wide awake and coming to get you guys and kick your asses for early morning wake ups."

She ran down both sets of stairs to wrap her arms around Spike's neck nibbling on his ear whispering, "Since when do you leave our bed before me?"

Spike shrugged, "Dawn was getting on my last nerve about some shirt and threatened to do it without knowing how and I was afraid she'd ruin the sweater and we would really have a bloody problem on our hands."

Buffy wiggled up closer to Spike as she nibbled down his throat with a grin as she licked his pressure point. He groaned, "Buffy luv about my neck."

He was interrupted by Dawn who screamed, "Oh my god Xander, I'm in a bra. Go away! Whatever happened to your honking!"

Xander rushed down the basement stairs bright red to find Spike standing guard next to a working dryer, "How do you live with two females Spike especially with them walking around in their underwear?"

Spike chuckled, "Well see when Dawn does it, I just ignore it. She's like a sister to me not some hot date. Now Buffy, I just assist her in removing it and then…"

Dawn screamed, "Oh my god, I'm so not hearing that!"

Spike laughed, "It's done. I'll bring it up to you."

Spike disappeared up the stairs and Xander looked at Buffy, "Are you really happy with the great undead? Is he good to you and Dawn?"

Buffy smiled, "Yes he's excellent to both of us. To be honest I'm not sure what I'd do without him."

Xander frowned, "Where do I fit in?"

Buffy whispered softly as she put a hand on Xander's arm, "You're my friend Xander. We are still best buddies just now we are both best buddies who are in relationships. How is you and Anya's wedding going?"

Xander smiled, "Anya's so excited. All Ahn talks about day and night is wedding this, wedding that. It's going to be huge. I keep trying to talk her into eloping with me but she says everything is so exciting about it. Personally I think it's her who is so excited but whatever makes her happy makes me happy."

Buffy turned to face Xander head on, "Are you now ok with Spike and I being together? I don't want things to get even more serious and have you and Willow keep attacking us every step closer we take."

Xander looked at Buffy seriously, "We are growing up Buffy. We are getting our own families and lives. I'd like to be a part of yours as you are of mine. I'll always look out for your best interests but if he makes you happy, I can live with that."

Buffy smiled as she heard Dawn yell downstairs, "I'm ready Xander. All dressed, all pretty and ready for school. I don't want to be late."

Xander smiled and gave Buffy a hug, "See you later."

Buffy smiled watching him go knowing that was his way of apologizing and trying to make sure they were ok. She smiled even bigger realizing she meant it; they were ok.


	63. Episode 15: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Practice

* * *

Willow woke up to her alarm clock and sighed. It was an early start to her day. For the past few weeks, she had been waking up at dawn to be driven to the witches coven. Today was no exception.

She quickly showered and then picked off the plate Giles had prepared of sausage, eggs, burnt fried toast and poured herself some tea. She avoided as she always did, the blood pudding thinking that vampires must have made it popular. She finished off her plate just as Giles announced, "Ready to go Willow? I have to drop you off before I head to the library. I'll be back to pick you up for lunch at 12."

Willow nodded and put her rinsed plate into the dishwasher. She washed her hands and then picked up her notebook filled with incantations and rules. She had been faithfully taking notes on everything she had learned during her stay with the coven. She was quickly learning how to avoid black magic and how to make her magic all white magic.

Within minutes Willow was at the witch coven. She listened to her black shoes make noises across the floor and settled in to her normal meditation spot. Almost immediately she sat down crossing her legs and lifted her hands into the air to begin. It was a requirement for all witches to meditate upon arrival to the coven in order to ensure the right state of mind was obtained. It was especially helpful to recovering witches such as Willow to release some of the built up power they had gathered while sleeping.

Energy was in everything that was touched and with Willow being a walking time bomb, she could drain an object of its power within seconds. She felt lighter as some of her extra magic was released into the ground and then heard the loud chime. Obediently she followed the other witches into the main coven room. It was shaped as a pentagram and held various places to train.

Currently the coven was working with a hospital to determine what the cause was on a local epidemic that had broken out. Another group was working on monitoring a break in the time continuum. Willow was given the job to help a local hospital to create a garden. It seemed like minor work but to Willow, it encouraged her to focus all her energy and resources on one item allowing her to learn how to control all that magic that flowed through her.

She was occasionally allowed to assist another group but as they got busy, Willow knew today wasn't one of those days. After lunch she would work with Penelope and Cel to come up with a white magic spell to cast on something she was working on to send back home. It had been casted on over 3 times on it so far but still needed one or two more to ensure it would work properly in every situation.

Willow moved over to the greenhouse that had been set up in the one section of the room and joined her two friends, Darling and Letisha who were getting right to work on helping the sprouts to grow. Willow smiled ignoring how they backed up towards the wall as she too settled in to work. She enjoyed helping others and was feeling better already.

Others were afraid of her power and some of the witches refused to work with her. She still had a long way to go until she was 'better' but for right now she needed to focus so when the training part of the day started, she would be ready to begin.

* * *

Dawn stood next to the grave with Buffy. Dawn had a stake in her hand and Spike was sitting on a tombstone nearby, "There's two raising. I got this one if you girls can handle the other."

Dawn looked slightly frightened but had been learning some basic skills and was ready to take on her first vampire or so she thought. She watched as he struggled to pull himself out of the grave wearing his vampire face. Buffy said to Dawn, "It's about power…Who's got it. Who knows how to use it. So… Who's got the power, Dawn?"

Dawn sighs and answered, "Well I got the stake…"

Buffy frowned, "The stake is not the power."

Dawn tried to rationalize it, "But he's new. He doesn't know his strength. He might not know all the fancy material art skills they inevitably seem to pick up."

Buffy repeated, "Who has the power?'

Dawn sighed, "He does."

Buffy stated firmly, "Never forget it. Doesn't matter how well prepped you are or how well armed you are. You're a little girl."

Dawn corrected her, "Woman."

Buffy repeated, "Little woman."

Dawn retorted, "I'm taller than you."

Dawn turned looking at the vampire that Spike was going after. Dawn gasped watching Spike in motion. He kicked the legs out from under the vampire and then dodged the kick the vampire used to get himself back into the standing potion. The vampire swung around his tombstone and kicked Spike who caught his foot turning both of them in mid air down to perfectly land on their feet. Spike swung a backhand against the vampire who spit at him, "Why are you killing your own kind anyway?"

Spike swung a punch, which the other vampire dodged replying calmly, "I'm in love with the slayer mate. Amazing what a person would do for love."

The vampire smirked, "Pathetic man, pathetic. You don't even have a soul to be able to connect yourself with anyone else much less love. Don't you know that is what being a vampire is all about? The ability to kill who we want, when we want without a soul to tarnish or to connect with anyone. At least I'll be able to end your life before you have to tell anyone else that."

Just then two more vampires surrounded Spike and Dawn heard Buffy state, "Listen up pal, I'm the slayer. You don't want to get into it with me. You want blood? You can have hers."

The vampire turned to go after Dawn. Dawn leaned over and flipped him hard over her back as she landed on her knee. She managed to stand up as she tripped the vampire and put the stake in his chest. She gasped realizing he wasn't turning to dust and proceeded to run. She tripped but quickly swung up a kick that she had learned from Spike knocking the vampire into a tree.

Dawn grinned and threw a punch that he unfortunately dodged causing her to loss her balance. She got up quickly though in time to dodge the next punch and tripped the vampire who managed to land on her stake that she had dropped. She stood up grinned proudly as Buffy shook her head, "Blind luck."

She was suddenly swung around as the vampire Spike was fighting came charging at her. She yelled, "Spike this guy was YOURS!"

Buffy kicked and punched the vampire as Spike yelled, "A little busy here pet. I got a few friends who seem to think I'm out to kill their kind or something."

Buffy retorted a little out of breath, "Yea where did they ever get an idea like that?'

Dawn grinned, "It's amazing what you will do for love!"

Spike round kicked both vampires and easily dusted them finally as he asked, "Heard that did you squirt?"

Dawn laughed, "Yea."

Buffy wiped the dust from her pants, "Ok that was quite enough lessons for one night. You ok Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, "So any pointers for my next vampire stakage?"

Buffy nodded and said, "Yea just scream then run."

All three walked back to the house laughing as Dawn recounted her story in great detail to Spike.


	64. Episode 15: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magic

* * *

Dawn raced into the room, "Somas" as she looked at her sister still snuggled against Spike in a black silk pajama shirt. She had gotten into the habit of undoing their silence spell knowing they never remembered to do so before they slept. She knew that Spike was wearing the matching pair of silk pants so she sat down on the edge of the bed, "So I get to help with research right? Giles is due to call in an hour to the Magic Box with an update and since I'm big enough to try to slay vampires, then I should be big enough to look through books."

Spike looked at Buffy and shrugged, "I'd rather have her reading than slaying any day."

Buffy sighed knowing she had lost, "Ok you can help again but if you learn something you don't want to know, I'm going to ignore your nightmares."

Dawn laughed, "I don't get nightmares. So do you think we can look into researching my background as well while we are looking up information heart eating demons?"

Buffy frowned but relented, "Sure. I guess that will be ok."

Dawn raced out of the room, "I get the shower first. You guys take forever!"

Buffy snuggled up against Spike and placed a kiss on his lips, "Our little girl is growing up."

Spike chuckled, "We can always adopt another if you are up to it."

Buffy whispered as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his arms around her, "Let's try getting married first."

Spike smiled knowing that comment meant the time was close for him to propose if she could casually make comments like that. At least with these tracers if anything bad happened to them they would be able to search out and find each other. That was important for them all. Spike leaned over kissing her on the forehead then heard Dawn yell, "Done. Your turn. I already turned the spell on in the bathroom."

Spike chuckled as he helped Buffy up rolling his eyes a little at Dawn, "That girl is scary. When did she ever get so scary?"

Buffy laughed as she collected her clothes for the day knowing they had a big day ahead of them. Today Buffy had to head to the school to prepare for her courses next session which was quickly approaching. "Don't forget your lunch Dawn. It's in the fridge!"

Dawn yelled back, "Got it already. Enjoy school! See you at 2:30 at the Magic Box."

Buffy smiled as she stood outside the bathroom door that Spike had already entered, "Thanks you too and see you then."

She heard the car beeping signaling Xander was outside just as she slipped into the doorway.

* * *

Anya and Xander sat at the magic box enjoying their lunch. Anya smiled at Xander as she leaned over to try his General Tso's chicken, "Mmm spicy."

Xander grinned leaning over to pick another piece from his bowl and placed it in front of her mouth. She licked her lips then opened them to carefully bite the piece off his fork. She chewed it then licked her lips again seductively. Xander practically groaned as he whispered in a strained voice, "I have to get back to work Ahn. We can't be doing this now."

She glanced down at her watch then sighed knowing he was right, "Rain check tonight?"

She looked so hopeful Xander leaned over giving her a breathtaking lips, "Definitely."

They were quiet for a moment until Xander asked, "Tonight before we follow through with the rain check, I'll look at what you planned for the wedding. We can make sure we are all set. Ok?"

Anya practically jumped up and down as she stood up pulling Xander to his feet, "Really? You will talk to me about the wedding and seriously look at what I've gotten planned? I think I have it all set. I was talking to Tara about it just this morning when she came by the shop to collect a few herbs to make a cough medicine. I can't wait to show you what I've got."

She rushed behind the counter and Xander shook his head, "Not now Anya. I have to go back to work and you have to reopen the store. It looks like Tara is back outside the door and looking to see if she can come in."

"Come on in Tara. I just haven't gotten a chance to turn over the sign. You can turn it over if you want."

Tara turned the sign over to read, "OPEN" and Xander gave Anya another kiss whispering, "See you at 5. I can't wait!"

He skipped out of the office and Tara went over to Anya, "I see you talked to him? He looked like he's glowing."

Anya laughed then nodded, "We plan to have lots of orgasms tonight but before that's he's going to spend some time going over wedding plans with me. I can't wait."

Anya smiled and so did Tara. Then Anya studied her friend, "Are you ok? How's Willow? Is she going to come back and go all crazy on us again?"

Tara smiled, "I think she's doing really well. Giles called me earlier to tell me that Willow is moving along nicely and that she's coming back for a visit next week in time for your wedding and that if I wanted I could go back with her."

Anya threw her arms around Tara hugging her tightly as she bounced on her heels, "That's great. You are going right? You could benefit from some serious training yourself. They teach you to be dedicated and how to channel your energy and the earth's and the leader is great. I have met her and oh you are going to have so much fun. I'll just ask Buffy and Spike to watch the shop instead of you."

Tara smiled as Anya finally released her, "Yea I told her I would go."

Anya grinned, "That's great. Oh what did you need?"

Tara shrugged as she admitted, "The girl I was helping has a fever too. The cough meds I made helped her get through school but the fever is uncomfortable for her."

Anya put her arm around Tara as she assisted her to the corner of the shop, "She'll need to take some of this in some cold water. Almost cold enough to freeze then..."


	65. Episode 15: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Research

* * *

All of the Scooby gang sat at the table deep in research. Pizza was in the center of the table along with many colored Solo cups each filled with different liquids. In Spike's was blood of course. Dawn's held a huge cup of Mellow Yellow. Buffy's held Dr. Pepper and Tara's held freshly brewed herbal tea. Xander's held Pepsi while Anya's held some yogurt mixture of berries and a tad of non-alcoholic vodka.

Buffy's feet rested on Spike's legs that were resting on an empty chair. Dawn had laid back on the floor using her backpack as a pillow. She was totally engrossed in some book about demon rituals. It was in a language she was still learning but learning it at a fast pace.

Spike was lost in a book describing past histrionic events and Buffy was reading previous slayer journals hoping to find something. Xander was looking through an encyclopedia of demons and Anya was translating a book that contained common demon spells hoping to find the one that the demon might be using.

The gang was actually nervous about how this demon planned this act and wasn't showing himself. There had been nothing other than talk done by this demon. It was fairly quiet on the Hell mouth which worried everyone. Just as Buffy was about to give up she heard Dawn yell, "I think I got it! This ritual calls for digesting organs and not just any organs but the ones that contain lots of blood such as a heart and a liver."

"Ewww!" Buffy yelled out as Dawn showed her the picture. It was quite a gross graphic picture.

Dawn beamed proudly as she pointed to the ritual, "You need a live victim so that the heart can be extracted but it has to be extracted without marring it at all."

Spike sat up as he admitted, "I think I know which demon can accomplish that."

Buffy looked surprised, "You can?"

Spike nodded, "Yep a luvand demon. They usually eat cattle's hearts. Perhaps this one has upped his game a bit."

Buffy frowned, "Cattle? We have no cattle in Sunnydale."

Spike agreed, "Right so if we actually see one of these around here then we know he's up to something."

"Are there pictures somewhere of these luvand demons?"

Spike shrugged, "Never seen a picture in these books. Not sure why."

Buffy peered at Spike confused, "Then how do you know they exist?"

Spike stood up as he helped himself to another pint of blood, "There's a legend about them. Dru said she saw one once. I think she's crazy and all that but she was probably telling the truth."

Buffy stood up walking over to Spike, "So where do we attempt to find these demons?"

Spike quietly admitted, "I don't know. Since I've never seen one and they aren't in the books I'm thinking we have to bloody well wing it."

Buffy laughed, "Wing it? Great."

Dawn shuddered slightly asking quietly, "Can't we just ask Dru?"

Spike laughed out loud at that option, "Yea I can just call up Dru while she's in Brazil and ask her about the Luvand demon that she saw. I'm sure that will go well."

As the table grew quiet finally Anya spoke up, "I saw one once."

All eyes were on Anya as she sat there quietly. Buffy asked curious, "You have?"

Anya nodded, "It's tricky because they look just like everyone else. The only way you can tell it's a Luvand is when it's in its actual form."

Buffy frowned, "What is its actual form?"

Anya shrugged, "I don't totally know but I do know their bodies glow green. It's the only way they can feed on hearts. They have to one heart a night so that theirs keeps beating. They go through some ritual every night as they eat and like Spike said it's usually cattle. The one I met decades ago wasn't eating cattle hearts though. She wanted human hearts because she said they give it a better kick."

Spike started pacing, "Great just great. So we have a Luvand on the loose who probably is eating human hearts every night and probably wants to up this kick by eating slayer hearts. God only knows what kind of a bloody kick they would get doing that kind of powerful heart."

Buffy frowned, "Well it's not getting my heart to find out. Well I guess we are looking for a human. That wasn't what I thought would happen when we started this whole research thing."

Spike nodded, "Well it gives us something to ask the locals about while patrolling tonight. Now we know better what is important."

Buffy nodded in agreement as Dawn asked an important question, "If it's really after you, why haven't you seen anything? Why are the vampires and demons of this world talking about it yet why is this big Luvand demon not attacking?"

Buffy shrugged, "Who knows but I don't want to meet it unprepared that's for sure."

Buffy glanced at the time and gave Spike a nod, "Well we are going to patrol. Can someone here make sure Dawn gets home?"

Tara nodded, "I want to pick up a few items at the house."

Buffy smiled, "We moved all those items into my old room. We took over Joyce's room. I hope you don't mind."

Tara shook her head, "No no it's fine. You should have moved in there long ago."

Spike then turned towards Dawn, "Now remember we aren't home to set the alarm so what do you do?"

Dawn smiled proudly, "I lock the doors and make sure the windows are covered. Then I put the alarm on."

Spike ruffled her hair despite her protest, "Bloody brilliant little bit. Now let's go Buffy and find this Luvand demon."

Buffy turned towards Anya and smiled towards her, "Thanks Anya. You helped a lot."

Anya blushed even as she stood up to busy herself around the shop getting ready to leave for the night. As everyone left Xander whispered towards Anya, "You did good tonight. I'm proud of you for admitting that you had seen one."

Anya explained using her hands as she talked, "Well I can't just let Buffy go out and try to find a demon when it's really a human can I? She could get killed."

Xander smiled leaning over giving her a kiss, "So ready to head back?" Anya nodded accepting his hand in hers as they walked side by side back to the apartment.


	66. Episode 15: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Green light

* * *

Candance sat in her room reading. She had a late night reading assignment and with all the homework lately, she was falling behind quickly with her report. She was tired but wasn't ready for sleep yet.

All of the sudden she heard a chanting noise. The same one she usually heard in her nightmares. Then the green light happened. This time Candance knew she was awake. This was no dream. She was reading not sleeping.

She got out of bed quickly and went to check the door. It was locked as always. She banged on it and banged on it with no answer. Finally the green light stopped and her stepmom rushed into the room, "Candance are you alright? I heard you screaming in your sleep and came to check up on you. I had to get dressed so it took me a few minutes."

Candance shook her head, "No I saw a green light and heard chanting."

Her step mom rubbed her hair gently pushing her back into bed. She tucked her in giving her forehead a gentle kiss, "No baby everything is ok. You just had another bad dream. Sweet dreams and sleep well. See you in the morning."

With that without much warning she was gone. Candance noticed once again her stepmom's breath had that funny smell to it. She couldn't even recognize it. It must have been something she used as a mouth wash before bed because she never smelt it on her at any other time of the day.

Suddenly weary Candance laid her book next to bed thinking she'd just wake up early to read instead of at night. She didn't like the bad dreams she had been having in this small house. She missed her big house in Texas.

* * *

Buffy and Spike moved like poetry in motion at the vampire nest they were raiding. They had been raiding a lot of nests all over town lately. Usually they only raided once a month but instead this one nest had been constantly refilling with members at a surprising rate.

Sighing Buffy eyed Spike who nodded and she knocked the vampire to the ground. Spike immediately moved his black boots to hold him by the neck. Buffy moved to kneel down next to the trapped vampire asking, "So what do you know about a Luvand demon in town."

The vampire hissed as though in pain and Buffy shook her head, "I barely hit you when you went down and I don't think you need to breathe so it's not like what Spike is doing to you actually hurts you. So I'm repeating my question oh so politely for now, what do you know about a Luvand demon in town?"

The vampire glanced around as though looking for help and Spike clucked his tongue and shook his head, "No way. There's no one here to help you. Now answer the lady or die."

The vampire shrugged, "I'm going to die anyway. There's no way a slayer would let me live."

Buffy grinned as she lifted her stake and twirled it into the air, "Tell you what. Either I can let Spike here stab you a ton of times..."

Spike laughed, "I got an idea. How about I spin Buffy around a ton of times until she feels very dizzy then I let her go at it with you. I don't know how many times she would stab and miss the heart but it might be a fun game. That is unless you vamp will tell us about the local Luvand demon."

The vampire didn't look too pleased with his choices. After a moment hesitation and Spike spinning Buffy around twice the vampire finally talked, "There's a new demon in town. She's been around for about a month now and likes to eat hearts. She's been eating human hearts of the victims we collect but wants more. She eats one each night at least. She's heard rumors of you, the slayer. She wants your heart insisting it will be the best. That's why so many come after you. To get a reward."

Spike stepped harder on the vampire's throat, "Reward? What reward?"

The vampire was quiet until Spike turned Buffy around in a circle three times and then she had her eyes closed and was walking dizzily around with a stake. Then the vampire started to talk, "Anyone who collects the slayer's heart will get to be her new mate."

Buffy frowned, "That's stupid. Why would anyone want to be the mate of a heart eating Luvand. You'd just spend your time collecting victims for her to suck down."

She was muttering when he continued, "Because she is beautiful."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike dusted the vampire. He brushed off his hands stating, "Well that's one less vampire who will be after you now Buffy."

Buffy continued to frown, "This is such a stupid thing. So she's female. Interesting. She looks human according to Anya. Annoying. And she wants my heart and is using demons and vampires to get it so they can mate with her. Stupid. All these vampires are after me for sex. Sex! Sex is wonderful. I mean us together is wow but I doubt she's that good."

Buffy trailed off looking at Spike with a blush. He just grinned as he wagged his eyebrow at her. After a minute she broke eye contact shaking her head still not believing it, "After me to have sex seriously?"

Spike chuckled as he helped Buffy up to her feet. They glanced around at the nest and Buffy nodded, "It's late. I'm tired. Let's head back and check on Dawn. I have a sudden urge to give her a big hug."

Spike nodded in agreement and the two headed back. They had some things to think about anyway.


	67. Episode 16: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Consequence of Desire. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Playing the part of parents

* * *

Kevin had proven to be a busy kid and couldn't make it to dinner until Sunday night. Spike was cooking Spaghetti and would be drinking water so that no vampireness could be detected although Dawn had relented to him using special blood sauce on his food. He had threatened her with eating her date if he couldn't have blood for his dinner.

The house was spotless, as Tara had joined Spike and Buffy for the day in cleaning the place up. Every piece of laundry was done, all dishes were washed, the house was vacuumed and dusted and dinner was cooking nicely.

The doorbell rang as Dawn went to open the door to find Kevin dressed in a nice pair of black pants and a red shirt that was a little bit big on him. He wasn't wearing a tie but did have nice dress shoes on. His hair though was spiked and had a streak of red in it that stood out.

Buffy looked at him and noticed a bit of Spike in him in the way he handled himself and dressed. She grinned to herself thinking both Summers' girls must like a bit of bad boy in their man.

She smiled at Kevin as he entered the house without a verbal invitation and there was the proof he was human. Spike walked out of the kitchen with his normal male stagger even carrying a jar of tomatoes, he looked dashingly handsome and a little dangerous.

Kevin smiled at Spike looking very nervous as Spike shook the hand he was offered. He had been cooking so his hand was warmer than normal and would only appear slightly cold. Buffy shook his hand as well and led them both into the living room where she left them disappearing into the kitchen.

Spike smiled, "Looks nice enough but looks a bit like a rebel."

Buffy shrugged, "Honestly reminded me of you with a side of Dawn."

Spike chuckled and shushed Buffy to hear what the nibblet and her date were discussing.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the couch facing Kevin. They were discussing Spike and Buffy. Kevin asked trying to clarify things, "So the girl was your sister and the guy was your sister's guy? You know you look alike like both of them. If I didn't know better I'd think you guys were all related."

Dawn giggled, "No, Spike has been around for five years but only off and on. I'm much older than that."

She smiled gently and he nodded, "Well perhaps he's living here now he's rubbing off on you."

Dawn giggled, "Do I get to meet your parents before the dance?"

Kevin frowned, "I live with my mom. My dad died as a police man when I was only three."

Dawn put her hand on his arm feeling bad for bringing it up, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kevin nodded used to people reacting in such a fashion, "I don't remember him at all or the situation so it's hard to miss someone you don't know."

Dawn nodded, "My mom died last year and my sister died shortly after that."

Kevin looked confused, "You have another sister?"

Dawn shook her head trying to talk her way out of it by explaining, "Well she was brought back to life. You know CPR and all that stuff is great."

Kevin smiled, "You're lucky then."

Dawn nodded, "Yea my dad is who knows where. He left us when we were just kids. Buffy and Spike take great care of me though."

Kevin nodded, "Me and my mom are close. She's starting to date again though. It's a bit awkward to see men coming and going in her life but you probably got that with your sister."

Dawn shrugged, "Angel who she had to kill. Err I mean who left to go to L.A. I never liked him anyway."

Kevin nodded trying to figure out Dawn's slipups but just wasn't getting the picture. Dawn continued, "Then there was Riley but I never much liked him either. He was on an ego boost having to be better than everyone else. He left on a plane because she didn't love him really. She was in love with Spike who is with her now."

Kevin smiled with a slight nod, "They seem happily enough."

Dawn nodded and continued in a wistful voice, "I hope some day I find a love like that. They even have passion while fighting."

Kevin laughed,, "I'd love to see that."

Dawn laughed, "Trust me, no you really wouldn't. I have to remind them that a 15 almost 16 year old is in the room with them at times."

Kevin smiled, "When's your birthday?"

She grinned, "Week after the dance. When's yours?"

"It was just a few weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone so no one celebrated it."

Dawn smiled and announced, "Happy birthday late then Kevin."

Spike stuck his head in the door, "Five minutes until food. You can use the bathroom or wash your hands or whatever else you mortals do before you eat.

" He disappeared from sight as Kevin looked at Dawn, "You mortals?"

Dawn shrugged, "He talks weird sometimes."

Kevin eyed Dawn really curious about what it was she was covering up for but figured he would just to get know her first and perhaps he would learn.

* * *

Kevin and Dawn sat in chairs next to each other after dinner and Spike and Buffy snuggled up on the couch together. They were all watching, _Momento_. Kevin had chosen it from their latest blockbuster's collection. It was a good action movie that had Buffy almost in Spike's lap as the story unfolded.

Kevin watched the couple snuggle on the couch and was envious. He had never seen anyone so in love. He looked at Dawn who was enthralled by the movie. He smiled seeing her enjoying herself and then snuck a peek at her family. The girl seemed sweet and small. She was able to carry herself and definitely was a strong person. She didn't hesitate during dinner to eat well.

Spike, on the other hand had stuck to his one serving enjoying the sauce more than the actual food. He did enjoy the garlic sticks though.

Dawn had ate everything on her plate after covering it with parmesan cheese which Spike had teased her about.

They had asked Kevin about school, his family, his plans, how he met Dawn as well as his sports since they knew he enjoyed them. It was a great evening over all.

He eyed Spike and thought he was a strange character. He had an English accent but his mannerisms were weird. He cooked the dinner, which was excellent but there was something not normal about him. He called Dawn nicknames like nibblet, platelet, and little bit, which seemed strange. But people do have strange nicknames for each other. He overheard Buffy called Spike a blood-sucking fiend at one point but Dawn had quickly tried to cover it up by changing the topic. Kevin enjoyed their company though and hoped to see more of them.

When the movie ended he figured he shouldn't over stay his first invite into the household so he smiled and offered, "I'd better be getting home so mom doesn't worry."

Buffy stood up offering Spike her hand, which he took and then both shook Kevin's hand as Dawn walked him outside to say goodbye. He only lived up the street so he was planning to walk home. Dawn looked a little nervous but didn't fancy walking home alone so didn't offer to walk him home. She stepped outside with him and whispered, "I had a great time. I hope my sister and Spike weren't too hard on you during dinner."

Kevin shook his head, "They were quite nice. Dinner was delicious but Spike was a little odd at times. Overall though he seems like a nice guy. You're lucky to have such a great family. You are right though, they are totally in love."

Dawn smiled, "Would you like to come again sometime?"

Kevin beamed at her, "I'd love it. Perhaps you can meet my mom sometime next week."

Dawn smiled liking that idea a lot. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and Kevin closed his eyes and he felt her lips against his and he returned the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as she experienced her first kiss from a non-vampire or family member. Kevin ended the kiss and smiled at her, "I'll see you in class Dawnie."

Dawn smiled and watched as he walked away. She sighed as she went inside and was simply glowing. Spike and Buffy said nothing as they watched her fold up her blanket and skip up the stairs in a dreamy fashion. When Buffy finally spoke she looked sad, "Um looked like a wistful kind of love. He did seem nice though."

Spike nodded agreeing as he picked up Buffy and raced upstairs to head to bed.


	68. Episode 16: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little Bit

* * *

Dawn woke up smiling. She peeked in on Spike and Buffy to find Spike crawling out of bed carefully and speaking to her gently, "Nibblet I want to talk to you for a minute before you go shower."

Dawn nodded and waited for him to grab the anklet out of the drawer and meet her outside the room. He gestured down the stairs, "Let's go downstairs quickly."

She watched as he quietly slipped down the stairs with her following him and sat down on the couch patting it for her to sit down with him. She obeyed and he smiled at her, "Ok I got something for you mostly because Buffy brought up the idea in the first place. First off here you can hold it but I want to talk to you about it quickly as well."

He handed the anklet over to Dawn who smiled, "It's beautiful."

Spike smiled and explained, "I bought Buffy a cross with an opal that I can touch and I got me this gold chain."

He reached up touching the gold chain around his neck. Dawn nodded as he continued, "Now these items are special. Willow helped me by enchanting them so they work as tracers. If you ever get in trouble, it will allow us to find you. I'm not totally sure how it works but supposedly it works as a tracer system. I'm sorry nibblet you can't trace us but Buffy and I can trace you to find you if you need help. Now don't get me wrong, this isn't a spying thing. I can't and won't use it unless it's necessary."

Dawn nodded trusting Spike's word on this and smiled gently, "I think it's great. I'd feel safer knowing I can't be taken away and you can always find me."

Spike smiled glad she felt the same way. Dawn spoke softly but said, "I have to shower to go to school but this afternoon, would you and Buffy mind instead of training, if we do some research on my abilities? I've been feeling weird lately like all that mystical energy didn't totally leave me. I don't know anything about my real origins or how I work or anything like that. I think I should know so I can further protect myself. Buffy and you are all about me learning to protect myself and I think knowing my abilities would be a great way to start. How can I protect something if I don't understand it?"

Spike thought about that comment for a moment and realized his little bit was sounding more grown up than she did over the summer. He understood her point, "I'll talk to Buffy about it but she'll probably give in. Just whatever you do, don't try anything stupid or anything at all without us. Promise me that and I'll see about learning more about you."

Dawn thought that sounded fair so she nodded in agreement. She gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Spike" as she skipped off happily to her shower.

* * *

Dawn sat in her seat next to Kevin and smiled at him. He smiled back and passed her a note, "Can you come to my house tomorrow night for dinner with my mom? We are cooking tacos! Should be fun. I'll even rent another movie if you would like but she goes to bed early so probably won't be around to watch it with us."

Dawn looked up at the teacher and noticed he was writing on the board so she wrote back, "Sounds good, I'll check with Buffy and Spike tonight just to double check. I love tacos by the way!"

She looked up again and quickly passed the note to Kevin who opened it and grinned mouthing, "Excellent."

Dawn sat all through the rest of the class taking notes but her mind was on dinner tomorrow. She grinned as she realized if this went well, she might just have a date for Anya's wedding in two weeks!

* * *

Janice, Candance and Dawn sat together at lunchtime rambling about boys. Janice had her eye on Travis and they were going to the dance together but they barely knew each other. All Janice knew was he was hot and popular. Dawn frowned realizing that Janice sometimes was awfully shallow. She rarely took the time to get to know anyone.

Candance was rambling about some guy named Peter who was supposedly just up the street from her. She looked so tired that Dawn felt for sure she was going to drop dead asleep in her soup she had for lunch. Dawn shrugged rambling about her dinner with Kevin. Janice listened but didn't really seem too into the dinner. Candance listened and interacted with her. She seemed genuinely curious.

Dawn frowned realizing she and Janice just didn't seem to have as much in common like they used to. Dawn used to be shallow and only admire guys from afar. She wanted something more ever since Spike and her sister got involved. She wanted passion, she wanted love and above all she wanted someone she could count on. She wanted someone to hold her while she cried like Spike did for Buffy, she wanted someone would die for her like Spike would do for Buffy and most importantly she wanted her soul mate.

She knew she was only 15 years old but she didn't want to waste all the time like Buffy did. Buffy had thought Angel was her soul mate but what soul mate would leave their mate alone in a terribly scary world to die not once but twice. She sighed and went back to focusing on Janice describing how Travis looked in his swim trunks thinking she needed to find a true friend to spend time with. Carefully she eyed Candance noticing that even Candance didn't seem so into Janice's shallow talk either.

* * *

Dawn raced into the Magic Box to find Anya and Xander along with Tara sitting at the table researching about the key and portal jumping, dimensions as well as energy sources. Some stuff was being found but mostly in general, nothing too specifically relate to her being the key. They apparently had been researching for two hours now curious to find out all they can about Dawn per Spike and Buffy's request.

Dawn was eagerly going through prophecies but honestly their resources were limited as Giles had taken to switch some books last time he had visited to take Willow away. Dawn sighed and glanced around the place, "Where is Spike and Buffy anyway?"

Anya spoke up, "Grocery store I think. We needed supplies for the fridge here and I guess you were low at home."

Tara nodded, "They had a pretty nice size list."

Dawn asked, "How long have they been gone?"

She could have sworn she had been sitting at that table for hours but Xander responded, "2 hours or so. Long trip I guess."

Dawn nodded and Tara said, "Don't worry they will be here soon I'm sure."


	69. Episode 16: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: War Zone

* * *

Spike walked in with Buffy and they were heavily fighting. They raced into the training room to actually spar while yelling. Both needed to get out some tension that had been building up their two hours of being in that store shopping. Buffy was, "God Spike, just announce to the world that we sleep together. Could you be any more obvious with you grabbing my ass in the middle of the supermarket? I mean seriously, I wasn't checking any guys out. The guy I was talking to is gay! He and Xander had some bonding time where the guy announced he was gay and so grabbing my ass was hardly necessary."

She swung a kick that Spike caught twisting her through the air only to land back on her feet and threw a punch to have him dodge it. He yelled back, "Well you're mine. No one knows it. You hide from me in the stores when we go together. You won't even hold my bloody hand in public and then at night you sit and tell me how you want to someday be married to me. How can you be married to someone who won't even pretend to be together unless they are in their own sodding house?"

He jumped kicking her and since she didn't block fast enough she yelled, "Damn it Spike, I'm trying the best I can."

Spike yelled back, "You were all over Angel in public. From what I heard you guys did the dance thing, and parties with Riley. All I want is for us to walk together holding hands. Is that so much to ask Slayer?"

Buffy got him in the jaw which caused him to stop and kick his feet knocking her down so that he can yell some more without her hitting at him, "I want people to know I'm yours and you're mine. You aren't ready for claiming or for marriage but is it so much to ask for just for a little public affection?"

Buffy hopped up and slammed her fist into his stomach, which caused him to double over in pain as she yelled back, "I do show public affection. We had sex on the balcony at the Bronze for God sakes. We had sex practically in here a few times. We were making out at the back of the school while we were waiting to pick up Dawn the other day. What do you want me to do? Go in a store, get naked so you can fuck me just so you feel like I'm yours?"

Spike jumped up and knocked Buffy to the ground climbing on top of her tired of all this fighting. Spike growled as he pinned her and he spoke more quieter, "Actually no, I want to talk to you about claiming but I don't want to be shut down flat. I'm a vampire and I'm living by human rules and I can't take the lack of human rules with us. I want us to be something. I want me to be called a boyfriend or be called a fiancée or something other than just plain ole Spike. Don't you want to be known as something other than Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged feeling her anger disappear as she admitted, "I'm a sister, the slayer, Buffy and your girlfriend. You're William, Spike, surrogate brother to Dawn, and my boyfriend. Isn't that enough for now?"

Spike blinked, "Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend?"

Buffy shrugged, "I told you a few weeks ago that it seemed silly for me to call you that but I didn't mean I didn't think of you as one. You're my best friend Spike. You're the one I tell my secrets to, who holds me every night, who I make love to and who I imagine myself with years down the line. I don't know about marriage. I don't even anything about your claim talk but I do know I want to be with you for better or for worse. I just think we need a bit of time before we jump into a full blown marriage."

Spike smiled at her giving her a big kiss and rolled them across the floor flipping one on top of the other until he finally stopped resting on top of Buffy as he vowed to her, "I promise I'll be a good boyfriend. I'll take great care of you."

Buffy whispered, "Spike you already do. You're a great man and a great lover and a great brother to Dawn. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Spike smothered her with kisses.

* * *

Xander whispered to Anya, "Do you think they are making up in that training room with us next door?"

Anya grinned, "I'd like to go somewhere to have orgasms if they are having some. It's not fair for only them to have orgasms. I thought we were helping out Dawn though. Personally Dawn I think your power is really old. I think your power belonged to the Old Ones who could cross dimensions. I think that is how Glory knew of you. Your energy is probably ancient which is why we aren't finding anything. You magic is so old we can't find anything written about you. How are we supposed to find stuff when stuff doesn't exist Xander?"

Xander put his arm on Anya, "Patience, I'm sure stuff is out there somewhere."

Dawn sighed and put the book back on the table yelling, "I want to kick some ass and I hope you aren't naked in there. You have five minutes until I come in here!"

* * *

Spike removed his hand from Buffy's breasts and grinned, "Three minutes. Ready slayer? Let's race"

Buffy laughed as she immediately moved her hand to his erection eager to jerk him off and he put a hand into her pants making sure his coat covered them both. Both of them arched their hips and moaned with the pleasure as they kissed each other to add to the pleasure. Spike was really close enjoying the feel of her warm hand around him. It wasn't as good as being in her but with only five minutes, they needed to work faster than sex would allow. He could feel Buffy's juices flowing knowing in five minutes she would be needing to use the bathroom as would he probably. She moaned and whispered, "Would a bite get me off?"

Spike looked down moving his hand even faster ignoring her question determined to explain it when he wasn't so damn close to getting off in her hand. She moaned as she felt herself so close and he reached up and tweaked a nipple sending her over the edge. Watching her get off under him was enough to send him over the edge. Buffy shuddered as she finished feeling Spike shudder over her. He grinned, "Can you get up? I think we both need a bathroom."

Buffy laughed and tried to stand leaning on Spike as he gave up and lifted her up to carry her into the bathroom. The four at the table watched them race past to use the bathroom. Xander rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare have sex in there! There are no solid walls really in there."

Spike laughed as he cleaned himself up as Buffy yelled, "No worries. We are finished already."

Anya gasped announcing to the room, "Damn it I want sex."

Xander held the book up to cover his blushing red face as Buffy returned to the table looking refreshed as Spike came behind her. Spike shrugged explaining, "We didn't have sex demon girl."

Anya muttered, "Still had orgasms, it's written all over your faces. I'm jealous."

Spike raised his eyebrow, "You want a round with the vampire? Buffy might have something to say but I'm sure I'll have enough stamina for you…."

Buffy put her hand over his mouth as she hit him hard in the arm. He screamed out a, "Hey wasn't my fault."

Anya laughed, "Xander's enough for me. Thanks though."

Spike sat down rubbing his arm as Buffy sat down on his lap and snuggled up close to him whispering in his ear, "You're mine you hear me? No giving away free rides."

Spike smirked, "Never pet, never."

Dawn threw a book at Spike who luckily caught it right as it tapped his nose. He opened it up noticing it was in a demon language he hadn't taught Dawn yet. She passed Buffy an English book so the two of them sat down reading of portal openings and energy.


	70. Episode 16: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Patrolling Under the Influence

* * *

Dawn had already gone to bed after having a great dinner with Kevin. She had gushed about it for over an hour. Kevin's mom was nice and sweet to her and they watched _Kate and Leopold,_ which Dawn had simply loved. She then had almost floated to bed looking forward to seeing Kevin in school the next day. They had shared their second kiss and it was better than the first.

With Dawn sleeping, Buffy and Spike were sitting at the island in the kitchen. Spike had brought out scotch and was sharing it with Buffy. He laughed as he watched Buffy make an adorable yuck face as she drank the alcohol. Sometimes their life seemed so perfect. She smiled, "Ok my turn."

Spike smirked wondering what question she would come up with this time. Buffy grinned, "Ok longest sexual encounter nonstop without pausing for a break?"

Spike chuckled, "Five hours and guess who with luv?"

Buffy's eyes got wide, "Five hours? You didn't go longer with Dru or Harmony?"

Spike shook his head, "Harmony was a quick lay with the purpose of getting off. Usually my once a day get-off mostly from working off sexual tension caused by you luv."

Buffy made a face but listened, "Dru well, she wasn't sane if you remember correctly. She would lose interest in stuff mighty fast. One minute she'd be hot and the next cold. Things never lasted long with her. Besides I hardly call torture sexual encounter."

Buffy smiled, "You had beaten Riley's three hours encounter in that house that one time."

Spike smirked looking quite proud as he announced, "Bottoms up!"

Both took a shot of scotch. Spike grinned, "My turn!" Buffy looked a little nervous knowing she was getting drunk and would probably answer without even a complaint. Spike grinned, "Best orgasm. When and by whom and how?"

Buffy laughed, "That's easy. Our house adventure. God that was so hot. It was powerful because I hadn't had sex in years."

Spike grinned proudly tapping her glass, "Bottoms up!"

Both took another shot. Buffy grinned, "When did you lose your virginity?"

Spike looked embarrassed as he admitted, "The night after I was turned. Dru was my first."

Buffy gasped, "Seriously?!"

Spike nodded and then changed the topic, "Bottoms up luv!"

Both took another shot and Spike grinned eager to get her back, "First kiss. I don't wish to hear anymore about how you lost your virginity to the grand captain forehead himself."

Buffy smiled, "Easy one. Pike was my first real kiss but Tommy in second grade was my first actual kiss."

Spike howled in laughter, "You had a kiss in second grade?"

Buffy grinned as she nodded proudly, "Yea under the staircase. We were supposed to be heading in after recess but Tommy had pulled me under the stairs where he proudly announced to me that he had a horrible crush on me and proceeded to kiss me."

Spike gasped, "You let him?"

Buffy laughed waving a hand in front of his face even as he filled her shot glass again, "What was I supposed to do? Yell rape in the second grade? As if. It was sweet actually."

Spike growled as he thrusted her filled glass into her eyes, "Drink up. No sweet talk around me."

Buffy laughed but drank the glass down as she asked, "Your first kiss? Was it Dru?"

Spike shook his head, "Nah. It was Shirley. It was a dare on her part. Her friends dared to go over across the schoolyard and kiss me. I was mostly in shock. Twas my only kiss until Dru."

Buffy could feel her head spinning but she wanted to ask this one last question, "Tell me what claiming is and how it works."

Spike blinked not expecting such a question to be the one she would waste. He could tell she was totally getting wasted and would have figured she would be spending them on must know questions. He shrugged thinking now was as good of a time than any, "What kind you want to know about pet?"

She shrugged, "I know about siring thanks to Willow's spell. I don't want to know anything about sex slaves. That's just gross."

Spike smiled, "I would never want you as a sex slave anyway. You're way too passionate and responsive for such a fate."

Buffy blushed and reminded him, "mating."

Spike nodded, "That's the one I'd like to talk to you about. Think you can remember this conversation in the morning?"

Buffy nodded even though she wasn't 100% sure, "Sure can. So blood, biting, what else?"

Spike shook his head, "You're making it too simple. First you have to be in complete love. None of that half on and off again type of love. Next you have to have sex. It has to be totally consensual sex otherwise it won't be a true mating and only one sided. Next one party has to be bite the other while they are orgasming and they have to say a few words, the party has to answer and then it's reciprocated and it's a mating claim."

Buffy frowned, "What are the words?"

Spike hesitated not wanting it to be used against him but shrugged trusting Buffy as he admitted, "One would say "mine" of some form, and if it's not answered it will fade in time. If it's answered with a "yours" of some form, then it's called a completed one-sided claim. If the opposite party does the same, it's a completed two-sided claim, completely unbreakable. It protects the partners in unbelievable ways but I've never seen it. You were claimed at one point. I can't tell if it's a one sided or was a failed attempt."

Buffy's eyes got big as she spoke harshly, "What?"

Spike looked down at his glass filling it with scotch and hers as well even as he spoke, "Err, you didn't know?"

Buffy shook her head, "Angel?"

Spike nodded, "That bite on your neck was a claim of some sort. He probably even knew when Dracula bit you that one time but Dracula was marking and not trying to claim so probably ignored the feeling. I'm thinking it's a one-sided claim that wasn't answered but since you gave your blood freely had a similar affect. No worries, it's minor and limited. It's also very very weak."

Buffy nodded, "Can we patrol? I feel the urge to kick some ass. The whole claiming thing by Angel pisses me off actually."\

Spike nodded in agreement as he took her hand and led her out to patrol.

* * *

Buffy got tossed over a tombstone and groaned as she stated, "I loved this shirt."

She looked down to find her shirt with a big rip in it. The vampire was standing over her. Spike appeared to be doing a little better than her but still not so great. Whoever suggested patrolling while drunk wasn't too bright.

She paused her thoughts realizing it was her idea all because of stupid Angel. She sighed as she stood up on shaky legs and swung her leg under his knocking him over. She grinned and jumped on him as he threw her back against the tombstone. She yelled, "Come on, I'm drunk and horny and if you keep doing that I'll be too sore to get it on with my vampire tonight."

The vampire didn't seem to care as he kicked her and knocked her over. She swung and managed to hit his jaw as she cut her hand on his tooth. She howled in pain and the scent of her blood alerted Spike to her issues. He quickly dusted his vampire and then hers helping her up as he noticed her bleeding hand. Before he could stop and think, he leaned down and sucked the wound of hers into his mouth and closed his eyes at the taste of her blood.

She should have been grossed out but instead she closed her eyes in pleasure at the feeling of being so powerful enough to cause a vampire like Spike to moan in pleasure. He opened his eyes and quickly licked the wound closed stuttering, "Buffy I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done that…"

Buffy stopped his words, "No I liked it. I'm not saying I want you to sit and make cuts all over my body all the time but that was hot!"

Spike grinned as she lifted her shirt over her head, "Race you to the closet crypt?"

Spike ran after her swinging her up into his arms since she was still too drunk to run properly. He grabbed the shirt from her hands and tucked it carefully into his coat while he removed her bra. She screamed as he leaned down to lick her breasts while running across the graveyard. She tried to cover herself, "Oh my god! Someone might see us!"

Spike laughed feeling the rush of the thrill of the possibility of being caught rush through his veins as he tried to run as he pulled down her skirt and panties. She whimpered feeling so turned on yet being naked to the cold air. He dropped her in front of the crypt and finished pulling off her skirt and panties while quickly removing his clothes only to put back on his coat to protect them both from prying eyes.

Buffy arched her hips not needing any foreplay. Him sucking her blood and her enjoying it so much was enough of foreplay. He took the hint after feeling how wet she was by plunging into her against the wall of the crypt. She groaned feeling the coldness of the crypt against the warmth of her body and feeling the coldness of his erection inside of her. She loved the contrast between her warmth and his chill. Warm was nice but anything about Spike just made it unbelievable.

She reached up and grabbed a hold of the gargoyle above her head for leverage and twisted her hips with each thrust onto his erection. He groaned and put his hands under her to help keep her balanced and so he could fondle her globes. He gently teased the opening to her ass but didn't penetrate it until he could talk to her about that someday. He leaned over and nibbled on her nipples using his blunt human teeth to cause her to groan and pause her motions for a second which he quickly took over making her moan even louder in pleasure.

She was crazed and said to Spike, "Please bite me! I need to feel you sucking my blood again."

He hesitated and she leaned over and gently nipped his neck causing him to vamp out. She repeated, "Please bite me!"

He pulled her back looking into her eyes deeply to make sure she meant it and he leaned down licking her neck to bite down carefully into her neck. She moaned in pleasure as she bucked against him even harder. He felt her so close and took a few pulls of her blood driving both of them into a spiraling of pleasure. Spike roared without thinking, "Mine."

Buffy screamed, "My god, Spike always and forever yours."

Spike shuddered in release as he held Buffy close. He felt her move against the wall and he gently allowed her to slide down the wall.


	71. Episode 16: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Claims

* * *

Then it hit him what had happened. He stood up making sure she was ok and kicked the wall hard and then hit it with his fist causing blood to pour out of his hand. He screamed at Buffy, "How could you do that? Bloody Hell, you just had me do a one-sided claim you stupid bint! Do you know what happens to vampires with one-sided claims?"

Buffy shook her head frantically as Spike roared at her, "They dust themselves eventually! It's lonely and painful and powerful and can't be controlled. Every emotion you feel gets poured through this connection we now have. I have no way of controlling it. Damn it Buffy, just stake me already luv."

She looked over at him seeing tears pouring down his cheeks. She felt horrible. She wanted to claim him and now he claimed her and he seemed upset by it and he didn't want to be claimed by her. She cried as well yanking her shirt to pull over her head as she took off running as hard and as fast as she could. She was still drunk and now blinded by tears. She tripped over a tombstone cutting her leg but struggled to get up only to be knocked down by a huge vampire. He must have been a body builder.

Buffy tried to get up and failed. He smelled her, "Slayer has been claimed?"

He sniffed the air stating loudly, "Fresh claim, unreturned, fair game."

He leaned down and she struggled under him as she felt his teeth nick her neck before she heard a roar. Suddenly she was free and she watched as Spike savagely ripped the vampire's head off leaving him to blow as dust in the wind. He turned and shook her yelling, "Do you realize if you die I die too? God Buffy what have you done?"

Buffy shook in tears and whispered, "I want to be with you forever. You claimed me and I wanted it. You claimed me Spike not I claimed you. You did this. What will happen to me?"

Spike sighed as tears fell down his cheeks, "Oh Buffy luv, word is going to get out fast because it's going to be easily smelled. Bloody Hell, I had planned to talk more about this with you before anything like this happened."

He paused then roared out loudly, "Bloody Hell!"

Then he looked down at Buffy, "Why did you want me to bite you? Damn I screwed everything up. We need to get out of here. Your leg is bleeding like crazy and I'm not the only vampire that will recognize slayer blood. It will draw out every bloody vampire in the area to taste you. I can't protect you against tons plus with the whole claim thing. They will figure out you are claimed and I'll be dust in a heart-beat. It will be a great challenge for them right now until we get this figured out. One-sided claims are just so dangerous. Come on luv."

He picked her up and carried her back to the house in silence. He cleaned her leg not even bothering to taste it since his thoughts were heavy and confusing. He wrapped up her leg and sighed as he pulled a clean silk shirt onto her and stripped pulling silk pants on him. Without a word he tucked her in bed. He wanted to climb in bed with her but his head was aching from so many emotions. He couldn't even figure out which were his and which were hers.

He longed for release as he got up and went downstairs to get some blood hoping the distance would clear his mind. The thoughts didn't even slow down even with distance. No wonder vampires staked themselves. He sighed and threw his mug against the wall breaking it into pieces cutting himself on the handle. He wanted to roar in frustration as her thoughts and feelings still entered his brain. He knew they needed to sit down to have him explain things to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it right now.

He had to escape so instead he pulled his coat and buttoned it up which he never did but he didn't want to enter that bedroom again to get a shirt to explain where he was going. He slammed the door hard as he went out to have a few drinks at Willie's.

* * *

Buffy sat in their bed in her house and cried and cried. She didn't understand any of this. What was happening to him? What would happen to her? Would she be more of a target now that she was claimed? It wouldn't turn her vamp would it?

She was scared to death. Where did Spike go? Did he regret it and not want her anymore? She shouldn't have forced him. She was to blame for all of this and now Spike had left her and probably would never return. Everyone left her.

She lay in the bed tossing and turning crying so hard. She had no release from this and no way to make sense of this.

She heard the door open and she whispered, "Spike?"

Dawn entered the room and wrapped her arms around Buffy asking gently, "What happened?"

Buffy bit her lower lip realizing she had no one else to talk to. She whispered, "Spike claimed me."

Dawn's eyes got big as she lifted Buffy's hair away and noticed the fresh bite mark of Spike's. She gasped, "What does that mean?"

Buffy shrugged and started to cry harder. Dawn frowned not understanding what was going on. If Spike claimed Buffy why wasn't he here helping her with it? Why wasn't he explaining it to her? Where was he? She whispered to Buffy, "Where's Spike?"

Buffy shrugged and cried even harder. Dawn shook her, "You have to figure out where Spike is. My anklet doesn't work that way but your cross should. I don't know how, he didn't tell me but he did say you guys could sense each other anywhere you go. You have to find him Buffy. We have to know what this means."

Buffy just shrugged and cried even harder wishing for death to come.


	72. Episode 17: Chapter 1

This is part two of Consequences of Desire and is called Connections. I assume you are still thinking of how the last part ended so without rambling too long, here you go with the ending of the two-parter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing

* * *

Dawn held Buffy while she cried silently cursing Spike for leaving her alone at a time like this. She didn't know anything about claiming but what she did know was that they were emotionally charged and very powerful. She didn't think Buffy could feel Spike's feelings or she wouldn't be so upset. She knew Spike had to feel Buffy's and why he wasn't here comforting her made her angry.

He ran out leaving Buffy alone to deal with this. She noticed Buffy slowing her tears and she whispered, "Buffy you have to find Spike please."

Buffy looked at Dawn whispering, "I didn't finish the claim. Spike doesn't want me and I can't find him anyway. It's over. We are over."

Dawn said, "I don't know much about claims but I don't think they go away…"

* * *

Anya rolled over, "In one week I'll be Mrs. Anya Harris."

She beamed happily at Xander. Her arrangements were ready. She just needed to have the girls fitted for their dresses. They were already picked out. Bright green and they will make any girl glow. Her dress was beautiful and long and fluffy. Just what she always imagined. She sighed knowing Willow was due back any day now. Then they would all go and get fitted together.

She whispered to the sleepy Xander, "Have you decided who will be standing on your side of the altar with you? Do you have your tux already picked out."

Xander replied with a yawn, "Willow is standing with me and I'm thinking about Tara and Spike if you don't mind. Willow and Tara can have your dresses on and Spike can wear a tux like me. There just isn't any other guys out there."

Anya yawned being motivated by Xander's yawn as she whispered softly, "Buffy, Hallie, and Dawn on my side. I was tempted to invite one other but they are evil right now. Hallie as the maid of honor. Buffy comes next and then Dawn. That sound ok?"

Xander was just so tired he pulled Anya close as she snuggled up against him so he agreed, "Yea sounds good. Let's get some sleep. I have work in the morning."

Anya kissed his nose and whispered, "Love you Xander."

Xander smiled loving the way she said his name as he replied, "And I you Anya."

* * *

Tara lay sleeping in her bed dreaming of Willow dancing at a ball with her. Willow was actually in England busy packing. She looked at Giles nervously, "Are you sure I'm ready to go back?"

Giles nodded, "You have one week before the wedding and you are doing splendidly. You can continue you meditations from home and your channeling exercises. Then you have a choice to come back or stay there. Tara is thinking of returning with you if you choose to return or you can teach some to Tara if she will have you back. I'm sure you will be welcomed back Willow. They were nice when you is something else you should know Willow about Buffy. Tara shared with me something. The spell you did to get Buffy to earth..."

Giles paused removing his glasses before continuing, "Buffy was in Heaven."

Willow whispered in shock sitting down, "What?"

Giles continued as gently as he can knowing he had better prepare the girl before she learned the hard way through talking. He didn't want to risk her having a relapse so far from home, "Buffy had died and was taken to Heaven. The gang just learned this but I wanted to make sure you knew before getting there."

Willow looked horrified as she repeated what she was just told, "Buffy was in Heaven? I never imagined. I never looked. I just assumed she was sucked into that Hell dimension. I just assumed she was stuck and in pain and needed me. I thought I was helping. You know that I thought I was helping. Does she know I was trying to help? I'm so so sorry."

Willow broke down crying hard as she sat on her bed suddenly not sure she was ready to go back at all. She felt terrible about hurting Buffy. She kept repeating in a terrible shock, "I thought I was helping but I was so wrong. I should have checked."

Giles let her have her moment until he finally placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately Willow looked up at him with a tear stained face, "You are stronger now Willow. You would have checked now right? You have learned your lesson. Buffy is coming along quite nicely from what I have been told. Tara said she doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards anyone. You were consumed Willow. You needed help as well. Now you are receiving it and feeling stronger and able to handle yourself. You know better than to bloody screw with magic right?"

Willow nodded even as a few more tears fell and Giles whispered towards Willow knowing she was heartbroken, "Willow you need to go home and be with your friends. It's part of your training to right the wrongs you did in the past and to be there for them now. You need to show yourself as well as them that you are overcoming your addiction. You will handle life so much better now. I have total confidence in you."

Willow whispered, "How will Buffy ever forgive me? How will I ever forgive myself?"

Giles whispered gently towards the young witch, "By realizing you got help. By realizing when out of control you allowed yourself to be trained. By realizing Willow, you will never again allow magic to consume you. That's the best thing you can do now for anyone including yourself. You can learn a lesson from this."

Willow nodded wiping the tears from her face as she looked around the room at the place she had been calling home the last few months. Giles smiled a little towards her as he continued to encourage her, "Getting a taste of why you are training so hard will be good for you. You can't hide forever here. You need to be surrounded by your friends and to make compensation."

Willow sighed biting her tongue from the comment of, 'Why not? You are' but instead she realized he was right. She had a life at home, school, friends, hopefully a girlfriend still as well as other obligations. She needed to try to make amends and get her life back on track before returning for her last bit of training. It was her duty. Plus Giles was also right, she missed her friends and couldn't wait to see them.

She was just nervous and needed to apologize and somehow make it up to Buffy and the others but especially Buffy. She packed the last of her suitcase up and looked at Giles still allowing random tears to fall when she thought of how much her friend had lost because of her actions, "How long until my impending dome?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time." Willow closed her eyes where she dreamed of Tara dancing at a ball with her.

* * *

Spike took another shot of alcohol aiming to get so piss ass drunk, it numbed out Buffy's emotions. He was so ready to stake himself and was really tempted to ask some other demon to do it for him. He knew he was walking on low ground here at Willie's and knew a great number of the demons and vampires there would be more than willing to stake him without him even asking.

He sighed as he drank another shot that Willie had promptly filled up. Willie looked at Spike asking, "Rough night?"

Spike shrugged not wanting to think about it but Willie could see in his eyes something was seriously wrong. He wondered if something had happened with the slayer or perhaps the slayer's sis but decided not to ask and figured perhaps if he didn't ask Spike would talk. No such luck though, 10 shots later, and 2 beers as well as a glass of blood and Spike was so drunk he was practically missing his mouth.

Vampires held their liquor better than humans but still they eventually would get really drunk. He was a little nervous about Spike getting so drunk. He didn't want a fight here in the bar. He sighed refilling the shot glass though knowing saying so would do no good.

* * *

Buffy laid on the bed in a fitful rest. Images were flashing through her mind of violence and mayhem. Dawn had gone back to her room to sleep knowing she had school in the morning and said a tiny prayer hoping in the morning things will be all better.

She was pissed at Spike because she didn't understand any of this. She was tempted to go out there and find him herself but didn't know where to begin and all she needed to do was to be bitten and turned vampire only to have to be staked by her own sis or Spike after she ended up killing who knows how many people. She sighed as she closed her eyes willing sleep to take her away while hoping sleep would bring Spike home soon.


	73. Episode 17: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost

* * *

Buffy woke up with a sense of emptiness and in a cold sweat. She felt physically ill and managed to barely make it to the bathroom before she vomited. She rubbed a cold cloth over her head and realized it would be sunrise soon and Spike hadn't returned.

She closed her eyes rubbing the cross thinking about Spike when it suddenly started to go warm in her hand. She opened her eyes noticing it was glowing bright blue. She sighed wondering what that mean. Suddenly she felt it pulsing at a slow and steady rate. It was scary at first then peaceful, almost like a heart rate.

She raced down the stairs knowing Spike was in trouble. Sunrise was coming and she sensed something was seriously wrong. She looked in on Dawn and whispered to her to go to school and be good and she would be bringing home Spike. Dawn had nodded and went back to sleep. Buffy left a note for Dawn on the fridge in case she didn't remember what was said and rushed out the door eager to find her mate.

* * *

Tara, Xander, Anya and Willow slept on without ever knowing the chaos Buffy was experiencing. Tara was dreaming of Willow twirling her around and giving her simple kisses whenever she could sneak it. Willow was experiencing the same dream thanks to the tea she had drank before bed. It was an herbal tea meant to relax the body fully to allow for mediation while sleeping. She had taken to drinking it on days she was stressed and knowing she would be home in about 12 hours, that was stress enough for her.

* * *

Anya and Xander were snuggled up together in bed waiting for the sun to rise. They were content knowing they had about a week left until their much waited wedding. They had started couples therapy two weeks ago to prepare for marriage at Anya's request. It was a big step but seemed to be paying off as some of her fears were alleviated and she could only hope Xander was feeling the same way.

* * *

Spike lay in the middle of a field where three vampires had left him after beating him up and knocking him out. They had known he was killing vampires and demons and had walked into Willie's seeing him so drunk they couldn't resist causing his dusty end. In under an hour, he would be nothing more than a pile of dust blowing in the wind. The thought made the largest demon laugh as he shared with the two other vampires what was so funny. Together they walked down the road laughing at their victory.

With Spike out of the way, Buffy will be more vulnerable and perhaps be more willingly to a die. They could swear they could smell the blood of the slayer already as they walked away. Little did they know the smell was coming off Spike due to his claiming of her earlier.

* * *

Buffy raced through cemeteries and crypts while the necklace continued to pulse and glow. She was actually amazed how well the necklace worked. Sunrise was in about 30 minutes now and it seemed like she had been running for forever. Her leg was killing her and she could feel that she reopened the wound but still she ran on. She needed to get to Spike to bring him to safety.

She hopped a tombstone landing on the other side wincing a little as her leg struck the corner but she still couldn't give herself time to stop. Finally the cross was pulsing almost unbearably and she knew she was close. She didn't slow down though and raced past two trees to find Spike lying on the ground face up, blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. The body parts she could see were all black and blue. He was alive but no human would be.

The tears started to fall as she quickly tried to wake him. He opened his one eye since the other was swollen and she whispered, "Can you stand, we have about 20 minutes left until sunrise. We will have to go to the sewers."

Spike stared at Buffy and then nodded as Buffy helped him up. He was limping horribly and leaning on Buffy but she didn't mind. She was strong and was glad to use that strength for something other than killing vampires. She slowly made her way to the sewers entrance where she dropped inside wincing at the pain in her leg and watched as Spike dropped in beside her and he groaned in agony as his right leg gave out. Buffy quickly allowed him to lean on her and together they walked back through the sewers.

* * *

When they reached the sewer entrance near the house, she lifted herself up and out of the sewers and felt the sun on her face. She sighed thankful whoever beat him up didn't take his coat and whispered, "Spike cover yourself up with your coat, it's already morning."

Spike shrugged the coat over his head hoping it was enough as Buffy watched him barely hanging on when he pulled himself up the ladder and out of the sewers. Together they half ran half walked to the house which she yanked open and pushed him inside. He lowered the coat but neither of them said a word as she helped himup the stairs and he stopped looking at their bed. She noticed he was still dripping blood in places and mentioned, "Shower might be better."

Spike nodded and without a word took off the pants he had on and walked into the bathroom. Since the cold didn't bother him, he turned on the water and stood under it until it warmed up. Buffy collected bandages and got together two hot mugs of blood after cleaning up the mess he had made when he apparently threw the mug at the wall earlier.

She came back upstairs just as he was exited the shower. She gasped seeing his beat up body and he shrugged, "Been worse. Glory was worse."

Buffy nodded and he limped over to the bed and sat down letting Buffy tend to his bigger wounds. He had a horrible open cut on his stomach that was still oozing blood a little bit as she wrapped it. He had a few broken ribs, his eye was swollen and definitely black and blue as well as his shoulder. His one leg was broken which is why he was limping. He picked up one of the mugs on the nightstand and drained it to pick up the next and drain it too.

Buffy sighed as she worked to set his leg the best she could knowing it would heal however she put it and she sighed in relief as the door opened and Dawn stood in the doorway. She whispered, "Dawn come help me with Spike's leg."

Dawn obediently entered the room and knelt down beside Buffy and took the leg as Buffy showed her. Buffy stood up and pulled out from her closet a splint that she had used once after Giles had set her leg and carefully put it around Spike's leg to set it in the correct location.

Dawn gasped as she looked at what she could see of Spike's wounds. She knew Buffy had covered up the worse of them and the blanket was covering part of his anatomy so she could only imagine what that looked like compared to the solid covering of black and blues and swellings that were uncovered. Buffy finished and stood back as she frowned wanting to ask who did this but knew this wasn't the time.

Dawn asked quietly with tears in her eyes, "Are you going to be all right Spike?"

Spike nodded as he was suddenly thrown back on the bed with an armful of his nibblet. She felt him rubbing her back as he stated, "The big bad isn't so big and bad anymore. I was stupid."

Dawn nodded but said nothing as she gave him another hug even though he winced due to his broken ribs and she stood up wiping her eyes, "Don't be so stupid next time. I doubt Willow will be able to perform such an evil spell to return you to us when she returns."

Spike smiled a little knowing that was Dawn's way of forgiving him as she left the room. He turned towards Buffy but knew already she wasn't going to ask any questions. She pulled off her pants leaving her silk shirt on and crawled into bed waiting for him to do the same. He obliged and she snuggled up next to him, "Next time try talking rather than attempted suicide. Love you."

Spike sighed and put a gentle kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. He knew that they had a lot of talk about and a lot to repair but for now, he needed sleep. He whispered, "Love you too kitten" not even sure she heard it.


	74. Episode 17: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Changes

* * *

Willow was woken up by Giles to say it was time to catch the flight. She was sad to leave Tara in her dream but knew hopefully she would see her soon and prayed she would be welcomed or at least forgiven. She grabbed her bags as Giles grabbed his and together they caught the taxi to be taken to the airport.

Giles's mind was heavy in thought. He had packed enough to stay for a month but he wasn't sure the time was right to leave England. He had to stay until the wedding was over at least, then based on how things looked for the gang, he would decide if he was needed or not. He knew the time would come eventually. Everyone they could get would need to be there but for now, he hoped things would be under control and people would be happy and thriving.

He worried for Spike and Buffy knowing they wouldn't have an easy road ahead of them. He hoped Buffy and Willow made amends. It was such an important step in Willow's training to accept what she cannot change and to feel remorse for what she had done in her past. Plus having Buffy forgive Willow would teach Willow to forgive herself.

He hoped Anya and Xander made it together happily knowing they had the power to make each other safe and loved. He sighed as he thought of Willow and Tara. That relationship had been great. He didn't even worry for them at first. He had thought Tara would keep Willow grounded and that she would give Tara a bit of freedom but instead it had gone wrong. He knew they could be great but things would have to change for it to work out as nicely as it should.

He thought of Linda and smiled knowing she was due to arrive in two days. He had met her through the watchers that had been sent to England. She was nervous about meeting the famous Buffy and scarily excited about meeting the famous William the Bloody. Sometimes people just didn't appreciate death as horrible instead of some glorious thing to worship.

He sighed as he watched Willow sit waiting for them to be allowed to board. He reached over putting a hand on her arm calming it from tapping against her suitcase. She smiled gratefully at him, "You're staying for at least a week right so if everyone else hates me I can go back with you immediately. And this way if I revert back or mess up you will be there to fix things."

Giles smiled knowing Willow needed him and offered, "Yes at least a week. After that point we will see how things are, make sure you are settled in, make sure Xander and Anya are rushed off to a honeymoon and everyone is doing well. If this is the case, I'll go back to England for a few months to return when the time is right and you will have the chance to come with me if you'd like."

Willow didn't even ask how he knew the time would come when he was needed because she knew it too. Her time was coming soon and his would come soon after that. She sighed tapping her foot now on the floor to ease her nerves then smiled happily as their seats were called to board.

* * *

Tara felt a sense of loss as her dream ended. She looked around her room realizing she was still in her lonely single dorm room surrounded by the usual dorm stuff. She was holding her lucky charm close to her and looked down at Willow's letter, which was a bit crinkled. She smiled knowing she would be here in about four hours.

Tara sighed and collected her items to shower. She had settled into a nice routine in the dorm. She knew most were up at 7 so she got up around 5 to shower and have the bathroom to herself. Then she would either meditate for an hour to regain energy or study depending on her day's needs. Her first class wasn't until 8 so she was then able to write Willow a letter or two about what she had planned and how much she missed her, then she would go to the cafeteria that opened at 7 to eat before class.

She missed having the convenience of her own place but knew that she could start looking next semester. There were two weeks left until Thanksgiving then another four until Christmas. Then she could start apartment hunting for one for January. She yawned as she walked out to shower.

* * *

Dawn woke back up to go to school. She was a little tired after last night's adventures but knew she would be fine. She had gotten used to lesser amount of sleep all summer when Spike was watching her. Sometimes she would go to sleep at 2 only to be woken up by Tara and Willow and their loud morning habits as early as 6 or 7.

She yawned as she smiled thinking of Kevin. She would get to go to dinner with him tonight. Spike and Buffy had agreed to it saying it sounded like fun. They had both reminded her of her manners and told her to dress appropriately. She smiled knowing she was planning to wear a little yellow long sleeves dress that looked great on her and was also appropriate for seeing his mom. She was sure even Spike would approve.

She sighed thinking of Spike. She tiptoed down the hall and peeked into their room seeing Spike hugging her sister tight so they seemed ok. He still looked horrible but she could see that the wounds were beginning to heal. She carefully closed the door determined not to wake them as she went into the next room to shower.

* * *

Xander gave Anya a gentle kiss as she whispered, "See you later honey."

He whispered back, "See you at lunch with your favorite."

She smiled at this and went back to sleep for another hour. Xander went to get into his car to pick up Dawn. He whistled as he got out of the car and went inside to see how Spike and Buffy were doing. He ran smack into Dawn who looked extremely tired. He asked, "How come you look so tired?"

Dawn shrugged trying to look nonchalant as she responded, "Buffy and Spike had a tiff so they are sleeping since it was late. I'm sure they are fine though."

Dawn didn't want Xander to get a hold of them until they had slept and talked. She didn't want him to yell at Spike for biting Buffy although Dawn was quite sure it was mutual. She grabbed the lunch out of the fridge that Buffy always packed and grabbed herself a mini bagel that had popped out of the toaster and handed Xander one who took it gratefully.

He rarely ate breakfast but wouldn't turn down some if handed to him hot and ready. He took her backpack for her and they went outside. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief when she entered his car and drove away thinking at least now they could talk without Xander interfering


	75. Episode 17: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uncompleted Claims

* * *

Spike woke up first feeling like night of the living dead. He felt dead all over again or more dead or something. His body ached and his head was pounding with a hangover. He tried to open his eyes and noticed one didn't open but he found himself holding an armful of Buffy who was snuggled up next to him sleeping.

He tried to move and groaned out loud as he put pressure on his slowly healing ribs. Buffy opened her eyes whispering, "Don't move. I'll get you blood."

Spike was tempted to say that he would get it himself but honestly, he didn't know how much he could move without making a terrible fool of himself. He nodded and stayed put as she left out of the door in just her silk shirt. He groaned as his mind was filling with her singing and feelings of love and pity.

He put a pillow over his head as he felt her worry for him and for what the uncompleted claim means. He also felt sickness from her and wondered if the results of an uncompleted claim were affecting her more than he realized. He sighed knowing after they had eaten, they would really need to talk about this. He didn't want to be dealing with others in their conversation and when he looked at the time, he realized it was almost noon already.

They had slept the morning away and a little over two hours Dawn would arrive home. Willow was due home as well soon, probably anytime which would mean Giles would be there as well. Xander and Anya would be busy working so that was one relief. Willow and Giles would probably head there first giving him time to talk to Buffy.

He felt like shit. He felt another wave of nausea and worry overwhelm him and he closed his eyes thinking he deserved it but he didn't know if he could live with it. He had wanted for the second time in his life to die. He was tempted to stake himself last night but knew it would hurt Dawn and Buffy too much. He also didn't want Willow to risk going into evil magic to bring him back, which he was sure Dawn and Buffy would insist on her doing.

He groaned as he carefully sat up in bed to rest his back against the headboard as Buffy came in with a little tray of food for both of them, coffee for both of them and two warm mugs of blood for him. He looked at her gratefully as she arranged the blankets over both of them and carefully set down the tray to cover his good leg and her right leg. He picked up a mug and drained it enjoying the fact she put a little bit of burba weed in it and noticed she had given him straight human blood instead of the normal mix. She probably knew he needed human to heal.

He sighed as he put the empty mug down and saw Buffy eating a cream cheese covered bagel, which she had left half for him. He smiled appreciatively and proceeded to eat the bagel.

After they had eaten their fill in silence and he had finished draining his two mugs, taken two aspirin which had been laid next to his mug, Buffy put the tray next to the bed and carefully laid against his chest, "Now we can talk."

Spike nodded knowing this wouldn't be easy. He started by saying, "I'm sorry you're sick and I'm sorry about my behavior. We have an uncompleted claim. It means whatever you feel and some of what you think, automatically flows to me. So not only do I have my messed up feelings, I have yours as well bouncing around in my bloody pea brain. It's confusing."

Buffy frowned and asked, "So if I claim you back, I'll have the same issue?"

Spike shook his head, "No completed claims allow you to be able to turn off and on the connection. So if you didn't want to feel my feelings you could I don't bloody know how, but turn them off somehow."

Spike shrugged as he continued, "You're sick because it's uncompleted. Your body is rejecting the claim in a way. The longer it gets put off the sicker you will be. You have a choice Buffy, we can either remove it or finish it. I'll leave the choice up to you."

Buffy sat up in bed jarring the bed as he groaned in pain but she ignored him, "We can remove it? What is wrong with you? YOU CLAIM ME after we talk about it and you want it to DISAPPEAR? SO WHAT ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT LOVING ME AND WANTING ME AND NEVER LEAVING ME WAS WHAT? A LIE?"

She was screaming and crying now. Spike's head was killing him again because her feelings were flooding full force into his head and he felt like he was going to die from it. He groaned and held his head and she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Spike groaned out in pain, "My head is going to explode if you don't calm down. Please calm down. I can't take these emotions. I'm not used to them…"

Buffy took a few deep breaths to calm down and felt Spike start to relax next to her again. She sighed as she lay against his chest quietly admitting, "I want to keep it."

Spike groaned, "Then I want it finished Buffy. I want it finished please. I know it's not romantic this way and it's not bloody loving or caring but I want it finished. I can't take living like this. I feel everything you feel only full force as though I'm feeling it. I can't function, I can't think, and I can't even feel anything but what you're feeling. I'm losing myself in this. Please make it stop…"

Buffy put her finger over his lips and carefully kissed him. She whispered, "How can I do this without hurting you?"

Spike shrugged, "It'll hurt but I imagine I'll be feeling what you feel too so it might block out the pain temporarily."

Buffy smiled knowing she would only be feeling pleasure so maybe he's right, maybe it would cancel out the pain. She straddled him carefully not to touch him and leaned down to kiss him again. He ran his hands up under her shirt to feel her back. He groaned this time from pleasure as Buffy kissed her way to his earlobe and nibbled on it. He whispered, "Can we try something instead of shagging? I want it to feel good for both of us and I think I know a way."

She looked at him curiously and he could feel the waves of curiosity running off her so he said, "Straddle my face and we can do the famous 69?"

She smiled liking the idea and eagerly complied. She wasn't sure how she could still suck on him while he was driving her crazy with his mouth but she was game to try it. She was sure it would feel good to both of them. She felt him pry her lips apart and she moaned with the feeling of his tongue over her. She leaned down eager to return the feeling to him as she twirled her tongue around his erection starting at the base and ending at the tip. He arched his hips and moaned at the sensation which she felt as he sucked her clit into her mouth.

Feeling the vibrations of his moan, she suddenly knew why people enjoyed this. She carefully engulfed his erection into her mouth as he moaned around her clit making her moan around his erection. Both were lost in sensations. Spike was lost in both of their sensations that he never felt pain at all. All he felt was Buffy's pleasure and his pleasure as her hot little mouth engulfed his erection over and over again and her little pink tongue swirled around his erection bringing him closer and closer to release.

He was not idle during this and was sucking on her clit while using his fingers to pump in and out of her hole. She was withering and squirming over him in pleasure and he could feel her getting closer too. He continued his ministrations as she used her hand to fondle his balls and then swallowed around him taking more into her mouth and throat. He closed his eyes sucking her clit into his mouth deeply as he struggled to hang on to the feeling.

He felt her muscles contract around her fingers knowing she was also struggling to hang on as he released her clit yelling, "Now Buffy!"

Buffy didn't need to be asked twice as she released his erection and wrapped her hand around it tightly and twisted around to engulf herself down on his erection bringing her and him to release. She bit hard into his neck and took a pull of his blood whispering, "Mine Spike, you are all mine."

He roared in release, "Yours Buffy. I've always been yours."

Spike returned the favor bring her to a second orgasm as he bit down using his fangs and took a few deep pulls of her blood knowing it would also help him to heal faster as he pulled his fangs out licking the wound whispering softly as his voice chocked with emotion, "You are mine Buffy, no one else's and only mine. Anyone who touches you will die."

Buffy whimpered back, "Only yours Spike."

He pulled his now spent erection out of her and pulled her to his chest not caring about the slight pain he felt as he held on to her enjoying the sensations of her love for him and pleasure overwhelmed him. Buffy snuggled closer as she felt his love for her and the pleasure she gave him overwhelm her as well. She barely took the time to pull up his pants and pull on her shirt before she was asleep again feeling whole for the first time in her life.


	76. Episode 17: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Returns

* * *

It was 2 pm before Willow and Giles arrived in Sunnydale. The trip from L.A. to Sunnydale was spent in a taxi where Giles filled her in on what little he knew of Sunnydale. Willow would be able to return to her dorm room and classes that she had kept up through correspondence after requesting medical leave when she left.

Giles's old apartment was vacant still and paid for so he was able to move right into there. They went first to Willow's dorm room to find Tara sitting outside the door in tears. Giles had quietly put Willow's items inside and went back to his apartment to settle in leaving Tara and Willow to talk. Tara clung to Willow whispering, "I was so worried about you and nervous for you. Are things going better? Are you happy to be back? Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

Willow hugged Tara back, "I've missed you tons. I'm doing much better. I've learned how to channel my energy into things such as the earth and plants so that I never will have too much and lose control. I have to do spells with plants or a place I can touch something natural now but they go so much smoother. I'm not really put on spell restriction but I have to avoid black magic for a while until I'm strong enough to learn how to channel it into the earth so I don't end up holding onto it and going all black and veiny again. God I've missed holding you so badly, baby."

Tara whispered, "Just make love to me. I'm willing and able to enjoy it this time. Take away all the bad memories, Willow and make us together again."

Willow smiled and nodded wanting the same as together they walked into the room closing the door with a wave of her hand before slipping to the bed with Tara.

* * *

Anya smiled as she gave Giles a big hug, "Where's Willow? Is she all better and no more casting of bad spells that hurt Xander and I as well as others? I'll never forget what it felt like in that other world to never have Xander and his orgasms again? Did you know how much you can really miss sex after you've been used to having it every night? It's a nightmare."

Giles turned red and cleared his glasses stuttering, "I can't imagine."

Anya didn't seem bothered as she continued to chatter, "I've gotten everything ready for the wedding. We have 200 guests coming. I think you are an usher with Dawn's boyfriend Kevin. That is if she gets around to inviting him and he can come. Spike, Willow and Tara are the best men's side and Buffy, Dawn and Hallie are my bridesmaids. I told Xander we needed more guys in the wedding party, which is how you and Kevin got your spots. Plus Xander wasn't fond of the idea of demons having the job of greeting people.

"You will have to go tux shopping with Spike and Xander soon and take Kevin with you. He seems like a nice guy based on the one day Dawn brought him with her to the Magic Box. He kept staring at me curiously but other than that he seemed great. Did you get settled into your apartment yet?"

Giles managed to stammer out, "Yes" before Anya said, "I'm been making great money at the Magic Box. It's still mine right? You signed a paper and it's mine and I'm making great money. Xander and I are looking into getting a small house closer to Buffy and the Shop soon after we are married. It will be more convenient. Don't you agree?"

Giles nodded as Dawn flung open the door with Kevin by her side and came running into Giles's arms exclaiming loudly, "Giles you're back! Did you bring Willow with you?"

Giles nodded and asked, "Where's Buffy?"

Dawn shrugged, "As of 10 minutes ago, they were sleeping."

Giles frowned noticing how easily people fell into the routine of Buffy meaning Spike as well but said nothing. Dawn looked at Giles, "Where's Willow?"

Giles replied, "With Tara probably still doing the same thing Spike and Buffy were doing."

Dawn giggled and grinned, "Good. Looks like two happy couples plus Xander and Anya makes three!"

Kevin leaned over to whisper something in her ear and she blushed, "Make that four."

She smiled at Kevin and he smiled back. Anya without thinking offered, "We should do some more research on the key thing for Dawnie. Did you get to look at anything yet Giles?"

Kevin looked curiously at Anya then at Dawn and Anya frowned realizing what she had said. Dawn quickly recovered, "Kevin and I need to take a walk. I'll be back in a while."

Giles sighed looking at Anya as the two left, "I doubt he knows our world Anya dear. Dawn seems to like him so perhaps it would be best if we kept things down around him."

Anya nodded looking a little embarrassed but not enough to feel differently, "Well if she likes him so much he should know before he's eaten alive by a werewolf, or bitten by a vampire or sacrificed by a big hairy demon."

Giles sighed knowing what kind of horrible place Sunnydale was and knowing Anya had a slight point as he sat down to listen to the update about the happenings in Sunnydale.

* * *

Somewhere in Brazil, a female vampire awoke next to her Chaos Demon lover to feel a difference in the connection she had with her childe. She opened it to find him sleeping peacefully but a new connection had been formed that was wide open. There was someone new in their family and she cried bitterly realizing Spike was forever lost to her. He had made the slayer his mate and he would be with her forever therefore leaving no room for Drusilla anymore.

She stood up as a vision overtook her. She fell to the floor very afraid and in total shock.


	77. Episode 18: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Joining Together.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakenings

* * *

Spike awoke first and felt the connection to Dru opened. He found it odd and tried to pry it open more only to have it closed up tight. He sighed because he had sensed her closer but figured it was just a fluke and snuggled next to Buffy as he felt the love continue to pour off her sleeping body.

He tinkered with the claim connection trying to learn to open and close it before she woke up. He managed it once but couldn't get it to reopen. It took him a while to find a way of using his mind to finally manage to reopen it. He smiled still feeling the love pour through as his stomach growled.

He noticed he wasn't in too much pain. He looked down noticing he still had bruises but they were well on their way to healing. His ribs were tender but not overly sore. His leg still hurt but that was expected.

He hoped it was back up and normal in three days when Anya and Xander's wedding would take place. The last thing he wanted is to be limping down the aisle.

He sighed feeling Buffy snuggle closer. He could barely open his second eye and was thankful Buffy's blood had healed him so well. He grinned thinking to himself, 'What a lucky bloke I am. I'm mated to the slayer whose blood is my healing power. She has healed me 100 times by now and probably doesn't even realize it.'

He wished for a moment he was a normal human but realized he didn't really want that. He just wished he could give her kids and sunlight but smiled knowing he would make sure she had everything that she wanted that he could possibly give.

He felt her start to awaken and smiled over at her whispering, "I'm hungry, I bet you are too."

She grinned kissing his nose, "Are you offering?"

He laughed as she wiggled up against his erection waking it up to stand at full power. She whispered, "Ooo someone's awake and needing to be cared for."

Spike laughed and gave her a kiss, which she eagerly returned. He moved his hands down to cup and fondle her breasts as she rolled on top of him rubbing her clit and hole against his erection covering it with her juices. He moaned at the sensation and whispered, "Buffy luv, I need you."

She continued the rubbing motion as she whispered with a smirk, "Me too. That works out nicely."

He could feel her playfulness pouring through the claim as he grinned pinching her nipples, "So what do you need exactly slayer?"

She moaned whispering huskily, "I need a big bad vampire to fill me up good and proper. I wonder where I can find me one of those."

She looked down at Spike with her eyes flashing with passion and enjoyment as he whispered, "I think I might be able to help you with that."

He arched his hips teasing her entrance slightly with his erection as she moaned and threw back her head, "I need a vampire that will make sure every part of me is taken care of."

Spike licked her neck where the claim mark was teasing her, "What parts are those my lady?"

She opened her eyes as the pleasure from him touching her claim coursed through her body and let out a moan, "Mmmm, my breasts, down there…."

Spike laughed as he shook his head, "Down there? Is that like Down under in the Australia? Honey if you can't call it something better than down there, you shouldn't be having that part fulfilled."

Buffy glared at him as she leaned down and nipped his earlobe, "My honey pot."

Spike groaned teasing her opening a little more as he lightly entered only to withdraw again as he smirked, "Mm it definitely tastes like honey."

Buffy moaned trying to wiggle his erection back inside of her as she leaned down to take a nipple of his into her mouth and gently nibbled on it as he groaned out, "Buffy, God, the things you do to me."

She grinned and sucked the nipple into her mouth gasping as he entered a little further into her hole and then retreated. She released his nipple whimpering, "God Spike, you want me so badly and I want you…please just make love to me. God I need you so much."

Spike couldn't resist one last teasing of entering her a little further and almost came right there as she tightened her muscles around him not releasing him as he asked wagging his eyebrow at her "You sure I'm the big bad you need? The guys at the bar didn't think I was big or bad."

Buffy moaned, "You are big and bad in my book. You protect me twisting off heads as you go as though they are nothing and oh my God please Spike I'm dying here!"

He grinned at her feelings towards him realizing she did indeed see him still as the big bad and he plunged into her filling her completely up. She moaned screaming out, "God yes! Spike you feel so good!"

Spike not being used to Buffy talking during sex just groaned in response feeling every feeling she felt double his pleasure. She felt how he felt her warmth surrounded him and felt how he felt her muscles hold him tight. The feeling was overwhelming to her and it was hard to hold on without coming just from the feelings he was feeling.

He leaned over taking a nipple of hers in his mouth as she flew back her head rocking against him as he rubbed against her special spot inside. He was the only one who ever touched that part and God did he make it feel good.

She tightened her legs around his waist as she continued to rock against him lifting her hips to lower herself over and over again as she rocked to feel her clit bang against his pelvic bone. She shuddered so close to the edge as she lowered her body so that his mouth was close to her neck whispering, "Bite me again Spike."

Spike hesitated knowing he would have to talk to her about getting addicted to the feeling but right now wasn't the time so he let himself vamp out and used his fangs to enter her neck and took a few pulls of blood which was enough to send them both over the edge. She clung to him as though she was drowning and he roared out his release. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him lick the wounds closed as she whispered, "I'm yours Spike."

He smiled and whispered, "You're mine Buffy, I love you" knowing she needed to hear those words.

She wiggled against him after resting a little while as her stomach growled, "What's for lunch?"

Spike chuckled, "It's 3:30 but we can eat something fast and small so we can still eat with the nibblet later. I wonder where she is."

Buffy shrugged and was tempted to test out the necklace on her but Spike shook his head, "No I promised her we would only use it for emergencies."

Buffy pouted and then bounced up in the bed, "Shower time then!"

She rolled off him pulling him to his feet then raced into the shower enjoying the fact that finally she didn't have to get dressed just to shower. She locked the outside door and grinned as Spike turned on the water to the little mark she had made months ago. It would make the water the perfect temperature. She then hopped in the shower with Spike to clean up before finding something to nibble on.


	78. Episode 18: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Understandings

* * *

Tara and Willow woke up and both stretched feeling the aching muscles they missed from heavy lovemaking. Tara placed a kiss on Willow's mouth whispering, "As long as you promise never to cast a spell on me without my knowledge and agreement then we can try this again. I don't want to go through all the tests and trials and tiptoeing to get back together. I'd rather just plunge in and hope for the best. We were good once, I think we can be again."

Willow was so grateful but whispered again anyway, "Tara I'm so sorry about before. I wasn't myself. I was some sick individual who was obsessed. The magic was controlling my actions and me and it was so unfair to you and the others. I'm so so sorry."

Tara nodded again speaking softly, "As long as you promise to always include me and be honest so that we can get through things together, it's a lesson well leaned."

Willow smiled and heard Tara say, "Well I need a shower and since it's 3:30 do you think the bathroom is empty enough here to sneak in together?"

Willow beamed and nodded, "I think we can pull it off as long as we are quiet. Then I need to meet up with the others at the Magic Box. You're the first person I saw and I didn't get a chance to apologize to anyone else."

Tara nodded and crawled out of bed putting her clothes back on, "Actually let's use the bathroom on my floor. It's always empty and I can pick up new clothes that way. I don't think this shirt's buttons will last too long seeing how you flung some across the room."

Willow blushed then tried to defend herself, "They were flimsy!"

Tara shook her head as she watched Willow slither into some clothes picking up her showering basket and collecting a new outfit for after. She flung a towel over her shoulder and locked her door letting Tara led the way to her dorm room on the floor below.

* * *

Dawn sat with Kevin on her couch in the living room. She had explained to him some details she had rather not. She was so afraid of his reaction but he had let her speak totally never interrupting her. He looked curious and shocked as she filled him in on how Buffy was the slayer and went out every night to kill vampires. She spoke about how Angel had been a vampire with a soul and how he had turned evil and lost his soul after Buffy's and Angel's first night together and how she had to kill him.

He listened as she talked about Riley and how he was a commander hired by the government to experiment on things such as Demons and Vampires. Then she introduced Spike into the story explaining how he was always trying to kill Buffy until he got the chip put into his head by Riley's group. She explained how he had gotten help by the reluctant Scooby gang to survive on pig's blood and human blood bank's expired blood.

She continued to talk as she mentioned how Willow did a spell on Buffy and Spike to make them be married but how when it had been over, the two went back to their hateful ways while Spike started to fall for Buffy. She wistfully chattered about how Spike had fallen in love with Buffy but Buffy hadn't returned the feelings until after she died.

She then took a deep breath and fearfully confided in him about how she was a mystical key that opened portals into different dimensions and was given to Buffy in the form of a little sister to protect. Refusing to check for Kevin's reaction, she explained how Spike and her sister both had tried to protect her only to be outsmarted and out fought by the bad God Glory and how Buffy had killed herself to save Dawn.

Dawn left out many details but gave the gist of the story thinking if she was going to be with Kevin he needed to know the truth and she didn't want to break things down for him piece by piece. She would rather tell him everything and have him run rather than living with lies. She then enlightened Kevin about Buffy's death and how Willow had brought back Buffy from the dead. She smiled as she told how Buffy had realized she loved Spike, which is how they got together.

She also informed Kevin of Giles who was in charge of the magic shop with Anya but now lived in England. She spoke of how he had taken away Willow after she had performed spell after spell on everyone but mostly Spike and Buffy to try to tear them apart. She smiled speaking of how they still were in love. She opted not to mention the claim in case Kevin slipped up and told someone.

When her story was done, she folded her hands and glanced up at his face for the first time. What she saw surprised her, she saw overwhelming curiosity and adoration. He looked at her as though he was amazed by the story. She whispered, "It's all true Kevin. You realize that right? And if you chose to walk away and never look back rather than live in my world which includes death, werewolves, vampires, demons and mystical keys, as well as slayers, I'd understand."

Kevin took Dawn's hands in his, "I don't understand it fully but you seem human enough. Everyone has a past and I can understand that. I'm sure there's more I don't know such as who Anya was and why she was so weird…"

Dawn said, "Ex-Vengeance Demon who is marrying Xander who is completely human."

Kevin nodded wanting to ask that story another day but needed her to understand something, "I'm sticking around. I can't promise I won't get wigged out sometimes or just need time to think but I'm going to try to make this work. You seem nice enough Dawn and I really enjoy your company. You tell amazing stories and your smile lights up the room in a non-green-glowing sense."

Dawn giggled as he continued, "So yea I'd like to still try to make this work with you if you'll settle with a normal human boyfriend."

Dawn smiled and threw her arms around him, "Of course I'll be with a normal boyfriend. I like you a lot."

Kevin smiled and asked, "So want to watch something on the television?"

Dawn smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder feeling 100 times better now that she wasn't hiding so many secrets.


	79. Episode 18: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wedding Plans

* * *

Dawn and Kevin sat next to each other at the table nibbling on some crackers, cheese and pepperoni as they watched Buffy and Spike eat theirs. Spike was busy dipping his into a mug of warm blood. Kevin was talking how amazing their family was and how cool it must be to really know all about this stuff. He asked Spike how weird it was being a vampire who didn't eat people.

Spike had shrugged it off, "I get to eat Buffy sometimes."

Buffy had turned bright red and put her hand over his mouth which caused her hair to fall away showing the fresh bite mark on her neck. Kevin's eyes got big but he decided not to ask figuring it was just a love bite or something. Dawn noticed the new mark on both of their necks and had smiled realizing they had completed the claim whatever that meant and both seemed happily for it.

As they finished the last of their crackers, Buffy stood up, "Ok sun has gone down enough and we need to head to the Magic Box. From what I understood a few days ago, we have appointments this evening."

Spike groaned, "Tuxes?" then he grinned as he stated looking at Kevin, "At least Kevin here will have to brave it out with me."

Kevin coughed then said, "Yea I guess. I'm not too fond of tuxes. They are hot and stuffy and uncomfortable."

Spike chuckled slapping the kid on the back lightly, "Join the club mate, they are bloody annoying but the chicks tend to think they are hot stuff."

Buffy grinned not able to wait the 2 days until the wedding to see him all hot and sexy in a tux. Instead of stating what Spike could already sense she spoke out loud, "We'd better go if we are going to make it there before they knock down the door here."

The gang all climbed into Spike's car, Kevin's eyes growing big as he saw the blacked out windows but he said nothing hoping by some miracle that Spike could actually see out of them.

* * *

There was a reunion outside an apartment building full of windows. Willow stood facing her friends holding Tara's hand. Immediately she dropped Tara's hand and ran to Buffy wrapping her arms around her whispering, "Sorry. I'm so so sorry Buffy. I screwed up. I never checked to see where you were at. I just assumed you were in Hell. I'm so so sorry."

In surprise and saddened, Buffy held on tightly to Willow listening to her apologize over and over again. Finally Willow wiped her tears away as Buffy broke the hug to whisper towards her friend, "You didn't know. You thought you were helping me. You thought you were doing the right thing. Just do me a favor?"

Willow looked deeply into her friend's eyes and nodded, "Anything you want Buffy. Anything at all. I'll do it."

Buffy smiled as she whispered towards her friend, "Always check the important things before doing spells please and if you can, avoid doing any unnecessary spells on me again."

Buffy engulfed her friend in another hug as Willow whispered still crying a little, "I won't ever do any magic on you again without your permission and will always make sure it's necessary and I will always treat you better. If there is anything I can ever do to make it up to you Buffy let me know. Anything. Anything at all ok?"

Buffy smiled at her friend and nodded, "I'll let you know. I do forgive you Willow."

Willow smiled a little as she turned towards Dawn whispering, "I am so sorry for hurting you Dawn. I was screwed up and addicted. I will never again do anything to hurt you either."

Dawn looked at Willow then gave in giving her a huge hug. Willow's tears fell again as Dawn broke off the hug and glanced around.

Anya grinned at the gang stating, "This is dress day guys. Happy faces. No tears and no sniffles. Everyone has to be happy and try on their gowns. Wait til you see them. I ordered them especially for us! I'm so excited!"

The girls all piled into the small apartment that was rented by Loria, Anya's friend. She had flown in especially for the wedding having brought the wedding dress requested and five green dresses with her. Dawn had gasped at the dresses in shock as she had seen it almost glowing on its own.

Dawn whispered to Buffy, "I wonder if that's how I glowed green when Tara and all them had seen me as the key."

Buffy snorted out a laugh as she turned to see Loria handing out the dresses to be tried on and then fitted. She sighed as she and Dawn went into the kitchen to change. Dawn stood there hopelessly lost in her dress as Buffy tried to help her put it on properly.

Buffy's and Dawn's matched and weren't the worst looking of the bunch but they were still hideous. Hers had short sleeves with a big green flower of silk covering one of her breasts. The dresses were tight but flared out briefly at the bottom to be covered in ruffles.

Tara's, Hallie's and Willow's were long sleeves that were layered, with the same green silk flower. Their dress was also tightly worn to flare out with ruffles along the bottom.

Anya's dress was pretty but flashy. It was sleeveless and made of white silk. It was covered from top to bottom in some white sequence that had Buffy wondering if it was alive at one point. The bottom was made of toile that flared out and made an upside V at the bottom. She had planned to wear her hair half up and down for the day along with a string of pearls.

Buffy wouldn't have chosen it but she figured it was ok for Anya. These dresses they had to wear on the other hand were not ok but she chose to say nothing. Just then Hallie said to Buffy, "Wow you're claimed! When did that happen?"

Everyone in the room looked at her as she stuttered surprised someone in the group could tell, "Last night…Spike and I completed the claim. It's official."

Hallie's eyes got big as she realized who this slayer was claimed to having met him a long long time ago but said nothing. All the girls were shocked but congratulated Buffy. Even Willow who was nervous but happy for her saw how much Buffy glowed and wished her congrats as well.

* * *

Spike and Xander stood in front of mirrors staring at themselves. Giles and Kevin were talking in the corner of the room. Spike took Xander aside to see how the soon to be groom was holding up. He looked handsome in his tux but extremely anxious.

Spike grinned slapping him on the back, "How are you holding up? You got less than two days."

Xander looked nervous admitting, "I'm really nervous but I'm hanging in there. Thanks to that spell Willow did, I'm sure I want to be with Anya forever. I wouldn't stop the wedding for anything."

Spike smiled and slapped him on the back again, "You've got a hell of a girl there whelp. You did well and she'll love you always."

Xander smiled at him and they both heard his stomach growl, "Good. I'm hungry. Think we are done here? I haven't even gotten to see Willow yet."

The man measuring the guys spoke up, "Yea, I just need to do some touchups to your tuxes. They will be ready tomorrow night."

They all went back into the rooms to change to get ready to meet the ladies with one more stop along the way.

* * *

Xander smiled as he picked up the rings. Spike was admiring the engagement rings while Giles came over to stand behind him and casually asked, "Looking for something for Buffy?"

Spike nodded asking politely, "You don't mind do you?"

Giles sighed, "I guess if I had to choose someone for Buffy I don't know if it would be you exactly but he would have the traits you have. I'm not happy she'd be marrying a vampire who could never give her children or a normal life but you would protect, love and cherish her. I guess those are the important parts."

Spike nodded and turned towards him, "Thanks mate. So which one do you think? I've taken a fancy to the smaller heart-shaped diamond with the smaller colored stones around it."

Giles put his glasses on that he had been cleaning to look at the ring Spike had mentioned. It was really a beautiful ring so he found himself nodding in agreement, "I think I like that one best too. It's simple, elegant and would suit her nice. It won't get in the way of her slaying yet will shine beautifully on her finger."

The man behind the counter handed it to Spike who watched it flash in the light. It was definitely small enough to be able to even be worn while on patrol. It was perfect. He handed the man the money slipping it into his pocket since it was the perfect size. It was as though that ring was meant exactly for his Buffy.

* * *

Xander arrived with Giles, Tara, Anya, and Willow in his car. After a touching reunion spent with many tears and hugs, Willow had apologized to Xander and Xander had hugged Willow until she had complained about needing to breathe. It seemed all was right in the world of the Scoobies once again.

Spike was driving Dawn, Buffy and Kevin. Xander carried in the Chinese food that he had ordered and everyone piled into the dining room to eat.

Spirits were high as everyone sat next to their partner. On one side of the table sat Spike, Buffy and Dawn with a seat pulled over for Kevin and on the other side sat Tara, Anya and Xander. On the two ends sat Giles near Spike and Willow next to Tara.

There was only a brief moment of awkwardness between Hallie and Spike who recognized each other. Spike had whispered to Buffy the name Cecily and she understood why it was awkward. Nothing more was said about it and everyone was happily eating and talking up a storm when Spike screamed, "Bloody Hell!"

Buffy looked at him sensing his feeling of dread pouring off at him as he spoke harshly, "Um I'm really sorry but you guys might want to all leave. Hell is about to break loose."

Talking started to occur as Spike turned to Buffy, "We have a visitor almost here and I don't think it's a friendly visit."

Just then the front door swung open as a loud roar was heard.


	80. Episode 18: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visit

* * *

Buffy groaned, "Oh God no" as Spike was suddenly thrown out of his seat by a very angry Angel. He threw Spike up against the wall cracking off a piece of the wooden border as he shouted loudly, "William my boy, you have royally fucked up this time. You claimed my girl."

Spike roared back as his head hit the wall making his head pound, "She was no more yours than she was Riley's you bloody poof! You didn't even tell her you tried to claim her! She had no idea until I told her last night. Besides it's a complete claim. Nothing in this world you can do about it. Now get the bloody hell away from me!"

But Angel didn't listen as he swung a punch, hitting Spike in the jaw. Spike pushed him back into a table, which caused it to break as Angel got up lunging at Spike knocking him on his back into the foyer. Angel started punching him in the face as Spike kicked his feet up to kick Angel into the air and rolled over fast as Angel came smashing down onto the floor where Spike.

Xander ran into the living room yelling, "What did you get some kind of happy and turn all Angelus on us? Quick someone get a stake!"

Angel roared in reply, "No! I'm not Angelus, I hardly call finding out my grand-childe has claimed the love of my life, Buffy, as resulting in a happy-feeling."

Spike jumped up kicking Angel in the back as Angel rolled over and hopped to his feet in time to throw a punch at Spike, which he blocked. Spike threw a punch at Angel knocking a piece off of the stairs as Buffy yelled, "STOP!"

Both vampires stopped to stare at Buffy who had her hands on her hips and they could almost see the steam pouring off of her. She demanded, "Stop wrecking my house. Stop fighting over me and above all, stop acting like a bunch of crazed animals. You want to fight? Fine go outside and fight and ruin the yard but STOP BREAKING THINGS IN MY HOUSE or I'll have Willow un-invite both of you!"

Spike stood in shock wiping the blood that was dripping from his mouth onto her floor. Angel run his fingertips over the cut above his eye and both looked around at the mess they had made. The couch was turned over and the table was smashed to bits. The stairs needed repaired thanks to a huge chip that lay next to them on the floor. The wooden panel that went around the doorframe to the kitchen was split and needed replaced and somehow two items had fallen onto the floor to be broken.

Spike sighed, "Buffy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break things."

Angel looked pissed still practically shouting, "How dare you two just go off and claim each other. William you are my grand-childe, surely you aren't stupid enough not to recognize my claim on her and Buffy…"

He whipped around to glare at her pointing a finger in her direction, "I let you go to be normal not get messed up with my ignorant grand-childe!"

Buffy stood up to Angel slapping his finger away, "You LEFT me to make my own choices. You made yours by leaving. They clearly said, 'I don't want you anymore Buffy so therefore I moved on.' I got over you and moved on the best I could. Spike here never left. I don't know how it happened or when or even if it wasn't always there but I fell in love with your 'grand-childe' as you call him. He takes care of me, protects me like you never did and would die for me and has tried. You LEFT ME ANGEL! That's the key point in all this and the moment you left me to go to L.A., you allowed me to move on to bigger and better things which are Spike."

Angel stood in shock as Spike couldn't help but smirk. He looked at Angel with a proud face then frowned as he saw Buffy looked at him with disappointment. He sighed as he turned towards Angel stating in hopes to soften the blow a little, "I love Buffy and I'll take good care of her I promise."

Angel shrugged still pissed off and turned around to pick up the pieces of items he knocked off the wall with his fist earlier. He sat them down on the wooden stand in the foyer and said with a sad face, "There is nothing I can do about it. It's a completed claim and permanent. I just hope neither of you hurt each other."

He turned around looking at the wall sulking as Dawn said, "You have moved on too Angel. When we called you, you were busy with some werewolf called Nina. We couldn't even talk to you. So how dare you judge Buffy and Spike for moving on when you have too."

Angel turned to face Dawn who had definitely grown up since he had seen her at the funeral for Buffy over the summer. She looked taller and older and more mature. Angel slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be human. I've been working for years to be human…"

Buffy felt a little bad as she walked towards his direction and laid a hand on his arm, "You had to have known it was never going to work out. We had our chance years ago and it never worked."

Angel turned around at the gesture and sighed, "I know. I always hoped though."

Buffy sighed and walked over to Spike's side. Anya spoke up finally, "Like Chinese? There's human and pig blood in the fridge you can enjoy as well. You can stay for my wedding in two days if you want."

Angel shrugged and spoke sadly, "I just want to be alone for a bit. I'll be back tomorrow."

Everyone watched as he walked away.

* * *

Later the night, Dawn was sleeping resting on Kevin's shoulder on the floor while Anya and Xander were sharing the chair. Willow and Tara were on one end of the couch while Spike and Buffy snuggled on the other end. Giles sat on the last chair with his mind heavy in thought.

He was thinking about Buffy and Spike being claimed and what that meant for them. He wondered if it had gone around the demon world yet. If so that was concerning. He wondered if what would happen to them both?

He sighed as so many questions filled his mind and he patiently waited for the movie they were watching to be over so he could escape into his apartment and research what claiming meant exactly. He had heard of it but was unworried, as Buffy never seemed interested in such things. Now he was being faced with it and he wondered how it would affect her calling as well as her personally.


	81. Episode 18: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wedding

* * *

The days passed by quickly and pleasantly. Angel agreed to come to the wedding but refused the offer to stay with Buffy and Spike. Giles's date arrived and he had spent two days showing Linda around Sunnydale and introducing her to everyone. Since she was a watcher, she was well versed on vampires and slayers so the place was no big surprise to her.

She was honored to meet Buffy and wouldn't stop questioning her about all the tales she had heard all being true. She questioned her about the master, battle with Angelus, defeating Adam and closing down the Initiative, Glory, her death, and William the Bloody. She was excited about meeting such a big bad vampire such as Spike and gushed as she asked him questions as well. She was nice enough about her questions so that Buffy and Spike didn't get annoyed.

She was curious to learn about Dawn as well but Dawn didn't have much to share. The gang had promised to spend time searching for more information about Dawn. Until then, Dawn was just excited to spend time with Kevin and be a normal teenager.

The day of the wedding came quickly. Anya stood on a box letting Willow and Tara fasten her gown. Her hair was done in curls and her hair was half-way pulled loosely into a barrette which held her long veil down her back. She carried a magical wand of flowers that had been enchanted by Willow to sparkle.

Xander was dressed in his tux as was Spike, Giles and Kevin. Excitement was in the air and there was no room for nervousness as things seemed to fall in place.

The guests were on edge though. Xander's dad was to be kept from the drinking bar as well as Xander's mom and Dawn was given that job which she did quite well with the help of Kevin. Giles was asked to keep the demons and humans separate, as they didn't get along well. Xander had told his family they were circus people and Anya's people were shocked that she was getting married to just a plain normal human but other than that, they seemed to get along keeping it down to a low bicker.

Xander, stood at the altar in front of the priest, with Spike, Willow and Tara by his side waiting for Anya. He was nervous and fidgeting with his tux shirt looking grim. He knew he wanted to get married but it was still a huge step for him and his parents and their relationship wasn't very inspiring but he was determined to do better than them. Willow put her hand on his arm to help calm his nerves saying, "My little Xander is getting married."

Xander smiled at her as he heard Spike whispered, "Remember you want this. You're do great."

Xander smiled back at Spike surprised at how nice he was being. Then the music started.

Dawn walked down the aisle first blowing a kiss at the end to Kevin who smiled at her in the front row mouthing to her that she looked amazing. Then Buffy walked next and Spike let his feelings of lust and love enter the claim making her blush red as she took her spot next to Dawn. Hallie came next and was in completely vengeance demon mode as she walked.

Buffy felt Spike's pain momentarily but it was quickly replaced with love for Buffy. She watched then as Anya walked down the aisle as she smiled bright and big at Xander. She paused at the end taking Xander's hand who smiled at her. The preacher started to talk as the room went quiet.

Anya's turn to say the vows came first. She stood up tall with her voice loud and strong, her eyes clear but so full of love as she looked at Xander and started to speak, "I Anya, want to marry you Xander, because I love you and I'll always love you and before I knew you I was like a completely different person, not even a person really, and I had seen what love could do to people and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better. And then suddenly there was you. You knew me. You saw me. And it was this thing. You make me feel safe and warm so I get it now. I finally get love Xander. I really do and I love you Xander with all my heart."

Her eyes filled with tears at the last declaration and the ladies of the bridal party were really glad they had spent so much time allowing her to practice what to say to make it perfect. Then Xander's turn came to say his vows. He was a little nervous but had read them to Spike the night before so he knew he was ready, "I, Xander, want to marry you, Anya, because you are an amazing woman. You changed my life forever and made me who I am today. You taught me not to judge so harshly and that who a person is on the inside is what counts. You have shown me that love makes anything capable. I never thought I could love someone as deeply and as strongly as I love you Anya. You came into my life in the strangest way but I don't plan to ever let you out again. I love you and always will."

Xander wiped a tear from his eyes as he looked on to Anya with complete adoration in his eyes. The preacher continued to talk as he declared, "By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Xander barely hesitated as Anya and him kissed sending the crowd up in cheers.


	82. Episode 19: Chapter 1

This episode is called Love is in the Air

* * *

Chapter 1: Love

* * *

Anya sat on a beach with Xander enjoying the hot sun. She leaned over to lift the glass of wine to her lips enjoying the chilled savory flavor. So far they had done a bit of snorkeling, shopping, dining and even dancing out on the town. Now today was a quieter day where Anya sat on a beach in her lawn chair tanning while Xander sat down in his chair reading a really good book. He glanced over at Anya who smiled. She appreciated the fact that he had purposely checked out a book just so that she could enjoy the morning getting a tan.

He was amazing like that. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found a guy who made her feel so loved and cherished. No longer was vengeance her goal in life but instead now all she wanted to do was to make Xander happy which in turn made her happy. She felt his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She noticed the reason he had looked up at her was because he had finished the shorter book he had checked out.

Being a good guy he had checked out two but she could tell he wasn't excited about the second one. She wanted to reward him for his patience. She leaned over treating him to a great view of her breasts almost spilling out of her bikini as she whispered in his ear, "What do you say to some room service while we go spend some together time in the room?"

Xander grinned as he leaned over placing a kiss on her lips then nibbling on her ear, "I say let's go for it."

She allowed him to help her to her feet and then raced with him inside. As she reached the door, she slid her keycard into space and grinned as it opened. Before she opened it fully she gave him a seductive look and whispered softly, "I love you Mr. Xander Harris."

He lifted her into his arms to carry her inside the door whispering back before kissing her, "I love you too Mrs. Anya Harris."

* * *

Tara and Willow walked hand in hand through campus. It was a beautiful day and the two witches had decided to take advantage of it by spending the day looking for apartments to live in for next year. Even though both had wanted to take it slow, they both agreed sharing an apartment would be great. Tara smiled as she walked next to Willow loving the way she didn't pulse with as much energy as she used to, "It's remarkable how much you learned there in such a little bit of time."

Willow grinned at her lover as she admitted, "The girls at first didn't trust me. You should have seen them. I would close my eyes and everyone would run to take cover. I couldn't kill anyone. The girls had taken care of that issue but it's amazing what you can live through. I guess they were afraid I'd blow up or blow them up."

Tara nodded, "You were pretty scary by the time you arrived. You used magic for everything."

Willow blushed as she admitted, "I didn't even bother to brush my teeth. I just used a whitening spell on them to make them look clean."

Tara couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement, "Seriously?"

Willow nodded then admitted, "I don't mind brushing my teeth now."

Tara just laughed some more, "Good because that's just silly to waste magic on such an easy thing. Besides think of how kissable freshly brushed teeth are. They smell good, taste good and are just so sexy."

Willow leaned over and gave Tara a gentle kiss. When they broke off the kiss Willow pointed ahead where there was a large building. It was the one in the ad stating there was an apartment open. Part of Willow didn't understand why Anya and Xander wouldn't rent out the apartment on top of the Magic Shop to them but living on campus did make sense. Instead Anya had wanted to use the upstairs as inventory instead of using the basement stating it was better that the inventory be kept warm and dry.

Willow spoke outloud just as Tara pulled her gently to the door to ring the doorbell, "Think Anya and Xander are having the time of their lives?"

Tara nodded, "I hope so. Their planned honeymoon looked amazing."

She was going to say more when the door opened. It was a handsome man standing there. He glanced at their held hands and smiled, "Come on in. You must be the two that called looking for an apartment. It's upstairs. It's one bedroom, I hope that's not a problem."

The two girls assured him it wasn't and they were let inside to look at their future apartment.

* * *

Dawn slammed her locker shut after taking out her history book. She was so ready for the weekend. She had a paper due in history but it was just about done. She smiled at Kevin who took the books from her hand before walking next to her. "Are you coming over tonight? We can finish our history reports together than watch a movie. Perhaps Buffy and Spike want to join us."'

Kevin smiled, "Sure I'd love it. I'll have to call my mom from your place to let her know."

Dawn handed him her cell phone and tried to politely tune him out while he made the call. While he was still talking, they ran into Candance on their way out the door, "Hi Candance."

"Hi Dawn and Kevin. How are your history reports coming along?"

Dawn smiled patting the notebook in front of her, "Almost done. Just need to do some bonding with a computer."

Kevin hung up the phone and gave a nod to Dawn. Then he smiled, "Actually mine's done minus a bit of editing. How is yours Candance?"

She shrugged as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders to get it away from her dark brown eyes. She had long black hair that was very curly. After a moment of quiet because Dawn was waiting on Candance to continue, Candance finally spoke up, "I'm getting close to being down. I have part of it typed up but need a conclusion. That should be the easy part right?"

Dawn smiled as they all started to walk side by side, "Yea. I just reread what I had written then summarized it. Since it's mostly a summary with the point of your paper in it, it's pretty easy. Shouldn't take you that long to finish it."

Candance smiled as they reached the door. Kevin was nice and opened it for both girls as Candance nodded and continued to talk, "I hope not. I have to do some studying for my Italian test tomorrow. I'm surprised you aren't taking that Dawn with your love of languages."

Dawn sighed, "They wouldn't let me. I was taking French and Spanish. They said I couldn't give up another class period and couldn't cram in another language. I'll learn it eventually though. Perhaps in college I'll take it up. It sounds so beautiful."

Candance shook her head, "Not when I try to speak it. I totally butcher it. If you ever want to borrow my book let me know. We have a spring break coming up where you can look at it if you want."

Dawn smiled, "That would be great!"

Kevin glanced towards Candance and then at Dawn and Dawn nodded, "Want a ride home? I can take you home first then drop off Dawn. It's not a problem."

Candance smiled at Kevin and nodded getting into the pro offered backseat, "Sure. That would be nice. Usually I have to walk home."

Dawn looked surprised but not knowing where she lived she didn't know it was a really long walk. The rest of the ride home was spent rambling about weekend plans. Dawn found herself not hating Candance so much when she wasn't with Janice.


	83. Episode 19: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Romance

* * *

Spike laughed as he finally caught up to Buffy as she raced around the corner to the kitchen. He aimed the sprayer from the sink at her and hit her right in the face. "Spike! I just changed this shirt! Not again."

Spike laughed out loud as he continued to soak her as she screamed. She raced around the corner of the room and he dropped the sprayer to go try to catch her. He caught up with her near the stairs where he lifted her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss, "I'd better help you with your shirt. I'd hate for you to catch a cold."

Buffy moaned slightly as he inched his hands under her shirt. Then suddenly she was put down and left alone as the door opened to reveal Kevin and Dawn, "I'm home guys!"

Both looked embarrassed as Dawn continued, "We are going to do our history reports. We are almost finished but then we were wondering if you would like to watch a movie with us."

Spike smiled with a nod, "Sure thing nibblet. Perhaps Kevin here would like to stay for dinner."

Kevin actually had hoped for this as he had told his mom that it was just fine that she was going out to dinner with her latest date. Dawn smiled happily, "That would be great. His mom is going on another date so he would have been left to fend for himself."

Kevin looked a bit embarrassed as he admitted, "I am so thankful not to have to eat another TV dinner."

Spike chuckled as he put his arm around Kevin gearing him towards the kitchen, "You can help me decide how to cook the chicken before you start on your homework."

Back in the staircase Dawn eyed Buffy's soaked outfit, "What happened? There has been no rain."

Buffy laughed shaking her head, "Spike got me with the water sprayer in the kitchen. I have to admit I got him first while doing dishes because he kept putting dishes back in the dishpan stating they were dirty but they really weren't. He was just trying to get me back for me telling him that he needed to clean off the bottom shelf where his blood bank is because it was getting gross. It's been quite the day already."

Dawn laughed as she admitted, "Sounds like it."

Buffy smiled as she let Dawn pass her on the stairs as she asked, "So how was school?"

Dawn paused then turned around, "I have decided Candance isn't that bad of a person. Kevin drove her home today and she was nice the entire time. I think it's Janice who is the problem."

Buffy agreed but didn't want to look so eager to agree so instead she said, "Oh?"

Dawn nodded, "All Janice has been doing lately is making fun of others and talking about sex."

Buffy gasped, "Sex?"

Dawn nodded, "She decided to let the star of the football team nail her."

Buffy looked surprised, "But she's so young."

Dawn shook her head, "I don't agree with her actions but she's the same age you were when you were with Angel."

Buffy was shocked and said nothing as Dawn continued, "I've decided to wait until I'm totally in love and married. I don't want kids. I'm too young."

Buffy was relieved to hear that but her mind was still realizing Dawn was the same age she was when she decided to have sex with Angel. She kind of knew that but didn't really think about it until now. They reached Dawn's door and she walked in then turned towards Buffy, "I don't know how long it will take me to type this up. Kevin is going to edit his so we will be a bit before we will watch the movie."

Buffy looked gently at the girl who was sitting on her bed getting right down to doing her homework. She found herself so proud of Dawn's actions lately, "You make me proud of you Dawn."

Dawn looked surprised, "Why?"

"Because you get right started on your homework and you make good decisions...sometimes."

Dawn laughed, "I try. Now let me get this homework done."

As Buffy turned to walk away she noticed Kevin came in already carrying his history report. Leaving the door open which was a required rule of the two being in a room together, Buffy walked down the stairs to talk to Spike, "Dawn is getting big."

Spike laughed as he checked the cooking status of the chicken, "You just noticing that luv? Nibblet has been growing up this year. She seems much older than just this past summer."

Buffy nodded and sighed as she leaned her head against Spike's shoulder, "We doing ok with her?"

Spike nodded as he leaned down to give her a kiss on her hair, "Yea we are doing well with her. She's doing well."

Buffy allowed Spike to wrap his arms around her waist. As she leaned fully against him and whispered softly, "I guess I don't make too bad of a mom."

Spike chuckled slightly, "How's my dad skills?"

Buffy grinned as she turned around to give him a kiss on the lips, "Getting better. Before long we might be C parents rather than F."

Spike just grinned listening to the sound of typing upstairs. Then he glanced down at Buffy's wet shirt with a grin, "Best get that shirt off you before you catch a cold."


	84. Episode 19: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Research

* * *

Buffy laughed as she straddled a gravestone holding her belly. Spike gave Buffy a glare as he tried to stake a young vampire who was an expert at karate. "Stand still and let's get this over with already."

The vampire shook his head. Even though they had killed 10 vampires who had created a new nest, this guy was resisting his death. Spike grunted as the vampire landed two kicks in a row. Spike glared once again at Buffy exclaiming, "A little help here luv?"

Buffy just laughed and Spike grunted again as the vampire hit him hard in the back. Finally just as Spike was about to kill Buffy along with the vampire, he got a break as another vampire came up behind the vampire and kicked him hard in the back. Buffy looked surprised at the fact another vampire was attacking another vampire. Spike stepped back letting the two vampires go at it. Finally he stepped in to dust the first vampire then turned his attention to the new comer, "What was up with that mate? Not that I'm complaining as he was bloody well kicking my ass but why were you fighting a buddy?"

The vampire laughed, "He was not my buddy. He's the enemy."

Buffy stepped forward slamming the vampire into a tombstone then knocked him to the ground. She put her boot high under his chin and asked, "Why would another vampire be an enemy? He was hardly going to get a nibble on us."

Spike just watched as Buffy questioned the vampire. The vampire grinned an evil looking grin, "Cuz I want the demon all to myself. He was competition and this way I'll win for sure."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Is this about the Luvand Demon? Come on now. You can't tell me that all this is worth being her mate."

The vampire just continued to grin, "It is. She is beautiful."

Buffy blinked, "Beautiful? What does she look like?"

The vampire finally decided it was time to shut up. Buffy sighed as she glanced towards Spike who nodded. She allowed him to lean down and break his neck creating a pile of dust. Just as she was about to say something more, three more vampires jumped out of the darkness. The duo went into a full fight with them. As Buffy dusted the first and Spike dusted the other two, finally Buffy turned to Spike, "This is getting old. Why can't vampires just go out to eat instead of all come hunting me?"

She was going to say more when another four more vampires came out. At the end of the fight, Buffy was sporting a leg that was bleeding and Spike had hurt his knuckles while slamming his fist into a tombstone missing a vampire he was trying to punch. Buffy lifted her leg slightly so Spike could lean down and stop the bleeding with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss and felt so turned on. She pulled his mouth up from where he was cleansing her wound and kissed him hard on the lips. She tasted the copper on his lips and knew it was her blood but didn't care.

She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her to be against him and then slammed her into the walls of a nearby crypt. As he kissed her again and again his hands made short work of her shirt tossing it to the ground barely taking the time to unsnap her bra before that too was on the ground. He allowed Buffy to take a second to remove his shirt then he lowered her to the ground to remove both of their pants while Buffy used her nails to rake over his chest causing him to grown out in pleasure.

As he lifted Buffy back into his arms allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he lowered his mouth to her breasts teasing her swollen nipples with his tongue until she was screaming out in pleasure. Without giving her time to recover he lowered her onto his erection driving deep into her. She screamed out in pleasure once again then quickly matched his rhythm. Grunts and groans were all that was heard for a few minutes until Spike broke the silence whispering into Buffy's ear, "You are so hot. I'm going to melt within you and be part of you. You turn me on with just a look or even the scent of you."

He rained kisses all over her face, hair, and chest as he continued to speak, "You make me feel like I am on fire in all the right places. It's never been like this before."

Buffy couldn't even concentrate enough to speak as he whispered in her ear feeling how close she was, "Now Buffy. Let go now!"

He plunged all the way into her one more time and held himself still as she spasmed out of control. He leaned down to kiss her breasts then kissed up to her neck biting down to suck her blood before stating, "Mine. Buffy you are mine."

She whispered out a quiet, "Yours" before giving in to start moving again.

This time it was for both of them and they knew it. Spike allowed her body to fall back against his hand using his other hand to snake down between them to rub her nubbin. He was so close he wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold on but he was determined to make her ready. As he rubbed her nubbin a bit harder she shuddered in pleasure. Spike knew she was once again close. Being together was often sensual overload.

He heard her moan and gave one last deep thrust as she screamed out in pleasure. He roared out his name but before he could tell her to bite him, she did so whispering, "Mine."

After taking a sip of his blood. He whispered, "Yours always Buffy." He held her close leaning against the crypt allowing her to rest still on his waist.


	85. Episode 19: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stop

* * *

Spike leaned over to kiss Buffy only to suddenly jerk her against the crypt for protection as he lowered her to the ground and then kicked towards the vampire. Buffy scrambled to get her clothes on and threw Spike's pants to him as he continued to battle the vampire. Buffy muttered as she got dressed, "Can't a vampire even wait until we are finished. Of course we were technically finished but I wanted more time to relax and baste in the love. I did not want to go out and fight right away. My legs are still half numb and now I'm having to hop around and get dressed."

As she finished slipping her shoes back on she was suddenly thrown into the crypt. She grunted in pain and looked up to see a vampire in front of her. So many vampires in one night all seeking her out. It was getting old. She round kicked the vampire and tried to find her stake. As she reached into her pockets giving the vampire another kick, she realized it must have fallen out in their love fest. She muttered, "Damn" as she tried to look around not breaking the fight with the vampire.

She just couldn't see it anywhere near her. She grunted as the vampire landed a kick into her stomach because she had glanced back to see if Spike was using his. He was definitely using his as he had three vampires on him not just one. She groaned as she rolled onto the floor knocking the vampire onto the ground as well while she fumbled around looking for her stake. She just couldn't find it.

She got a kick to the head which caused her eyes to close for a minute in pain. She had better find the stake and fast or this was going to hurt. She dodged his large feet coming down on her and rolled from side to side still fumbling for the stake which couldn't be seen or found. She finally jumped to her feet but was knocked back down by the vampire's feet. She just gasped as she looked and noticed two more vampires were coming after her. She yelled towards Spike hoping she didn't cause him to start losing, "Spike I lost my stake."

Spike looked upset as he glanced towards her trying not to lose the fight he was having against three new vampires. Dust was everywhere making Buffy cough but none of it coming from her vampires. Finally she spotted a branch hanging low from the tree. If she could get them to line up their backs against it. They would dust. Carefully she took a few blows in the back as she lined them up. Then she used the tree branch above her to jump up and then kicked the vampire hard up against the branch. She managed to dust two that way before the branch broke off. The vampire quickly approached her and she tripped over a low tombstone to land hard on her back. The wind was knocked out of her for just a moment before the vampire descended on her. She had somehow lost control over the battle and he definitely had it now. He grinned with blood covered teeth whispering near her ear, "I win. I get the Luvand Demon. Thanks for that."

He suddenly jerked her up and started to drag her away banging her heard as he went making it impossible for Buffy to get away. Just as she was about to give up all hope, she heard a roar and coughed as dust covered her from head to toe. She blinked as a familiar hand lowered down to her and she smiled as she accepted it. "Thanks Spike. I lost my stake."

Spike nodded as he handed her a stake, "I know. I tripped over it during one part of the fight. Here."

She smiled gratefully towards him as she tried to put pressure on her one ankle and shook her head. "I'll need that wrapped. Let's go home before we find another vampire. This is crazy. I've never seen so many battles in such a short amount of time in one night. This has got to stop."

Spike nodded and helped Buffy home agreeing she was right, it needed to stop.

* * *

Buffy awoke to hear voices outside her door but they were hushed voices. She smiled at Spike who lay at her side snuggled up to her. She lifted her foot into the air testing her ankle noticing it was barely even tender anymore. Slayer healing power was the best.

She listened closely as she heard Dawn talking to someone. She slipped out of Spike's arms promising herself she would go see who it was and then return to them, and eased open the door. Dawn put her finger to her lips and Buffy closed the door behind her to turn to face Kevin and Dawn. Dawn was dressed for the morning and Kevin looked cute in his blue jeans and nice black shirt. He smiled as he waved, "Morning to you Buffy. Sorry to wake you. Dawn and I are going to fair this morning."

Dawn nodded, "Remember I asked you about the Spring Arts Festival. The carnival starts at 11 but we wanted to go walk around before the carnival starts. Are you guys going to join us for the carnival?"

Buffy shook her head, "It's a sunny day. Spike and I wanted to do some research anyway."

Dawn nodded and smiled as she skipped into her room to get her purse, "Have fun."

Buffy laughed as she gave Dawn a hug, "No you have fun."

She then turned towards Kevin, "Win her something good."

Kevin nodded in agreement, "I'll try. See you guys later."

Dawn waved, "We will be home for dinner."

Buffy smiled, "See you for dinner then."

She watched as she walked down the stairs together then were holding hands as they left out the door. She sighed as she turned back into the bedroom crawling back under Spike's arm who immediately adjusted for her. She closed her eyes going to sleep in and enjoy the day with Spike.

* * *

Less than an hour into the nap, Buffy tossed and turned in Spike's arms. She continued to thrash around even as Spike tried to wake her. She was lost in dreamland, deep within a slayer dream that haunted her.

 _Buffy ran and ran unable to escape whatever it was that followed behind her. She wasn't even sure what she was running from but she knew whatever it was, it_ _was so hungry it was out for its dinner. She panted heavily as she turned the corner suddenly to find herself thrown into a room full of vampires. Only these weren't your normal vampires. They were instead sporting horns and tails. She grew confused as she heard a female's voice speaking loudly, "You will want to mate with me. I will make all your dreams come through. Together we will be able to feed as we wish and make it so that you don't have to hide in the dark. All I ask in return is that you find the slayer's heart."_

 _Buffy watched as the scene flickered in front of her making her sway as she continued to watch, "So join forces and make nests. Make more slave vampires to help with your task but be sure to bring me the slayer alive!"_

 _Buffy blinked as the scene switched again and she was thrown into a deep hole. She screamed as she fell further and further down the hole. Suddenly she seemed to fall in slow motion as she was able to see what was lining the walls of the hole. There were gravestones listing thousands of people's names, birthdates and days of their death. Over and over again the dates appeared barely changing. The dates of their death varied only slightly all being within a time frame of two weeks starting in less than 3 weeks. Suddenly she hit the ground. As she stood up on shaky legs she glanced over towards the one closest to her which read, "Dawn Summers, April 18, 1986-April 28, 2002."_

Buffy was suddenly awaken by Spike who was holding her while rubbing her back gently asking her to wake up. She gasped as she started to repeat the dream to him. He listened carefully then sighed stating, "Looks like we are on a time table then luv."

Buffy nodded still trying to shake the memory out of her mind.


	86. Episode 19: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love

* * *

Tara laughed as she sat on the Ferris Wheel with Willow. She looked out over the whole carnival and couldn't believe what all she could see. Food carts were everywhere along with tables and benches for people to sit on. There was a Haunted house, tons of games and rides to enjoy. People were walking everywhere. Some were holding hands suggesting they were in love while others were with their families.

Tara smiled at Willow and looked down to see Dawn still sitting close to Kevin. Willow laughed as she pointed to a man carrying a huge bunny he couldn't even see around, "I bet he bumps into something. I can't believe he won that. Can you imagine trying to store that in the dorm tonight?"

Tara laughed as she shook her head, "Sarah will probably have to share a bed with it. I don't think Sarah will fit actually."

Willow just continued to laugh. She was having so much fun with Tara. She grinned pointing to a roller coaster ride. It was a small one but it looked like fun, "Shall we go there next?"

Tara was about to answer when suddenly she heard a scream. She looked down to see Dawn hanging off the side of the Ferris Wheel. A crowd quickly gathered as Kevin leaned over to try to pull her up. Dawn dangled from her seat which was almost at the top of the ride. Kevin screamed, "Hold on Dawn, I have you. I promise you I won't let go."

Willow could see he was holding on with all his might but there was a reason Dawn was hanging from the ride. The bottom of their ride had given out not giving Kevin much room for lead way. Tara grabbed onto Willow's hand whispering, "We have to help. If Dawn really does fall or if that bottom completely gives out, Kevin will fall too and both will die."

Willow frowned in concentration for a moment trying to study out the best route to go. She didn't want to do magic in front of all these people. She was at a carnival for goodness sake with almost the entire town there. She nodded towards Tara whispering into the air. She lifted her free hand to collect a piece of paper that fell from the sky. She read through it then nodded handing it to Tara.

Both witches knew what they had to do. They immediately closed their eyes and started chanting the spell. Willow leaned down to touch the earth and felt power fill her. Standing up to grasp Tara's hand, her chanting grew stronger as she did. The sky crackled a little over top of the ride which almost appeared like it was lightning just as Willow's hair got lighter. The crowd barely noticed as Dawn began to slip because the bottom of the seat was giving fast.

Dawn screamed as she slipped lower leaving her feet to dangle even worse. There was no way she could hold on to anything now except Kevin. She had her whole weight on Kevin's hands and he was straining big time. Willow and Tara kept chanting and suddenly the ground under Kevin got stronger. Kevin could feel it. He shouted towards Dawn, "Don't let go. I'm going to pull you up. I think this will hold us now."

Dawn nodded allowing Kevin to use whatever strength he had left to pull Dawn up. He got her part of the way and she was able to swing her legs up and into the seat. The crowd cheered and the Ferris Wheel swung to life starting to get the passengers off the ride. Willow looked at Tara and nodded and they closed their eyes and chanted again. This time instead of just strengthening the one seat, they were going to make sure the ride was safe. They didn't want anyone possibly getting hurt.

As Dawn sat huddled in Kevin's arms until the time came for her to exit the ride, from the corner of Tara's eye, she saw someone standing there frowning. At first Tara didn't think anything of it. Everyone looked upset by what had happened but this person wasn't upset because of the ride falling but instead of the fact Dawn didn't fall.

Just as Dawn exited the ride, Tara moved her eyes to Dawn and when she looked back, the person was gone. Shaking it off Tara just shook her head, "No more rides today. I think I'll stick to games after making sure Dawnie is ok. That was scary."

Willow agreed. They walked over to Dawn watching as she threw her arms around Kevin whispering over and over again, "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving me."

Kevin just hugged her back until she finally stopped repeating herself enough to hear him say, "I would never let anything happen to you."

Willow and Tara both smiled at each other at how sweet that statement was.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Dawn sat huddled next to Buffy and Spike who had checked her over twice to make sure she wasn't hurt. The carnival wouldn't be visited by the Scoobies in a while and news had been out about the incident. The carnival owner had assured everyone that the rides were indeed safe and that he was not even sure how something like that could happen to the rides. He agreed to pull all the rides to have them inspected by the best inspector in the United States before the carnival would reopen the ride section.

For now the guests could enjoy games and food and also music entertainment that was added to replace the rides. Buffy listened to Tara as she told the others what she saw, "There was a woman, someone watching as Dawn was dangling. I didn't think anything of it until I watched her when Dawn got off the Ferris Wheel safe and sound and instead of looking happy like everyone else did, she looked upset. It was almost as though Dawn's survival disappointed her."

Buffy frowned, "I bet it's something to do with the Luvand Demon. I'm pissed off now. She's messing with my family. This has got to stop. Today we can hang out at the movies as planned for our date day but tonight we research. Remind me to tell you guys about a slayer dream I had earlier."

She paused looking at Kevin who was holding Dawn's hand tightly, "You don't have to help if you don't want Kevin."

Kevin shrugged as he admitted, "I'd like to help save the world if I could. That was scary stuff."

Within minutes each member of the gang had a book. Dawn held a book in Latin while Spike to read the demon language ones. Buffy settled on watcher diaries while Willow and Tara read some demon identification texts. For Kevin he was given an introduction book which held information on slayers, demons and other magical beings so that when he did finally research, he would understand what it was what he was reading about.


	87. Episode 20: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Telepathy

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends

* * *

Dawn hopped on Spike and Buffy's bed shouting, "I'm 16. I'm 16! I can drive if you let me. I'm 16!"

Buffy smiled wishing, "Happy 16th birthday Dawnie!"

Spike chuckled repeating the best wishes, "Happy birthday Nibblet."

Dawn continued to bounce and Spike shook his head, "You'd better go shower little bit, you still have to go to school."

Dawn frowned, "Can't I skip? I only turn 16 once!"

Buffy shook her head, "No you can't skip. I never got the day off for my birthday."

Dawn giggled still trying, "But I'll entertain you all day."

Spike grinned, "You need your education and besides you'd miss your booooyfrrriiiiend all day."

Dawn gasped and rushed out of the room to shower for school. Spike chuckled again and pulled Buffy closer kissing the top of her head, "Let's sleep for another hour and then we will get up and get things going for the bit's party."

Buffy nodded still tired after the long patrol.

* * *

Dawn's day was excellent. She got off the bus and skipped happily into the school to be met by her boyfriend, Kevin who was carrying a dozen of daisies. He whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Dawnie" and gave her a kiss, which lasted until they were scolded by a wandering teacher for making out in the hallway.

Dawn was simply beaming with happiness as she wandered through classes getting birthday wishes because everyone kept asking about the daisies. Two of her teachers even had the class sing to her which was embarrassing but still pretty special. In Spanish class, when she entered, she noticed a new girl in the corner of the room. Dawn went over to her and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Dawn, you new here?"

The girl bobbed her curly red hair, "Yes. I'm Traci."

Dawn smiled because she had been looking for a new friend. Janice and Candance wouldn't even come to her party, which was fine because it gave people a chance to be open and free instead of walking on eggshells but Dawn wanted a female friend her age there. She sat next to the girl suggesting, "Perhaps we can be friends."

Traci smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

Kevin drove Traci and Dawn to her house. Kevin had just gotten his license two days prior and was all excited about being able to drive Dawn around. Dawn yelled into the door of the house as Kevin and Traci entered, "Buffy, Spike, we have another to add to the party. I hope you don't mind."

Buffy entered the room and wiped her floury hands on her pants as she shook the girl's hand, "Hi. I'm Dawn's sister, Buffy. You from around here?"

Traci smiled with a nod, "I'm Traci. I met Dawn at school. I'm new here. My parents were killed and I was sent to live with my grandma. She doesn't like me much but it was the only choice I had. I do like the town though."

Buffy smiled liking the girl immediately, "Dawn take her into the living room and you guys can hang out for the next thirty minutes until people start to get here for the party."

Traci followed Dawn into the living room before turning to her and saying with wide-eyes, "Your sister is the slayer, Buffy Summers?"

Dawn gasped in surprise, "You know about slayers?"

Traci nodded, "I was sent here with my watcher when my parents died. I was supposed to live with my grandmother who I knew was from the same town as the slayer but I had no idea you were her sister."

Dawn smiled feeling a little weird because it was just too perfect but at least she had found a new friend, "Well I guess since you know about slayers, my friends and family won't be such a shock because today, you will meet an ex-vengeance demon, two witches, two watchers, a slayer and a vampire."

Traci frowned, "A vampire? Isn't Buffy supposed to slay them?"

Dawn shrugged hoping to be able to talk this potential into liking Spike, "Spike is harmless and loves my sister. He'd never harm her. He has saved all our lives a great number of times."

Spike entered the room with a frown showing his obvious disapproval, "Dawnie are you planning to tell everyone who walks into this house our secrets? I really don't fancy trying to save you and your sister from a mob because she slays demons and lives with a vampire."

Dawn looked embarrassed, "Spike meet Traci. She is a potential slayer sent here to live with her grandmother since her watcher died."

Spike backtracked offering his hand to Traci, "Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Spike or William the Bloody as some folks like to call me."

Traci's jaw dropped as she stated in complete and utter disbelief, "You're William the Bloody, the vampire who killed two slayers?"

William shrugged trying to blow it off, "Three but the third no one ever proven so who's counting. Yea I'm William but I go by Spike now and my slayer killing days are over. I fight my own kind now and kill demons. I am still evil but a bit more homely evil now."

Dawn giggled, "Yea he's still a bad-ass."

Spike glared at Dawn, "Watch your mouth platelet."

Traci laughed sounding nervous, "You call her platelet? Like blood?"

Spike shook his head leaving the room not wanting to explain the nicknames he has for Dawn to a girl. He heard Dawn explaining, "Yea he calls me little bit, platelet, nibblet, sweet bit and I've even heard him call me little morsel."

Traci frowned still very nervous around Spike, "Doesn't it worry you he calls you names for his snacks?"

Dawn laughed, "No it's endearing and much better than being called a poof or peaches, which is what he calls Angel, his sire."

Spike shook his head again as he walked across the room looking at the frosted cake and smiled at its perfection as he watched Buffy make a huge mess icing the cupcakes and adding sprinkles. Spike went over to her and licked her cheek, which had icing on it and Buffy giggled, "Let me finish here and then you can lick me clean."

Spike moaned and licked her arm that also held icing, "Mmm…you taste even sweeter than normal luv."

Buffy laughed, "I'm glad I bought that extra can of icing then for tonight."

Spike chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss carefully not allowing himself to be covered by icing like she was and went about preparing the cake with decorations.


	88. Episode 20: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dawning of the Party

* * *

Dawn was still talking to Kevin and Traci when the door swung open to reveal Xander and Anya carrying lots of little gifts. Anya took them and put them on the table as Xander went over and hugged Dawn practically shouting, "Happy Birthday Dawn!"

Dawn got excited seeing them again, "How was your honeymoon? Are you guys still happy to be married? You look so tan! We missed you tons. I'm so glad you made it back in time for my party. Did you get me something good?"

Spike poked his head around the corner hearing Dawn badgering Xander and offered some protection, "Come around back here and visit with us. We want to bloody well hear all about…Ow…well some of what you guys did."

Buffy had whapped Spike on the arm not wanting to hear about the sex parts. Xander went around to the kitchen. Anya came back into the living room, "Happy birthday Dawn. How does it feel to be 16?"

Dawn smiled, "I can get my driver's license soon! 16 is great so far. I got daisies from Kevin and wishes from most of the school and I made a new friend Traci."'

Anya smiled, "Hi Traci, I'm Anya." Traci smiled at her and watched as Anya went into the kitchen muttering about how good it must be to be young and beautiful because she couldn't remember being 16 because it was over 1,000 years ago. Traci looked at Dawn and Dawn explained, "Ex-vengeance demon, she's like 1400 years old."

Traci looked impressed and Dawn continued to tell Traci about the Spanish class.

* * *

Willow and Tara busted through the door a few minutes later bearing two boxes, which they put onto the table and went into the kitchen to talk to Buffy about something and Giles and Linda came through next carrying a really heavy big box. Dawn grinned thinking about what might be in that one but didn't get a chance to think about it too long before Clem arrived carrying a basket with two kittens in it.

Dawn got up at this point and rushed over to see two kittens in the basket. Clem smiled as his extra skin covering his body shook as he offered, "Hi Dawn. Happy birthday. Spike said I should bring a gift for you and I wasn't sure what girls like so I had two kittens left over from my poker game and I figured I'd give them to you. One's a boy and one's a girl and they haven't been properly neutered so Buffy will have to handle that part with a vet but Happy birthday!"

Dawn gave Clem a big hug and took the basket of kittens running into the kitchen shouting, "Look what Clem brought me!"

Spike frowned, "He brought you two snacks?"

Dawn gasped holding the basket closer to herself protecting the loud mewing kittens, "No touching my kittens. I'm naming them Taz and Spaz."

Spike frowned looking down at them asking, "Which is which?"

Just then one of the kittens who was an orange and white tabby, jumped out of the basket in Dawn's arms landing on the floor and proceeded to run around between the legs of the people and Dawn declared, "Well Spaz just got named."

The other kitten just walked around in the basket in a circle and was black and white so Dawn decided, "And see he's walking in a circle so that's Taz. Perfect names for perfect pets."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Not bad names just keep them out of the kitchen for now. I don't fancy having cat hair in the cake icing."

Dawn nodded and scooped up Spaz and took her into the living room where she dropped her down and set down Taz next to her. Taz immediately walked over to Traci and climbed up on her lap and sat there content while Spaz ran around wrecking things. This kept Dawn busy until she heard Spike yell from the kitchen, "It's time for pizza and cake birthday girl!"

* * *

Dawn opened her gifts from everyone. Giles had given her a complete first set of research books including one that discussed dimension portal traveling. Xander and Anya had brought back Dawn prized CDs to help her learn 25 different languages including Japanese and Chinese which Dawn was really excited about. He had brought the others gifts. Linda had given Dawn a golden pen and journal to allow her to take notes to be a good watcher.

Willow had brought Dawn a good luck charm that was really good luck based on a spell and Tara had brought an I-pod like the one Dawn kept borrowing from her, complete with Dawn's favorite songs that Tara had recorded for her from her own. Kevin gave her a beautiful promise ring. This left Spike and Buffy's gifts. Spike threw Dawn a pair of keys that went to Joyce's old van, "Pass your license little bit and the van is yours."

Dawn jumped up and down, "I can get my license, I can drive myself! I'm 16!"

Buffy laughed and scolded her a little, "Calm down, I don't want you to break the other present we got for you."

Dawn sat down like a good girl and Buffy handed her a laptop. She beamed as she started to shout again, "My very own laptop!"

Xander smiled, "Yea that's why we got you the CDs, we knew they were ordering it and we saw them and knew it was perfect."

Dawn offered a smile around the room, "These are perfect gifts everyone. Thank you!"

Just then Spaz ran into the room fascinated by the wrapping paper on the ground and proceeded to start shredding the paper. Taz walked into the room and picked a spot where Dawn had thrown the ribbon and bows and walked around in a circle before lying down on top of the pile. Everyone laughed, "Complete with kittens."

Clem smiled knowing he probably gave the perfect gift without even trying.

* * *

Everyone left to go home even Traci and Kevin. Dawn was tucked in by Spike and Buffy who both gave her a kiss on the forehead. The kittens were snuggled in the basket in their room on a blanket Buffy had given them and were sleeping away. Buffy and Spike were snuggled together on the couch before sparring. Giles and Megan were sleeping together in Giles's bed. Anya was sitting on Xander in a negligee, "Make me yours again Xander."

Tara and Willow were sitting in front of each other holding hands chanting softly meditating. Kevin was playing a video game in his room. Traci was sneaking out of her house and wandering the street alone. 


	89. Episode 20: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

* * *

Buffy and Spike went out to patrol after tucking Dawn in for the night. Dawn had registered for driving classes the day before and had been hard to get to sleep. She kept talking about how she was going to learn to drive when Buffy herself hadn't even learned yet. Spike had promised to teach Buffy to drive sometime soon after offering to get her a smaller car, one easier to handle than the van they gave Dawn.

Now they were running through cemeteries in a race to see who could find and dust the most vampires. Demons were bonus points. Buffy yelled out, "15! How are you doing Spike?" '

Spike grinned as he dusted another, "20!" Buffy rolled her eyes as she got into another fight with a vampire. As dust got into her mouth she coughed almost doubling over as she complained, "I swear dust is going to be the end of me."

Spike waved his hand in the air trying to help her to stop coughing, "Nah. I'll be the death of you."

He grinned as he wagged his eyebrow. Buffy laughed for a second then stopped mid-laugh. She stared off in the distance. Spike stopped laughing as he turned around and saw what Buffy was staring at. "First off isn't that Dawn's new friend Traci wandering out there alone? What is she doing in a cemetery at night? Didn't Dawn say she was trained to be a slayer someday?"

Buffy shook her head, "Well sort of. She's trained but she's a potential. When the slayer dies, another is called. Could be anyone so the watchers try to find as many potentials as possible to train up hoping they get the next one to be called. With Faith in jail it isn't likely she will ever be called."

Spike frowned, "Why is she in a cemetery though?"

Buffy shrugged, "Beats me. Let's follow her."

Buffy carefully followed at a distance so that Traci wouldn't notice. They watched as she walked into a crypt and looked around. Buffy frowned, "I don't like this one bit."

Spike nodded but didn't say anything as Buffy put her finger to her lips to silent him as they entered the crypt she was in. Buffy gasped out loud as she looked around. This girl had set up her own living space inside of the crypt. There was a sleeping bag in the crypt along with a box of cans of food. The girl's backpack lay on the floor opened. Traci not realizing anyone had entered the crypt walked over to the sleeping bag and slipped inside and picked up a book from her backpack and began to work on it.

Buffy glanced at Spike and he nodded. She cleared her voice and Traci stood up at the ready to fight. She saw it was Spike and Buffy and looked extremely embarrassed, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy gestured towards her set up, "I could be asking you the same question. You do realize this is a crypt inside of a cemetery and not a grandma's house right?"

Traci relaxed looking down at her feet as she admitted, "I do live with my grandma but it's in a one bedroom house. I have to sleep in her room and she snores really loud. I snuck out here the first night I arrived knowing I could defend myself against any vampires that come my way. I've been trained so I'm just as good as you are."

Buffy shook her head as she sighed, "No I'm sure you aren't. I got strength and speed on my side. No amount of training can accommodate that. Say a bunch of vampires come in here to make it into a nest."

Spike nodded in agreement speaking up, "It's happened. I should know, I lived in a bloody fine crypt myself until recently."

Traci shrugged, "I can take care of myself."

Buffy frowned, "Well Spike and I can't leave you here. Now that we know you are out here, you have to come home with us."

Traci frowned, "I don't like living there. I swear this is for the best."

Buffy wrapped an arm around her, "I doubt that."

Traci shrugged, "I'm a burden. I know that. She is sick. She has people who come take care of her and I live there living off of those people. They do her laundry, cook meals, clean house and everything. I'm just there because I have nowhere else to go. I do try to help but the ladies have it under control. They don't like to care for me too."

Buffy nodded as they walked closer to Traci's house. "Want me to talk to your grandmother?"

Traci shook her head even as they walked up the door to the house. Spike looked at the small house and then back to Traci, "Promise me you won't leave again."

Traci nodded in agreement, "I won't tonight. I can't promise about the next few nights but for tonight I'll stay put. You won't tell Dawn about this will you?"

Both shook their heads with one condition, "If you stay here like you are supposed to and not wander at night, I'll not tell your grandma or Dawn. Understood?"

Traci nodded reluctantly, "Got it. It's a promise."

Spike smiled, "Good now that it's all taken care of, we have to get back to check on the little bit. Now stay put, you hear me?"

Traci once again nodded then opened the door. She glanced one more time back to the duo then closed the door going inside. Buffy sighed, "Think she will keep the promise?"

Spike shrugged, "No clue luv, no clue. We should get back."

Both walked hand and hand back to the Summers house having done their good deed for the night.

* * *

Candance hated the green light. She feared it. She knew it was not a dream. She knew it was something bad but could never found out what since the door was always locked when it appeared. She had noticed one night there was no green light. Her stepmom seemed so tired that day and looked so worn out. Candance found this strange but when she asked about why her stepmom was so tired, she only said she hadn't slept well the night before.

Candance didn't know what to do but knew something was really wrong inside of her house. Ever since her dad died and she had come to live with her stepmom in Sunnydale, things were changing. Her stepmom was strange and moody a lot at night. She would be all happy in the morning but then by nightfall she was horrible to be around.

Candance often just went to her room after dinner to avoid her. Candance waited until the green light went out and then crawled into bed to fake sleep as she did every night. Just as her stepmom came in to check on her, Candance closed her eyes and laid perfectly still under the door closed. Finally safe, she slept debating on telling anyone what was going on in her house or not.


	90. Episode 20: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sparring Partners

* * *

Willow held Tara's hand as they took a walk around campus. They had been spending time looking for an apartment to stay in next semester. Willow had really liked the last one. Tara thought it was ok but a little expensive. It was beautiful though. Fully furnished with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette and living space. Tara whispered to Willow sounding a little in awe of her, "I'm so proud at how well you are doing. You barely do any spells and you've undone a lot that you did such as your dorm room. You've living an almost normal life and only doing spells to help out your friends."

Willow smiled at Tara, "The temptation is still there but it's not so strong. I know I can do things on my own. I don't have to lean on my magic to get me through. Magic is to save others not to live on."

Tara smiles again feeling so proud of her. She really hoped Willow was changing and staying changed. She wasn't jealous of her magical abilities just worried where it might take Willow and even more worried she won't be taken there with her. She was thankful though to the coven. They seemed to have taught Willow so much in just a month. Tara asked, "That was your last class of the day right?"

Willow nodded and Tara suggested, "Let's head over to the Magic Box. I have an idea on how to find this demon for Buffy."

* * *

Spike, Buffy, and Xander all sat around the Magic Box table researching. They were making headway. Giles had left a ton of stuff behind when he went back to England and promised to send a bit more to help. Buffy threw her book across the room annoyed, "I've had enough of this crap. My sister is normal. My sister is not some green ball of energy. I died for her to not be that anymore. How can this possibly be good? I can't take sitting here looking at information that calls it energy. Dawn is not energy…she's my sister."

She kicked her chair against the wall and everyone was surprised when it didn't break into a million pieces as Buffy went into the back room and started kicking the punching bag to death. She was already sweating after just a few seconds of punching it. Her hands were raw and she was still feeling like screaming. Spike was anxious to burn off some energy so he took a swing at her causing her to turn her anger towards him.

He laughed knowing this would be one fight they would really be going all out. He swung at her again and she swept her legs under his feet where he easily jumped out of the way. She kicked him in the face causing him to fall back and as she jumped on top of him he pushed her over his head causing her to have to roll over to stand up as he did the same. She lunged at him again and he rolled to the side making her slam into the floor.

She jumped back up to her feet and he threw punch after punch to her causing her to dodge and block instead of throw punches at him. She was breathing heavy but was feeling a little better as she tried to kick him and he caught her foot twisting it so she flew into the air along with him and they both landed on their feet for a rush.

Buffy grinned as she leaped towards him and he caught her but fell hard on his back causing him to vamp out from the pain. She leaned down kissing him hard not even caring that he was vamped out. His teeth cut her lips but she welcomed the pain as she unbuckled his pants not even bothering with foreplay. She wanted it hard and fast.

She lowered his pants enough for him to be out of his pants and hiked up her skirt enough to make room for him. She moaned as she felt him reach between her and yank her panties off in one swipe and as he plunged a finger in her insisting on making sure she was ready for him. She moaned and he felt his finger get covered in juices. He wasted no time in lifting her up and positioning her on his erection to move his hips as he dropped her down on his erection causing him to go full hilt and hard into her.

She moaned in pleasure and pain as she leaned down to kiss him again but he stayed un-vamped this time. She whispered, "Bite me please. I need the pain."

Spike shrugged and couldn't resist tasting her blood still on her lips and vamped out recutting her lip before licking her neck once to get the salt from it to make the wound hurt a little less but she wouldn't have it as she started to move even faster squeezing him with every muscle she had for the pleasure and pain. He bit down on her throat and groaned rolling over so he was on top of her when the blood filled his veins.

She bucked under him causing him to move deeper and harder against her. He took a few pulls of her blood and was astonished when she didn't get off. He opened the claim to create even more pleasure for her and she was overwhelmed with his pleasure along with hers and she shuddered from it. She bit down on his neck feeling the spark of pain flow through him as she whispered, "You're mine! You won't ever leave me!"

Spike nodded whispering, "Yours always Buffy."

Buffy shuddered in pleasure as she bared her opposite side of her neck, "Again Spike, claim me and make me yours again!"

He plunged hard into her which caused her to find release and he plunged his fangs into her neck and took a few pulls of blood whispering against her skin, "Mine all mine Buffy" before shuddering in his own release.

Buffy whispered a quiet, "Yours Spike." back as she held him close to her. He gently rebuckled his pants stuffing himself carefully inside and then pulled down Buffy skirt to roll over onto his back pulling Buffy with him.


	91. Episode 20: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Honesty

* * *

Buffy sighed whispering, "Thanks for that. I needed a release."

Spike nodded, "Me too. Nibblet and Bitesize will be back soon Goldilocks."

Buffy beamed. "I love the new nicknames."

Spike smiled, "Me too sweetheart. Come on, I'd love to hold you all day but we have to look like we are doing something other than having sex on the training room or we will give the girls' ideas."

Buffy nodded and accepted Spike's hand to stand up. She sighed as she went over to the mat and yawned, "Sure we can't just take a little nap before they come? I want to lay in your arms."

Spike shook his head, "Actually I think it's time we spend a little time researching but you can sit on my lap."

She grinned as an evil glint twinkled in her eyes, "Can I wiggle too?"

Spike rolled his eyes pulling her out of the room. They were given a few glances and noticed Tara and Willow had arrived but still no Dawn, Kevin or Traci. Buffy sighed and waited for Spike to sit so she could sit on his lap. Xander frowned at that and stated, "NO hanky panky at the table."

Buffy nodded and picked up a book and sighed as she started to look at pictures of demons. Tara finally broke the silence as she replied, "I think I know how to get this demon out in the open."

All eyes snapped to hers as she smiled embarrassed by all the attention but still she continued, "It eats hearts right?"

At Buffy's nod she continued, "Well perhaps it's staying away because you are always with Spike fighting. It can't possibility win against two but perhaps if it was just you and you were 'hurt' then perhaps it would suddenly be interested. Plus vampires are taking it live victims right?"

Again at Buffy's nod so Tara finally revealed her plan, "Get hurt with a vampire then wait to see if they don't take you to it to collect a reward."

Buffy shrugged, "Worth a try."

Spike shook his head, "I don't like it."

Xander spoke up loudly, "Me neither. Are you really planning to be hurt?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well blood makes being injured more appropriate plus if I don't fight back much then the vampire will really believe he can just take me to his leader."

Spike still shook his head, "No I don't like it. Leaving you in the mercy of some psycho demon, it's just not right. Say you can't fight against it. Say there's more than one."

Buffy lay her finger across his lips, "I'll just be a phone call away plus you can track me."

She patted his nose then laid her hand against the gold chain, "In more ways than one."

Spike frowned but stayed quiet this time. Everyone looked nervous but it was a good plan so who could fight with it. Just then the Magic Box door opened and Anya chipped in on her normal greeting of, "Welcome to the Magic Box…oh it's just you guys."

Dawn slid in a seat next to Spike as Kevin slid in next to her. Buffy asked, "Where's Traci?"

Dawn shrugged, "She's helping Kenny with something."

Spike raised an eyebrow looks skeptical, "Who's Kenny?"

Kevin spoke up admitting, "Friend of mine. We grew up together. Harmless enough. Mostly is a geek but he's ok. Traci seems to have taken a liking to the guy."

Spike frowned, "I'll need to meet Kenny eventually."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "He seems nice but so not my type."

Kevin smiled at her happy to hear her say that. Buffy stood up, "Dawnie, can you come with me outside? I need to talk to you about something."

She whispered to Spike, "You entertain Kevin while I tell her about what we have found out."

Spike nodded and gave Buffy's shoulders a gently squeeze as she got up and lead Dawn out for a little walk.

Dawn looked at Buffy, "What's up?"

Buffy sat down on the curb gesturing for Dawn to join her, "We found information about you only it doesn't make you you. Instead it talks about you as ancient power that can definitely open portals. I think your blood still opens portals Dawnie. I know we both thought you weren't active anymore but that's not true. I'm sorry honey."

Dawn looked at her, "So I'm not real?"

Buffy stopped and looked at Dawn running her fingers through Dawn's hair shaking her head, "No Dawn you are definitely real, you just have power in you. I'm guessing it's a little like Willow. Willow is always Willow just sometimes she has magical power flowing through her." Dawn thought about that for a minute, "I guess that made sense. So I'm definitely made out of your blood right?"

Buffy nodded, "I couldn't have closed the portal if not."

Dawn nodded and asked scared, "You aren't sending me away right?"

Buffy looked at Dawn shocked, "Oh Dawn honey, I'll never send you away. I want you with me. You're my little sister. I love you Dawnie and I'll always care for you even if you are a big green ball of energy who was created to annoy me to death."

Dawn giggled, "I do that job well enough."

Buffy nodded giving her a big hug and Dawn smiled, "So that's what this little talk was about? I'm ok with it really I am."

Buffy nodded, "I want to check with Wesley but I'm thinking of having Willow work with you on portal travel. Just to see what you can do but I really don't want it to be a habit or to be ever tried without Spike or I there preferably both of us. You never know what you will open. Anya mentioned she used to travel in dimensions. Perhaps she can offer an idea for a good dimension to play with."

Dawn smiled and looked proud, "Wow my very own power. I have you who is a slayer, Spike who is a vampire and now I'm a key again. We live in a crazy world Buffy you know that?"

Buffy grinned starting to walk back, "Definitely know it. So tell me Dawn, what will I hear from your teachers tomorrow? All good things I hope?"

Dawn smiled as she nodded then stopped with a frown, "All good things unless you talk to my English teacher. He seems to think I talk too much during class."

Buffy frowned at her sister, "Do you?"

Dawn grinned, "Of course not. I'm not that stupid. I just have a lot to say…unfortunately not all on topic."

Buffy ruffled her hair affectionately, "Try to make the most of your high school years Dawn, after this you have to get out in the real world but I'm sure you will go to college because you're smart. You can take up being a translator and tour the world. Imagine Dawn the world tourer."

Dawn grinned, "I'd bring you and Spike with me to keep me company."

Buffy laughed shaking her head, "Nah, you'll marry Kevin and have lots of kids and will be so busy you'll forget all about your older sis but it's ok. Growing old does that to people."

Dawn laughed and gave her a hug promising, "I'll make you proud of me. I promise I will."

Buffy brushed her hand against Dawn's cheek looking very sincere as she stated as her voice wavered with emotion, "You already do Dawn. I'd die all over again for you if it meant you got to live a long healthy life."

Dawn didn't smile or say anything and didn't like that idea but walked with Buffy back into the Magic Box both with thoughts heavy on their minds.


	92. Episode 20: Bonus: Chapter 6

Bonus:Chapter 6: Parent Conferences

* * *

Dawn skipped around the high school happily as Traci, Buffy and Spike followed her. Traci was still fairly new to the school so she didn't seem as comfortable as Dawn did in showing Buffy and Spike which classroom was which for the conferences. Traci and Dawn had three classes together. The other four were different. Since Traci had no one going to hers, Spike and Buffy decided they would inquire as to whether or not Traci was doing ok. Heaven knows the older grandma would never be able to get out of bed.

Buffy had been doing some research on Traci's grandma. She definitely still lived there but like Traci had said, she was receiving practically around the clock care. Traci had no other living relatives so she was right again stating that she had nowhere else to go. Spike had gone with her to visit with the older lady and she had been pleasant enough but it was hard to concentrate when she had actual medical equipment around her.

There was something monitoring her heartbeat and an oxygen tank to help her breathe. Frankly Buffy wasn't sure why Traci was placed with her grandma but she was thinking that no one knew how bad off the lady really was.

Sighing Buffy and Spike walked into the Spanish teacher's room first because Dawn was so excited about that class. The Spanish teacher complimented Dawn saying she was one of her best student's ever and she hoped that Dawn would continue with Spanish all through her high school years so she would get to continue to teach her.

Buffy had inquired after Traci and was only told that she was a good student and very dedicated. She seemed to think Buffy was asking from the standpoint of how good of an influence Traci would be with Dawn. The teachers seemed to think they were a good match to be friends and stated that the improvements in Dawn were really shining through and they all looked forward to seeing her each day. Apparently Dawn was gifted in art as well and English.

Dawn struggled in science and math, which was expected by Dawn's comments a lot. She was always doing extra work and bringing home extra homework in both subjects to work with Spike with. Dawn did well with history but again not surprised since she loved learning about the past. Dawn did awesome in gym was to be expected seeing how Dawn had been training lately with Buffy and gotten in even better shape.

The night seemed to go well until at the entrance, Buffy ran into four vampires. They were in the school looking to bite young girls. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Didn't anyone hear that school is out?"

The vampires turned to Buffy, "It's not for you apparently."

Buffy shrugged not bothered by their comeback, "Nah but it will be for you."

With that she swung her fist hitting the guy squarely in the nose. Then she realized this was her chance. Four on four had to give these vampires confidence. She glanced around to Spike realizing he had already thought of that. Buffy feigned a pain in her ankle and quickly was overtaken by a vampire who bit her arm. She cried out in pain as one of the vampires turned to the female of the group, "We should take her back now. She's hurt and won't fight against us so much. Imagine the reward!"

Buffy tried to look horrified at the idea of being taken somewhere even as the other two bigger vampires grabbed her arms and started to pull her towards someplace, "Where are you taking me? I don't want to go anywhere with you. I want a fair fight. This isn't a fair fight."

The vampires all snickered at Buffy's fake upsetness. Buffy on the other hand while whining and pleading was really making a plan in her head of what she would do once she met up with the leader demon. She had been prepped by Willow that it would try to do a spell causing light to appear. Once the light appeared, she would try to pull her heart from her body while it was still beating. It had to be beating still or the spell wouldn't work and she couldn't eat it.

Buffy hadn't liked the sound of it all but had taken notes in her head to prepare her for what she was about to be against. She wiggled a little and one of the bulky vampires that held her commented, "She's strong. I can't believe we actually are going to win."

Buffy hated the idea of them winning but nothing could be done about it. Within minutes she had been dragged across the town of Sunnydale and was being led into an abandoned warehouse. Buffy could feel the number of vampires in this place and suddenly grew very much afraid.

She could feel Spike close though. The cross around her neck was pulsing like crazy so much so that she was surprised no one else was noticing. The mark on her neck was also very active. Suddenly she heard Spike's voice in her head, 'I'm coming Buffy. I can feel your fear but I'm near. Just draw her out and I'll get her.'

Buffy blinked as the vampires pulled her into the building and up the stairs, 'Spike is that you?'

A very surprised, 'Buffy!?' was the reply.

It appeared, the claim offered something more other than just tracking and feelings, it offered telepathy.


	93. Episode 21: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Consequences of Being a Hero. Second part of the previous Episode. Finally a plot is coming to an end. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Luvand Demon

* * *

'Spike! I can hear you. What is this?'

Spike laughed out loud then controlled himself, 'I'm guessing telepathy. I've heard rumors of such things with claims but never dreamed it would be like this. We can discuss this later. What do you see luv?'

Buffy started to concentrate as she looked around her. 'About 30 vampires in the room with a woman? It's a black woman. She looks normal enough just strangely seems hungry.'

Spike nodded, 'That's good. What did you see as they brought you in? Did you notice if it needed an invitation?'

Buffy shook her head then realized it looked weird for her to be doing that. Instead she gave a good pull on the vampire as though she was afraid and yelled, "Don't take me to her. I don't want to see her. She looks hungry. Oh no!"

Some of the fear in her voice was legit. This was all happening too soon. What had she gotten herself into? Spike didn't let her think like that though, 'Willow and Tara are with me along with Xander and Anya. I sent the bit home with Traci stating that Traci could spend the night if they kept each other safe. Now what did you see coming in?'

Buffy admitted, "About 10 or so vampires right inside the door. Might have been more that I couldn't see. There's a lot of vampires Spike. I can feel them.'

Spike sent waves of comfort to her, 'Don't worry. Meet with the woman and then before the spell starts, Willow, Tara and I will start the process of getting near you. I'm going to have Willow create a silence spell on the inner rooms as we move so that no one hears us coming. You concentrate on the lady now. Over and out.'

Buffy resisted the urge to laugh at Spike's sign off but instead did what he said, focused on the lady. She was talking, "Who is this? Another victim?"

The female vampire shook her head, "No we bring you the slayer."

The demon stood up taking demon form. She had brown skin that looked to be as tough as nails. She had two horns on either side of her head and sported spikes on her back. In Buffy's opinion she was ugly but Buffy resisted the urge to say anything. Instead she heard the demon talking, "So this is the slayer. Kind of pathetic looking isn't she? Just how did you get her? I had heard she was the most powerful slayer of all time."

The vampires all shrugged but looked very smug and sure of themselves. The biggest vampire just grinned dumbly, "We are just that good."

He pushed her towards the demon and Buffy went as the demon gave the orders, "Drop her arms. She won't run now will you slayer?"

Buffy blurted out, "Buffy. The name is Buffy."

"Ahh even when facing danger, she has spunk. That's good. Means her heart is strong. I can hear it pumping already. Now Buffy..." She paused then resumed, "Any special words before I start the ceremony? It takes time you know to get to eat a yummy heart. Do you know who are you dealing with?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. I have heard you are a Luvand Demon and like to eat hearts and wanted to see if a slayer heart has more power."

The demon nodded proudly, "I see my reputation precedes me. That is all correct. I am the oldest Luvand of the Sniker clan. I came here to seek you out specifically. You should feel proud."

Buffy shook her head as she shuddered with anger, "Not particularly."

The demon laughed as did some of the vampires surrounding Buffy, "Too bad. You should. It's not often that I leave the convenience of my home in Texas to seek out someone else. Now any last words my heart?"

Buffy shook her head then the demon grinned, "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt...much."

She laughed an evil laugh just as Spike interrupted her thoughts, 'Entrance is clear. We are heading towards you but it's slow going. It takes a while to cast silence spells and there are more vampires than we expected. Just stall her luv.'

Buffy sighed as she spoke up, "Actually there is something I'd like to know."

The demon looked up from her preparations where she was placing black candles around Buffy and having a vampire light them on fire, "How did you hear of me?"

The Luvand demon laughed, "Oh that's an easy one. You are quite famous you know. Everyone talks about you in the demon world. You are the slayer who lives. Quite frankly I'm surprised you were gotten alone. Everyone knows you surround yourself with others at all times. It is said you fight along with your friends more often than not against the evils. So where are your friends now?"

Buffy shrugged, "Probably sleeping. I don't fight always with friends."

The demon laughed as she gave more orders to dim the lights in the room and to spread incense around the room, "A pity for you I'm sure. I'll be sure to leave your body where they can find it so that they know you are dead for sure. Wouldn't want them to not know what happened to you while they are sleeping in their beds all tucked in tight."

Buffy frowned as she felt Spike get closer. He just wasn't close enough. She watched as the demon moved in front of her and then chanted something to a vampire next to her. She figured that was her right hand man. He quickly gave more orders to the vampires to clear the room. Buffy quickly sent Spike a message, 'More vampires coming your way but on a side note, this room is empty except for me and the Luvand. How's it going?'

Spike sent a chuckle, 'Excellent luv excellent. I think I have you beat on vampires for the next month and Willow and Tara are going to sleep well when they do get to sleep tonight.'

Buffy turned her attention back to the demon noticing she was quite close to chanting. She held a burning paper in her hands and the candles were creating a mysterious gray smoke. Buffy shook her head as she started loudly, "Did I ever tell you I'm allergic to smoke? You should put out the candles before I hack up a lung."

The demon just laughed, "Such spunk for a young girl. If you weren't so tasty, I might have had the vampires turn you because you'd make an excellent addition to my army."

Buffy knew that was one thing she didn't want. She started to struggle as the demon started chanting. Buffy felt heat run through her body and felt her chest about to explode just as her friends busted in. "Anyone order a party?"

She recognized Spike's voice as Willow piped up, "Aww Buffy was even invited yet we weren't. I feel so so..."

Tara offered, "Slighted."

Spike nodded in agreement, "I agree. So what's cooking?"

Buffy felt the burning sensation stop as the demon's voice rang out throughout the room, "Get them you fools."

Spike laughed out loud, "No one is left to get us. We dispatched them all. Check for yourself. I'm sure they are all connected to you."

The demon closed her eyes then opened them looking scared, "You killed them all? Well never mind. I'll just have to get rid of all of you now myself."

Spike laughed as he produced a sword. The demon backed up but then her eyes glowed gold with anger, "So you are the pathetic vampire who kills his own kind thinking he can actually love the slayer. I've heard of you."

Spike cleared his voice standing a bit more tall, "Is that all you've heard?"

The Luvand demon just laughed then continued, "No I've heard you actually think yourself worthy of a human but that's just pathetic talk. You realize you have no soul."

Spike shrugged as he listened to Willow and Tara chant softly behind him, "I've been told that once or twice."

The demon nodded then grinned an evil grin, "So you realize you could never totally be in love since you have no soul. Soulmates are formed by two souls being one but you have no soul therefore you have no way to form one being."

Spike frowned but shouted back, "So what's your bloody point? Better hurry up, I'm itching to kill you."

The demon just shook her head as she raised her arms over her head, "You vampire are nothing more than a waste of space. You aren't quite evil but aren't really good so what is the point of you being alive? At least if you had a soul you would have the ability to be forever bonded with the one you love but without it, you will be nothing more than a freak of nature."

Buffy could feel the pain rolling off Spike at the demon's words. She opened her mind to talk to him once again, 'Spike don't let her get to you. You aren't a freak of nature. Well even if you are, you are the perfect freak of nature. You are a vampire fighting against his own kind for love. What is more powerful than that?'

Buffy's words got through to Spike just as he turned to face Tara and Willow. They were still chanting but above Willow's head was a fireball that was rather huge. Must be one of her newer skills. Buffy gasped as she took a step back from the distracted demon. "Charge!"

Spike laughed as he gave the order then gave the disclaimer, "I've always wanted to say that." With a loud laugh he sprung into battle.


	94. Episode 21: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle

* * *

Willow and Tara's chanting intensified until even the demon recognized it. The room grew dimmer and dimmer until finally Buffy was struggling with seeing as was the demon. But Spike's vision was as clear as can be. Spike grinned as he spoke to Buffy in her head, 'Open your mind. See if you can see what I'm seeing. I can see as clear as a bell in here. If this claim is as strong as I suspect then you should be able to tap into my sight and see just fine.'

Buffy closed her eyes trying with all her might when Spike's voice came through again. He was in full combat with the demon and probably not doing so well since he was doing so alone, 'Come on love just relax and let it happen. Let me be your sight.'

Buffy thought she was close when suddenly she heard a loud, "NO!" resound through the room in Spike's voice. She couldn't see anything but she could feel something all right. The demon had grabbed her from behind and pulled her against her probably to be used as a shield.

She heard the demon's voice, "If you hurt me, you hurt your friend here."

Buffy was tempted to correct the demon and say "girlfriend" but knew it would only hurt Spike's case. Spike sent another message to her, 'Buffy try again. Concentrate. Think of me and let me be your eyes.'

Buffy glanced towards the witches who were once again preparing to do another spell. Buffy couldn't see a thing but could easily hear them as they chanted. Buffy wasn't sure which spell it was but she knew she could do this. Everyone was counting on her. She closed her eyes and focused. She ignored the yelling going on around her including the fact she was being dragged around the room by a psychopathic demon. Suddenly it was almost as if someone lit a light in front of her. It was so clear. She didn't open her eyes afraid it would ruin things and she heard Spike cheer her on, 'That's it. You are doing it. Let me move so you can see what I see and know what to do.'

Buffy went slack in her kidnapper's arms as Spike moved to give her a front view of the situation. She could see it clearly now. The horned demon held her around the waist with her other arm wrapped around her neck threatening to break it at any given moment. She could hear the witches faint chanting and knew without a doubt they were enacting plan B which was to immobilize the demon. It was risky but they were trying it.

Buffy concentrated then felt the demon readjust her holding on Buffy and knew this was her chance. Following Spike's view she lifted her leg and within a split second, slammed it down hard on the demon's foot feeling a slight crack. Whether it was her skin splitting or a bone crushing, Buffy didn't care. Then she brought her elbow up and spun around just as the demon loosened her hold on her and Buffy brought her elbow hard into the throat knowing it was a weak point. It's always the weak point.

Keeping her eyes closed she shoved the demon hard to the ground and recognized it was Spike's far away view that showed Buffy standing over the demon. She moved slightly to the right giving Spike a better view without her blocking it then brought her foot down to the throat of the demon. Buffy heard the chanting continue and hoped it was working. Sure enough the demon screamed out, "I can't move. What did you do to me?"

Buffy grinned even as her eyes stayed closed as she offered, "Just a simple spell. It will wear off eventually but by then you will be dead. You can't eat hearts of humans. Your kind should be harmless only eating the hearts of livestock but instead you took it a step further killing innocent people."

Willow and Tara finally let the lights come back on but Buffy barely noticed. She only opened her eyes when Spike whispered in her mind, 'Buffy love, the lights are back. Open your eyes.'

She did so and smiled back at him as she caught the sword he was holding in his hand. She glanced down at the demon who had now taken human form begging for her life, "I'm sorry. I can't trust that you wouldn't try this again."

Without another word Buffy thrusted the sword into her heart and gave it a twist. The demon screamed out in pain but then disappeared. Buffy turned around confused as her foot suddenly hit solid ground. She glanced back at Xander and Anya who ran in breathless, "Sorry we are late. We got lost in a fight against a horned demon outside. Poor Xander got hit in the arm."

Buffy then ran to her friend who was resting against the nearby chair looking pale. He was losing a lot of blood. There was a huge puddle surrounding him getting bigger fast.

Willow rushed over as well taking his hand in hers and she started chanting. The floor disappeared to create an actual grassy area. Willow immediately touched the ground with one hand not releasing her hold on Xander with the other. Her hair turned white and her eyes shown bright green as yellow lights came out of the ground and into her.

The lights continued to flow through her arm, her body and then out her hand into Xander. His wound immediately stopped bleeding. It didn't disappear but it did close up and start to look as though it was healing.

Buffy smiled at her friend as the lights disappeared leaving behind a Willow who practically fell over from the exertion of the spell, "I knew you could do good. You saved Xander!"

She smiled weakly as Tara helped her up. Tara whispered something to Willow who lifted her hand and the dust and blood that was on the ground disappeared leaving the place as though the demons and vampires were never even there. Buffy turned towards her friend and grinned, "We did good."

Spike nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, "We did. That we did."


	95. Episode 21: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traci

* * *

Xander brought Traci and Dawn to school in the morning. Traci noticed Xander's left arm and questioned him, "What happened your arm?"

Xander shrugged it off, "Got into a fight last night and Anya insisted I got it checked out even though Willow had mostly healed it. I'm fine."

Both girls smiled and Traci's smile was even bigger because she was so excited about being given a ride to school rather than having to walk that she couldn't stop talking the entire ride. Dawn just smiled sitting next to her happy to have a new friend. They made plans to hang out after school at the Magic Box where Kevin and Kenny would meet them.

Kenny didn't know all the special things about demons and vampires yet but they figured the great place to start would be with Anya who owns a magic shop. If he reacted well to the magic part of the world, it was probably a good sign that he could handle the rest. Their close knit group was quickly becoming bigger and bigger.

Dawn walked up to her locker giving Kevin a quick peck on the lips as he helped her carry her books to art class. He grinned as she offered, "Dinner at my place again? Spike's planning on cooking his famous Beef Fajitas."

Kevin's grin turned into a full blown smile, "I love those! Does he do a great job cooking them?"

Dawn just nodded, "He should be a cook but he won't. He is too into books to become a chef."

Traci just beamed, "I want to be a police woman when I grow up."

Dawn looked surprised, "You do?"

Traci nodded, "My dad was one before he was killed and his dad before him was one. He was always disappointed I wasn't a boy so I couldn't be one but I'm going to be one anyway. Lots of females are police women so why can't I be one?"

Dawn shrugged, "I'm sure you can and with your ability to fight and defend yourself and others, you will probably breeze through a lot of the training."

Kenny looked at Traci surprised, "You know martial arts?"

Traci grinned, "Oh yea. Just wait until you see my high kick. It's divine."

Kenny walked along with Traci out of sight still talking about martial arts. Kevin glanced towards Dawn, "How's your training coming along?"

Dawn shrugged, "Ok I guess. I think I've gotten a few kicks down pat but it's the using them for anything other than a kick that's the problem."

Kevin grinned, "You'll get it. Until then let's go draw some fruit."

Dawn grinned, "Perhaps she will upgrade it to pineapples today."

As the two joined the class Dawn shook her head, "I guess it's still apples, oranges and pears for us." Kevin nodded and the two dove into drawing class.

* * *

Dawn and Kevin quickly noticed no Candance in class. They were curious where she was but Janice seemed to have already moved on with a new friend. This time the friend was no one that Dawn wanted to have contact with. It was a popular girl in cheerleader. Janice wanted to try out for the group but Dawn had to admit, she had no interest and no talent so alas Janice had moved on from her.

At the end of the day, Dawn finally braved the question she was wondering, "Where is Candance Mrs. Smith? Is she sick? She seemed fine yesterday."

Mrs. Smith shook her head looking very sad, "I guess no one told you students. Her mom disappeared last night. No one can find her so Candance is at home while the police look for her. They will make her an official missing person as of tonight."

Dawn gasped in shock. Candance's mom was missing? She had to go check on the girl to see how she was doing and she had to tell Buffy. Perhaps Buffy could find her. As soon as the end of the school day bell rang, Dawn ran out with Kevin stating, "I need to go to the Magic Box right away. We need to tell Buffy about Candance's mom and maybe she can find her. Perhaps something bad happened to her."

Together they raced off to the Magic Box.

* * *

After school Traci went home to her quiet house where the cleaning lady, Sue was still working on the kitchen. "Are you hungry dear? I just made your grandmother a nice pot of split pea soup."

Traci made a face and Sue instead pulled out a chocolate chip cookie, "You can have this for snack instead. For dinner it's tuna fish casserole. Nice and soft for your grandmother. Want me to make sure to make enough for you?"

Traci sighed hating the stuff but nodded. She was hungry. After skipping lunch because there was no real sandwich stuff in the fridge since her grandmother couldn't chew the meat and no peanut butter because once again she couldn't eat it, Traci was just plain hungry.

She moved to the small table in her kitchen and sat down to start her homework. She had a lot to do.


	96. Episode 21: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Candance

* * *

Buffy sat at the table nibbling on cheese and crackers with Spike as they continued to research Dawn. Now was the time to find out about portal dimension travelling. The Big Bad was gone and there was a slight lag in things to do so the timing was perfect. She watched as Spike dunked his crackers into blood and heard the door to the Magic Box open. She glanced up to see if it was Dawn yet but it wasn't.

It was Xander and he yelled, "Merciful Zeus. Are you really going to dunk crackers into your blood in front of us?"

Everyone turned to stare at him since they have been watching him doing that for the past 10 minutes without an issue. Anya gave him a look and Xander sat down sighing, "I was just asking a question. Can't I have an opinion around here?"

Buffy nodded and so did Anya as Anya offered, "Sure. You can tell me how beautiful I look in my new skirt or how nice and clean the Magic Box looks or even how yummy the cheese is that Buffy brought over stating it was a must try. But you cannot have a negative opinion of one of our friends."

Xander sighed, "Ok you do look nice Anya. I like that pink skirt thingy on you."

Anya beamed happily, "I saw it and just had to have it. It arrived in the mail this morning. The white blouse I have had for a while but I think it was the most perfect touch to the outfit. I helped to pick out Buffy's too. Do you like her skirt Xander? It's not hot pink but light blue. It looks really nice on her but of course not as nice as mine looks on me."

Xander laughed, "She looks nice too but of course Anya you look nicer."

Buffy rolled her eyes as the two shared a kiss. Just as more was about to be said, the door opened to show Dawn followed by Kevin, "Hey guys."

Kevin waved in response but Dawn walked right up to Buffy who had her feet resting on Spike's lap. Dawn lifted the legs up and dropped to the ground stating, "Buffy you have to get up. There's work to do. You have to try to find Candance's mom."

Buffy frowned, "Do I know a Candance?"

Dawn looked surprised then admitted, "I guess you wouldn't as she couldn't come to my birthday party. But that's not the point. You have to help her find her mom!"

Buffy sighed being reasonable, "I don't even know what she looks like. How will I ever find her?"

Just then Willow entered the Magic Box holding Tara's hand, "We are here for the research and you will never guess what we found in Dawn's new books. Dawn I think I know how...wait why are you all staring at me like that?"

Willow dropped Tara's hand to smooth out her hair. Buffy grinned as she stood up finally to ask Willow, "We need a favor. You are still all computer techy right?"

Willow nodded looking a bit nervous, "Yes."

Buffy grinned, "Good. Some girl that Dawn..."

Dawn cut her off, "Let me tell it. There's a girl in my class named Candance. We heard from Mrs. Smith our teacher, that her mom has gone missing. The police are involved so we need a picture of what she looks like so that Buffy can help the search to find her."

Willow frowned but sat down opening up her laptop to start the search, "Well I'll have to get into the police database. It shouldn't take too long. I'm sure they have filed a missing person report."

Dawn shook her head, "It's not official until tonight."

Willow shrugged, "I'm sure they still have something on file."

After an hour of looking Willow still had nothing. Spike glanced at the time, "Why don't one of you go into the police station and see if you can't accidentally find the photo. I'm quite sure they have a photo."

Dawn shook her head, "I have a better idea. I know where Candance lives. I at least know the street and I'm sure it will be obvious with police around her house. I can just go pay the girl a visit and see what she looks like. I can use my phone to..."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll just go with you. Spike and I will because we are acting like parents anyway and isn't that a parent thing to do?"

Dawn shrugged, "Sure. Let me get my jacket and say goodbye to Kevin."

Kevin who had been sitting down munching on crackers with Spike stood up hearing his name. "You can stay here if you want or you can go home and I'll call you." Kevin smiled, "Tell you what. I'm going to go work at my dad's for a while. You call me whenever you get home."

Spike and Buffy both turned their heads as the two shared a five-second peck and then Kevin went outside. Spike sighed, 'We should have a talk with the nibblet about safe sex.'

Buffy spoke out loud before thinking, "What?"

All eyes turned towards her and she admitted quietly, "Private conversation."

Everyone gave her a look and she just shrugged giving a glare to Spike, 'I am not talking to my 16 year old sister about safe sex. She is not having sex until she is long out of my house. I'm talking decades out of my house.'

Spike gave her a look and she once again spoke outloud, "I don't think 16 is appropriate."

Once again all eyes turned towards her until Anya's eyes got big, "Oh my God! Your claim! You guys really are in love. You can have conversations in your head."

Xander blinked looking confused, "Huh? What? How?"

Anya shook her head looking at Xander as though he had two heads for not understanding, "They can hear each other in their thoughts. They have one of the highest claims available. Might even be the highest level. It's amazing and it explains so much such as why Tara said Buffy acted as though she could see the dark when she couldn't and why Spike knew the layout and the number of vampires and demons around the area as though he had been in there and how he knew just where Buffy was. It all makes sense."

Xander shook his head, "Not to me it doesn't."

Anya just waved her hand in the air, "Their love is so strong it created a bond that really no other vampires have. It makes them one and the same. So whatever Buffy feels, thinks, sees etc, Spike does too. It doesn't make them see it but instead shares it with the other. It's really quite cool if you think about it."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "That is cool."

Xander rolled his eyes, "That's not cool. That's demented. Is this why Buffy loves Spike?"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Xander no. The reason the claim is so powerful is because they love each other. Them loving each other cannot be caused by a claim. That's just plain silly and totally backwards."

Xander shrugged repeating, "Not to me."

Anya laughed and then squished the duo together, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Willow looked envious towards Spike and Buffy until Tara patted her arm stating, "We could have that too in a different form someday. It just will take time."

Willow looked back towards Tara feeling her jealousy slip away. She smiled at Tara and agreed, "We will have that in time."

Spike and Buffy then snuck out of the room to patrol before anyone could stop them ushering Dawn out. Seeing Spike smoking in his jacket Buffy pushed him into the car quick and shut the door behind him, "Well Plan B states that I go in with Dawn and you wait in the car so that you don't go smoking in front of the guys."

Spike muttered about how sun made him look like such a ponce. He was ignored even as Dawn announced, "It's on Baker Street. I know that much and she said it was a white house with gold trim. She liked the gold trim but thought the white was boring."

Spike drove then stopped in front of a house surrounded by cops. "This must be it. You ready for this Dawn?"

At Dawn's big nod Buffy leaned over giving Spike a kiss even though he was still sulking, "Just open your mind and I'll let you listen in. Ok?"

Spike nodded returning the kiss then leaned down in his chair to close his eyes and focus on Buffy. He had to admit being able to do this was pretty darn cool as Anya had said.


	97. Episode 21: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Consequences

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath holding Dawn's hand as they walked into the house together. Police were all around the house and a few others that Buffy didn't recognize were inside the house. Buffy just needed to find a picture of her mom in order to help the girl. Hopefully she hadn't been eaten by a vampire or anything horrible that Buffy couldn't fix.

She met up with a police officer at the door and smiled, "Dawn here is one of Candance's classmates. She heard about what had happened and wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help."

Candance rushed over to Dawn seeing a friendly face and had tears in her eyes as Dawn gave her a hug. It was obvious that even though there were people there, there was no one Candance's age. Dawn smiled slightly as she was pulled to sit on a couch with Candance, "No one else from school has even called or came to see me. It's awful. I have no idea if my stepmom just left me or if something bad happened to me. She was all I had left."

Tears ran down her face and Dawn gave her a hug. Buffy stood there awkwardly for a moment while the girls talked in hushed voices about something Buffy couldn't hear until Spike's voice entered her mind, 'Look around luv. See if there's a picture of her mum. Perhaps we can help.'

Buffy looked around at Spike's request but there were no pictures on the wall. Buffy figured it was because they had just moved. There had to be something though. Buffy sat down next to Dawn and Dawn backed up a bit so Buffy could talk to her, "I want to help you find your mom but I don't know what she looks like. I know a lot of people around here and I can ask around or look around if I only knew who I was looking for."

No one even noticed as Candance got up and dashed out of the room. She came back wiping her eyes bravely as she placed a picture in Buffy's hand. Buffy didn't look at it right away but instead smiled at the girl whispering a quiet, "Thank you."

Then Buffy glanced down and a gasp left her mouth. Buffy recovered quickly but not quick enough as she got a look from Dawn of dread. Buffy nodded then turned towards Candance and offered, "We will look around. No promises but we will look around. Dawn needs to get home to do some homework. I'll bring her back though tomorrow if you would like company."

Candance smiled, "It would be nice to see a friend. Everyone around here has been looking for my stepmom but not talking to me. No one really knew us here. We were from Texas so it's mostly strangers coming and going with a lot of police. I'm mostly ignored."

Buffy nodded totally understanding, "I get that. Hopefully someone finds her."

Candance was given another hug by Dawn and a promise, "I'll see if the teachers can give me your homework so you don't get too far behind, ok?"

Candance nodded, "I might not be living here much longer if they don't find her. I'll have to be placed in a foster home. I don't want to go into one."

Dawn glanced at Buffy who didn't say anything. Dawn just whispered to her friend suddenly realizing how dreadful she had been thinking of all those ways Candance could move away so that she would have Janice's friendship back. Now she felt guilty, "I'm sure that won't happen. Buffy will help."

Candance looked hopeful as only a 15 year old could and Dawn walked to the door. Giving Candance one more wave, both got into the car with Buffy. Buffy turned towards Spike speaking outloud, "Spike we have a major problem. Take us to the Magic Box."

* * *

At the Magic Box everyone was still there surprisingly. Buffy sat down looking as though she was going to cry. Spike wrapped an arm around her whispering words no one else could hear. Dawn thought perhaps Candance's mom was turned into a vampire or something bad. Finally Willow asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Spike glanced at Buffy who still looked upset so he spoke up, "We know what happened to Candance's mum. She was the bloody Luvand Demon."

Dawn gasped as did the others in the group. All at once people started to talk. Some reassured Buffy that she did what she had to do. Willow and Anya were on that band wagon stating that she was going to kill everyone in the room especially Buffy and that she had to do what she had to do. Xander was really upset and Tara was strangely quiet.

Buffy sighed admitting finally, "I know she had to die. I just feel guilty because she claimed she was going to change. Who knows if she would have but she had a kid."

Dawn shook her head, "Actually she didn't. Candance came to live with her stepmom after her dad died. Her stepmom moved her around twice now."

Buffy frowned, "I wonder if she knew her mom was a demon."

Anya shrugged then shook her head, "Probably not. They looked normal. The only way to tell if they aren't is to be around them when they feed each night or to have a fight with them like Buffy where they want you to see them as they are. Otherwise they live normal lives. Course I've never met one that wants to kill humans or slayers before."

Buffy frowned, "What will we do? I killed someone's mom."

Spike spoke towards Buffy, "No you killed an evil demon who was way out of control and had been killing innocent people. She wasn't a mum but a murderer."

No one bothered to mention the fact that Spike himself and Anya had killed more than this demon probably had. All was silent until Willow offered, "I can't bring her back from the dead but I can produce a dead body."

Everyone looked at her in surprised. "Well see I made the body disappear when she died. I didn't want others to walk in and see a demon so I made it sort of disappear. I can bring it back from the grave I had it buried in and see if I can do a spell to it to make it into her human form. Then we can plant it anywhere we want so that at least Candance gets closure."

Dawn sighed deeply, "That's totally depressing and very morbid."

The group silently agreed but Buffy nodded in agreement, "That's the best we can do for now. I still feel guilty."

Spike gave her shoulder a squeeze as Tara quietly said, "Sometimes the consequences of being a hero is to live with the fact that the villain had a life too." With the plan in place, the Scoobies went out to put it into action all looking horribly depressed and guilty.


	98. Episode 22: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Grave Decisions. Last episode left us all with a sad feeling. Hopefully this one helps bring your spirits up a bit.

* * *

Chapter 1: Funeral

* * *

Buffy stood next to Dawn and they watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Willow had indeed brought back the body of Candance's stepmom and had decided to have it appear at the docks. The city coroner ruled the death accidental overdose. Buffy didn't understand it but perhaps it was because of the bloody organs in her system creating some sort of toxin or perhaps she ate the heart of someone filled with drugs. Either way the results were the same, Candance's stepmom was now dead and Buffy felt she was the cause of it.

If that doesn't eat up a person alive Buffy wasn't sure what would. She was tempted to talk to a counselor about it but honestly she didn't know what to say. It was the same thing after her death. What do you say to someone when your life is virtually everyone else's living nightmares. She sighed as the preacher finally stopped talking. Buffy gave Dawn a nudge and she took the hint. She walked to Candance who was crying and gave her a hug.

Candance confided in her friend, "I didn't even love her. I feel bad."

Dawn nodded, "She wasn't really your mom."

Candance nodded. There was some distant relative living temporarily with Candance for the next week or so until they could find a foster home to place her in. Apparently Sunnydale wasn't known for having foster homes which is why Candance was worried she'd be sent back to Texas. She didn't really want to go back to Texas especially since she and Dawn had gotten closer the past few days before the funeral.

Dawn whispered in Candance's ear and Candance actually smiled, "Really? Buffy said I could?"

Dawn nodded. Candance rushed over to the distant relative and asked her gently, "Can I stay with a friend for the weekend? You won't have to watch me then. She said it was ok."

The woman actually looked relieved and gave her permission. Candance rushed over to Dawn, "She said I can go at any time but I need to pack my stuff. Can you guys bring me there?"

Dawn grinned and nodded, "I can. I just have to call Spike for a ride. Then if he says it's ok I get to drive over to your house. He's teaching me to drive because I start driving lessons in a week."

Candance smiled looking a big jealous, "I don't turn 16 for another 5 months!"

Dawn pushed in a few numbers into her phone and heard Spike's, "'Ello nibblet."

Dawn told Spike they were ready and he agreed to pick them up. When she hung up she and Dawn picked up their quietly tones as they were walking. Buffy sighed as she walked behind them. It seemed that Dawn was great at picking up strays lately. First Traci who was in quite the pickle and now Candance. Buffy and Spike had some thinking to do as to what their plans were. Until then at least Candance would get a few nights sleep in Buffy's house away from the pain of the death that Buffy caused.

* * *

Dawn sat in her room with Candance. Candance could have stayed in Buffy's old room but asked Dawn if she would mind sharing her room with her. Buffy thought she was afraid but wouldn't ever ask Candance that. Dawn had smiled and said she would love to have a sleepover. Now Buffy's old mattress had been pulled over to Dawn's room so that Candance would have a nice comfortable spot to sleep on for the night.

The girls were all settled into their beds with their PJs on. Each had a kitten on their bed for cuddling enjoyment. Taz snuggled Dawn next to her head while Spaz laid on the bottom of Candance's feet. It was a Friday night so no school would happen and Buffy had agreed to take Candance for the weekend. On Monday morning Buffy would have to give her back to the social workers in order to place her in a foster home as long as one could be found.

The relatives of Candance were very grateful she had a friend to stay with as they wanted to get back to wherever their lives were. Now that the funeral was done, no one wanted a girl who wasn't even really related to them.

Buffy sighed as she went to the bedroom with Spike. There would be no patrol tonight as it was already late enough. After whispering the words of the silence spell, Buffy stretched out on the bed in her black silk shirt while Spike in his silk bottoms was stretched out on his back. Buffy rolled over and laid across Spike's chest, "We have to talk."

Spike nodded, "I know. I could hear your thoughts all day about this situation."

Buffy nodded, "I feel really strongly that we should become foster parents to Candance. I feel so responsible for killing her stepmom. I have to make it right."

Spike sat up a bit to look down at Buffy. He loved her so much but now was not the time for those feelings. She needed a companion not a lover, "Buffy are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to fuss about the money. You know me. I'm not like that. I'm not even going to fuss about the fact that it means bloody less time for us because you know as well as I do that could never happen."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "So what is in that pea brain of yours?"

Spike playfully hit her arm then settled back down on the bed so Buffy could lay her head on his arm, "Well here's the thing. Becoming foster parents, is kind of a dream come true. I can't have kids. I've always wanted kids. This way we would have kids in and out of this house that were for a time at least, ours."

Buffy's mind starting moving a mile a minute and Spike suddenly sat up, "Bloody Hell. You want to adopt Candance."

Buffy nodded, "Eventually after I make sure she fits with Dawn. I would hate to do something that hurts Dawn in the long run but honestly we have a room for her. Willow and Tara have their own place so they don't need it. It just makes sense."

Spike turned his head and placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. When the kiss ended, he whispered against her lips, "I am great with it. Let's contact Dolores about it tomorrow and see if she can help with the process. Now that we are ok for keeping Dawn perhaps they will ok another child."

Buffy smiled big and rolled over so she was laying across Spike and gave him a kiss before whispering, "How did I ever get so lucky as to get you?"

Spike grinned proudly as he replied, "You used your incredible irresistible fighting power to turn me on to convince me that I was your guy."

Buffy laughed but the laugh was cut short by a mind blowing kiss from Spike. She felt Spike's hands move under her shirt to touch her back. She moaned loudly into the kiss and Spike lifted his hands to remove her shirt tossing it aside. Spike then nibbled down her neck lovingly tonguing her mating mark. As Buffy moaned and arched her back Spike took the invitation and moved his tongue and kissed down her neck further.

Instead of moving right towards her breasts like Buffy would have liked, he instead kissed down her arm to kiss and tongue each of her fingers. Her whole body was on fire when he finally kissed back up her arm to reach her chest. She arched her back again as she finally fumbled and managed to yank down his pants to feel his body against hers. She could feel the wetness coming from his erection against her leg and wanted it in between her legs but instead Spike took his time.

He kissed around her breast while toying with the other but never quite touching her nipples. She whispered out his name then said it louder. Finally she begged him, "Spike please. I need you."

Spike smiled lifting his head from where it was teasing her breasts, "I know just what you need."

Suddenly without warning his fingertips entered her junction and moved inside of her wetness to find her nubbin. He rubbed her as his mouth finally closed around her breasts sucking gently on her nipple while his free hand teased her nipple. She yelled out in pleasure and within seconds he had her withering around until finally her release hit her. Before she even had a chance to catch her breath, he flipped her over so that he was over her and plunged into her hard loving the way her body immediately stretched to accommodate him and he could feel her warmth and wetness surrounding him.

Finally he paused giving her a moment to adjust but apparently that moment was too long as she immediately began to start the motions towards their release. Spike whispered against her lips before claiming them, "God Buffy everytime is incredible. I could never grow tired of you. You are bloody amazing my luv."

Buffy just kissed him breathlessly in return then finally shuddered in his arms so close. Only then did she return the favor whispering with what little breath she had left, "I need you Spike. Just you. Always you."

Spike kissed her hard then slammed into her one last time rubbing her nubbin hard giving her release. As she screamed out his name, he roared hers. He plunged his fangs into her neck screaming out, "Mine Buffy Summers. You are mine always and forever."

Buffy whispered, "Yours", just before her returned the favor. Where he took a few more sips of her blood she only took the small required amount before whispering, "You are mine Spike."

He answered a yours rolling her over to cuddle against him. As her breath returned to normal she whispered, "I do love you Spike."

He smiled and kissed her forehead pushing her damp hair from her face, "I know luv. I love you too. Now rest. We have an important call to make in the morning to Dolores." Together they slept.


	99. Episode 22: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fostering

* * *

Dawn sat with Candance downstairs. Both were working on math homework. They had the same math class and Candance had gotten behind with being out of school between her mom missing and then not going back to school until after the funeral. Now she had to play catch up so that she could return on Monday and not be lost.

Spaz entertained himself playing with his new scratching post while Taz snoozed in the new cat tree. Meanwhile Dawn was happy to help Candance to be ready for school, "You subtract that number from both sides to get this number. Do you see?"

Candance did the equation the way Dawn said and got the same number and smiled, "You make it seem so easy. Mrs. Smith never explains it that way."

Dawn shrugged, "Spike helped me."

Candance smiled again, "You are so lucky to have them. I'm probably going to end up in a home. Dawn can I tell you something about my stepmom that I have never told anyone else? I don't know why I want to tell you but I have to tell someone."

Dawn smiled, "You can tell me anything."

Candance didn't smile but instead continued twisting her pencil between her fingers and looking down at it, "I think my stepmom was a witch or something. Every night before I went to bed there was this green light. It was bright."

Dawn frowned, "Do you know what caused the light?"

Candance shook her head, "No that's just it. She always locked the door before she made the light appear. The one day she didn't have the green light appear, she looked sick the next day. I am wondering if it was some kind of aging spell or something to keep her young and healthy. It could happen right?"

She lifted her eyes towards Dawn to see if she was believed. The look in Dawn's eyes suggested that she totally believed. She felt relieved, "I wonder if that's how she died. Perhaps the magic involved drugs of some kind and she just took too much to stay young and she ended up dying."

Dawn frowned but shrugged, "Maybe."

She didn't know the whole story. "We can ask Buffy what she thinks. She's into this whole supernatural thing."

Candance blinked but stayed quiet as Spike and Buffy came down the stairs. Unlike the two girls, they were showered and dressed. Buffy went and sat in the middle of Candance and Dawn. Both looked at her questioning and she gestured towards Spike. Although it was a tight fit, all four sat on the couch. Buffy and Spike sat on either side and Candance and Dawn stayed in the middle. It got even tighter when Spaz and Taz both jumped up on the couch to sit on Dawn and Candance's laps, "We want to talk to you girls about something."

Spike spoke up then, "You both can say no or either one of you can say no but we started the process of something and it's bloody..."

Buffy shook her head, "Let's go back to the beginning. Candance they want to put you in a foster home but they can't find any near us at all. The closest is about 2 hours away. The social worker said if they were going to place you that far away they might as well send you to your relatives in Texas or Idaho."

Candance frowned, "But I don't want to go back to those places. I want to stay here near my friends especially Dawn. I never made any friends there."

Buffy smiled, "Ok then hear me out. I talked to Dolores this morning. She's your new social worker and was always Dawn's after our mom died. I asked her what it would take for Spike and I to be considered Foster Parents. She said it could be done. It would require us to have a room available for you to sleep in and have enough for to you live on. You would have to be in school every day like Dawn on time and would have to get good grades. They would also need to check to make sure none of your relatives want you or if there was a will."

Candance shook her head, "There is no will for me. I wasn't part of her plans. I didn't exist in her life but for the last year and I can tell you for certain she didn't make any plans for me as I wasn't hers."

Buffy nodded, "Well that makes things easier but with both of your permission we would like to start the process to foster Candance in our home. You would be taking my old room. You know the room where the mattress came out of. You can sleep in Dawn's room if you would like but when Dolores comes to visit later today, you would have to be moved into my old room. You can make whatever changes you'd like in there. In time if you choose to stay with us, you could repaint the room if you would like or whatever. I plan to repaint the room I'm in eventually and I bet Dawn would love to change her room color."

Dawn grinned, "I would."

Buffy nodded, "So what do you girls say?"

Candance looked at Dawn and she nodded, "I'd like to stay. I wouldn't be much trouble. I get good grades already and I don't have any friends to get in trouble with. I can just stay in my room if you want. I have a bank account that I can get my own food with if needed. I'd just need the room to sleep in."

Buffy laughed, "If you do decided to stay with us the house is yours as well. Our food is your food. You would become part of our family. If you decide you want to really be part of our family, we can adopt you. But that's long term and if you decide you want to stay."

Candance smiled big, "I haven't had a real family in a long time and to have a sister. I've always wanted a sister."

She smiled at Dawn who gave her a hug, "I'd love for you to stay."

Buffy stood up as did Spike, "Ok then you girls need to get dressed because we have a bedroom to get ready and a bed to get made and breakfast to eat all before 11 when she's coming over for a visit. Ready to prove how much you want to make this happen?"

At the girls eagerness Buffy smiled at Spike watching the girls race up the stairs to decide who showers first, "I think we are making the right decision don't you?"

Spike nodded, "Yea now to get this house in order to make it happen."

* * *

By noon time, Buffy and Spike had signed their life away and became foster parents. It was a fast process because they needed a place for Candance immediately. Buffy and Spike were told by Dolores that spot checks would occur but some of the process had already been done such as background checks and all that when they were working with Dawn. So that helped to speed things up too.

Now the girls were seated at the table having tomato soup with grilled cheese. Candance had requested juice instead soda but other than that, had seemed easy going. Just as Dawn was about to tell a story about something that happened in school, the door opened to reveal Tara, Willow, Anya and Xander, "Hey guys. Where is everyone?"

Spike yelled, "In the kitchen. You guys want some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches? There is plenty of soup, and the sandwiches just take a few minutes in the sandwich maker."

Xander grinned as he took a seat at the large table, "Sure I'm starved."

Anya sat down as well along with Tara, "I'd take a sandwich."

Tara spoke quietly, "Me too if it's not too much trouble."

Willow grinned, "I'll take both sandwich and soup please."

Spike hummed as he closed the lid to the sandwich maker which was already starting to make two sandwiches, "No trouble at all. Let's just let these cook then I'll throw in yours witches."

Anya looked at Candance, "Who is that?"

Tara frowned guessing who she was. Buffy smiled, "This is Candance, our new foster kid."

Anya grinned, "Wow you guys are foster parents? Since when? I didn't know you were doing that. Is that because Dawn is considered a foster child?"

Buffy gasped, "No she's my sister. She's not foster."

Anya shrugged, "You aren't her mom so how was I supposed to know that?"

Xander patted Anya's hand making her settle down. Spike spoke up to explain things better, "Candance is here because since her mom died, she was going to be sent all the way to bleeding Texas..."

"Or Idaho!"

"Right nibblet. Or Idaho so Buf and I decided to foster her so she doesn't have to leave. Food's up!"

As sandwiches were quickly handed out, Dawn beamed, "And Buffy and Spike might adopt her so I'll always have a sister the same age as me."

Anya sighed, "I can't wait to make babies."

Xander rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. He tried to tell Anya not to say anything but she ignored him, "We are trying already you know. A few times a night I wake up Xander to make a baby. He does a fine job making me moan in all sorts of different positions..."

"Merciful Zeus Anya. Shh already."

Xander was bright red and quite embarrassed. Candance was looking down at her food and Dawn whispered to her, "You will get used to Anya. She says the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times."

Candance smiled at Dawn and Dawn smiled back. "Well yes that's nice. So girls, you should go finish your homework while we clean up after lunch. Candance if you have any laundry that needs done just toss it down the stairs."

Spike gently laid down a few scraps of cheese that was on the table and the kittens ran over eager to enjoy it. With that Buffy turned towards the sink as Spike came over with the dishes and as they started to wash their mind was busy with a conversation, 'Candance took that well didn't she?'

Buffy nodded but continued, 'So did Dawn in fact. I think our little girl is growing up. I think she realizes she is pretty lucky to have us and perhaps to even share that with someone else.'

Buffy shrugged, 'Either way I love helping Candance after I caused her so much pain.'

Spike put an arm on her shoulder turning her towards him for a moment. His eyes were intense, 'You didn't cause that. If anyone is to blame I still say it's Candance's step mom. Those kinds of demons are usually harmless. The only people they annoy are cattle ranchers because they sometimes will feed on people's cattle. Most of those types of demons live on a community taking care of a cattle ranch where they raise their own cattle to eat.'

Buffy sighed and Spike said one more thing before turning back to the task of drying the soup pan he was working on, 'Once you have a taste of human blood, it's damn near impossible to go back to having cattle. I should know. She'd always crave it. She didn't strike me as a person able to overcome such urges, did she to you?'

Buffy shook her head admitting, 'I don't think she was sincere in her pleading. She was desperate to live not desperate to change.'

Spike nodded as he put away the soup pan and the big ladle. He then opened up the dishwasher and the two of them began piling in the dishes. Tara came over and handed her and Willow's dish to the collection in the dishwasher.

Willow then came up behind them and said, "Tara and I have been talking. We have decided to both spend the summer in England. We aren't taking classes this summer so it won't be actually taking any time off from school. Instead it will allow us both to be trained up by the coven together and for us to learn each other's magical weaknesses. Giles has offered us a place to stay at his house."

Buffy smiled patting Willow on her back gently, "I think it's a good idea."

Xander gave Willow a hug whispering in her ear, "Have you told you lately how good it is to have you back?"

Willow just smiled and Xander whispered again before releasing her, "Now promise me you will come back again after this trip."

Willow stood back not releasing him fully, "Xander I would never leave you alone to deal with this awful place. You'd probably end up getting bitten or something. Besides I need you and you need me always."

Xander smiled with a nod as Anya moved to talk to Willow, "You were my best customer. Still are only with a less dark twist."

Willow laughed, "I'll always do magic Anya. Just now with a lot of control."

Anya nodded with a smile, "Well I'll save all the good stuff for you as long as you hurry back to get it and no one else wants it first for a better price."

The gang laughed knowing Anya was actually telling the truth. She was totally still all about money. This was what friendship was all about, the gang being together and happy.


	100. Episode 22: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Carefully Placed Plans

* * *

Spike helped Buffy to make up her old room for Candance. The double bed was moved out and placed into the storage area in the attic and instead Buffy's old mattress was brought down. It fit better in the room and made it seem a perfect fit. The dresser was emptied of the witches' items and instead Candance's clothing filled it. Two trips to Candance's old house collected some items for her that her father owned along with her personal items. She also collected a few picture frames to remind her of her past and a scrap book her mom had made for her when she was just a baby.

Candance felt sad but excited at the same time. She couldn't wait to start her new life with Buffy and Spike and Dawn where she knew she would belong. She also felt sad that she was truly leaving behind the life she had lived with her father. She kept their wedding album, and a snow globe that she had gotten for her first birthday. She also kept an opal necklace that belonged to her mother and had been an anniversary gift from her father to her. She planned to always wear it.

As she walked with Dawn into the Summers' household she smiled carrying up her bed items. Never again would she have to sit alone watching the green light under her door. Never again would she have to move because her stepmom said to. Never again would she feel alone. She had a sister the same age as her and now also an older sister and a brother.

Carefully she placed a picture of her parents on her new dresser and set her stuffed bear, Flopps, on the bed next to Spaz who was being surprisingly calm for once. She glanced at her room feeling that it did indeed remind her of her old room. Buffy had even gave her permission to paint it to whatever color she wanted it.

She wanted it a brightly colored sky blue with white and pink fluffy clouds made with sponges. She had seen that done on television once and had always wanted her room to be painted that way. Dawn had offered to help as long as she helped Dawn to create a border around her room with the projector. Dawn wanted a room that looked like the ocean. She had been picking out the paint for it.

Candance looked forward to helping to paint the rooms and making hers more her own. Breaking her thoughts, Dawn grinned and asked her, "Want to be my partner for my history project?"

Candance nodded and felt good about her life starting right now.

* * *

Traci on the other hand wasn't feeling so well. She had somehow gotten a nasty cold and wasn't sure just what to do. She walked into her grandmother's room but before she got any further than the door, she realized it was a bad idea.

If she gave it to her grandmother who was already ill, she would probably die and then Traci would be out on the streets or worse yet, shipped back to England where she would have to live with her watcher who didn't want her to be a kid but instead a full grown killing machine. She didn't want that. Life with her watcher hadn't been easy and in fact she had dealt with more than any average girl had dealt with.

She sat down with her box of tissues and found in the fridge a bowl full of chicken noodle soup. Normally she wouldn't raid the fridge but she was so hungry. She hadn't eaten since the day before. She was on the school lunch program which had fed her a Sloppy Joes sandwich and some chips. It wasn't the healthiest meal but it had filled her up nicely. Now she was starved and not feeling well.

She sniffed as she put the now heated bowl of soup in front of her. She knew that in a half of an hour, another helper would show up and make her grandmother some fresh soup or whatever she asked for. She sucked in the soup enjoying the way it warmed her up and made her feel a bit better. She knew it was temporary but even feeling warm for a few minutes was a great price to pay.

Just as she finished the soup, she put the bowl into the sink as a lady came into the door. She smiled at Traci, "How are you doing today?"

Traci shook her head, "Not well. I think I have a cold."

The lady clucked her tongue then pointed her finger towards the door, "Keep away from your grandmother then. Don't want her getting sicker do we? Now run along to school or something dearie."

Traci frowned, "It's Sunday. There is no school on Sunday."

The lady ignored Traci so Traci wandered outside taking her jacket with her. She was downright miserable.


	101. Episode 22: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traci

* * *

Dawn grinned as she walked down the hallway with Kevin. She leaned over and shared a kiss with him then smiled waving to him as he walked off to his class. It was a shame they didn't have every class together. Glancing around in her class she noticed Traci sniffling. She walked over to the table Traci was at and sat down and smiled towards her. She was trying to be friendly but Traci frowned. Then she sneezed, "Aa-cchooo!"

"Bless you. Have a cold Traci?"

Traci nodded, "Yea. I think I got it over the weekend."

Dawn frowned, "Why did you come to school then?"

Traci didn't want to admit it was because of the free lunch program since she was so hungry but instead shrugged, "I want to get good grades. To get good grades I have to go to school."

Dawn continued to frown as she questioned, "But you need rest if you are sick." T

raci shrugged again as Candance sat down next to Dawn, "I'll rest when I'm dead."

Dawn turned towards Candance and offered her a big smile. Then she took out a paper from her notebook and handed it to Candance, "See this is the place Kevin was talking about taking me. Have you ever been there?"

At Candance's head shake, both girls turned their attention towards Traci. Traci spoke quietly, "I'm sorry to hear about your mom Candance."

Candance shook her head and whispering, "Thanks but she wasn't really my mom. I still miss my real parents."

Traci looked down at her homework paper which was completed and ready to be turned in, "I miss my parents too."

Dawn gave a sigh as she moved her homework paper to the side of her desk so the teacher could easily grab it, "I miss my mom too."

The bell rang as the teacher started shuffling around to gather the homework papers. Traci, Dawn and Candance all looked at each other as though realizing they had a common bond, all had lost their parents. Dawn leaned over towards the girls and whispered, "You should come over tonight Traci if you are feeling up to it. We can hang out and talk."

Traci looked towards Candance who merely smiled. Dawn was quick to explain, "She lives with me now. So what do you say?"

The teacher started to talk and as she turned her back towards the blackboard to write in the corner of it, their homework assignment, Traci smiled towards Dawn admitting, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Traci walked through the rest of her classes even though she still felt sick, she felt a little better. She was going to get real friends and not just one but two. As she left her last class she bumped in to Kevin. Kevin had been lost in conversation with Dawn about plans for the night. Traci smiled as Dawn smiled at her, "Ready to go? I have to hit up my locker quickly."

Traci shook her head, "I need to get one book myself. Shall I meet you here?"

Dawn pointed up to where Candance was already in her locker, "Let's meet up there near Mrs. Little's room. Then we can head out there. I brought the van today."

Kevin grinned as he saw Kenny jogging up catch up with him. As Kenny raced past the girls to speak to Kevin, Dawn explained, "Kevin mentioned that he was heading over to my house to watch a movie and Kenny wanted to come along. I called my sister and she said it was ok as long as the guys left by dark."

Just as Dawn was about to say more Candance arrived in front of them with a smile gesturing towards a boy. She introduced the boy, "This is Mark and he actually moved here from Texas. How cool is that? I never knew him before but met him in my math class."

The boy shyly smiled and gave a wave. Dawn shrugged, "He can come over too if you want. We are watching Starship Troopers. Do you like that movie?"

Mark nodded, "Sure do. It's one of my favorites."

Kevin arrived back next to Dawn handing her a book and Dawn smiled happily, "Thanks for getting my book from my locker. Ok anyone else need anything before we walk Traci to hers?"

The gang all shook their heads and Dawn started skipping through the halls then stopped when she got a look from Mrs. Little, "Good thing I brought the van today. 6 wouldn't have fit in a normal car."

The group all smiled as they watched as Traci collected what she needed then they were off.

* * *

Traci felt like she belonged as everyone sat together in the Summers' living room. Candance and Dawn had popped popcorn and brought out sodas and juice for everyone. Spike had invited the group to dinner and Traci couldn't believe how easy this household was. Here she was in the house of a slayer and a vampire who were actually playing the role of parents and not just to the slayer's sister but also to a random girl who was now a foster kid.

Traci wished it was her who was the foster kid and had been trying all night to think of a way to approach the subject without seeming too forward. When the movie ended Buffy came down the stairs to announce dinner was ready and that after dinner the guests would have to leave. Traci was really bummed she was considered a guest but enjoyed the dinner of chicken divan.

She felt tears in her eyes as she glanced around wondering if she would ever have a family like they did. Kevin was busy teasing Dawn about something she said earlier in the day that had Buffy and Spike both laughing. Candance announced that she was going to paint her room to be like the sky and hoped Buffy and Spike approved. They did and Kenny admitted his room was like the solar system.

He had his walls black with glow-in-the-dark planets and stars around it. Everyone thought it was so cool to have a room like that. Mark admitted his walls were white but he had covered them with posters. What Traci wouldn't give to have a room even if she had to share it with someone.

She wouldn't mind sharing with Candance in the sky room or with Dawn who was going to have an ocean theme room. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry and glanced down at her almost eaten plate. She had noticed that tonight either her cold was finally going away or she was just so busy that she didn't even feel like she had one. She hadn't blown her nose once. At least something good had come out of the night.


	102. Episode 22: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected

* * *

When dinner was done, the plates were piled into the sink and Dawn skipped through to the living room talking to Kevin about something no one else could hear. Then Kevin turned towards Kenny, "We can walk together."

Kenny nodded just as Traci sighed because she didn't want to walk all the way back to her grandmother's house with her cold afraid she'd get it again or worse. Spike bailed her out stating, "I'll bring Mark and Traci home while nibblet you make sure your homework gets done."

Spike opened the door for both Mark and Traci reminding Spike, "Say goodbye then send them on their way you two."

Both girls nodded as Spike disappeared with Traci. Candance walked with Mark to the door as Dawn smiled at Kevin taking his hands in hers. He leaned over giving her a gentle kiss that melted Dawn's heart. When he broke the kiss, Dawn could feel her whole body tingle in response. She loved that feeling. She opened her eyes letting out a soft sigh. "See you tomorrow?"

Kevin nodded as he dropped one of her hands but held on to the other as he walked to the door. Outside the door stood Candance talking to Mark. Kevin heard his cell phone ring and he leaned over giving Dawn one more kiss as he whispered, "I'll call you in the morning so we can make plans. That was my mom calling so I'd better get home."

Dawn smiled with a nod and let him walk down the sidewalk to head home. With a romantic sigh, Dawn closed the door leaning against it as she whispered into the air ignoring the fact Candance was watching, "Being in love is wonderful."

Candance looked surprised at the choice of the word love but instead raced up after Dawn to get ready for bed.

Traci watched as Mark walked to the door of his house. Once inside, Spike drove off to her house. As they neared the house, an ambulance rushed past them on the way to who knows where. The noise was deafening as Spike pulled over to allow it to past. Then Traci watched as the ambulance turned the corner. Traci gasped. There were only two houses on the street and one of them was hers.

She watched as Spike spun around the circle to spot her grandmother on a stretcher being taken in to the hospital. Traci didn't allow Spike to stop the car before jumping out to go talk to one of her grandmother's aids that she recognized. "What happened? Is she ok?"

The aid just shook her head as she looked sadly on. Traci frowned repeating, "What happened?" Just then Spike reached her at the same time as a police man came over to her, "Are you related to Mary?"

Traci nodded even as the police man frowned, "I'm sorry to inform you that she is dead. Are you her granddaughter?"

At Traci's shocked nod he continued, "Is there any place you can go? Do you have parents or relatives you can go and stay with? You did live with her right?"

Traci shook her head then frowned, "I did live here."

The policeman looked at Traci with his eyes full of sympathy, "Is there anywhere you can stay tonight?"

Traci shook her head until Spike stepped forward, "Buffy and I are currently holding a Foster Home. She can come home with us."

The policeman nodded, "Take her home. We will contact you in the morning to make arrangements for where she will go. I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

Traci said nothing only numbly walked to the car. Spike opened the door for her allowing her to sit. The car ride was completely quiet. Traci merely walked into the house to find a shocked Buffy. "What happened?"

Spike frowned as he spoke, "Her grandmother was found dead tonight by one of her aides. Traci here has nowhere to go. She's all alone in the bloody world."

Buffy frowned, "Well you can stay here as long as you want or until the state says no. We have a blow up mattress that can be used tonight or you can sleep on the couch."

Just then Dawn wandered down the stairs in her pajamas, "What's wrong?"

Buffy turned towards Dawn as she spoke softly. "Traci's grandmother has died so she is going to stay with us for awhile if that's ok."

Dawn nodded but said to Traci, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Once again it was quiet until Dawn smiled trying to be cheerful, "She can stay in my room so she isn't alone if she wants. I'll just move my desk over against the wall."

Traci smiled a little towards Dawn, "I'd like that."

Dawn smiled, "Good then it's settled."

Suddenly their once broken and sad family was becoming a busy but loving family.


	103. Episode 23: Chapter 1

This chapter is called Soul Decisions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Carefully Laid Plans

* * *

Xander and Anya walked through their newly picked out house one more time. They were ready to sign the papers but Anya wanted to walk through one more time planning their new life together. She smiled as they walked into the master bedroom, "Our bed will be under the big wall there. It lets us look out over the garden. It's perfect. And over here will be your dresser and here will be mine. It's right next door to the other two bedrooms."

Hand in hand, Anya led Xander to the closest room, "This is the perfect size for a nursery!"

She dragged Xander to the hallway then down the stairs even as the real-estate agent followed close behind them, "And here will be our big television and over here will be a desk for us to work out. And here will be a rocking chair! And our big table can go in that room."

Xander just laughed watching as Anya's face lit up the more she talked about the house. Xander turned towards Anya facing her watching her face glow, "So you are satisfied?"

Anya laughed, "The price is perfect. The house is perfect. Location is close enough to our jobs and most importantly, it's big enough for a family. Oh Xander, it's perfect. Sign the papers before someone else snatches it up!"

Xander laughed turning towards the agent, "Well you heard the lady. Where do we sign?"

* * *

Tara and Willow walked down the street hand in hand. They were enjoying the beautiful day and were walking taking in the fresh air, "When is our appointment Willow?"

Willow smiled at Tara looking at her with such love in her eyes, "In just a few minutes. I think the guy's car is already there. Want to go in?"

Tara nodded and Willow walked up to the door. She was about to knock when the guy answered the door and smile at them both, "Come on in. You will have the keys to the place in just a few minutes anyway. I have all the paperwork out for you. It's pretty simple. I think you will love it here. I did."

Willow and Tara came into the door knowing they were making the right decision. This was their new home. They would go to England and return to live in the apartment for the start of the school year. It was all arranged and carefully planned out. All that was left was their signatures.

* * *

Buffy hummed while she put the groceries into the fridge while Spike stacked up can goods into the pantry. Spike turned around in surprise, "So you think Traci will want to stay?"

Buffy shrugged being honest, "I don't know. Sometimes I think she will. She was given a weekend before going to look for a new home. This is Monday so she will have to make a decision soon. With Candance threatened to have to go so far away for a foster home, I imagine they will send Traci far away. Perhaps she will want to go back where her watcher was from. Do you think she misses that place?"

Spike shrugged as he put the last can-good away to walk behind Buffy wrapping his arms around her waist. He whispered softly in her hair knowing even if his words weren't heard through her ears, they would be heard through her mind, "Buffy I don't know what Traci thinks or feels. If she decides to stay, we will treat her as we would family. I'm sure she is getting a feel for that even as she sits in school where she didn't have to walk to, eats her packed lunch making her belly full, surrounded by her friends."

Spike shrugged, "Let's just hope she sees is that way."

Buffy turned around in Spike's arms placing a kiss on his lips, "I'm sure she will. Let's go spar. Last one to the Magic Box wins!"

Spike laughed even as Buffy ran towards the door leaving him to get his blanket. He yelled after her, "No it's the first one who wins silly bent."

She laughed disappearing from sight even as he dropped into the sewers. Both knew he would win.

* * *

Dawn put her book in her locker turning towards Candance and Traci, "Let's invite the guys over for dinner tonight and to watch a movie. I know it's a school night but so far I don't have much homework."

Both girls smiled, "Sounds good. Let's invite Kevin, Kenny and Mark. Mark is funny."

Traci shrugged, "Kenny is ok. We can invite them."

Dawn grinned as she raced across the hall to catch up with Kevin, "Want to come over tonight?"

Kevin grinned, "Sure."

Dawn leaned against his shoulder as they continued to walk together with Kevin's arm now draped around her shoulder, "Can you bring over Kenny and do you see Mark to invite him too?"

Kevin shrugged, "He's in my last class. I can invite him too if you want."

Dawn turned giving him a little peck on the lips then grinned, "Let's go draw some pineapples."

Kevin laughed as the two entered the classroom eager to draw more pineapples.


	104. Episode 23: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

* * *

Candance and Dawn stood in Dawn's room studying the paints they had chosen for their rooms. "I think this will be perfect for the sky."

Dawn agreed, "Yes but packing up these rooms are going to be a bummer."

Candance laughed, "I'm a step ahead of you. I didn't totally unpack."

Dawn shook her head, "My room is going to be tough. I have lived here for 15 years."

Candance smiled as she looked around Dawn's room, "I can help. It will be done in no time."

Dawn turned towards Candance, "You'd do that? Spend your time helping me?"

Candance nodded, "Yes. I would. What are sisters for after all?"

Dawn smiled liking the sound of that. It wasn't that Buffy and her weren't close because they were. It was something different when you had an older sister always busy in her own life and off saving the world. Candance wouldn't be so distracted she wouldn't help Dawn out. The two could do homework together, go out on dates together, always have a lunch buddy at school and even have sleep overs whenever they wanted.

Dawn was really excited for the changes coming in her life as she gave Candance a hug, "I'm glad you are staying with us."

Candance smiled even bigger, "I am really glad to be staying too. You guys are all great."

Together the girls made plans to how they would pack up Dawn's room to get it ready to paint within a few days.

* * *

Traci stared at the boxes she had brought from her grandmother's house. It wasn't much but it was something. It was all the clothes she had although she had to admit, she was starting to grow out of some of them. A few pictures of her parents were in the boxes as well as one of her watcher and her together. a blue woven blanket given to her by her grandmother when she was little, and a teapot. The teapot was silly but it was given to her by her mom apparently so Traci wanted to keep it.

She sighed as she sat down on the air mattress she was sleeping on. She had no idea what she would do. Part of her wanting to stay here but another part was not so sure. She was going to think some more when her thoughts were interrupted by Spike and Buffy who made a fake knocking sound. They couldn't really knock as there were no real door but instead just a sheet that would sway when the door opened and closed in the foyer.

Buffy's voice rang out past the sheet, "May we come in?"

Traci sighed but agreed, "Sure."

Buffy and Spike both pushed the sheet aside and entered the dining room. Buffy sat on the floor cross legged next to Traci while Spike started to pace a bit. Buffy cleared her voice patting for Spike to sit down which he did. The sight of a vampire sitting on the floor next to her was really unsettling.

Buffy smiled towards Traci as she started a well-rehearsed speech, "Spike and I have been talking about your future. You really have nowhere else to go. We would like for you to stay with us. We got permission for Candance to stay so we would like you to stay as well. We can turn this into your room if you would like or better yet, you can take Dawn's old room and Dawn can take ours and we can build the attic for us. It would be an easy feat as we have Xander to help."

Spike rolled his eyes but spoke up with his worries, 'We can have you stay as a foster child or if you would like, we could adopt you. We plan to adopt Candance. We would love to adopt you as well. You'd get everything in the family we could offer."

Buffy looked hopeful as she asked, "So what do you say? You willing to stay?"

Traci shrugged too, "Well I'm not sure how I feel about being adopted by someone who isn't human. I hate to admit it but that's how I feel."

Spike frowned, "I hear your point. You don't have to be adopted by us. It was only an offer that Buffy and I made so that you could stay with us. You can live here as long as you want and when you don't want to anymore then we can tell the state worker and they will relocate you. Just say the words morsel and you can move out."

Traci frowned, "I'll think about it."

Spike watched Traci walked out of her room and out the front door. Suddenly Spike felt very depressed. She didn't want to stay with Buffy because of him and his lack of soul. It hurt badly and he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Giles sat with Willow and Tara in his old apartment. Willow was busy organizing papers into piles for Giles while he was busy scanning them into his computer. Tara was putting together a cup of tea for everyone. Giles stopped typing and looked up at Willow, "So did you guys decide when you'd like to leave? You have classes left right?"

Willow nodded pausing, holding a piece of paper mid-air. Tara came over to join by sitting on the arm of Willow's chair. Both girls looked at each other and Willow announced, "We have the apartment all set. We just have to move in the things. We signed the papers earlier! It's official we are apartment owners."

Giles smiled happy at both girls waiting. Willow continued, "So we have about just about 2 weeks left. Is that ok with you?"

Giles nodded, "That's perfect timing actually. I've talked Holly Bright into coming to the library in 3 weeks for a book signing and reading. That should give me plenty of time to prepare for her arrival and make the final arrangements."

Willow breathed a sigh in relief as Tara disappeared and returned from the kitchen with tea. Giles helped himself to a cup as Willow continued filing.

Giles spoke softly as he removed his glasses before addressing Willow, "I want to take a minute to tell you Willow, how proud I really am of you. You have come so far in such a short period of time. I have known witches to train with the coven for years and never quite get a hold of their weak powers and you, in just a short period of time got control of so much power I can't even dream of how that would have felt. You did well Willow."

Willow blushed as her face turned the same color as her hair for a moment. She looked back down at her paper in her hand and whispered, "Thank you Giles for helping me."

He smiled as he returned to his typing only saying one more time, "You're welcome."

* * *

Xander grinned as the bell above his head dinged alerting Anya of his presence. He glanced around the shop watching as Anya finished up with her last client carefully wrapping two candles into a huge bag of supplies, "Good luck Molly with that spell. I'm sure it will be wonderful and your husband will be back to wanting you in no time. Just remember just a pinch as a little goes a long way."

Molly turned around and waved to Anya, "Thanks again. You've been a huge help. I just hope it's as good as you said it is."

Anya laughed, "Oh it is. I just put that on me before bed each night and it drives Xander here wild so then he can drive me wild with tons of orgasms."

The lady looked embarrassed as she started to walk away stating, "Thanks again Anya. See you soon."

Anya smiled then turned to Xander as he was holding up a pasta meal with forks. "I got us ziti with meatballs. You know how much you love the meatballs and I love the cheese. I brought two forks so we can share."

Anya didn't even say anything but instead began to dive in. Finally after a few bites she announced, "This is devine. It's perfect. It was just what I wanted for lunch today. Thank you Xander."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss before starting back to eating. Xander started to eat but wanted to talked to Anya too, "We are finishing up that big job in a few days."

Anya let out a sigh, "Oh thank God. It was keeping you walking late and making you think about it all the time and honestly how is a girl supposed to get pregnant when all you were doing is working!"

Xander looked down at his ziti then admitted, "It was a crazy job with crazy hours. This next one should be better. I just can't get over how successful this business has become. To think it was all I could think of to do after high school and now I'm hiring people just to keep up with the work load."

Anya smiled at him as she stated, "I'm not a bit surpised at how successful I am. I always knew I'd be good."

Xander just smiled as he started to eat. Sometimes Anya said little things that made him fall in love with her all over again.


	105. Episode 23: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inner Thoughts

* * *

Spike rolled over placing a gentle kiss on Buffy's head to wake her up. The girls were already up for the morning and Spike could make out Dawn singing away in the shower. He listened closer and could hear Candance already racing down the stairs heading towards the breakfast. He couldn't hear Traci but that wasn't surprising since she was sleeping downstairs in the dining room.

He slipped out of bed to see if they were all set with their morning. He was rounding the corner out of their room when he ran into Dawn who had her hair in a towel and had another wrapped around her, "Morning Spike."

Spike grinned letting her pass, "Morning Nibblet. You all set for school today?"

Dawn gave Spike a big smile, "Yep. Already have my outfit picked out."

Dawn then skipped to her room. Spike climbed down the stairs as he popped his head into Traci's opened room noticing she was already missing.

He went into the kitchen to see Candance sitting down eating a bowl of cereal and Traci nibbling on a granola bar. Spike frowned noticing once again Traci was skimping on meals. The girl could eat a lot when the food was fixed for her but apparently she never learned how to cook and fend for herself. Apparently in slayer training, learning to feed, clothe and take care of yourself wasn't in their lessons.

Spike picked up a piece of raisin bread out of the fridge and placed it in front of Traci who gave him a unsettling look. It wasn't one of hatred but wasn't exactly warm either. Spike sighed as he noticed Dawn entering the room. That girl could get dressed and ready fast if she wanted to. She grabbed two pieces of raisin bread and put them in the toaster. She jumped around in front of the toaster as he heard a familiar yawn.

He walked over to Buffy giving her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Morning love. Didn't think I'd see you so early with us being up so late patrolling."

Buffy let out another yawn and heard Spike say in her mind, 'You look hot in that robe but you might want to tighten it just a tad.'

Buffy looked down embarrassed and re-tightened the robe then headed over to get herself a piece of toast, "How is everyone this morning?"

Dawn retrieved her toast and started to eat on it and the rest of the table mumbled something obviously enjoying their chosen breakfast. "Anyone got any big plans for today? I have to head over to the college to sign a few more papers to make sure I'm registered properly for the summer. You girls need anything for the day?"

At no real answers from the girls Spike offered, "It's laundry day so just make sure before you leave if you haven't already, to put it in your laundry bins for me."

The girls all mumbled again as Candance got up to put her bowl in the sink rinsing it out. Traci stood up brushing crumbs off her chest and Dawn finished her toast. The girls all got their lunches that were packed from the night before as Xander honked the horn. The others rushed out of the room as Dawn stayed for just a second. She gave Spike and Buffy a quick hug as she asked, "Will Traci be staying with us?"

Buffy shook her head sadly, "I don't think so. She doesn't like that Spike here doesn't have a soul and isn't human. She seems to think it's a reason not to stay."

Dawn frowned, "Well that chip keeps him in check."

Spike said nothing as the Buffy shrugged, "To Traci that's not enough."

Dawn rushed out the door as the horn honked again and Buffy leaned her head against Spike's shoulder as her mind churned about souls and what it meant that Spike didn't have one.

* * *

Buffy was at school trying to pick out her classes for the summer while Spike was at home. Two loads of laundry had been completed and now they were drying.

Spike laid back on the couch to think. All morning his mind had been echoing with everyone's words about a soul. He had to confess Traci's words cut the most. He closed his eyes as Xander's words echoed, "Well, I don't agree with it. After talking to Anya, it's not all your fault Spike. I don't particularly like the fact you have no soul. If you did I'd be worried about you losing it so I'm not sure it helps much."

Xander was right about that. He had no soul. Spike shook his head as the next memory took over. It was the day they had tried to teach Dawn to stake vampires. A vampire there had been particularly nasty, "Pathetic man, pathetic. You don't even have a soul to be able to connect yourself with anyone else much less love. Don't you know that is what being a vampire is all about? The ability to kill who we want, when we want without a soul to tarnish or to connect with anyone. At least I'll be able to end your life before you have to tell anyone else that."

Then the Luvand demon flashed before his eyes. He was trying to protect Buffy when she had spung into attack, "So you realize you could never totally be in love since you have no soul. Soulmates are formed by two souls being one but you have no soul therefore you have no way to form one being."

He shook his head but her words just kept echoing, "You vampire are nothing more than a waste of space. You aren't quite evil but aren't really good so what is the point of you being alive? At least if you had a soul you would have the ability to be forever bonded with the one you love but without it, you will be nothing more than a freak of nature."

Then his precious Dawn's voice echoed in his ear, "And you Spike, you aren't my father. You are just some pathetic unsoiled vampire who thinks he can play the game of being a father when in reality you can't."

Spike's eyes watered as he replayed Dawn's discussion with Buffy this morning about souls. Dawn seemed to think he was only in check because of a piece of metal. It hurt that the nibblet thought that was the only reason he was good at all. Spike felt inferior and wanted to make things right. He got up off the couch and wiped his eyes and made a decision to go upstairs. He had some things to do before Buffy got home.


	106. Episode 23: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soul Searching

* * *

Buffy came home gushing about her school plans, "They have two classes this summer that's perfect. I'm excited. There's a really good teacher for the one class. I was about to take it before I…well I jumped but now I can take it this summer. Then in the fall there were all sorts of good classes. I'll be right back on track after this summer so I can finish in two years. Isn't that great Spike?"

Suddenly Buffy stopped realizing the claim was closed and that Spike was looking haunted. She finally glanced at the packed bag on the bed and frowned looking very confused and suddenly very afraid, "What's going on Spike? What is that bag for?"

Spike took an unnecessary breath and tried to explain, "I'm going away for a while. I'm not leaving you for good. Don't think that. I'm not pulling an Angel. I still want to be with you but I have a few things I have to do… for you before we can move forward with making our lives together."

Buffy frowned, "Haven't we already started our lives together? We are living together, adopting a child eventually together and I don't understand where this is coming from. Let me in Spike."

Buffy stepped back as Spike did what she asked. Suddenly she heard dozens of voices echoing in his ear. It was all about souls and demons and wishes and love. Voices about soulmates, research done into claiming. People talking about Angel losing his soul and how he can kill. In Spike's head, voices about Anya killing with a soul but more so voices she knew.

There was Xander's voice about Spike needing a soul. She heard Giles's voice a few times about souls making a person good. Even her sister's voice stating he had no soul and was pathetic. Tears filled Buffy's eyes as heard Spike's inner thoughts saying he wasn't good enough. He was nothing without a soul and how this demon could fix this.

She heard his voice talking about a demon, 'A demon in Africa grants wishes to those who complete his trials. Angel took me about it back when I was first turned. It would make a soul permanent. I'd be good and kind. I'd be good enough.'

Buffy took a step forward putting a hand on his arm as she spoke gently out loud towards him as her heart was breaking with his pain that he felt, "Spike you are doing good without a soul. These other people don't understand you like I do but you don't need a soul. You really don't. You are an amazing man without it. Don't let others bring you down…"

Spike frowned, "It's not that Buffy. I'm not good enough. Don't you see? I'm not good enough. You should be able to have Traci stay in the house. I know you don't get it but I need to do something so I feel good enough."

Buffy frowned feeling how much this meant to him. He was seriously going to go to Africa and there was nothing Buffy could say about it, "And going to see this demon will make you feel good enough?"

Spike shrugged, "Don't rightfully know but I have to try."

Buffy sat down on the bed pushing Spike's bag aside as she felt her knees go weak after thinking of him leaving her. Spike wrapped his arm around her trying to make her understand, "I have to do this. I have to try. I'll be back, I promise but until then you have to understand I'm doing this for you. I want to be good enough for you. I never want you to wonder about my intentions, never to worry about what I'm doing and above us, I want us truly to be able to be soulmates. You deserve a good man, the best Buffy and I want to be that man for you."

Buffy let the tears fall down her face silently as she looked at Spike, "You are really going to leave?"

Spike nodded as Buffy shoved his bag to the floor. She knew they only had a few hours until the girls would return home. Buffy whispered in Spike's ear knowing he would never be able to refuse, "Make me yours again Spike. Make love to me."

Buffy was right in that he wasn't able to refuse. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her hard with all the strength and love he felt for her. He left the claim open maxing out their emotions and pleasure as he kissed down her neck sucking on his mark on her. Her neck was empty but for the little bit mark that was his. It was his way of keeping her safe.

He sucked on it a little harder loving the way she withered and moaned under his attentions. He moved his hands down to her shirt lifting it and then sitting back to watch her face as he removed the shirt and her bra tossing it aside. It was only then that he did glance down. His Buffy was beautiful. She was perfect in every way. Spike whispered, "Amazing."

His voice was soft and in awe as he tried to memorize every part of her knowing it would be some time before they could be together again. He lifted his shaking hand as he wrapped his fingertips around her breast molding it to his hand as he gently squeezed it. Buffy's eyes closed as she leaned back on the bed taking Spike and his hand with her. He began to knead her breasts, fondling them as though weighing each globe.

He lowered his lips to the one mound moving his fingertips to the other while the other hand thrusted into her hair keeping her on the bed so he can continue to drive her crazy. He teased her nipples with his fingertips and her teeth and then lifted his head to blow across the wet nipple making her scream out his name. He switched breasts and teased her nipple into a sharp point then blew across it as she moaned out loudly his name, "God Spike I need you."

He looked into her eyes so deeply Buffy swore she was no longer herself as he whispered, "I'll always take care of you. Always."

She had no chance to respond as he lowered his head and sealed their breath into a kiss that had her mind spinning out of control. She barely noticed as he released her lips long enough to yank his shirt over his head then yanked down his pants and hers taking her panties with hers. He grew frustrated as her shoes caught the pants so he sat up for just a second to tossed her shoes across the room.

Then satisfied he yanked down her pants tossing them on the floor then covered her body with his. His weight felt oh so delicious on hers as he lowered his hand to test to see if she was ready. She cried out in pleasure as he barely touched her feeling how wet she already was. He looked down at her body studying her as he rubbed her clit in his fingertips back and forth. She clung onto his upper arms with her fingertips leaving tiny nail marks and neither cared. He was determined to remember every last inch of her.

He kissed her deeply again and as she gasped for breath he took the opportunity to kiss down her neck, to her breasts taking a second to tease each nipple again before lavishing her stomach with his tongue. He breathed in her scent as he moved his mouth lower until he was finally about to taste her. He used his tongue to lick her nubbin making her cry out and move her hands to his hair pulling on it slightly as she wrapped her hands tightly into it trying to hold on to some kind of sanity.

He didn't allow her to do that as he moved his hand up to her nubbin rubbing it as he lowered his tongue into her hole licking it. Without warning he plunged his tongue deeply into her and had her gasping out in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her legs lifting her for better access as he drove his tongue into her again and again dragging her into oblivion. Within seconds she was withering around and screamed out his name as she found her release.

Barely giving her time to catch her breath he lifted himself so his erection was lined up to take the plunge as he lowered his lips mercilessly to hers and kissed her. He then took the opportunity to plunged deeply into her causing her to scream out his name once more and wrap her arms tightly around him holding on. He plunged again and again into her swirling to give her the most pleasure. This was the last time he was going to be able to make love as a soulless being so he was going to make sure they both would never forget it.

Buffy screamed out in pleasure as she tightened her legs around his waist trying to hold off on another orgasm until they could do it together. She closed her eyes tightly and Spike whispered into her ear even as his emotions flooded his system, "Buffy open your eyes. Burn this image into your brain. Anytime you miss me, think of us together, how wonderful we fit, how beautiful you are and how we can make each other whole."

Buffy opened her eyes and he took a slight movement to smile at her. When she smiled back he changed his angle to drive her mad again rubbing her nubbin with each thrust. She clung tightly onto him as though he were her own body. Together they crested reaching their peaks at the same time. Buffy held on tightly to him letting all the love she held for him pour through their claim. She would never forget him.

Spike knew that as she milked him into orgasm himself. He roared out her name followed by, "You are mine Buffy. Forever say it!"

Buffy whispered, "Always yours" as she bit down on his neck to return the claim knowing they would need the bond while he was away, "Mine Spike. You will always be mine."

Spike nodded as he fell backwards on the bed taking Buffy with him to lay across him, "Yours Buffy. Always been yours."

Both lay exhausted on the top of the bed in each other's arms never wanting to let go but knew the time was quickly drawing near.


	107. Episode 23: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Longing and Understanding

* * *

Buffy watched as he collected his bag. She knew he had to leave. She also knew deep down he had to do this. He felt like he was nothing and the only way he could feel worthy was to prove it to himself. There was nothing Buffy could say or do to convince him. She just had to let him go so he could return to her a whole man.

She let the tears fall down her face as Spike stopped at the door racing back to her leaning onto the bed to give her a mind blowing kiss. She clung to him tightly kissing him with all the love, longing and desire she had for him. She wanted him to stay but couldn't express it but knew he knew. He knew everything as the claim was still open. He gave her kiss after kiss.

Then suddenly just as he had appeared in her life, he looked down at her and dashed quickly to the door. He rushed out of the door and she could hear the strained sound of his voice as he spoke to Clem on the phone, "I'm ready. I'll be there in a minute."

Buffy listened to the door close knowing he was racing through the clouds to the sewers covered in his blanket. She lay there with tears pouring down her face unable to move as his journey took him farther and farther away. Longingly she reached over to pick the notes next to the bed. One was addressed to her. He had apparently wrote them at some point before Buffy had come hoome.

She opened her note and read it. It was scribbled in his handwriting with her name written so lovingly. Tears choked her as she read to herself,

'Buffy,

Words can't even describe what is about to happen to us. I love you more than life itself so the decision I am making now is for us so we can be happy together. I will think of you every step of the way.

I will remember the way your hair looks golden and alive. I will remember the way your heart loves me unconditionally even when I don't deserve it. I will remember your tears as you imagine your life without me. Above all, I will remember us and what we will have together if I am with a soul and able to be with you fully. You deserve the best Buffy. You deserve more than I can give you but this I can at least give you. I will give you a whole being. I will be a souled vampire loving you and only you. You will be able to go to bed at night knowing you and your family are safe and that I will never lose this soul. I'm going to face the trials and prove to you and everyone else that I can be worthy of you and I can do what you need me to do.

I will be what you need Buffy. I won't return until I can. Please know my love, no matter what the world brings, I love you and always will. Be Brave, be strong and go on with life until I return. I want you to be the best student you bloody well can be, the best sister and the best caregiver and do it because I know you can and will. You are an amazing woman. Let's see if I can't be that amazing man you deserve.

Forever yours,

Spike'

Buffy curled up in a ball and cried her heart out knowing that even as she sensed Spike getting farther and farther away, with him he was taking her heart.

* * *

Dawn, Candance and Traci entered the house after school chatting about the lunch room teacher. She had made a big scene because someone was kissing in the hallway. It wasn't Dawn for once but Dawn had got a big laugh at how shocked she was that people kissed. Hadn't she ever kissed anyone? Candance laughed, "Imagine her face if she ever sees one of you and Kevin's make-out sessions."

Dawn laughed then announced, "Spike, Buffy we are home. Where are you?"

The girls were quiet and heard nothing until they reached the staircase. The quiet sound of crying could be heard. The three rushed up the stairs to stop outside Buffy's closed door. There was no silence spell on, no voices just the sound of sobbing. Dawn gave each of them a look then knocked on Buffy's door. All she heard was a sob in reply so Dawn immediately opened the door to find Buffy lying on her bed in the same shirt Spike had pulled over her crying.

Her eyes were so red that Dawn wondered if she could even see. She looked horrible as though someone she loved had just died. Dawn immediately climbed up on the bed giving Buffy a huge hug whispering, "What happened? Where's Spike?"

Buffy whispered quietly, "Gone."

Dawn gasped in shock even as the two girls disappeared out of the room leaving the two sisters together hugging. Dawn cradled Buffy in her arms not understanding but knowing somehow things weren't right. She then noticed notes on Buffy's nightstand. Buffy laid down back in bed with her head on Spike's pillow sobbing quietly as Dawn reached over and picked up the note meant for her. She opened it up and read in Spike's handwriting,

"Hi Nibblet,

I need to ask you a favor. It's important so listen up. I have to leave for a while. I don't think you will understand as I don't even know if I got Buffy to fully understand. I'm going on a quest of sorts. I'm off to see a bloody wish demon. You might be thinking what a bloke like me needs with a wish demon. Well if I told you, I'd have to drain you dry. Just kidding. Truth is I'm not totally sure what I'm after. All I know is that I need to make a wish. I need to set things right.

Now about that favor. I need you to watch over Buffy. I know that seems strange since you are a kid and all that but Buffy will need support. You need to make sure she gets to school and keeps moving forward no matter what bitesize. It's important you do that for me.

You're the best little sis that I never had.

Love,

Spike"

Dawn wiped her eyes looking down at Buffy wondering what in the world was going to happen to them now.


	108. Episode 24: Chapter 1

This is a two parter. First is called Blocked Part 1. We are getting close to the end of my Season 6. I really hope you are enjoying it. Now it's time to start to figure out some loose ends. The last episode ended with such sadness. It will be sad for a little while. It can't be helped but life will continue too.

I never wrote Season 7. I started it tons of times just never got the inspiration like I did for this one. Hopefully soon I'll start writing again but so far no luck. It's amazing how life can change in a drop of a hat such as what is about to happen to our heroes in these last few episodes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes Come

* * *

Buffy woke up and glanced around her room. Buffy had been kept busy the last few weeks going through boxes. Boxes were everywhere. The basement was full of boxes that had been moved there from the attic. Those boxes were on a list of things Buffy needed to get in the near future. Her and Spike's room was just about boxed up ready to be moved to the attic.

Buffy stepped around the boxes and stepped into the hallway. Carefully she pulled down the string to the attic. She climbed the stairs and glanced around. Xander was busy pounding on some pieces of the hardwood floor that was being put in. "Morning Xander!"

Xander stood up wiping his hands on his coveralls as he smiled at Buffy, "Morning Buff. How's it look to you?"

Buffy grinned, "Great. I can't believe how fast you guys are all coming on things."

Buffy's next words were interrupted by some pounding going on in the soon-to-be bathroom area. When it stopped Xander explained, "Matt's here working on the plumbing. He plans to have the toilet in today and the shower within the next few days. Before you know it, it will be ready for you."

Buffy nodded her head approvingly, "This is simply amazing. I can't believe you are turning this dusty attic into Spike and my room. You do amazing work Xander."

Xander blushed as he walked over the floor gesturing Buffy to follow, "Your outside stairs is finished. Did you know that? You can now enter in and once I finish this floor it can be the way in rather than you using the pull down door. I think that plan was best."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Spike agrees too. He said everything sounded great. You will be able to put in the window in Dawn's room for Traci's plants after this is all done right? And these windows are the ones Spike mentioned, right?"

Xander nodded, "Right on both accounts. The window in here is the special order kind that has the ability to keep the sun's rays out but lets you see out like they are real windows. He can always order it for the rest of the house but it's expensive."

Buffy smiled, "Spike said it wasn't necessary as we usually just keep the blinds closed which is fine."

Xander nodded glancing around at his work, "I best get to it."

Buffy smiled, "I'll let you get back to work. I have to go make sure the girls are ready for school."

She waved and headed down the pull down stairs. She walked past each of the girl's rooms to see they were all well on their way getting dressed for school. Since Spike had been gone now a few weeks, the girls had really been stepping up to help around the house. They all had alarms being set. Candance's room was all set up and looked lived in. Dawn's room on the other hand was mostly boxed up ready to be moved into Buffy's room. This would allow Dawn to move into Buffy's room, and then Traci into Dawn's.

The sound of loud hammering could be heard as Buffy walked down the hallway down the stairs. By the time she got to Traci's makeshift room, the sound was quiet, "You almost ready Traci? I checked on the attic and it's looking great. Not much more work to be done before you can move into your new room?"

Traci smiled, "That's great. I still haven't decided if I'm living here permanently or not. Anything to be taken care of."

Buffy nodded with a frown, "Well you are always welcome."

Dawn jumped down the stairs happily talking to Candance. The two girls had gotten really close the last few weeks both missing Spike. Traci didn't seem bothered at all by Spike's leaving. It upset Dawn and Buffy greatly to know she was the main reason he had left. Dawn had tried her best not to hold a grudge but at times you could tell she wasn't as close to Traci as she was to Candance. Dawn giggled, "I can't wait til Kevin comes over tonight. I have this really cool poster I bought for him. I can't wait to surprise him with it."

Candance smiled as Dawn twirled around waiting for her poptart to be done. Candance and her joined hands and waltzed around the kitchen while Dawn sang a song that Buffy didn't recognize. Buffy sat down eating a bowl of cereal as Traci grabbed a granola bar. Buffy smiled at the group between bites, "So any special plans girls for tonight?"

Dawn nodded, "Kevin's coming over remember? I'm going to order pizza since..."

Buffy sniffled a little even though Dawn didn't say it. She hadn't heard from Spike since last night when he went to sleep. His schedule was totally opposite of hers. So far she knew he was in Africa and he had told her he would reach the demon sometime tonight. They talked a few times a day but she was still worried sick about him. Dawn sighed feeling bad, "Sorry. I forgot."

Buffy said nothing as she emptied her bowl of cereal into the sink and put it into the dishwasher. Dawn grabbed her done poptarts and her backpack, "Come on guys. We don't want to be late."

Dawn watched as Traci and Candance both hurried from the room and she gave Buffy a huge hug, "He'll be home soon. I just know it."

Buffy nodded as she felt just plain sad. She missed Spike and even though they were connected, she felt sick. Classes were hard to concentrate on but she would do it if for no other reason than Spike would want her to get good grades.

* * *

Xander smiled as he came into the Magic Box holding Chinese food for lunch. The closed sign had been flipped by Xander when he entered the shop and Anya always looked forward to lunch with her husband. "Hello Mrs. Anya Christina Emanuella Harris."

She still couldn't believe she was Anya Christina Emanuella Harris. The name still took her by surprise and made her feel all tingly inside. She would never again have to go by Jenkins. She leaned over the counter giving Xander a kiss before accepting her box of food. She happily made conversation while eating their lunch, "Hello Mr. Xander Alexander Harris. How is Buffy's house coming along? Are all the foster kids behaving?"

Xander smiled, "Candance seems to fit in just fine. The attic is coming along. I have the walls up and I finished the ceiling and floor. I'm almost finished the door frames. I figured since Buffy said she wanted to do the painting that she should be able to move in within a few days. She can probably do some of the painting this weekend as long as she feels up to it. She just is so sad lately."

Anya smiled, "That's great. Soon you will have less hours. You doing Buffy's house while still working on your actual work projects is taking your time away from me and my orgasms. I need lots Xander!"

Xander cleared his throat embarrassed, "You had lots last night Anya."

Anya shrugged, "I want babies. If Spike was there he could help you. You'd be done already. Just think all this work for an ungrateful orphan."

Xander frowned, "Traci needs a place to live."

Anya waved her hands as she spoke, "Well it's her fault Spike left Buffy to go get that pesky soul. If Traci had just been more understanding about not having a soul then Spike would still be there."

Xander frowned as Anya continued, "Buffy should kick her out for upsetting Spike like she did. I would have..."

Xander spoke softly towards Anya, "Traci has nowhere to go. She honestly has no family, no watcher and now no grandmother. Where would she go?"

Anya shrugged as she munched on her Chinese rice, "I don't know but somewhere she couldn't be as mean to vampires. I mean what gave her the right to make Spike want to leave Buffy? I'd be extremely upset if you left me to get a soul. Who needs one anyway?"

Xander didn't like where the conversation was going, "I have a soul Anya so I don't have a reason to leave you."

He leaned over giving her a kiss understanding that she was mostly upset because she was imagining not being with Xander. He smiled as he offered, "Only a few days left on the attic room then the guys are excited to all be working together on that new store going up in the mall. It should be huge! I sent some of the guys already over there to start the process. They are surveying the land now. It should mean lots of money for us Anya."

He grinned and she smiled, "So we can get the house we picked out? The one with the nursery and everything? I can't wait to redo the baby's room!"

Xander studied Anya for a minute, "Are you pregnant Anya?"

Anya shook her head, "Not yet but I want a baby Xander. I want one of those tiny cute baby faces to see everyday. I never wanted a baby before but when I'm with you, I want a family. I already thought about moving the store around a bit so that I can fit one of those fences to keep the baby's in..."

Xander interrupted, "A pack and play or a playgate?"

Anya grinned, "Exactly. It can go over here."

She got up so excited as she talked, "Right here by the register so I can keep an eye on her. And it can hold whatever she needs: toys, balls, food."

Xander frowned, "You feed a baby Anya, they don't feed themselves."

Anya giggled as she picked up a piece of chicken and continued to talk, "I know that. They have bottles to feed them with. Just wait until we have a baby. We will be the perfect parents!"

Xander stood up spinning Anya around giving her a kiss as he whispered into her ear, "We will be perfect parents and I think you will make a wonderful mother."

Anya beamed happily.


	109. Episode 24: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pain of Loss

* * *

Buffy walked home slowly after her last class of the day. She had homework to do but it was Friday so she didn't really feel like she had to do it right away. Instead she wanted to curl up on the couch and talk to Spike some more. 'I'm getting closer Buffy. I can sense it. People are skittish.'

Buffy smiled as she opened the door happy to hear he was making headway. Surely it wouldn't be long before he would be home. She sent him her smile, 'I'm glad you are close. Do you realize how much we all miss you here? The girls even seem sad...'

Spike frowned, 'Not Traci I'm sure.'

There was a slight pause before Spike continued, 'This will make things right you know luv. You shouldn't be ok with me not having a soul anyway.'

Buffy sighed. She had been trying to convince him for weeks it wasn't important but he had convinced himself it was. She just wanted him to get this over with and come home, 'Dawn asks about you every day and so does Candance. This place isn't the same...'

She trailed off letting her pain show just for a minute, 'I don't know how much longer I can do it without you. I miss you so badly Spike. I didn't realize how important and how much a part of our lives you were.'

Spike sent comforting waves to her, 'I know but I have to do this. I do love...'

Buffy screamed as suddenly the connection was broken. She looked down at her hands as though expecting herself to just fade away or something. She didn't know really what she expected but how could Spike just vanish in her mind like that. Something was really wrong. Buffy ran out of the house quickly not even grabbing a jacket as she rushed all the way to the Magic Box.

Arriving at the Magic Box, she was out of breath holding her side with pain. She barely managed to gasp out, "Anya...the claim..it's gone."

Anya blinked looking at Buffy, "If the claim was gone Buffy you'd be dead. Claims don't disappear or even fade. It's forever and the only way for it to be severed is death and well you are still here..."

Buffy shook her head trying to explain, "I was talking to Spike and he suddenly just vanished. The claim isn't there anymore. I can't sense him at all. It's like he just vanished into thin air. How can that happen? I'm still alive right?"

She pinched herself not even caring that it hurt as Anya came around the front of her counter to lead the hysterical girl out of the sight of her customers. They were really beginning to stare at Buffy since she was yelling so loudly, "Buffy seriously claims don't vanish. They are permanent. There are spells I guess. Magicks that can mess with them I suppose. They can be blocked. It would be temporary..."

Buffy blinked, "Blocked? What do you mean blocked?"

Anya shrugged, "It's like any other magical spell. There are places and spells that can make all magic not happen. Claims are pretty darn powerful and old magic. I don't know what could have been powerful enough to block them..."

Then both girls said the same words together, "Spike found the demon."

Buffy nodded, "Spike said he was close. He could feel the closeness."\

Anya smiled happily and walked Buffy back to her checkout, "Then it's settled. Everything is fine. You can go home and stop scaring my customers and be happy that Spike is alive and happily getting his soul. Don't be so sad it's a happy occasion."

Buffy stood there for a minute in shock. How was any of this happy? Why would him finding the demon make her happy? It scared her to the bone. She looked at Anya finally stating, "I'm not happy. I'm scared to death! That demon is serious. He can apparently block a claim..."

Anya nodded still smiling as she helped someone. Within a few minutes she turned to Buffy as the customer left the store with sweet smelling candles for her date night, "Well powerful is good. It means he can stuff a soul into Spike and make it stick."

The door to the Magic Box dinged again and Anya waved her hands towards Buffy, "Now run along unless you want to help. I'm swamped and money is being wasted."

Anya turned towards a customer with a big smile on her face as Buffy walked out the door. She felt alone and very empty. She had never felt such an aloneness. Then she remembered feeling this way right after she was brought back from the dead. This was the same feeling only this time Spike wasn't around to fix her.

Letting the tears fall she walked back to her house silently. It hurt so badly to be so alone. All she wanted to do was curl up and die. Instead she laid down on the couch and cried.

* * *

Giles walked into the Magic Box with a smile. He greeted Anya cheerfully, "How's the business going?"

Anya put her hands around her cash register, "You aren't taking it back."

Giles laughed, "I'm not taking it back Anya. I was just making idle conversation. I hope it's going well for you."

Anya grinned as she closed her register drawer, "It's going great. Lots of money is being made. Xander and I have picked out a house with a baby room."

Giles removed his glasses cleaning them, "Are you expecting Anya?"

Anya shook her head, "Not yet but soon. Xander and I are doing all sorts of things during sex to ensure that I get pregnant fast. Did you know if I put my legs in the air and then Xander..."

Giles cleared his voice, "I don't think I need to know that. I'm past the age of child bearing age Anya dear so let's just keep that information to yourself ok?"

Anya nodded, "So if you don't want the store, why are you here?"

Giles didn't say anything a minute obviously taken back slightly by her directness. Giles finally answered, "I was checking in on things. I'm thinking of heading back shortly and..."

Anya looked surprised, "You would leave Buffy when she is so upset?"

Giles looked surprised, "Well I know Spike left her but she is fine as she can talk to him daily."

Anya shook her head, "No you aren't listening Giles. The claim got blocked and Buffy is really upset by it. She can't even talk to Spike."

Giles turned towards the bookcase pulling down book after book, "Blocked claims. I wonder what the means. Are you sure she is well?"

Anya nodded even as Giles distracted himself by looking at books. Anya shrugged after saying his name twice. He was lost in searching mode. Obviously he wasn't going to listen to her as she told him that it was because Spike had found the demon so all was ok.

Anya smiled at the customer who walked through her door ready to make another sale to make more money.


	110. Episode 24: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Upcoming Changes

* * *

Sand was blowing all around Spike as he walked from the elephant he had picked up in a small village into another smaller village. He knew he was in the right location based on the way the ground pulsed with life. He had stopped in the last village for directions, which lead him to this village. He was wearing completely black and was more determined than ever to make this work. Buffy was busy in her class and had been for the last few hours of the ride. He was careful to not disturb her.

Just as they had started to talk, the claim had been broken. Now he regretted not talking to her sooner and not warning her about the claim being not active while seeking out powerful magicks. He should have told her he had reached the area before the claim was blocked. He hadn't thought about that being a factor. Sure he had heard magic being blocked in certain areas but how was he to know that it involved claims? He could only hope that Buffy was ok.

Right now he needed to focus on his job at hand which was surviving long enough to win against the demon. With the claim blocked, he was sure his death wouldn't affect Buffy. She probably wouldn't even notice and definitely wouldn't die but Spike was after living not dying. Spike was eager to get into the cave for shelter knowing that in a few hours the sun would be rising and despite the sand storm, hot direct sunlight would appear once the sand disappeared.

Spike tried to shield his eyes with his hands as his jacket protected him against the sand. He went from grass hut to grass hut searching for something that would let him know where he was going. Spike knew he was so close, he could feel it. Inside each of the huts he looked into, fires were lit protected by tarps in order to prevent the sand from blowing it out. During the night, this was the only warmth the villagers could have.

As villagers tried to stop him, Spike didn't even bother to translate. Their language was one of dozens he knew but he didn't really care what they were saying as he walked on more determined than ever to reach the cave where the demon was. One villager actually managed to get his attention saying something to him but he dismissed it still walking, "Not asking your permission, mate."

He walked past him and noticed no one followed him. Apparently this was the point of no return. The ground was seriously pulsing now and he could hear the guy yell out one more time, "Stop, he'll kill you, stop!"

But Spike shook his head ignoring the warning. He had to do this for Buffy, he loved her enough to do this for her. This was important. What had started as a mission to feel better about himself had turned into something he had to do for Buffy. If Traci couldn't accept him as good enough, then he couldn't expect Buffy to. He had to be better for her.

Spike entered the cave feeling a little nervous by how dark it was. Apparently part of that magical mobo-jumbo casted on this area made his special ability to see in the dark fade.

Spike flicked open his lighter to glance at the walls and shuddered slightly looking at the images before him. They were of people in pain, blood pouring from their bodies, skulls were crushed in and people were dead. He still felt nervous as a breeze swept through the cave taking his lighter out. He flicked it closed putting it away knowing it wasn't going to stay lit now. Whoever was there obviously liked the dark.

He heard a loud voice echo through the cave, "You seek me, vampire?"

Spike tried to hide his nervousness as he stated in a clear voice, "You do the finger paintings? Nice work."

Spike watched as two green eyes that glowed appeared through the darkness and again he heard the loud voice, "Answer me!"

Spike stood up strong feeling the demon peer into his mind. He didn't like the feeling. Usually being the Big Bad meant no one tried to do that kind of magical stuff on him. Apparently the demon hadn't gotten this memo so Spike had no choice but to reply sounding braver than he felt, "Yea I seek you."

The demon continued to probe his mind finally stating, "Something about a woman. The slayer."

Spike nodded as his anger starting to rise, "She's all I bloody think about. Her friends are the problem though. Ever since I got this bleeding chip in my head, things ain't been right. Everything's gone to hell and her friends and this young girl keep reminding me of how I'm just not worthy for her…"

The demon cut him off stating, "And you want to return to your former self."

Spike agreed, "Yeah."

Spike watched as the green eyes shook as the demon laughed. Spike got annoyed by the laughter. He was here risking his life to make himself better for Buffy and all this demon could do was laugh at him, "What?"

The demon continued to laugh, "Look what she's reduced you to. You are willing to die for this girl?"

Spike replied, "Yes."

The demon laughter filled Spike's head, "You were a legendary dark warrior, and you let yourself be castrated. And you have the audacity to crawl in here and demand restoration?"

Spike grew very angry and more determined than ever to show this demon that being in love with Buffy didn't make him any less of a warrior, "I'm still a warrior."

The demon seemed unimpressed as he stated, "You're a pathetic excuse for a demon."

Spike glared at the green eyes as he spoke angrily raising his voice, "Yeah? I'll show you pathetic. Give me your best shot."

The demon boomed in his unimpressed tone, "You'd never endure the trials required to grant your request."

"Do your worst. But when I win…I want what I came here for." The only sound in the cave was loud breathing as Spike declared, "Things are gonna change."


	111. Episode 24: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plans

* * *

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand to the Magic Box. Willow smiled at Anya as she entered handing Anya a list of things she needed. It was basic white magic items that needed restocking such as candles and incense. She also had scribbled on there some special aroma bath salts and lotions. Anya happily filled up a box moving around the store of all the items that Willow requested. Tara sat down at the table talking with Willow, "So if we keep the one closet in the living room for our magic stuff, we need to place some sort of spell on it to protect the stuff."

Anya overheard and cheerfully offered, "I know the perfect spell."

She ran over to her bookshelf and pulled off a book. Quickly she flipped through, "This one is it! It's a cloaking spell. You can cloak the stuff in the closet only reveling it with a special word. You can even cloak it if you want with a drop of blood from one of you making it a blood clocking spell but Willow are you sure you should be practicing? You being evil and all?"

Willow frowned, "I'm not really evil Anya. I just was practicing the black magic. I wasn't ever truly evil."

Anya shrugged turning back to the box to keep filling it, "There's nothing wrong with being evil. I've been called evil a few times myself although I never understood why. I was only avenging those who were helpless and couldn't do it themselves. That's hardly evil."

Willow didn't say anything so Anya continued rambling, "I mean seriously if some guy comes in and leaves you pregnant, don't you think he deserves to be inflected with a disease that makes it impossible for you to get anyone else pregnant? And if some guy can't stop cheating, shouldn't he be made into an ugly demon so no one would ever want to be with him again? It's hardly evil."

Tara finally spoke up quietly, "I think Anya it's not so much as you being considered evil as the acts you actually did. Willow wasn't evil either. She did some evil things using evil magic but she herself wasn't evil just as you weren't exactly evil when you were trying to help others."

Anya grinned, "Exactly. I was merely helping the girls in trouble. I wish more people would understand."

Willow gave Tara a look and she just shrugged not able to tell Willow she was only trying to make Anya drop the topic. Finally the box was full and Anya beamed, "That would be 40 dollars please."

Willow handed over 40 dollars that she had earned from tutoring a fellow student. Anya grinned holding the two twenties up to the light to be sure they were real. Willow was about to leave as Anya announced, "I'm going to have a baby and she will be kept right next to me at the register in a baby gate."

Willow gasped as did Tara, "Congrats?"

Anya laughed, "Not yet. First I need to have many more orgasms. I have looked up some ideas on helpful positions in order to make sure Xander's friend as he likes to call it, will hit all the proper areas making it so that I reach orgasm and make it so that I'm more likely to get pregnant."

Willow turned red stuttering, "That's nice Anya. Well let me know when it happens. Until then good luck."

Tara muttered a goodbye quickly running out the door pulling Willow behind her. As soon as the door closed Willow shook her head, "Anya says the damnedest things." Tara agreed.

* * *

Kevin carried Dawn's books into the house while Kenny carried Candance's. Candance and Kenny weren't so serious about each other as Kevin and Dawn was. Whenever they were alone Kevin and Dawn would get lost in each other's eyes. When they were with others, they wouldn't often see others around them only each other. Dawn gave Kevin a kiss at the door and whispered, "See you in an hour. I'll order the pizza before you get here so you don't have to wait. I know how impatient you can be when waiting for food."

Kevin smiled and gave her one more kiss as he whispered, "I'll be fast. I just have to go home and help my mom with something fast. Then we will have pizza."

Dawn nodded and watched as Kevin and Kenny both left. Dawn turned around and sighed softly as she always did the second Kevin was gone. An hour seemed so long to her sometimes. When they entered the room, Dawn was shocked to see Buffy sitting on the couch crying. She quickly wiped her eyes as she said quietly, "The claim. It's gone. I asked Anya and she said I should have died if he had died but it was gone! He could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know it!"

Dawn gave Buffy a hug as Buffy tried to gather herself together. Buffy continued to talk even though Dawn held her, "Anya said there were spots and spells that were able to stop a claim or block it. She thinks he has reached the demon which is why the claim is blocked. What happens if he dies? I was not ready. If I'm not ready how can he be ready to possibly die? A soul doesn't mean that much."

Traci looked on feeling guilty as Candance joined Dawn in hugging Buffy. As the trio hugged Traci feeling guilty went into her room and packed a bag. She hadn't much that actually belonged to her and not Buffy and Spike but what she had, she packed. Quietly she scribbled a note on a piece of paper that read,

"Dear Buffy,

I'm so sorry for all the trouble have caused. I have made my decision to not live here permanently. I will find my own way and will leave you alone. I ask you to respect this decision and not look for me. I will be fine. Thanks for all you have done.

Traci."

Then without a sound, Traci left the house. On one arm she carried her sleeping bag and in the other she carried her small suitcase. She had caused so much pain all because she had been taught by her watcher that a soul equals good and no soul equals execution.


	112. Episode 24: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missing

* * *

Spike stood shirtless in the cave pacing. He had been explained the rules by the demon and was prepared to fight. He had been told there were trials he must face and endure. If and only if he survived and conquered, then he would be granted one wish and one wish only. There were no real rules, just you fight and you win or if you lose, it's done. There had been more and but that was the gist. He kicked off his shoes stretched back his arms rolling onto the balls of his feet. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready but fighting was something he did well. He had learned to fight as a necessity so he was bloody confident he could handle this.

He heard the demon repeat, "You understand then."

Spike rolled his eyes bored, "Yeah. Yeah, it's not like you haven't been clear about it, oh great mysterious one. This is a test. I don't get what I want unless I pass the test. That about the size and shape?"

The demon responded in his monotype voice, "Yes."

Spike continued to pace as he tried to calm himself down and get rid of the fear he was feeling knowing that fear wasn't what he needed. He needed cockiness, confidence and strength. He spoke with his voice getting clearer and stronger, "And since your pad is decked out gladiator style, and no number two pencils have been provided…I guess we're not starting with the written."

Spike felt nervous as he looked around the cave waiting for something to happen. He turned around to see a human who was very large and muscular. Spike spoke up feeling braveness overcome him. This didn't seem so bad, "Oh, here we go then. Just me and the walking action figure. I'm venturing this would be a kill or be killed type of situation then?"

The demon didn't seem impressed by Spike's attitude, "To the death."

Spike turned to face the opponent, "Right. Here we are now. Entertain us."

The muscle man held up his fists as though ready to fight but instead of throwing a punch, he pushed his arms together and both his hands burst into flames. Spike felt afraid as he realized this wasn't just a beat up situation. If he caught fire or let the guy hit him too hard, he would burst into flames and dust.

He cursed out loud, "Oh son of a b…"

Spike never got to finish his statement before the muscle man slammed his fist into Spike knocking him backwards. Spike ducked as the muscle man swung another fist at him but the last punch landed in his face causing burns. Suddenly Spike's plans of an easy fight changed to one of fighting for his life.

* * *

Traci headed towards the crypt she used to sleep in. Her small bag full of clothes was heavy and she wanted a place to rest while she thought about what she should do and where she should go. She had caused them so much pain that she knew she had no right to live with Buffy.

She entered the crypt and quickly set down her sleeping bag and rolled it out. Then she took a book out from her suitcase and started to read. She knew she couldn't read for very long but it would help pass the time until darkness fell in an hour. Traci couldn't stop the pit in her stomach from aching but she could try to take her mind off it for a bit escaping into the world of _A Wrinkle in Time_.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked through their newly rented apartment making plans. "We can pay the rent upfront for the two months we will be gone. I will be perfect."

Tara grinned adding in more to her list of things they needed to get. She was excited about her job at the bookstore at college next year. It would mean Tara would have an income. Willow wasn't sure what she wanted to do about income next year. She was hoping to be able to get something at the library on campus. She loved researching and books. It would be the perfect position for her to try to see if she might be a good librarian.

Willow held up her sketches of how the rooms would look. Tara grinned, "We need another desk in this room though so we can both have a spot to store our books. With you going into librarian studies, you will need a place for research! And the love seat should go over here. And ooh, the bean bags chairs will go here. It will be perfect so everyone can sit together. We can have Scooby meetings here when we aren't meeting at the Magic Box. You can have our magic supplies in this closet and we will have to make sure we have a lock on it so we don't tempt anyone. Oh this is going to be so perfect Will!"

Willow smiled and gave Tara a hug. She couldn't have imagined Tara and her would work out a few months ago when she had first left England. Now they were having an apartment together right on campus with a bedroom, kitchen and living room that would be split into a study area and living space. The hug ended and Tara didn't release Willow's hand. Instead she grinned, "20 minutes until dark. Shall we go for a walk together before the sunsets? We might even be able to watch it together."

Willow sighed, "How romantic. You know I could get used to that."

Tara grinned as she opened the door then locked the door using the key. "I'm always romantic like that. You just were a bit too busy to notice."

Willow laughed swinging her hand in Tara's as they started their walk. She just knew everything about their plans were going to work out perfectly.

* * *

Spike had been battling the muscle man for two hours and was feeling his strength start to waver. He hadn't had blood in well over a day and that alone made him hungry not to mention the fact that bruises, burns and cuts covered his body but he was still determined more than ever to win this battle for Buffy. He wiped the blood from his lower lip as he stared on as the muscle man that still seemed to be in perfect condition. Part of Spike was afraid this test was phony and that the thing couldn't be killed but Spike knew time was ticking down so it was time to make this happen.

He stood up stating to the man, "Had enough?"

The muscle man proceeded to punch Spike hard again as he walked around behind the pillar regaining his strength. As he came out of the other side, he imagined Buffy saying I love you and his strength renewed. He threw a few punches at the demon that ducked out of the way only to throw some back at Spike that Spike unfortunately caught with his face knocking him backwards against a wall again.

Spike was determined as he got back up quickly and on the next punch Spike grabbed the muscle man's hand and winced with pain but held on tightly. He knew he needed to let go of the hand so he shoved him backwards. Spike was pissed off as he shook his burnt hand stating to himself, "Bad move, Bad move…Bad move!"

He again felt more strength overcome him as he ducked another punch and grabbed the muscle man this time by the arm flinging him over his back and hard onto the ground. The man rolled over but Spike kicked him hard in the groin and as Spike flipped him over, he grabbed a hold of his head and twisted hard, violently breaking the man's neck. Spike was proud of himself even sporting the injuries he did. He stood up panting slightly as he spoke out loud, "Looks like local boy loses."

The demon's voice echoed through Spike's head again, "So it would appear."

Spike smirked proud of himself for winning, "Good on me then. I get what I came for? I passed right?"

The demon agreed, "Indeed. You have passed the first stage of the test."

Spike felt his happiness inflate as he ignored what the demon said, "Right, I get….Wait, first stage?" He paused, as he looked down dejected, "Bugger."

* * *

Traci sat in the dark huddled in her sleeping bag looking very afraid as Buffy, Dawn and Candance ran through the house yelling, "Traci, Traci! Where are you?"


	113. Episode 25: Chapter 1

This episode is the last of the previous chapter. Instead of getting all clever with the titles I decided Blocked Part 2 was the most appropriate one. Enjoy! Let's see where our heroes are at right now.

Chapter 1: Darkness

* * *

Traci sat in the crypt she used to sleep in. Her small bag full of clothes was heavy with clothes and she was afraid of the dark. She had a flashlight with her but it was flickering running low in batteries. She had turned it off to prepare in case someone attacked her and she needed to sleep. What she really wanted was a place to rest while she thought about what she should do and where she should go. This crypt was scary. Any noise she heard, she was turning around in her sleeping bag scared out of her mind. She had a feeling this was a bad idea.

Traci had no where to go though. She couldn't go back to Buffy's house. She had caused Buffy and Dawn so much pain that she knew she had no right to live there. Her book lay next to her opened still as darkness had come upon Traci suddenly. It was getting cold too.

Traci snuggled down into the sleeping bag trying to pull it over her cold nose to protect it from the chilly air. She was worried she was going to get sick again. It had taken her a while to get past the last cold she had. Sighing Traci tried to lay down in the sleeping bag wishing for sleep to come. She just was so scared. Another sound outside the crypt had her sitting up again clinging to the sleeping bag with her white knuckled hands. Traci wished that flashlight worked. That little bit of light would do wonders right about now.

Suddenly she had an idea. Her grandmother's house was empty. It didn't have electricity but everything was still left in it. It would be auctioned off soon to pay for her bills but for now it was empty and it would keep Traci warm and safe. She gathered her stuff as much thankful she had thought to pack everything up except her book and the sleeping bag before dark and was ready to head on her way. She raced through the cemetery not wanting to find anything along the way.

* * *

Buffy opened the door as Willow and Tara bounded in the door. Xander and Anya had already arrived as had Giles. Buffy was in a panic, "Ok Giles you watch the girls. Xander and Anya you take your car and handle the left side of town. She will be scared and cold so check out any stores you might see. Willow and Tara I want you to take the north side of town. You can borrow the van if you would like or you can just walk it."

As the two groups left, Buffy turned towards Candance and Dawn, "You girls stay here in case she returns. I'll be back soon. I'm going to check a few places that I know Traci liked. Dawn keep in contact with me with your phone."

Dawn nodded and so did Candance so Buffy headed out. She walked wishing with all her might that Spike was with her. She had her trusty lantern with her lighting her path but she still wished she had Spike's dark vision to help. Plus his nose was amazing. She missed him so much it ached but now wasn't the time. She had to find Traci before something bad happened to her.

* * *

Stage two was made up of four screaming demons that had poisonous spikes covering their bodies from head to toe. Spike's ears burned from the loudness of their screaming and his best goal was to avoid the poisonous spikes but all costs. Granted he couldn't die from the poison itself but he could die from wooden spikes that covered their bodies.

Spike assumed they were demons created specifically for him since what demon has wooden stakes coming from their bodies. Spike fought long and hard for over an hour before he got the upper hand on one of the demons. Despite his plan of avoiding touching them, he had to land punches. Every time he would land a punch of a kick, his body would convulse with pain from the poison. It was slowly weakening him to the point of where he could feel his blood boil within him.

He had to give the demon credit. He knew how to kill a vampire slowly but surely. He apparently had lots of practice.

Spike took a deep breath tossing the head he had just managed to rip off aside to face the remaining three. He dodged a kick from them only to have a second land a punch below his eye making his eye sting. He growled as he kicked one ignoring the pain that shot through his foot as the demon stumbled backwards against the wall breaking off some of his spikes.

Spike turned to the two that was still conscious and was determined now more than ever to end this fight. His whole body needed a break and he hoped that the demon would give him the 45 minutes break this time that he did last time. With the poison in his system he knew he was moving slower than he should.

He swung around kicking the two demons both in the face as he turned around even further slamming a kick into one's chest knocking him into the other demon that had started to regain consciousness. Spike turned to the last demon standing and jumped up using both feet and knocked the demon to the ground twisting his head clean off his body and tossing it to the side. Ignoring his hands which were now on fire, he threw a few punches to the two demons knocking them against the wall and pounced on both twisting their heads clean off.

Knowing he had won stage two, he tossed a head towards his wish demon and held the other demon's head, which he dropped by his side, "Well that was a bloody doddle and piece o'piss."

He staggered slightly feeling the poison still course through his system. He knew it wouldn't kill him and would probably be fixed with just a minimal amount of blood but for now, he was weak. He didn't lose his smirk nor sarcastic tone, "Got any more ruddy tests for me, you ponce? I'll take anything you can throw at me, if it'll get me what I need to take care of the Slayer. Give her what she deserves. So just bring it on, bring on the whole…"

He trailed off as his hurting ears hurt a sort of skittering noise coming from around him. He cursed loudly as beetles cover his body crawling into his ears and mouth and nose. He closed his eyes to protect those but he can do nothing about the beetles. He could feel them squirming inside of him as he growled in frustration. Just how was he supposed to deal with the bugs?

He stood up in his feet and started squirming trying to knock them off but the more he squirmed, the more that appeared and covered him. He could feel his insides burn still as the poison moved through his system thanks to the beetles and he screamed out in pain. He used his beetled covered hands to toss them aside but as fast as he killed them, they crawled right back up on him.

He struggled for about 15 minutes as they covered him more and more then he got an idea. He stood completely still letting them cover him. He didn't breath, which was hard for him after never learning to stop, but he didn't move. He felt his skin squirm but he still refused to move. He kept his eyes closed and instead imagined Buffy in front of him smiling at him squirming over his body. He still felt the beetles but they were a little less tormenting.

He held still for about 20 minutes and slowly he felt less and less beetles cover his body. They were leaving him. He felt them crawling out of his body slowly but surely and he knew he could beat this. No one could call him weak. While most men and even vampires would be running around and freaking out at being covered inside and out of beetles, he was stronger than that.

Spike stood still until the beetles left noticing there were less poison in his system. Apparently along with his blood, the beetles had taken the poison. There was also less blood but the lesser amount of poison gave him more strength to endure the next trial. Spike spoke up, "I'm ready for the next stage. Got any idea how many stages there are?"

The demon spoke loudly filling up Spike's mind, "6 trials. You are on 3. The next stage will begin soon."

Spike collapsed in the darkness closing his eyes to rest until stage four began.


	114. Episode 25: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Light

* * *

Buffy screamed over and over again Traci's name hoping by some miracle that she would answer. In reality Buffy knew that Traci probably wouldn't answer but she had to try. She imagined Traci being hurt in a grave just like Dawn was. She wouldn't want that to happen to anyone even the one that was responsible for her losing Spike.

She raced through the cemetery checking every crypt. She found the one that Traci had been in before and gasped. On the floor was a single piece of clothing. It was only a sock but that meant Traci had been there.

Frantic Buffy called Traci's name over and over again searching but there was no sign of where Traci had left too. There was also no blood which was a good sign.

Buffy walked through another cemetery trying to figure out where Traci would have gone. She wanted Spike's awesome smelling ability that would have led her right to her. She could have also used Spike's ability to see in the dark. There was no stars outside tonight and the moon was tiny making it almost impossible to see. Without Spike, Buffy was pretty much on her own in terms of helpful senses. Unfortunately all Buffy had was her brain which was flooded with so much it was impossible to use it.

* * *

Xander and Anya yelled out the windows to their car, "Traci, Traci, where are you?"

Of course there was no answer not that either of the duo expected any. They were instead keeping their eyes open for any sign of Traci. Anya kept her eyes on the road beside her even Anya asked, "Xander, did you know Giles was thinking of leaving again?"

Xander shrugged still driving looking out for any traces of a young girl who ran away, "Well we all knew he would go back soon. Willow and Tara are leaving in a week or so too so it's not really that surprising."

Anya pushed her hair from her eyes as it blew around, "With Buffy so upset, I wouldn't think Giles would leave. I'm happy he's not taking the shop back and staying."

Xander chuckled a little, "Anya he signed the shop over to you. He isn't going to take it back. I thought Buffy was ok with Spike. They talk all the time."

Anya shook her head, "No the claim is broken."

Xander stopped the car looking at Anya, "What?"

Anya waved her hands to signal Xander to keep looking, "He found the demon so the claim is like not there. Like Buffy can't talk to him. It's greatly upsetting for her. I would be upset too if I suddenly couldn't talk to you. Imagine the love of your life suddenly disappearing without a trace. That's enough for a woman to want to do vengeance on him..."

Xander cleared his throat, "Anya that's hardly a good reason to do vengeance on someone and besides you said Spike found the demon so therefore it's a good reason for disappearing. A soul is important."

Anya shrugged, "Not really. Who cares who has a soul Xander. Seriously, everyone kills so who cares if someone has a soul. It doesn't stop them from killing. It just makes it a little more uncomfortable to live with when you do."

Xander frowned. He leaned over stopped the car again to look at Anya, "Anya honey, I'm glad you have a soul."

Anya smiled leaning over to give him a kiss. Then she turned towards Xander, "Let's go look at the mall. If I was a teenager it's where I would go to run away. They have lights, warmth and all the shopping a girl could want."

Xander turned the car around thinking Anya's idea was a pretty nice one."

* * *

Willow and Tara walked side by side following a white ball in front of them. The white ball was to help light the way as they walked and it was also designed to alert them to any sign of movement. So far they have seen two raccoons eating from garbage cans, a bat flying low over a few trees and a deer in a field nearby. There was no sign of any teenagers.

Willow sighed, "We have about a week left before we leave. Do you feel ready?"

Tara nodded, "One more paper left for school then I'm done. I have already mostly packed up. This is the right decision Willow. I'm actually kind of excited. Aren't you?"

Willow nodded, "I never bothered to unpack so I'm ready. I just hope I'm ready for more training. I felt good last time I was there. It was like I had found a place I belonged and now I get to share it with you. I just always feel weird around people who don't trust me. They would back away when I started to do a spell or put up shields around themselves. It was a big nerve racking to see how untrustworthy they thought I was. Think that will ever change?"

Tara shrugged, "You are full of power Will. Everyone can sense it. It's not a bad thing, just a you thing."

Willow sighed as she kicked a rock ignoring the way the light flickered signaling that it had detected the movement of the rock, "I wish I was different."

Tara laughed, "No you don't. You love your power. You just wish you could skip ahead to the part of where you have all the answers. Not going to happen."

Willow laughed along with Tara, "Ok so that's what I want. We will have fun though. I can show you the garden I helped create at the coven and I did an awesome job of creating one at Giles' place. Wait until you see the exotic flowers I grew. I'll have to probably help them grow again since I've been away but still."

Willow paused as the light wavered but then she watches as a bunch of leaves swirled in front of her. Boy was it dark outside but at least they had a light to guide their path.

* * *

Spike growled as he banged hard against the stone pillar knocking it from its place. He felt his shoulder be knocked from its socket but didn't care as he had to stop the demon who was brandishing two pointed wooden stakes. So far one of his legs had been pierced through and his shoulder and he didn't want to take any chances that his heart would be next.

He hit the stone demon with the stone hoping that stone again stone would shatter. The stone demon roared as he lunged towards Spike but Spike jumped out of the way landing a few yards from where he jumped and he used the wall to regain his balance. The stone demon lunged again and Spike twirled the make shift pillar before slamming the demon on the head.

The demon roared again as he got up onto his feet and glared at Spike with his glowing red eyes before lunging towards Spike again. Spike ducked but the stake grazed his head causing blood to drip into his eyes. Spike brushed a head moving the hair dripping blood from his face as he leaped forward with a loud growl driving the pillar into the stone demon enough to slam him hard against the wall.

The force of the slam caused the demon to crumble into a dozen pieces and Spike fell forward onto his knees wearily. Only one battle left to go and Spike felt so tired. He wondered what the next battle would be when he felt extreme electricity pain course through his system.

He roared as he turned around to face a small demon with hands that released electrical shot! He kicked the demon and then let out another roar when the demon caught his foot causing electrical shots to course through his system again. His whole body felt like he was on fire and being burned worse as the fire burns, now were combined with electrical burns.

He didn't know how to kill this thing but figured perhaps causing it to zap something that would return the favor might work. He continued to fight it grimacing each time he came in contact with any part of the demon's body. This was proving bloody impossible when his ears were able to pick up a small drip.

He grinned as he started to fight the thing with renewed vigor. He turned them around so he was walking him backwards against the water. Knowing the water wouldn't hurt him unless he was in it when the demon stepped into it, he walked through the puddle and stood in it until the demon threw a kick towards Spike. Spike quickly jumped up and over the demon leaving him there.

Then Spike kicked him backwards causing him to land in the puddle and Spike loud out a loud painful cackle that echoed through the caves as it lit up with a electrical show bright enough so probably even the villagers' noticed it. He turned towards the demon who said, "Well done."

Spike glanced around curious as to what his final battle would be. His whole body ached and was badly burned he wondered how many scars he would have after this and if he would even survive. One more battle like any of those in the past, and he would surely be dust. He was still thinking when suddenly the cave ceiling disappeared leaving behind a grate.

Spike cursed loudly as he ran behind a pillar for safety. The wish demon spoke loudly into Spike's head, "Endure 30 minutes of indirect sunlight that will not dust you only burn you, you will have passed my test."

Spike cursed as he stood out into the sun screaming in pain. He closed his eyes feeling his skin burn under the light as he knelt down opened his arms up with his palms up thinking about something other than the light that was burning him alive. Every inch of his body was on fire and he could scarcely believe he would live through it.

He kept quiet as he thought about Buffy holding him close and her friends finally accepting him once he finished this test. He was stronger than any other vampire and this was his chance to prove it. He secretly thanked Angelus for the light torture they used to put themselves threw and used to bond with each other. He knew he had a high tolerance of pain and this would test it.

He felt his skin burning and probably catching on fire but he refused to open his eyes to check instead he focused on his beloved Buffy and Dawn and the hope of being accepted finally making Buffy's life easier on her.


	115. Episode 25: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Found

* * *

Traci arrived at her grandmother's house in perfect timing. All was quiet and dark as expected when she got there. There was a few boards on the door but Traci knew a way around that. She walked around to the back of the house thankful there were street lights to at least guide her way.

She picked up the faithful hide-a-key that her grandmother had always left under a bush. Traci used it to enter the back of the house which wasn't boarded up yet. She grinned as she entered the room whispering into the darkness, "Home sweet home."

First thing on her agenda was to pick up the white candles on the little table near the entrance way and she used the lighter in the drawer below then to lit them. Now she had light. She walked through the house feeling sorry for herself. She hadn't been happy for as long as she could remember. Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy.

She sat down at the table in the empty house noticing it was a bit chilly. At least she would have blankets to use and furniture for now to sit on. She would have candles to light and a place to stay. She let out a sigh then jumped up quickly hearing a sound coming from the upstairs.

She picked up her candle from the table and slowly inched her way up the stairs. She could hear noises and was scared as she reached the top step. Suddenly she was shoved down the stairs by something she couldn't see. She let out a loud scream as she landed at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed her carefully laid out plans had a fault in them.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath stopping yelling for a moment to think. If she ran away, where would she go? Traci wasn't as easy to trace the footsteps of compared to Dawn.

Buffy sighed as she kicked a rock while she rounded a corner. Perhaps Buffy should check back at the house to see if Traci had gone home? Suddenly it hit Buffy. Traci had lived with her grandmother. Granted Traci probably didn't think of that as home but it had been at one point. What was more important was that the house was abandoned right now and the perfect place for a little scared girl to hide from the world.

Buffy took off running full force to the house. Willow and Tara watched as Buffy raced by and they ran towards her. They couldn't keep up thanks to Buffy's slayer strength but it wasn't from lack of trying. Buffy reached the front door and tried with all her might to pull down the boards. They wouldn't budge. Buffy was about to give up when Willow and Tara showed up. Together they closed their eyes and grasped hands. The boards on the door flew off causing Buffy to duck before they hit her.

Buffy pulled hard on the door to open it and there at the door's entrance at the bottom of the stairs, was Traci on her back. Her head was bleeding. Buffy leaned down next to Traci's head and Willow whispered, "She's alive still. She's breathing."

Buffy went to lift her and Willow shook her head, "Let me check to see if she's ok first Buf. Stand back."

Buffy backed up and Willow knelt down. Willow's hand started to glow bright yellow as she moved them from Traci's feet to her head. No one dared to breathe as Willow used her hands to scan her body as though she were an x-ray machine. Willow shook her head but said nothing as the glowing from Willow's hands changed to blue. Tara touched Willow's shoulder and Willow continued to scan. When she was finished she shook her head, "Fractured arm, concussion and tons of bruises. She will be ok."

Buffy lifted Traci up just as Traci started to come around. Traci opened her eyes to see Buffy and for a minute she looked really confused. Then she shoved Buffy away and tried to stand up only to practically collapse on the ground again.

Tara leaned down and gently touched Traci and Willow did the same and together their hands glowed white then stopped. Traci held her head moaning slightly. Willow stood up feeling a little woozy herself, "She's ok. I gave her a bit of healing to help with the concussion and help repair the fracture."

Tara nodded, "She just needs rest. I think we all do at this point."

Buffy took out her phone calling Xander, "We found her. She was at her grandmother's house. Can you bring your car around for us? Thanks!"

Buffy hung up and looked at Traci, "I'd like you to come home with me at least for tonight. We can talk more about this tomorrow but for now you need a safe place to sleep and obviously here isn't it since you fell down the stairs."

Traci frowned, "Someone pushed me down. A group of kids."

Buffy shook her head hearing Xander pull up the car outside. Carefully with Buffy on one side and Xander on the other, they got Traci into the car. The rest of the group piled in sitting illegally as they headed towards the house. Buffy helped Xander to bring Traci into the house and laid her on her bed.

Buffy wrapped up Traci's fractured arm knowing Willow had already helped to heal it. It probably just needed to be protected for the next few days for complete healing. When she was finished, Buffy whispered to Traci after helping her remove her shoes, "Will you please stay for tonight?"

Traci sighed but nodded and Buffy nodded as well, "Sweet dreams. I'll come check up on you in a bit. Get some rest." Traci said nothing more as Buffy closed the door behind her and faced the group.

Buffy gave out hugs thanking the group for their efforts in finding Traci. She told the group that she was giving Traci the night to heal before they would talk. As the last person left the house, Dawn turned towards Buffy, "I need some sleep. Long day tomorrow and all."

Buffy nodded giving Dawn a hug and then leaned over and gave Candance one as well. She quietly spoke towards Dawn and Candance, "Are you both happy here? Are you ok with all the changes that have been occurring? Are you ok if Traci does stay? I know things aren't perfect..."

Dawn cut off her sister with a wave of her hand, "There has been a lot of changes but I'm ok with them so far. I miss Spike though."

Buffy nodded but said nothing trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall all night. Candance smiled as she spoke, "Things are fine so far with me too. I'm just happy I have a home here. If Traci wants to stay she can, I just would hate for her to keep doing what she's doing to us."

Dawn agreed, "She either stays or leaves. No more late night search parties."

Buffy knew the girls were right but felt sort of sorry for Traci. It couldn't be easy going through what she was going through. She put on a smile as she sent the girls upstairs, "I want to check on Traci then I'll come tuck you girls in. Night."

Buffy turned and made a decision, she needed to have a heart to heart with Traci. The time was overdue.

Buffy went and sat down on the bed beside Traci. Traci was awake and was listening to quiet music. Spaz sat on Traci's bed on her lap all curled up. It appeared that Spaz had a new favorite in the house. Maybe the kitten sensed Traci needed a friend more so than Candance.

Buffy leaned over and turned off the music watching as Traci struggled to sit up. Buffy assisted her then sat back down with a sigh. It was now or never. "I know this isn't easy on you Traci. You grew up in a world like I did, humans good, vampires and demons bad. That's how slayers and potentials are trained to make it so that there is no guilt in slaying."

Traci nodded but stayed quiet so Buffy continued, "I lived like that for a long time just slaying everything in sight. There was no middle ground. Giles my watcher told me that all vampires were bad then I met Angel. You probably know my history..."

At Traci's nod again Buffy continued, "Well I won't bore you with the details then but will say this, Angel had a soul. He wasn't feeding on humans and it turned my whole world upstairs. Then he went Angelus and started feeding again. I had it reasoned out though, soul equals good, no soul equals slayable but then I met Spike. He once again turned my whole world upside down when he got his chip.

"But again I had it all reasoned out, soul equals good, no soul equals slayable unless you are helpless and unable to eat. Then it's ok if they live. I met a few demons though that didn't have souls like Clem and they were fine too. Anya had her soul and was a demon but she seemed good enough. The lines got all muddled. Things got terribly confusing. Hell I died and came back to life.

"I sometimes feel more dead than alive so what does that make me? Half human? Who knows but the bottom line is, life isn't black and white. There is a lot of gray area and guess what? We are one of those gray areas. I'm a slayer killing tons of vampires and demons all the time and I've been told it's for the greater good. I also left Anya live along with Spike and it's also for the greater good."

She studied Traci's face and then let out a sad sigh, "Bottom line Traci is that I know you sent Spike away saying he wasn't worth anything without a soul. I know that's your beliefs. If you choose to live with us, I want you to do so because you trust Spike and myself as we are and not just because Spike went off to get a soul. You think about it and let me know in the morning."

Traci bit her lower lip then finally quietly admitted, "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble Buffy. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. You have been so nice to me and so has Spike. It's confusing and I don't get it but I do like it. I think I'd like to stay."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Then you and I can talk a bit more in the morning. For now let's lay down and get snuggled into your bed all comfy. Night night Traci. Cause sleep? I'm all about sleep. Sleep is definitely goodness."

Buffy tucked the covers around her and watched as Traci tiredly closed her eyes. Buffy left the room going and tucking in Dawn and Candance. Then she settled into her bed and cried missing Spike more than ever.


	116. Episode 25: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginnings

* * *

Spike lay on the ground facing the now stone ceiling. His whole body ached and was covered in burns. Under the burns were cuts and bruises. He felt like his whole body would com-bust any moment. He longed to sleep but knew he needed to stay focused enough to receive his reward. A shadow passed over his motionless body. He didn't even bother to breath anymore because it hurt too much.

He heard the demon's voice fill his mind, "You have endured the required trials."

Spike coughed slightly as he rolled over to his side to push himself up onto his knees, "Bloody right I have."

He could barely open his eyes, "So you're give me what I want. Make me what I was so Buffy can get what she deserves."

The demon's eyes glowed an even brighter green as he reached out his hand towards Spike, "Very well. We will return….your soul!"

He pressed his stone hand against Spike's chest, which glowed bright. Spike's eyes flew open with pain as his eyes glowed brightly too. Spike felt as though he were turning to dust as he howled throwing his head back. He had known it would hurt but he had no idea. Finally within what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and Spike collapsed on the floor panting.

The demon moved away stating, "You may stay until night fall but then leave my presence. You are no longer welcome to any more wishes. Farewell warrior vampire."

Spike closed his eyes as he felt sleep overpower him. He knew it was morning and he had the day to sleep but he felt a sense of warmth overcome him as he sensed for a brief moment Buffy. He whispered out loud as it echoed through his mind, "Buffy…" before he passed out.

* * *

Buffy woke up rubbing her eyes that hurt. She had fell asleep the night before crying still unable to feel Spike. She felt so alone. Still she got up knowing just because she wanted to lay in bed and die, that the girls would still need breakfast and to work on their homework. Buffy herself needed to go grocery shopping and work on her project that was due on Wednesday.

She climbed out of bed then started to make the bed but stopped. She lifted Spike's pillow to her nose and took a whiff. It smelled of Spike. She felt the tears come so quickly she couldn't stop them. She never realized losing Spike could feel like this. She knew he wasn't dead or she would be too or at least she thought it worked like that. Perhaps since the claim wasn't active it wouldn't work like that. Anya didn't seem so sure either way. Perhaps Spike could be dead and she would never know.

A fresh wave of pain swept through her making her knees buckle. She knelt down on the ground next to Spike's side of the bed crying with the pillow muffling the sound. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat for a few more minutes before standing up as sobs still raked through her body. She sat down the pillow and pulled up the sheets and then stripped as she climbed into the bathroom.

As she stripped off her shirt, she glanced at Spike's toothbrush still on the counter. His hair gel still next to his comb. She turned and stepped into the shower to see his shower gel and shampoo still on the shelf. She ignored it as she washed herself and her hair. Pain still raked through her system but she stayed strong. She would get through this and soon Spike would be back to be with her. He would feel whole again and all would be right with the world.

She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower to wrap herself in a towel. She picked a black shirt from Spike's dresser drawer and a pair of blue jeans from hers. She wanted to feel close to Spike today and his shirt would help. Just as she was about to step out of the bedroom, she felt something. A sense of warmth swept over her and she put her hand to her chest. Spike! She could sense Spike!

She started to talk in her mind all at once, 'Spike I've missed you. I can sense you. Oh my God, you're hurt. You're hurting so badly. I can sense you though. Did you make it? Oh my God your chest feels like it's going to burst. Is that from the soul? Did you do it? You did it! I can sense it in you killing you. Where are you Spike? Tell me something...'

But Buffy knew it was too late. Spike had once again passed out. Whether it was from the pain Buffy could sense or the exhaustion, she wasn't sure but either way she hoped it was healing him.

Putting on a bright smile she opened the door to the smell of pancakes. Buffy smiled for real knowing Dawn must have made them. She walked by Dawn's room to find it empty. Well empty wasn't the word for it really. In Dawn's room, there were still boxes and now the bed had been taken down and was put near the entranceway.

Candance's room had the walls dry so her furniture was moved back in and boxes were on the floor still waiting for her to finish unpacking completely. She skipped down the stairs to notice Traci's room was no longer Traci's room. In fact it was a dining room table. All the bedroom furniture had been moved out from the room and into the hallway probably waiting for Dawn's room to dry so her stuff can be moved completely out.

She frowned as she walked around the corner past the empty living room into the kitchen where it was busy. Xander and Anya had a plate of pancakes and were quickly pouring syrup over top of them. Willow and Tara apparently had come over too and were enjoying pancakes. Traci had butter and syrup all over hers and Candance was pouring orange juice that Buffy knew she didn't have. Giles in the corner was offering up fruit from a fruit basket to ensure everyone had a well balanced meal.

Xander looked up as he carried his plate past Buffy smiling, "I'd give you a hug but as you can see my hands are filled."

One by one everyone filed out of the kitchen carrying plates with people say good morning until finally it was just Dawn, Candance, Kevin and Giles left. Buffy sat down on one of the bar stools and asked, "So a group breakfast?"

Giles grinned, "Xander finished Traci's room mostly. He just has to finish the trim. She told him she was planning to stay so he moved everything out this morning."

Dawn bounced happily as she filled up another plate. Buffy noticed that everyone in the room had a plate lined up all ready even her. She smiled as Dawn announced, "So I invited everyone over to celebrate and had Willow and Tara bring orange juice, Xander and Anya had left over chocolate chips which are what is in the yummy pancakes and Giles brought fruit. It was a potluck kind of breakfast."

Buffy smiled as she picked up a plate noticing Dawn was on her last pancake, "When did you learn to make pancakes?"

Dawn turned her attention to the pancake flipping it perfectly, "Spike taught me last summer. I can make homemade lasagna too just like mom used to make but it takes a lot of dishes and work. Spike even taught me how to make homemade spaghetti sauce like he makes."

As Dawn flipped her pancake onto her own plate and picked up her glass of orange, as Candance left the room. Buffy walked next to Dawn smiling, "I'm so proud of you."

Dawn beamed from happiness as she took her place at the table next to Kevin and the feast began. It was a new stage of their life and it was beginning. Buffy just hoped Spike was home soon to enjoy it.


	117. Episode 25: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moving

* * *

Tara and Willow sat in their house. All morning long they had been moving things into their house. Their apartment seemed so big still. They had very little furniture having moved from a dorm and what had filled up their one room living quarters, was not expected to fill up a few room apartment. Buffy had given Tara and Willow Joyce's old bed and dresser. Another dresser as well as two desks had been picked up from a secondhand furniture store in town.

The bedroom in the place looked great with their clothes in the closet, their bed all nicely made and their dressers filled. The bathroom was usable and set up for them complete with their toothbrush holder filled. The living area was mostly bare minus the two desks in the corner and a bean bag chair. The kitchen was pretty much empty but the witches figured since they were leaving soon, they would get the necessities upon their arrival back in Sunnydale after their stay in England.

Overall the place looked pretty good. As Willow looked around from her place in the bean bag chair she sighed, "Hard to believe we did it. We have the perfect apartment. It even has a washer and dryer downstairs."

Tara grinned, "It is perfect isn't it and just think, you didn't have to cast any spells on it to make it perfect."

Willow frowned, "I did undo the spells I did to my room. The next person who lives there will have to contend with a small room."

Tara giggled, "I'm sure they will be fine."

It was quiet for a moment until Willow jumped up, "Let's go see how Anya and Xander are making out."

* * *

Anya and Xander were doing just that, making out on their freshly made bed. They had just moved into their house and had arranged the simple necessary items in and now they were enjoying their big bed in their new house.

Anya paused in her making out to whisper, "This house is perfect Xander. I can't wait until we can fix up the nursery."

Xander chuckled nervously, "We don't even have a baby yet do we?"

Anya shook her head, "It's only a matter of time. Then we can live as a family."

Xander took her hands in his whispering, "We already are a family. We have a family with a big house, great jobs and lots of love."

Anya's heart melted as she laid back on the bed against his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. She whispered, "Do you have to go into work today."

Xander shook his head, "Tomorrow the papers will be signed and we will be officially starting work on the new shopping center. Buffy's house is done except for Traci's window which will be put in tomorrow morning. Until then I'm all yours."

Anya grinned as she started kissing down his throat. Xander groaned with pleasure until they heard a knock at the door. Anya waved her hand shouting towards the door in the other room, "Go away I'm about to have lots of orgasms."

Xander groaned and shouted, "Hold on. We will be right there."

He rolled off the bed as he shuffled towards the door opening it to reveal Willow and Tara who looked about to run for it. Anya stood behind Xander smiling, "Welcome to our home Tara and Willow. Isn't it big? We got the best house on the market. It's perfect. Wait until you see the baby room and the bedroom where I will have lots of orgasms..."

Xander groaned as he stepped back allowing Tara and Willow into his house, "I don't think they want to see the bedroom now dear. Especially after your description of it."

Willow and Tara both shook their heads but glanced around, "This place is amazing."

Xander beamed, "It is isn't it? Have you see Buffy's new set up in her house yet?"

Everyone shook their head. Anya bounced on her heels holding onto Xander's hand, "Let's go see!"

* * *

Traci had moved her plants onto a stand Buffy had brought up from the basement. Until the window was done, Traci's pots which only held seeds would be kept on an old metal shelving unit. It would work just fine for a night or two. Otherwise her room looked great. The room was done with a rose colored paint that almost appeared to sparkle. Traci had picked it out herself. Spaz had moved to Traci's room now for some odd reason and had become Traci's cat much to Candance's dismay.

Meanwhile, Candance was setting up a new collage on her wall. It was of her, Traci and Dawn and had been taken by Buffy right after Traci had announced she was going to stay even if Spike came home without a soul. After seeing how much Buffy cared about her enough to look all night for her, she had decided she needed a home where she was loved and this was that home.

Candance smiled singing softly as Dawn sat in her new room. Her bed looked so small in it but it had given her lots of room. She had her desk in the same corner Spike had had his. She had her clothes in that closet and was so excited to finally have her own bathroom. She immediately filled it up with her shampoos and towels. Her wall color was freshly painted and in fact the windows were still open airing out the smell.

Upstairs, Buffy sat in her new area. Spike's desk has been set up in the living area along with the bookcase. Their bedroom furniture had been moved into the bedroom and looked quite nice. The bathroom was filled with all the things from Joyce's old bathroom and the room was completely set up. Buffy sighed waiting patiently for Spike to give her an update as to where he was and when he would be home.

* * *

Spike laid in the back of a van sleeping while the driver drove him to the shore where he would hop on a boat and head for home.


	118. Episode 26: Chapter 1

This is the final episode for Season 6. I hope you have really enjoyed this season. I really enjoyed writing it. Writing something like this was actually a challenge for me but one I really looked forward to finishing. The plots and twists and turns made it surprisingly easy and made me even more determined to finish. Hopefully it ties up the opened plots really well and doesn't leave you with too many unanswered questions. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes Come

* * *

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand throughout campus after turning in their last paper. They were all ready to head to England. They had their bags near the door packed up and they had already prepaid their rent to keep the place in order. Anya had offered to come check on the place from time to time and so had the landlord. Willow and Tara both were excited but nervous, "Are you ready for this Tara?"

Tara nodded, "I cannot wait to see everything you told me about. I hope they like me. I hate new places and people. I just can't talk and can't breathe…"

Willow smiled leaning over to give Tara a kiss to keep her quiet, "They will love you. I just know they will afterall I do."

Tara smiled at her as Willow took a step back, "I love you to Willow. What time is Giles coming again for us?"

Willow glanced at the Goofy clock hanging in the room near their desks, "Anytime now. He said 12 and it's 12."

Tara glanced around the apartment as she whispered softly the cloaking spell making sure everything that was to stay hidden did. Willow smiled, "I already did that. We can see it but no one else can and with the herbs Anya gave me to burn, it will hold for a second week before Anya has to come and do it again. As long as she does it by the third week when the landlord comes by, it should be fine. Don't worry Tara. We will be back in here in no time ready and eager to start school and our new jobs. This year is going to be amazing."

Tara grinned, "This summer is going to be amazing. I can't wait."

She was about to stay more than she heard a car and glanced down to see Giles waiting at the door for them with his rental car's back seat and trunk opened. "Let's so do this," said Willow as put her backpack on her back, slung her laptop over her shoulder and she took Tara's hand. With her free hand she took her last suitcase and watched as Tara did the same. They were ready for whatever adventures were coming their way.

* * *

An hour later, Buffy, Dawn, Candance, and Traci stood near the window of an airport. Beside them stood Anya and Xander. Everyone but Spike was still traveling back to Sunnydale, had gathered at the airport to say goodbye to Willow, Tara and Giles. Their bags had already been checked in and now it was time for everyone to say goodbye. Buffy gave Giles a hug whispering, "You are always welcome to stay at my house WHEN you decide to come back for a visit. It might be tight but I'll always make room for you. Notice I said when and not if Giles."

Giles chuckled releasing her from the hug with a nod, "I'd appreciate that."

Buffy then watched as Dawn gave Willow and Tara each a hug. Xander gave Willow a huge hug whispering, "You are an amazing woman Willow. You have made so many amazing changes so far and I can't wait to see what the summer's trainings make of you."

Willow giggled as Xander whispered, "Give them Hell Willow. Show them you can do anything you put your heart to."

Giles released Anya who said, "Come back to visit, just not for the shop."

Giles laughed as Buffy leaned forward giving Tara a hug first then Willow. In Willow's ear she whispered, "Come back soon Willow. When you do we need to go shopping!"

Willow giggled as she was engulfed in a hug by Anya. The last bounding call was sounded as Giles turned towards the door, "We have to go. That was us."

Everyone let out sad sighs as Buffy wiped a tear. She didn't want to see them go but knew it was time. As the trio waved and headed towards their plane Dawn leaned against Buffy watching as the airplane turned around. Within minutes the airplane was gone leaving behind the last of the Scoobies. Buffy sighed as she turned her head towards the exit, "Movie anyone?"

The gang all muttered in agreement and Dawn whipped out her phone to call Kevin to invite him over. They all went to Buffy's house to watch the movie, _Elf_ in hopes of cheering the gang up.

* * *

The sign to the bar was flipped closed and the bar itself was empty. Chairs were placed on top of tables and the jukebox sat quiet. Glasses were being wiped clean and all seemed done for the day. The only sign of movement was Willy the bartender who was whistling a tune as he set more glasses on the back shelf. Behind the back shelf though was where the action was at. Smoke filled the room as well as empty beer bottles and other bottles that were green and yellow in color.

One table held a plate with a few things that looked inedible but was mostly emptied. There was a table in the center of the room full of demons of all kinds. One of the demons was Clem. The sound of demon chatter almost drowned out the sound of the kittens mewing that were placed in the center of the table along with some money, jars of what looked like blood and some other things that were not recognizable.

Clem glanced at his watch in the middle of his poker game. He rarely participated in games that lasted this long but this one was high stakes. He had already won two games and he knew this would be the one. It was down to the bottom of the deck. The stakes were high. Grinning as he did, he sat down another card quickly drinking his exotic drink. The demon next to him sat down his stack of cards upside down meaning he was out. It was down to the last two besides Clem.

The demon with huge purple horns placed down his cards right side up with a grin showing blood red teeth. Suddenly there was an uproar, "You cheated!"

Some other demon mumbled in another language and suddenly chairs were flying as well as fists. The table was knocked over leaving the kittens to run around the room trying to be free. The room was so loud that nothing could be heard. Clem glanced around but took a hit to the shoulder by another demon. The bartender, who was cleaning up his bar since it had long sense closed, rushed over to try to stop the fight.

Clem was picked up and tossed against the wall. He was knocked out but still the fight raged on. Willy made a sound that sounded almost like a moose mating call and all eyes were on him.


	119. Episode 26: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Singings

* * *

Buffy woke up to some odd singing. She sat up in bed as Dawn rushed in the room, "Buffy what's that?"

Buffy sat for a second as Candance came in hestantly, "What's going on? Is everything ok? Who's singing?"

Buffy stood up pulling her shirt down as the trio slipped down the stairs going closer and closer to the singing sound. First was Buffy in her black silk shirt pulled just barely over her panties. Then was Dawn in her two piece flannel outfit that was green and blue plaid. Finally was Candance who was following in a long tee-shirt nightgown. Just as they reached the door, Candance bumped into Traci.

Traci looked scared, "What is that?"

Dawn shrugged and Buffy's hand reached for the door, "Girls back up. I don't know what is on the other side of the door."

She peered into the door hole and shook her head, "No way. Seriously? This is so not happening."

Seeing Buffy's reaction the girls backed up til they were almost in the hallway leaving Buffy alone in the foyer with the odd singing. From the other side of the door Buffy heard a singsong voice whisper, "Welcome to our happy family Ms. Sunshine."

Buffy blinked, "Drusilla? What do you want?"

Drusilla whispered through the door, "You need to open the doors. The sunshine will reach me soon."

Buffy glanced out the door and sure enough, it would soon be morning. Knowing Drusilla couldn't enter the house Buffy sighed opening the door. The girls behind her all gasped as they saw Drusilla dressed in a light-weight white dress. Behind her was a chaos demon with antlers. Dawn stuttered, "Buffy are you sure this is a good idea?"

Buffy shrugged but didn't take her eyes off Drusilla for a minute, "Drusilla what do you want? Are you looking for Spike? He isn't here."

Drusilla smiled although she looked haunted. She had one hand in the air holding the Chaos demon's hand as she twirled around singing happily, "Ms. Edith told me that Spike was gone. I did not wish to believe her. The sunshine hurts. Make it go away. Make it go away."

The Chaos demon wrapped his arm around Drusilla whispering something in her ear that Buffy couldn't hear. Honestly she was getting tired of this nonsense. She never did much like Drusilla. She understood she was crazy because of Angelus. That part she could understand and maybe just maybe even pity but Drusilla killed many people and didn't seem sorry at all. She shook her head as she demanded, "Seriously Dru what do you want?"

Drusilla sighed moving away from the Chaos demon, "Your Spike is going to need you soon. The sunshine...it will hurt him so very much. He will need you to sing lullabies and bake cakes. Ms. Edith loves cakes. She especially loves it when they are dipped in nice warm blood from..."

Buffy stepped out of her house and put her hand in front of Drusilla. The other hand was on her hips, "You have five more minutes Drusilla of my time before I dust you. Time is ticking. Hurry up and make sense."

She turned towards the Chaos demon hoping by some miracle he would make sense, "You explain or I'll stab you now. Dawn go get my sword."

Dawn hurried out of sight as the Chaos demon frowned, "This wasn't supposed to be violent. Dru here was rambling over and over again about how she had to get to you. She had a vision where Spike would dust due to some sunshine. I'm not sure if sunshine is you or not. Either way Spike is going to dust and you have to save him."

Drusilla started to dance and sing about sunshine. Buffy rolled her eyes. She stopped Drusilla's singing hoping that by some miracle the girl might have a sane moment to explain things. She had seen Drusilla be sane before.

Buffy yelled towards Dawn who had a sword, "Don't leave the house but get me some blood that we have in there for Spike. Perhaps she's hungry or something. I can't make any sense out of her and I need to know about this whole killing of Spike thing."

Drusilla frowned, "Spike is dead my lovely. Didn't you know that?"

Buffy sighed as she took the blood bag and handed it to Drusilla, "Drink up. Let's get this over with."

Drusilla drained the bag then coughed, "It's cold and stale."

Buffy sighed, "It's not stale Dru, it's from a blood bank. Now what did you want to say?"

Drusilla looked at Buffy in the face. For a minute Buffy was scared but the moment quickly passed as Drusilla whispered in a sing song voice, "Your dark warrior is about to meet the sunshine. A boat will dock. There will be much singing and dancing. Not for Spike though. Poor Spike. Clem won't be there for him. Clem will be late. A little girl, so warm and delicious will find him. He will be sleeping. She will open the door and Spike will be no more."

Buffy gasped. This sounded almost sane. Buffy took Drusilla's arms in her hands and shook her, "When will Spike arrive? When? Where? I wasn't told. Clem was. Where is Clem? Help me Drusilla."

Drusilla sighed as she whispered, "Wood. So much Wood...Only 20 minutes left. Best hurry before you miss your carriage ride."

Buffy turned towards Dawn and the girls yelling out instructions, "Go get ready. We have to get out of here."

Buffy turned back to say something more to Drusilla but when she turned around, both her and the Chaos demon had disappeared.

* * *

Anya twirled around the room with Xander shouting, "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!"

Xander laughed as he held Anya in his arms who was still holding the pregnant test that stated she was positively pregnant. Anya continued to shout it over and over again until Xander put her down, "OK Anya. We need to make you a doctor's appointment and get you checked out. We need to start on that baby's room too. We have to get you clothes and what else do we have to do?"

Anya just stood there glowing as Xander leaned over and gave her a big kiss. They were going to be parents. What better news could come? Now to tell people but first they needed to make some phone calls to the doctor to make sure everything was ok. He broke off the kiss staring at Anya who still looked dazed and quite happy. He left her side to go into the kitchen calling the doctor, "We are pregnant and need to see a doctor. I know you are the answering service but we need to go to a doctor. We took a test. Ok do you have anything for right now? Oh well is anyone open? I know it's early but still...Today? Later today? Something? Oh that's great. I'll bring her there right away. Thank you!"

Xander rushed back into the room where Anya still stood in the same place smiling. Xander took her hand in his announcing, "Ok we have to go to a different doctor Anya. He set us up with an appointment right now. He works in the hospital so he has really early hours. We have to go."

Anya just smiled at Xander repeating, "I'm pregnant."

Xander laughed giving her another kiss which snapped her out of it, "We have to go see a doctor. Come on. Then we have to get you off your feet for the rest of the afternoon. I wonder if the doctor will say for you not to work. I might have to quit working to make sure I can wait on you all the time. I don't want you having the baby while I'm at work. I'll have to tell the guys..."

Anya just smiled, "It takes 9 months to have a baby Xander. We have plenty of time for all that."

Xander didn't look convinced as he leaned over the car buckling her in. Driving like a maniac he got her to the doctor's office across town in record timing. Anya almost puked twice on the way over but it wasn't from morning sickness but instead from his reckless driving. Once inside Xander opened the door to the office stating, "We made it just in time."

Everyone in the office stared at him and finally Xander settled down to act more adult-like. He was going to be a parent so now was the time to start acting more like one.


	120. Episode 26: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends help Friends move bodies

* * *

In the hustle to get around, Drusilla had disappeared taking her Chaos demon with her. The girls were ready within 10 minutes flat as was Buffy and Dawn was driving the gang to the boat dock. Buffy wished there was a faster way but Dawn was driving recklessly as it was. Taking a sharp turn, everyone screamed as Buffy held on tight to the handle above her head hoping that Dawn was a better driver than she appeared.

Then Buffy could see the boat dock. Drusilla was right, there was singing and dancing. The people who landed were off the boat already having a party. There were lots of drinking and people were completely drunk. It appeared this party had started on the boat before it had docked and had just continued once getting off. '

Buffy tried to shove her way through the crowd trying to keep her eye out for a coffin that was being unpacked. Dawn, Candance and Traci were all doing the same thing. Dawn managed to squeeze through to the boat but noticed right away that it was completely empty. That meant the coffin was somewhere in the crowd. The sun was just about to rise suggesting that had minutes if even to find the coffin and bring it to a safe location before some little girl opened it.

Dawn frantically looked as did the others. Buffy shoved people into each other ignoring their drunkness as she moved closer to the boat. She had found luggage. Frantically she moved suitcase after suitcase yelling towards the others, "Dawn, Candance, Traci I found the luggage."

Within seconds the girls made it to Buffy's side and they all lifted and tugged at the suitcases. Finally Buffy stood up with her hands on her hips, "It's not here. Spike's not here. Why can't I sense him? Why is he sleeping?"

She screamed in frustration as the group once again moved to tackle the crowd. Time was running out as the first peeks of sunlight appeared. If the coffin was open now he would be dust and Drusilla's vision would be correct. She tried to remember Drusilla's words. There would be a little girl but there were tons of children around here. That wasn't any help. There was a dock with singing and dancing. Well that was covered. Wood. That's right Drusilla mentioned wood. She glanced around noticing there was a pile of wooden docking crates. Perhaps it was there!

She pushed and shoved not even taking time to say she was sorry until she reached the crates. Panicking she looked around until she saw what she was looking for. Sure enough there was a little blond girl. She was very cute but not being watched. She had a doll in her hand and was walking towards the coffin. Her eyes shown with curiousity. Buffy raced towards her yelling, "No! Don't touch that!"

The little girl turned towards Buffy and much to Buffy's horror started to cry. Buffy stopped and watched as the girl's mom turned towards her and asked, "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy pointed towards Buffy with her bottom lip quivering and her eyes filled with tears, "She yelled at me!"

Buffy's face looked horrified as she admitted, "I did but she was going to touch a coffin. Everyone knows you never touch a coffin."

The mom moved her death glare from Buffy's face to the coffin and gasped. She put a hand on her child's back and moved from the area. Relieved Buffy's knees almost buckled just as the other three raced up behind Buffy. "Is that Spike?"

Traci asked the others. Buffy nodded and gave a sigh. She was about to walk towards it when she heard Clem shouting towards her, "I'm here. I'm here. Oh you're here."

Buffy let out a sigh. Drusilla's vision had been right but she had also been able to save Spike. She turned towards Clem, "Help me load this into the van. We can open it in the bottom level of the Magic Box where there is no light."

Clem grabbed a side and each of the girls all grabbed a part and the group all carried it into the minivan before realizing it wasn't going to fit. Buffy looked at Clem who grinned gesturing towards his truck. Buffy grinned and carefully lifted the coffin to the truck bed, "You came prepared."

Clem nodded, "There was a fight at the bar and I won after the other guy cheated. I won the truck."

Buffy smiled, "That's great!"

Clem shrugged, "I'll probably lose it again next time I play but it worked out well today."

Buffy and the others climbed into Dawn's van, "See you at the Magic Box Clem."

* * *

Willow sat at her laptop typing out her first journal entry for the ride to England. She had kept one last time she was in England. It had been part of her therapy. The coven recommended that all witches there kept one to keep their minds open and without worry. It was thought that if you take the time to write it down, it would no longer be trapped in your mind taking up space. Willow was all for more room in her mind. Carefully she started to type even as Giles and Tara slept,

"Dear Diary,

I am starting to write back in your again. Today is a big day as today is the day I will be back in England training. All this built up power inside of me is being harbored into something useful. I can still remember the feeling of when I was out of control. Magic completely controlled me so much that I lost myself and all the things that were good inside of me. I was hurting others especially those I cared about the most. I hurt Dawn, Buffy and Tara. It wasn't who I was but now I know that magic will always be a part of me. Just as my geeky computer side will be as well."

Willow let out a sigh reaching for her water feeling the cooling effect as she took a sip. Then she continued,

"Diary, I'd like to admit I'm afraid. I keep sensing something big is going to happen. Something is wrong deep within the earth. I don't understand what it is or how it will affect everyone but it's there. Sometimes when I channel my power back into the earth I can feel it vibrating almost like it's growing. Then when I pull power back out, I feel it changed somehow. I don't know what it means or if it's normal but it doesn't feel normal. I will have to ask the coven about it. Perhaps they have noticed it too."

Willow took another sip of water then leaned her head against her pillow to get more comfy.

"Things are changing. I am spending my summer being trained to be an all-powerful witch. Giles said I might even be more powerful than anyone he knows. I'm not sure that was completely a compliment or not. That would scare me if I were to say it to someone. I scare myself sometimes."

The plane bumped around for a minute and Tara opened her eyes smiling at Willow. She placed her hand on Willow's, "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Feeling better Willow closed the laptop knowing it would automatically save her entry and rested her head on Tara's shoulder feeling Tara's power comfort her. She was sure things would turn out ok now.


	121. Episode 26: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wakenings

* * *

Buffy and the gang all stood outside the coffin as Clem pried the door off with a crowbar that he had brought with him. Within seconds the door was open and Buffy basically caught Spike as he fell from the coffin into her arms. She gasped at how badly beaten he was. He had burns covering his body as well as cuts and bruises. There was not a single part of his body that wasn't covered with something if not everything.

She lowered him slowly down to the ground in her arms as she whispered towards him, "Spike wake up. You are home now and safe."

Spike didn't answer and she glanced around at the gang and made a decision. He hadn't fed. She knew this and he wasn't even conscious most of the trip home. He needed blood badly. Buffy glanced towards Traci who she was worried the most about and asked, "Traci can you go upstairs into the fridge we keep stocked with blood and bring me down a few bags?"

Traci looked nervous and more than happy to be out of the room. Once she left, Buffy offered, "Anyone else who is squeamish about me feeding Spike my blood then leave now."

No one left so Buffy turned her attention back to Spike. Gently she lifted her wrist to his lips whispering softly, "Spike you need to feed. Just take a little bit. You will feel so much better."

There was no response so Buffy ripped the crowbar from Clem's hands and cut her wrist on the edge. Everyone in the room gasped but Buffy wasn't worried. She lowered his wrist to Spike's nose and noticed it twitching slightly. She smiled as she whispered, "Feed Spike. You need to feed."

Within seconds he vamped out causing Candance and Dawn both to gasp but Clem and Buffy didn't respond. Spike then licked the blood as his eyes flicked open. Within a second and with vampire fast reflexes, he bite into Buffy's wrist and started to suck the blood. Buffy closed her eyes wrapping her arm around his neck as the others watched unable to take their eyes away from the sight of Spike feeding off of Buffy.

Buffy moaned as she felt Spike gently suck then lick the wound. She wasn't worried at all even if the girls in the room were. Then Traci entered the room and gasped. All eyes except for Buffy's and Spike's turned towards her. She started to yell when Dawn clamped a hand over her mouth whispering, "It's kind of beautiful in a twisted way."

Traci eyed Dawn as Buffy opened her eyes and smiled trying to tell Traci it was ok. Traci watched as Spike then suddenly stopped then licked the wound healing it. He looked at Buffy rubbing his hand over her face gently whispering, "I'm home."

Buffy smiled a relived smile with a nod, "You are home. Let's get you totally home. Girls go with Dawn back to the house. Spike and I will take the sewers and meet you there."

She then turned towards Clem, "Thank you Clem for helping us."

Clem smiled, "My pleasure. How are the kittens?"

Dawn grinned, "We need another one or two."

Clem eyed Buffy who shrugged, "As long as they take care of them."

Candance beamed happily, "Make mine orange. Spaz and Taz are cute but Spaz seems to have adopted Traci. Not that I mind. I want an orange boy cat please."

Clem grinned, "I have one in the truck that's perfect actually. Go ahead and take him."

Candance squealed with glee as she ran out of the Magic Box and returned within minutes with an orange boy cat in her arms. It looked happy and was purring loudly. Spike turned towards the cat with an eyebrow up, "More snacks?"

Buffy giggled happy to see at least Spike seemed coherent and better now that he had some blood in him.

* * *

Anya and Xander knocked on the door to Buffy's house. The window for Traci's room had arrived and Anya wanted to come over to bring the Herbology book that Traci had asked for. She was really interested in growing herbs and what you can use them for. Dawn opened the door with a smile. Behind her were three kittens pouncing on each other. Anya rushed into the foyer picking up all three kittens at one time, "They are so cute. I thought you only had two."

Dawn shrugged, "We did. Spaz and Taz were mine although Spaz kind of adopted Traci it seems. Candance was jealous so she picked up Orangecicle last night from Clem."

Anya smiled giving them kisses happily as Xander wandered through the room, "Buffy, I have the window in the back of the truck. Can I put it up..."

He trailed off seeing Spike laying on his back on the sofa. He didn't look so hot and was sleeping. Buffy entered the room from the kitchen and put a finger up to her lips signaling Xander to be quiet. Then she waved her free hand to gesture for him to enter the kitchen with her. Xander noticed the blinds were closed up again and that there was a fresh cup that had been filled with blood on the counter. He frowned, "What happened to him? He's back I guess."

Buffy nodded, "Has a soul and everything."

Xander looked impressed, "Wow. What does that even mean?"

Buffy shrugged, "He's confused, hurt and probably a bit crazy but he'll be fine I'm sure. It's all that guilt stuff that's eating him alive right now. Angel got through it so I'm sure he will too."

Xander nodded, "I can't imagine what it feels like to suddenly feel guilt for things you have done for the last 50 years."

Buffy frowned, "122 but who's counting."

Xander was quiet for a minute then offered, "If you need anything..."

Buffy smiled giving Xander a hug, "Have I told you lately I appreciate all you've done? You did an amazing job on Spike and my area. It's great up there. Spike hasn't even seen it yet but I know he's going to love it especially the window."

Xander chuckled, "It's a great window. The best part is that people can't see in and you can see out yet not get burnt."

Buffy nodded, "I don't want to wake up to a pile of dust in the morning just because I forget to close the blinds. It's one of my biggest fears and now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

Buffy sensed Spike awake, "Excuse me for a second."

Spike groaned as Buffy entered the room and she went to sit by him. He was often really confused when he woke up. He had a rough day so far but when Buffy was near him, he was quieter. Buffy smiled at Spike putting a hand up to his cheek she whispered, "How do you feel?"

Spike went to sit up and groaned loudly, "Like I was beat up, ripped inside out then burned...Oh wait I was."

Buffy's eyes shown with admiration and concern, "You didn't have to do that. You could have died."

Spike frowned as he admitted, "I thought about that but each time I got close I thought of you and how much everyone needs you to live."

Buffy smiled whispering, "I need you to live."

Spike chuckled, "I haven't lived in over 100 years now Buff. A little too late for that."

Suddenly Spike's demeanor changed as he shook his head peering past Buffy. At first Buffy thought he had noticed Xander but it wasn't the case. One of his victims had come to pay him a visit, "No. I'm sorry I killed you. So sorry."

Buffy immediately closed her eyes and saw some blond girl with two babies in a stroller. They walked by Spike and Spike vamped out then unvamped stating, "I'm sorry I killed you. So sorry."

Buffy opened her eyes and noticed once again Spike was vamped out. She heard Xander gasp and Buffy placed a hand on Spike's. He jumped up then relaxed as he saw Buffy. He then collapsed on the floor in serious pain. His one leg was broken and even though Clem had come over to help set it and help her wrap it, it wasn't strong enough yet to be stood upon. Spike had been alternately feeding on Buffy and drinking human blood bank blood all morning.

Buffy thought it might help his mind as well as his body heal. It appeared both needed much more than she had given him. Buffy along with Xander helped him to lay back on the couch. Gently Buffy lifted his broken leg up to have his foot rest on the pillow making it as comfortable as possible. She whispered, "Are you hungry?"

Spike licked his chops and Buffy glanced back towards Xander, "I have to feed him now. You can go work on that window if you want."

Xander left the room but stood in the doorway where Anya and Dawn joined him. He watched as Buffy whispered soft words to him and offered him her wrist. He vamped out lifting her wrist to his mouth. He knicked her wrist and then began to suck from it gently. He would lick the wound everytime he sucked to get all the blood he could.

Curiously Xander watched fighting the urge to run and stop it as Spike fed. Then as suddenly as he had started, he licked the wound twice then lowered her wrist. He unvamped licking his lips and smiled at Buffy who was smiling at him. She whispered something and he nodded. She lifted the edge of the blanket and curled up in front of him. He draped his arm across her waist and he fell asleep like that within minutes.

Xander took a few steps back then turned to Dawn, "They been like that long?"

Dawn shook her head, "Just since this morning. We had a visitor from Drusilla last night who told us that Spike was going to dust. So we had to hurry out of here and we reached him just in time although Buffy got in trouble for yelling at some kid who was going to open the coffin and dust Spike. Then we brought him back to the Magic Box with Clem's help where we opened the coffin he was in. We brought him here and he's been like that ever since. Buffy thinks the victims he killed are torturing him now that he can feel pain and empathy as well as guilt. Silly souls."

Anya shrugged, "He'll learn to ignore it. I ignore my conscious when it gets the better of me."

No one said anything for a few minutes until Xander broke the silence, "I best get going on Traci's window. Is she home?"

Dawn shook her head, "Yeah but she's in the dining room working on a science project with dirt and stuff."

Xander, "Ok I'll get working. Anya you staying?"

He turned to see Anya was already in the dining room with Traci so he went to work on Traci's window.


	122. Episode 26: Chapter 5

Final Chapter. Hope it wasn't too tedious to get through. Not sure what I'll upload next. I'm running out of finished stories! Oh no!

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes

* * *

Dawn drove Traci and Candance to school chatting around summer plans, "Can you believe summer is out next week? What will we do with ourselves?"

Traci shrugged as Candance admitted, "I'm getting a job at the movie theater. I want to save up for a car next year."

Dawn gasped, "Wow. Do we get a discount being sort of family and all?"

Candance laughed, "I'll get back to you on that."

Dawn grinned as she admitted, "I plan to learn 2 more languages, spend so much time with Kevin it's almost like we are married and to learn more self defense moves."

Traci smiled at that, "I can teach you some my watcher taught me if you want."

Dawn smiled big, "Would you really? That would be great."

Candance had a big smile on her face too, "And me too? I've always wanted to learn how to kick someone and make it count."

Traci nodded feeling important, "I'd be happy too. Between that and growing my herbs, planting a flower and a vegetable garden I guess I'll be busy."

Dawn smiled, "Ooh there's Kevin now!"

She raced over to him and he pushed her against the lockers giving her a kiss. Dawn felt as though she were floating as she always did when he kissed her and she smiled, "Want to come over for dinner tonight? It's cheeseburgers."

Kevin nodded, "Count me in. My mom's going to a date again."

Dawn shuddered, "Is he nice?"

Kevin shrugged, "Never met him but if he can't meet me then he must not be nice."

Dawn agreed, "Totally. So this summer we will be spending time together."

Kevin laughed, "I have to still work at my dad's shop. I heard my uncle telling my mom that he wants to sell it. She was upset by that. I don't think she's ready to move on from the shop. Even if she is dating again, the shop still means a lot to her. It was his dream..."

Dawn nodded, "It can't be easy."

Kevin was about to say something more when the bell rang. Dawn waved, "See you after class in art class."

They shared another peek then Kevin hurried off to his class. Candance gave a wave to Dawn, "See you guys in art class."

Traci disappeared into her class and Dawn smiled knowing this summer was going to be great.

* * *

Willow sat beside Tara in a huge field. Grass was growing all around her but not a flower was in sight. Willow smiled at Tara placing a hand over hers whispering, "Ok slow and steady. Close your eyes if it helps. Think of what you want to grow. Feel it then place your other hand on the ground."

Tara did as Willow asked and then Willow whispered, "Then imagine it growing. Imagine it growing strong and beautiful. Imagine the leaves and the result of what it will look like."

Tara did that and suddenly a tiny sprout appeared. Willow smiled as Tara continued to have it grow. Willow released Tara's hand leaving her to create the bud, then have it open. Tara opened her eyes looking down to see her hand only hovering of it. Willow grinned, "See you did it! You grew your first flower Tara."

Tara gave her a hug then whispered, "How do you grow those exotic ones you've never seen?"

Willow shrugged, "I see everything. Even if I've never seen it before, I can see it. It's hard to explain."

Tara dropped her arms down so she could hold Willow's hand, "Want to go for a walk before we go in for lunch?"

Willow nodded and the two went for a walk. Behind then grew a trail of flowers just like the one Tara created.

* * *

Giles stood at the library filing away books. He turned to help a student who was looking for a certain book. Giles smiled, "I know just where that one is."

The student followed Giles as he went into the space section and quickly pulled out a book, "It's a great one. If you love that topic then you should...try...this...one!"

He pulled out another book on the same topic by a different author. He turned to see the student quickly read the back and nodded. Giles' smile didn't even waiver as he said, "Oh and one more. This is the best of the lot. It's all about what was actually found on Mars when they did the testing."

The student practically grabbed the book from Giles with excitement. Giles walked with the student over to the desk and helped him check them out. He then handed the kid a pamphlet, "We are having a space exhibit here at the library next month if you would like to come. Some things there are from Mars."

The kid smiled, "Thanks. I'll be there."

The kid skipped out of the library happy and Giles smiled feeling quite good about the fact he could help someone. He loved his job.

* * *

Anya held a hand against her stomach as she whispered, "I'm going to be the best momma there is baby."

She was about to say more when a customer entered the shop. Anya smiled happily as the woman walked towards her, "I'm here for some ideas on how to help with nausea."

Anya beamed, "Are you pregnant too? I'm using the most wonderful herbs and lotion. Let me show you them. They are making it so I don't throw up! I mix a little tea with some of these herbs and it settles my stomach right up."

The woman smiled happily, "Oh I hope they work for me. I've been throwing up for weeks now and it only appears to be getting worse not better and the heartburn."

Anya nodded, "I don't have that yet but I've already been getting in some new remedies knowing it's coming. I've decided to dedicate a section to women. A lot of my patients are women and are looking for pregnancy symptom relievers and cramp relievers, sex enhancers or even beauty products. I'm planning to put them right over here."

The woman looked at the sign of a naked woman, "Is that the sign you plan to use?"

Anya looked at it shrugging, "I think so. Do you like it?"

The woman stuttered, "I think that a woman standing looking at herbs fully clothed might give a better representation."

Anya frowned as she thought about that then smiled big, "What a great idea! I wonder if Dawn could design something for me. She's a great drawer."

The woman smiled still carrying her herbs, "Do you have anything for stretch marks?"

Anya beamed, "Right over here is a lotion that contains herbs that will help with the stretch marks and uncomfortable feelings."

The woman picked it up and asked, "Anything else you suggest?"

Anya walked alongside the smiling customer sharing.

* * *

Xander stood in a large field holding a huge blueprint. He had on overalls, a tool belt and a megaphone. He was directing large pieces of equipment on where to dig for the placement of the new shopping center. He had a crew of people following him and he looked right at home with what he was doing. He pointed towards the one section of grass, "There will be the entrance way. It will have four doors and 2 bigger windows. Then the rest of the side will be filled with red and white bricks."

The man next to him with a pencil over his ear scribbled down what he was saying. Another man pulled up a huge bulldozer, "Go over there Chuck and start pressing that area down that Bill already got to with his digger crew."

Chuck started up his machine listening to everything Xander was saying. To the normal eye, the place was large and chaotic but to Xander it felt like home.

* * *

Spike and Buffy laid curled up on the couch in the living room. Buffy was reading to Spike from one of his many books and Spike was resting his head on her lap while his leg rested on the pillow. Spike was listening contently to Buffy as she read. There was a glass of water in front of Buffy and an empty mug of blood in front of Spike. Spikes cuts looked a little better and so did his bruises but he was still a long way to go for healing.

His mind was still very haunted but he with Buffy's help was planning to make it through it together. For now though they were just content being with each other. Buffy stopped reading for just a second as she smiled, "Tonight I'll work with Dawn to do cheeseburgers. That sound ok?"

Spike nodded, "I can't wait to take over cooking again. I'd like you to live a long time."

Buffy gasped, "Hey I do a good job cooking..."

Spike shook his head, "It's sometimes edible love but hardly a good job. Don't worry you have me to feed you so you don't have to be a great cook. The nibblet does a bloody good job though."

Buffy gasped again then quietly admitted, "She does do a good job."

Spike chuckled, "When I get better I'll teach you how to boil water."

Buffy laughed, "I think it's a lesson I might just excel at."

* * *

The End. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought and perhaps it might even inspire me to start a Season 7.


End file.
